


【FF14|于桑】信天翁（END.）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-中长篇 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 123,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: 请注意阅读卷首Note警告；存在R18内容，未成年人禁止观看。





	1. 01.生老病死的荆棘

**Author's Note:**

> *现代AU，警员设定  
> *含暴力血腥、易引起不适场景及R18内容，未成年人请勿观看。  
> *种族不变。  
> *部分资料参考实际案例；部分职业内容参考现实实际；不排除会BUG；虽有参考但请勿随意用现实标准来套用。  
> 

【1】

警笛、警灯、扩音器和白色的车身、黄色的警戒线。辖区巡警努力地疏散居住在小区内的老年人和不怕死的、用DV和手机拍摄现场的年轻人。“请你们不要再拍了好吗？”巡警十分无奈，又不能对这些年轻人出重手，“请配合我们工作可以吗？”

“警察的任务不就是保护市民安全嘛！”

经验不足的弗弗鲁帕被堵了一口，求助地向带队的治安巡逻队长望去。

“妨碍公务。”队长不屑一顾，按了下弗弗鲁帕的脑袋，“怎么样，小伙子？拘留所比这儿更安全。为了保护您的安全，您跟我们上车去拘留所待几天？”

年轻人咕叨着要投诉，这就慌了弗弗鲁帕的手脚。队长弯下腰拍着弗弗鲁帕的背催促，另一手摆正胸前的记录仪。

“别管他，忙着呢——快去看还有没有人在楼道里。你要投诉？”队长喊道，“谁要投诉？警号在这里，投诉，请投诉。”

“队长！”

“怎么回事？斯威夫特的人呢？”

“斯威夫特他们在另一条街区堵人，这边是……杰林斯带人上楼去了。”

“杰林斯！杰林斯都到了，看来楼里头长了个大蜂窝。”巡逻队长吹起口哨，“好了大家，打起精神。无关人员全部撤到警戒线外！老人、妇女和儿童疏散到广场和餐馆里去，安抚好情绪，让救护车分一点护士过来。所有妨碍执行公务又屡劝不改的小鬼全给我请到执勤车上，投诉算我的，听清楚了吗？”

弗弗鲁帕和其他队友一样，嘴里喊着“是！”眼镜却不住往楼上瞟。

从接到通知、赶来这里至今有半个多小时了。疏散、警戒的范围覆盖半公里，交通管制也延伸到一公里外的路口。而不仅这里，十多公里外的另一个街区，分局长亲自带队，将目标团伙堵在基地里。弗弗鲁帕刚进巡逻队不久，还没见过这种大场面，出警的通知来得也急，他只在其他前辈琐碎的闲话里听出这么一点消息。

从场面上看，现在的目标大概是要端掉一个帮派团伙。负责这片辖区的治安巡逻队只需要管好疏散出来的居民，而真正在几栋住宅楼里执行任务的则是更高一级的队伍，比如杰林斯——特警队——弗弗鲁帕紧张兮兮地盯着杰林斯所在的楼栋，好像自己就是特警枪口下的目标，大气也不敢出。

“有人质吗？没有？那里头那个光身子的男人是怎么回事？啊？”

“阿尔丁在干什么？”一个肩上挂着对讲机的便衣从弗弗鲁帕身旁快速跑过，“劳班·阿尔丁那家伙在干什么？头目在这边出现了！线人怎么说的？”

第二个便衣跟了上来，一边跑一边给手枪加子弹：“头目在是在这里，可他们的枪械都在分局长那一边，所以分局长带了特警的主力……从十分钟前就已经开始交火了……”

“那这边……”两个便衣同时停下脚步；所有看着楼栋的目光都聚在四楼，人群里发出惊叫，“那个到底是不是人质？”

“让开！让开！”

四楼和五楼之间的楼道窗冒出一个彪形大汉的身影，手臂钳制着瘦弱而没有穿上衣的男人。从楼下的角度就能看到被钳制的人满身是血，大汉手中的刀光瘆人。

“让劳班·阿尔丁过来谈判！”当几个特警守住楼顶和楼外阶梯时，大汉冲着楼下的警员大叫大吼，“别找这些虾兵来糊弄我，让阿尔丁来谈判！十分钟内我见不到阿尔丁，这个人就是第一具尸体！”

弗弗鲁帕的背后渗着冷汗。如果是他，这种情况要怎么处理？他还从没想过。他到今天之前大多是给住户找找东西、抓抓公车站和地铁站口的小偷，打小偷手里抢走一个螺丝刀都是很厉害的战功了。

“那就是蛇头。”先前的便衣冷笑一声，“真大胆啊，明明都走投无路了。他到底从哪搞来的人质？喂，小鬼。”

那便衣突然抓住弗弗鲁帕的领子，恶狠狠地吐着气：“你们的疏散工作怎么做的？怎么能给里头留人质？”

“我我我……我不知道啊！”弗弗鲁帕无措而无辜，“我记得……我记得四楼和五楼都是老人，是最早处理的……”

“都是老人？你没骗我？”

“真的没有啊！”

“到底搞什么……线人在哪？阿尔丁说的那个线人？”

“什、什么线人……”

便衣丢下弗弗鲁帕，又因自己不能随便冲进去而焦躁不安。治安队长这时靠过来，将弗弗鲁帕拉到一边。

“那是索尔克扎吉尔，杰林斯的前任上司，现在做督察去了。别往心里去，他很着急。”

“谢谢……”

“不过说真的，督察啊，你拿我们这些小虾米撒气也不好吧。你光着急是没用的，先跟里头的杰林斯对一下情报？”

索尔克扎吉尔沉默了两秒，目光不离四五楼之间的蛇头。

“我联系劳班。”他交代自己部下两句，“告诉杰林斯，我就在这里，让他镇定行事。”

然而事情并未如他们所想的这么富有余裕，索尔克扎吉尔刚拨通号码，团伙头目就扬手在人质身上扎了两刀，动作大得只要视力不差的人都能看清。人群再次掀起惊叫，还夹杂着哭声。

人质弯下上身，楼道窗台上已经能看到血迹。人们开始悲叹，斥责警员动作太慢。

“杰林斯前辈？喂？”被要求联络杰林斯的便衣好像没法接通通话，索尔克扎吉尔的通话键也没拨出去。

“康斯坦。”索尔克扎吉尔合起手机，忽然降低音量也伏低身体，“不用找了。杰林斯可能没有空接听你的通讯，像你这么喊，会让他分心的。”

“对不起……”

一旁默默偷听的弗弗鲁帕忽然释然笑了——这个世界上的新手和菜鸟不只有他一个啊。

“不过这样我就没法确定到底能不能……”

索尔克扎吉尔担忧地瞥了眼目标所在楼栋对面的另一桩高楼。康斯坦垂着头跟在索尔克扎吉尔身侧，手中的对讲机响着无信号的沙沙声。

过了大约一分钟，这种沙沙声被新的声音取代。

『呼叫。是督察？』

康斯坦没听过这种声音，赶忙将对讲机递给索尔克扎吉尔。

“我是。”

『接线号：野玫瑰。』

索尔克扎吉尔的眼神尖锐起来，在楼栋的各个角落飞速搜寻。

『别找了。杰林斯的对讲机掉在楼道里，他没事。外头那个不是人质，只是蛇头拿来做挡箭牌的喽啰，不用听他的。完毕。』

不等索尔克扎吉尔再问什么，对方单方面挂断了信号。

“野玫瑰。”索尔克扎吉尔重复了一次，突然回过神来，再用对讲机找上另一个人。

“狙击手先待命，楼上那个不是人质，由现场优先处置。”

“不用找分局长了么？”

索尔克扎吉尔点了点头，两眼仍在寻找给他们这趟通话的人的影子。

“不用了——”

话音未落、楼道内震起了枪声。仿佛是花丛中穿刺而出、扎破采花踏青之人的手指和脚掌的荆棘一般，接连不断地敲击着围观者的耳膜。

“还没结束！不会就这么完了！”楼道上的头目为了防止被狙击，不断闪进墙壁后，又将胁迫着的人推出窗外，挥舞亮晃晃的刀。

弗弗鲁帕注意到有人从楼外的台阶摔出来，两个穿着防弹服的警员从下方跟进、反钳住那人双手押到角落中；三楼和五楼的楼梯间窗户闪现出交火的光芒，楼上楼下都有人扯破喉咙地叫嚷。

“让围观的人散开！散开！不要踩踏！”队长拽起弗弗鲁帕，这时弗弗鲁帕才发现自己早已吓得双腿发软，蹲坐在地上，“快来帮忙！没见过是吗？没见过就当长见识，再这样我就踹你去陪交警贴罚单！”

弗弗鲁帕抹了把脸强打起精神。但又是一声重重的炸响，好似就在弗弗鲁帕背上嵌进一颗子弹。

“天哪！”这下连康斯坦都叫出声来，“难道攻不进四五楼的楼梯间吗？”

“蛇头的亲信都在那里。虽然劳班和斯威夫特用假情报拆开了他的大部分手下，可蛇头一直都带着亲信。”

“线人呢？线人他……”

“谁是线人？”索尔克扎吉尔迈开步子朝发生交火的住宅楼跑去，“我只知道那个暗号，但我不知道——”

索尔克扎吉尔猝然截住脚步，不敢再往前。“狙击手……”他仔细盯紧上方，动作不大地扳动对讲机，“狙击手，能捉到蛇头吗？”

『只要您下令，一切就绪。』

当索尔克扎吉尔冲入警戒圈时，楼上的头目已将用作挡箭牌的男人半个身体推下了窗台，只留一条手臂紧紧扯着，不至于让男人马上掉落。

“叫劳班·阿尔丁！”那头目吼道，“不然我就把这个家伙扔下去！”

索尔克扎吉尔愤怒地回敬：“你没有人质！我很清楚！所以不要再垂死挣扎了！”

“你以为我做不到吗？你以为我是随便抓个手下就来跟你们谈判吗？”头目仅仅伸出半个头，又很快躲回去，“这个人死了，你们就拿不到证据！”

索尔克扎吉尔意识到不好。如果对方说的是真的，那么挂在窗台上的男人可能是藏起团伙账目和掮客名单的关键证人。

“该死……杰林斯！”他换了个频道呼叫自己的部下，“杰林斯，听得见吗？”

『打他的手。』频道对面传回那个用“野玫瑰”做暗号的人的声音，『我准备好了。打蛇头的手。』

“你是谁？”

『别废话。再不打那家伙就会伤势过重，快打！』

索尔克扎吉尔很清楚这是个根本不可能实现的要求。楼下没有气垫，证人又被刀砍过，大量失血，这样从楼上摔下来生还几率接近于零。索尔克扎吉尔也不能保证频道对面的人是不是存有异心，这种要求不管怎么看都会将警方和检方推向不利局面。

但频道彼端的声音显然等不下去了。

『血荆棘。』那声音说。

索尔克扎吉尔打了个冷战。这是劳班·阿尔丁用来给线人在紧急情况下请求特警支援的暗号，有这个暗号在，一部分接受过暗号的特警就会跨过警督和任何一个现场指挥官的权限，以保护线人为优先任务。

『开枪。』

子弹从索尔克扎吉尔的头顶上悄然掠过，犹如死神挥下的镰刀，在蛇头露出的手臂上划下血花。

挂在楼外的男人掉了下来。他也认识到自己将要死去，对着天空厉声哭叫，在周围人群纷乱不堪的喧哗声中尤为凄惨。

但他没能直接摔在地面上。

落至三楼的一瞬间，索尔克扎吉尔分明瞧见新的人影从楼道窗台上箭似地弹射出来，背着身后没有止歇的枪火，张开两手接住坠落的人——时间随之停滞。

 

【2】

“神将……按他的慈悲怜恤您，罪血涂抹长桌，随圣酒除洗罪孽。地狱的小鬼为将接收您的灵魂而踊跃，而您虔诚直面神节，承受神罚，祈求宽恕而非逃避。圣灵扶持您走入炼狱，考验您在狱中受刑之时是否仍心向正途。圣灵……啊，是我。稍等，我在不适合接电话的地方。”

于里昂热停下他的诵读活动，给停尸床上的遗体盖好白布，走出验尸房才重新按下接听键。

“您打断我对死者的送别礼了，女士。”于里昂热语气幽幽，空闲的手倒了杯水，漱掉嘴巴里的苦味，“今天不忙么？我记得你今天坐门诊。”

『忙死人了，现在才有空给你打电话。』雅·修特拉咯咯笑着，『唉，好不容易回来一趟就要坐门诊，还是替玛托雅老师的班。她一定怨死我了才给我这种苦差事。你听听啊，今天一上午——吃灯泡的，耳钉打坏耳廓的，往自己手指上打铁钉的……他就是想试试自己指甲长好了没。哪有人这么试？哪个指甲能挡得住铁钉？还有一个比较惨，以为自己只是肚子痛，硬是憋了两天。现在送过来一看，是急性阑尾炎，再晚一点就没命了。』

“听起来没有车祸、没有抢劫伤人，亦没有跳楼未遂。”

『万事太平，白衣天使闲得能在你头顶上种一株铁树等它开花。』

“阑尾炎那位病人，情况如何了？”

『手术室那边还在抱怨呢，病人不肯交医药费，非说是我把普通的拉肚子看成了阑尾炎坑他的钱。我猜……差不多要去投诉我了吧？』

“是嘛。”

于里昂热安静地听着，放下杯子换成圆珠笔在遗体鉴定书上对照解剖结果一项项打钩。

『……所以你也猜到啦，我不是为了跟你说这些闲事才打电话。』

“对。”

『中午吃的什么？』

“牛肉汉堡。”

『我对着一个患者的脚吃了两块饼干。她的脚被车轮压扁了。』

“那我建议你……在通完电话后补一顿下午茶。”于里昂热钩完表格，用没喝完的凉开水浇了浇办公桌上的虎尾兰，“我推荐……玫瑰花饼。以玫瑰花入料，烘焙适中。用料考究的话，外观优雅、香气沁脾……”

『不是吧，现在你还认为玫瑰花饼真是用玫瑰花做的？』

精灵族的动作卡在花盆边上。

“难道……是用做郁金香的？”

『说真的于里昂热，你不用非得勉强自己去看网上社区那些花里胡哨的什么推荐文章。』

“扩大视野也不错……我觉得饼里的馅料色彩明丽，让人联想起春日的花海。”

『我还宁可你跟我聊你今天剖了什么样的尸体。』

“男性，上身浅蓝色T恤，下身黑色牛仔长裤，白色休闲鞋，灰色棉袜。尸长168公分，体重约150kg。全身皮肤无黄染或水肿……死因是刀伤感染后的并发症。”

『啊？你跳完中间的内容就给我念个结论？』

“长达四页纸的验尸报告，雅·修特拉。”于里昂热抬眼看看壁钟，“我没记错的话，你还有二十分钟就要结束今天的午休了。”

『呼，行。那就切入正题吧。』

精灵族换了个姿势，准备好纸笔。

『题目：你跟桑克瑞德发展到哪了？』

精灵族的笔滑脱开来。

“什么发展……”于里昂热感到发音困难，“发展是指……”

『我好长时间没看到他了。有半年没？』

“据他的同事告知，他到拉札罕列岛参与联合行动……”

『出差半年，还不跟你说？』

“考虑到工作的特殊性，可以理解。”

『那就是说你知道他去哪。』

“我确实……并不清楚。”

『好吧，半年前你们发展到什么阶段？』

“修特拉……”

『别误会，我没兴趣。但是我们医院有好些个小姑娘总缠着我问，‘为什么上次去给左眼做康复和复诊的帅哥不来了’啊。你们要是成了，我就不用应付她们啦。』

于里昂热·奥居雷无奈地捡起笔，用笔的末端戳着额角。

“我们……一起吃了顿饭。”

『吃了顿饭。』雅·修特拉冷冰冰地重复。

“期间我们谈了点工作和案子……第二天就联系不上了……”

『你们约会谈案子？我没听错吧？桑克瑞德在约会的时候能说完整栋国立图书馆能查到的所有情话。』

于里昂热跟对方抱有同样的观点。但奇怪的是，那天他们的晚饭约会里，桑克瑞德确实只跟他聊案情。他还记得桑克瑞德说起那段时间散布在市内各个辖区的凶杀案，受害者的身份上至城内豪商下至路边乞丐，数量总计超过10人。有两次案发时死亡人数达到5人，现场一看就知道是拉帮结派的斗殴结果。其他死者则因身份分散，被辖区当做个案来处理。要不是劳班·阿尔丁要彻查一个帮派团伙而去调取各辖区的案卷，用一个专案组突击侦缉，这些信息也到不了桑克瑞德手里，他们也没法摸清死者背后错综复杂的人际和案件底下潜藏的联系。

“真的只有案子。”于里昂热诚恳地答道，尽管连他自己也不敢完全相信这一切的确发生过，“我们都了解他，工作毕竟归于工作，不可与私情相提并论……十多年来，从学生到工作，我们都未曾越线而行。公事与私事相交界的十字路口，我们都会——”

『十多年下来还是只了解到这个程度，你们俩到底是谁没长进……』

“你说是我也无妨。”

『我是说，如果啊……』雅·修特拉的声音忽然远了些，有人在旁边喊她，『什么？……啧。马上就来！不好意思啊于里昂热，急诊那边送来几个重伤员，警局的人也在，我得过去一趟。』

于里昂热先点了点头，又记起他们在通电话，忙说“明白了”就将手机放在一边，让雅·修特拉先挂断。他转向桌面上的座机，拨下同事的号码，同时打开办公室里用来播报时事新闻的电视机。

这年头专业人才进得快，流失得也快。于里昂热从毕业到加入警局的鉴证室干了五年多，前前后后迎来送走好几批人，到现在就剩下三个同事加一个实习生。早晨起这个实习生就跟着同事A去城郊，而同事B……

『你忘了我今天休假？』那人在电话里回答，『拜托，我休假。如果不是死一百个人你解剖不过来的那种案子，麻烦不要找我。我已经快吃不下肉了。』

“吃不下肉”是一种不专业的表现，但于里昂热非常理解。这位同事才入行半年，看样子休完这场假期他就得辞职。

于里昂热找出速溶咖啡，往马克杯里加开水。新闻频道正在播广告，看起来他已经错过实时播报了。

不过没关系，没有电话打进来，也没有紧急调度休假中的同事出去，说明送去雅·修特拉那里的重伤员所代表的案件并不需要他们法医出场。

于里昂热又给劳班·阿尔丁组建的重案组办公室打电话，想让他们派人来取验尸报告顺便把里面的遗体带走，却没人接听。那么他剩下的上班时间大约就只能读书看报、喝点咖啡，说不定还能叫一份玫瑰花饼的外卖……虽然平心而论，外卖店里的玫瑰花饼都甜得不像话。

他开始考虑要不要回验尸房去，念完刚才的送别诗。就算死者生前是个黑帮成员，打砸抢烧坑蒙拐骗无恶不作，死后亦无亲人情人殓尸下葬，还得在于里昂热手里被切开七八道大口子再缝合，作为曾经活在世界上的生命，也该获得一份简易的赠别礼。假如这份赠别礼能激励他在来生做个好人，也算值得称道的功德一件……

「那你应该去做个牧师，社区里就缺你这种牧师。用上你那张好脸蛋，估计能募来不少捐赠款……」

于里昂热不合时宜地想起他那在警局里常年与重案犯打交道的同事。

「不过这点我比较认同——死亡总是公平的，出生也一样。要是你喜欢为他们的来生祈福，我就把他们的今生查个干干净净，好让你念得不那么累。」

那天桑克瑞德恰好跟其他警探回母校来查一起影响恶劣的校际连环凶杀案，在操场边上碰到了于里昂热。他和就蹲在栏杆上，扬起社区教堂招募讲经牧师的海报，朝于里昂热眨眨眼睛。可在听完于里昂热的报考项目后，这男人就笑得从栏杆上翻了下去。

「遗体往往是罪恶盘绕的凶窟。」桑克瑞德笑够了才正色说道，「放在古时，这一行触犯的可是神明，是要受天罚的。」

「同样地，亦被作为惩戒极凶恶与违逆教规之人的手段……旧时代曾存在过‘对高利贷者、叛变者，或生前有过不虔诚行为的人，掘墓抛尸、以不得安稳葬入教堂墓地来安抚天神、平息灾难’的行为。而今已是文明之光普照的时代，未来我的所作所为……应是审判天平上放置于真相与公正那一侧的筹码。」

「怎么不跟雅·修特拉她们一起去医院做个医生？」

「生与死皆有其价值。在生者那一侧拼尽全力，使人们认识到死亡的沉重与恐怖……同等地，物证、精神、毒素……在死者这一侧尽责尽职，是为他人争取生存权利的战斗……」

桑克瑞德还是不太赞同他的决定，一直拧着眉头看着精灵。

「你会面对深渊。」那男人像在对一个即将举盾迎向恶魔之血的骑士宣告着后果，「这不是在为一顿饭砍菜切肉，或者切一只小白鼠。」

这回于里昂热没有接话，无声地和男人对视。他们维持这种姿态至少有十分钟，校园内的下课铃和上课铃轮番滑过他们的耳朵。

最后是桑克瑞德的对讲机中止了这份沉默。对讲机沙沙说着他的队友找到了凶器。

「我可能有点小看你了，于里昂热。」桑克瑞德按下对讲机，「我就来。——我原以为安宁的职业比较适合你。不过换个角度来想，‘物证不怕恫吓、不会遗忘、不会像人那样受外界影响而情绪激动……不会说谎’，也很像你。」（*1）

他晃晃脑袋，像是想到了什么，低下头笑了笑，在栏杆上直直站起，双腿保持着让人心惊胆战的平衡。

「现在……你要走上接通犯罪与正义之间，行动与思考的路了。那就快来吧……我在行动里拿到的东西，就交给你来思考吧。」

于里昂热托着马克杯莞尔，视线里又重映回电脑边的虎尾兰。它长得有些淘气，老叶片不肯枯萎，新芽没有撑开的空间。精灵信手点开一张新闻网页，随后操控着指头掐掉一片颜色不太好看的虎尾兰叶片。

『下面播报收网行动的最新消息——由劳班·阿尔丁带队发动，对跨市黑帮‘毒蝎’的清剿行动已宣告顺利结束。行动共打掉‘毒蝎’两个窝点和四个地下毒品制作厂，缴获枪弹……』

于里昂热啜着咖啡，又拉开抽屉仅凭手掌寻找没吃完的威化饼，视线快速扫过网页上的广告、政客讲话和关于世界局势的新闻。

“‘毒蝎’伏法。”他成功地挖到一块小袋装的威化饼，两根指头捏住袋口，第三根指头在锯齿边上一错便撕开了包装，“那么里头的尸体就得是‘呈堂证供’了……”

怪不得没人接电话。劳班亲自带队，目标又是凶恶至极、近期猖獗得大手大脚甚至不惜为争抢地盘当街火并的团伙，警局至少要出动三分之二的人力，说不定还得加上两个窝点所在辖区的治安警。

『……行动中共击毙持枪犯罪人员6名，击伤和逮捕24名……团伙头目已确认身份。目前已知有三名警员在行动中负伤……』

于里昂热咬下威化饼一角，草草瞟了眼电视画面。

壁钟的秒针绊了一跤，诡异地延长了这一秒，像是在用这种方式耻笑着于里昂热的肤浅。

“你永远都无法预测在哪一秒、哪一角，什么东西……会夺走你的什么。”

那秒针嘶声说完，往前跳了一大步。

“并且，错过就永不得挽回。纵使你笃信物证的真诚，也无法否认它代表着过去。”

 

注（*1）：美国一著名法庭科学家的说法，百度可见。

 

【3】

马克杯被打翻，流出的咖啡泡着地上的威化饼。

于里昂热跨到电视机前，恨不得将头伸进屏幕。可不管他再怎么努力，上一秒在荧幕里看到的那个人影已经不见了。

应该是被塞进了救护车。那人只露出了一点头发和脸侧的轮廓，剩下的部分都被医护人员的衣服、担架上的薄被和氧气罩阻隔。但于里昂热绝不会认错对方那张脸的线条、脖子和肩上的刺青（*2）。就在半年前他们最后见面那晚，那张脸和刺青跟于里昂热仅隔一张桌子，头发垂下的尖角缀着餐厅的烛光。说起来那还真是一家适合约会的餐厅，装潢典雅，氛围也浪漫，大厅中央的水晶吊灯与吊灯正下方用圆形鱼缸垫高的舞池、身着礼拜堂装束的管弦乐队都让人印象深刻，虽然菜色不那么尽如人意——桑克瑞德曾玩笑似地抱怨自己那盘牛肉老得像是从火灾里拖出来的。

他有些懊恼，在去年办公室更换电视机时自己没有坚持去购买一台具备回放功能的机器。就算时间不能真的倒流，可他至少能再仔细看清那个不到半秒钟的镜头，说不定看清了，他就能马上收到桑克瑞德从海外的岛屿上打来的越洋电话，在电话里嘲讽精灵眼睛不好使。

这么一想，桌上的手机就心有灵犀似地震动起来。

于里昂热定了定神，后退一步接起电话。

『你搞什么！不是说那家伙在外头执行什么联合行动吗？他怎么会跟劳班的手下一块进我们医院，还跑抢救室去了！』

于里昂热什么也没说，手机往兜里一揣。

他出办公室前没忘记锁门，发动自己的车子前用两秒来想好倒车的路径。

「再怎么着急也不要忘记拴好安全带，而且绝对不要超速。且不说我要去交警队接一个法医是一件多丢脸的事，你也不能保证自己那一脚油门下去会害死多少人。」

「说起来，前两天就是这样……操作机器开关的工人没留神，卷带上还有人就启动搅拌机了。那个场面不太好……噢，你也不需要看物证，因为出来的只有碎片。送医院开具死亡鉴定书这一环节都省了。」

「还能给我点肉沫汤吗？哈哈哈哈……谈这种事的时候喝肉沫汤是不是有点……」

「我问问你啊，我有点担心只有我自己嘴挑……食堂的肉沫汤是不是很难喝？还有茄子。他们为什么非得把茄子切开来煮？」

「哎呀哎呀。你的手真的不会抖。又不是拿手术刀，抖一抖嘛？就抖一下……唉别打脸！」

车子稳稳地停好了。于里昂热也稳稳地站在雅·修特拉面前。

劳班·阿尔丁就在抢救室门外，见于里昂热到来，神情流露出不解。

“您不需要去现场……”分局长刚说完就想起面前的精灵族和抢救室里的男人是朋友，抱歉地换了个说法，“还没结果。”

“从现场送过来一个多小时。”雅·修特拉抱着胳膊，“当时我刚好在另一台手术上，所以我不能现在进去添乱。我们头一回通电话时我没看到他的名字，分局长过来了我才……”

“是化名。”劳班低沉地补上，“他用伪装身份在帮派里充当线人。”

雅·修特拉指了指走廊另一端：“你们的污点证人在另一边。”

劳班冲两人微微点头：“一有消息就请马上告诉我。”

等分局长走远，雅·修特拉才转向一直没有发言的精灵族。

“大概经过我都问完了。坠落高度大约二十米，背后和腿部有四处枪伤和两处子弹擦伤，坠楼导致的骨折与挫伤我懒得细说。还有……得加上一个人的重量。”

雅·修特拉面无表情地抬起脸：“搞不好送出来就是个木乃伊了。”

于里昂热仍旧沉默着，等自己的朋友继续往下说。

“至于多出来的那个人的重量是怎么回事……据说是那个污点证人被头目挟持……唉，算了。反正结果就在这里……”她暴躁地向抢救室一甩指头，“刚才下过一张病危，还没来得及签字就收回去了——”

“谁是家属？”护士踢踢踏踏地从抢救室里冲出来，摇着一张纸，“家属在哪？”

“又来？”

“我在。”

“签字！”

“这是什么戏码，生小孩？”

“……保大人。”

“你认真的？”

于里昂热静静地写完自己名字里的全部子母，手掌垫着纸，笔划用力得戳出几个洞来。

说不定还没写完这张纸就能被收回去……

但护士抢走了那张最终不得不写完签名的纸。

“里面只有一个需要被抢救的人，不是吗？”于里昂热擦了擦眼镜片，脑海浮现出一些肥皂剧里常演的，在产房门口焦急踱步的准父亲。

雅·修特拉好像想要笑一笑，却在几秒钟的努力无果后，脱力地扶着于里昂热尽量站稳。

“有时候我在想……那家伙怎么做到的。”

“什么？”

“帕帕力莫让他带莉瑟离开，他就真的带走了莉瑟。”猫魅族站稳后从外袍兜里掏出名牌挂好，“你猜他等会儿断气前，会不会派一个幻影出来赶我们走？”

于里昂热不知怎么作答。

“他看到了帕帕力莫的眼神。”精灵踟蹰着，“因此他明白帕帕力莫的决心。可我……我们，没有看到。”

“我不想看，所以不要随便加上复数。”

“……那个污点证人，还活着吗？”

“连通知书都没有，门外还加包括分局长在内好几个守卫。等麻药过去就能给他们写证词了，真是……”

雅·修特拉抱怨着乱七八糟的内容，赶赴另一个负伤警员的病房。

“注意休息。”于里昂热在她身后叮嘱。

 

注（*2）：即原来在桑克瑞德2.0外观里，衣服领子上的眼睛形状刺青。这个刺青也直接出现于穆恩布瑞达的腿上和古·拉哈·提亚的左肩。初步推测属于贤人刺青的另一部分。

 

【4】

医院食堂的肉沫汤和警局食堂的肉沫汤一样难喝。

那晚上妇产科严阵以待，忙活着挽救一个难产病人。于里昂热抱着自动贩售机吐出来的罐装咖啡走回抢救室走廊时，恰巧与产妇的家属擦肩而过。

产妇的母亲手里举着神像，请求护士准许自己到医院大门口跪拜。

“您这样会影响大家……”

“求求您了！”

“到底是保大人还是保孩子？”

“我的女儿——”

于里昂热走到听不见这些嘈杂声的地方，感到脖子酸痛。

上一次这样等在抢救室外头是什么时候来着？上一次……桑克瑞德倒是很快就出来了，只不过因为左眼的绷带太厚，睁眼的动作非常吃力。

「喂，于里昂热。」复健时男人特意挑了个没有旁人的机会，「这次是为妨碍揭露真相而栽赃陷害。以后还有什么能阻止我们？」

「最严重不过一死。」

「可你不是为了超越死亡对真相的掩盖才走上这条路的么？」

于里昂热的目光顺着男人在事故后蓄起的长发往下流淌，直至对方为托举杠铃而绷紧的背脊。

「你想成为我的解剖对象吗？」

桑克瑞德朝精灵别过脸来。

「要是你下得了决心的话，那也不坏。」

说罢男人缓慢而稳重地将杠铃托上头顶，再调整着吸气节奏屈起手臂，做第二次托举。

「到时候你一定要记得。」做完第五次循环，桑克瑞德的声音带着喘出的气，却像铺在水底的石板那般坚定，「我把行动和思考的权力都交给你了。」

于里昂热不住地摇头。

“我希望你拿回去。”

他抬眼就对上医生的白色袍子。

“他得在ICU里呆一阵子。”医生疲倦地说，“还得观察才能下定论。”

“几率是？”

“观察。”

医生挥挥手，给于里昂热指了一条能绕过病房直接到ICU去的路，但于里昂热先与雅·修特拉和劳班分局长告知消息，听完各方的回复才转往ICU。

隔着玻璃窗，于里昂热以为自己又一次被拖回从电视上看到那个镜头的瞬间之中。管子、罩子和被子，这次多了仪器，总而言之就是没法完整地看清对方。

“你要用多少层荆棘来拦住我的路呢，桑克瑞德？”

他将十指交错起来放在膝盖上，聆听监护仪被挡在厚重玻璃里头的细微跳动声。这也就是他此时能找到的跟桑克瑞德联系得上的动静了。这真不好，于里昂热想——几年前桑克瑞德还会在他的验尸房门外猴子似地跑来跑去，脚步声重得仿佛能让尸体都恢复心跳。几年后桑克瑞德话少了许多，而今连话都不愿说了。

于里昂热轻轻阖起视线。随着黑暗降临，耳边的声音就清晰了许多。

“要是你还肯跟我说话……哪怕是让我亲手拔掉呼吸器……”

「你做好准备了吗？」

「他怎么能丢下帕帕力莫！」

「喂，于里昂热……」

“容我拒绝，胆小鬼。”

 

****信天翁-01.生老病死的荆棘 END.** **


	2. 02.染血十字架

【1】

在这个时代，夜幕已经无法敲响人们休憩安眠的钟点了。像是为了让它不至于彻底失去存在意义而特意调整过人类的作息一般，夜色沉到一定程度时，城市就会烧起与白昼相等同量的声色喧哗。

男人——我们姑且称他为Y，阴沉地望着街对面的小吃篷车摊。

在一整条街的面包屋、咖啡馆、酒吧和快餐房、精品店、服装店……之中，这家小吃篷车显得档次很低。店主用的是简陋的铁板锅炉摊土豆片，面包用切生肉的刀子片开，串肉条的铁签生了锈。卫生全然不达标、合该马上被警车拖走的小篷车，居然就这么大喇喇地横在十字路口一旁，生意看起来还挺不错。

Y却认为这个篷车是他所处的世界能给他的最后一丝温柔。从他走出白铜色的大铁门，领着出狱和应到原住址找社区警局登记的证明——那个住址当然已经失效了——到他饥肠辘辘地坐在此地，时间已过了十多个小时。可Y除了下决心到街对面的那家篷车里点一份看上去根本不能入口的三明治以外，别无去处。

他的衣衫破旧，进不去正轨和卫生的餐厅；很明显被人下了某种命令的酒吧不敢接待他；快餐店门口横着牌子：乞丐不得入内。

Y本来可以去别的街区，但他必须要来这里。Y出狱的第一站就是这片街区，没有其他选择。他一定要到这儿来见一个人，而后他就要去实行一项在出狱前几天就决定下来的计划。

Y非常确定，自己的计划一成功，他就要离开这个冷漠的世界了。

……但实行计划和离开世界都要有能量，对，就是食物。

Y没有力气再走去下一个街区。他冲篷车的铁板锅炉吞了吞口水——这种小吃篷车会接待他的吧？当然会的吧？不然他就到马路中间去，招惹警察过来，投诉这家篷车的食品生产过程不符合卫生标准。

他支起身，艰难地向街对面迈步。快走过马路时，一个衣装整洁的男人错过Y的路径，比他先一段距离走到锅炉旁。

Y停下脚步，错愕地望着那个男人买走两份烤肉和一块三明治。让他错愕的不是“居然还有人会来这里买东西啊”，而是那个男人的装束。

对方是个样貌年的精灵族。与其他精灵族一样，有着不动而发的正经，或者说是“狗娘养了还装模作样”的气质。牢狱中Y也见过不少精灵族，而监狱呢就是只要犯了罪进去蹲任谁都会在照片里变得长相猥琐的地方，所以Y不惧惮这种在外头装模作样的精灵族，还想嗤上一口唾沫。可是Y又认为装就该装彻底，提着西装外套穿打了领带的衬衫来买路边的三明治和烤肉就让他难以理解了。

更奇怪的是那精灵族就地坐在一张仅有30公分高的椅子上，一双长腿弯得极为别扭，姿势令Y想起大家蹲在牢狱庭院角落等待点名的样子。

说不清是什么念头驱使，Y坐到那精灵族对面。

“能分我一串肉吗？”

对方平淡地看了他一眼，而后真的递过来一串烤肉。

沉吟几秒后，那精灵又叫了两瓶啤酒，全推到Y面前。

“我没有钱。”Y抽手暗暗捏住自己兜里的几张钞票。

“没关系。”那精灵说。

“不用施舍我！”

“您若为其冠上施舍之名，并坚信仅有不到一分钟的对话中我已践踏您的尊严，不接受也无妨。”

Y意识到自己招了块包着棉布的铁板，回绝不是，接受也不是。

“这里的东西很脏，”Y试着羞辱对方，“你有钱，看不出来吗？”

“这家店以让人们误认为它的食品很脏而出名。”精灵族安静地回答，“故意做出铁签的锈迹，在面包刀上沾番茄酱，模仿生肉的血。”像是为了让Y相信，男人先咬下三明治，“我猜您亲眼看到了店主用切生肉的刀来切面包，对吗？”

“是、是的！”

“是个街头魔术。在下班的高峰期，它的街头魔术能吸引上百名客人。”精灵族说，“您需要用杯子盛啤酒么？”

Y抢走啤酒瓶，用牙齿咬开瓶盖，咕咕咕地灌下好几口，吃掉一大半烤肉，抹嘴的时候悄悄用手指头掘掉眼角的水。

精灵族给了Y一张纸巾，看着Y的眼神使Y觉得再坑他一顿也没事。

Y真的这么做了，用走投无路之人所能做到的“贪得无厌”，支使精灵族加了好几块三明治，啤酒也摆了一大桌，在满足自己肠胃和欺负别人的欲望时，也想看看对方能忍到什么地步。

而那精灵族却不抱怨和拒绝，仅是默默地陪着Y吃吃喝喝。

十分钟过去了；二十分钟和三十分钟过去了。Y吃饱喝足，终于用油腻腻的手掏出仅有的几张钞票。

“其实我有钱。”

“我知道。”

Y明白这些钱不够付他的饭费，硬是往精灵面前推了推。

精灵族收下了这些钱，拿出一个牛仔布的钱包——Y以为这种人该用皮夹——将钞票铺平整后夹进钱包里，又抽出几张等价而全新的钞票抵还回来。

“你干什么？”Y横眉竖眼。

“谢谢您陪我进餐。”对方答道，“这是感谢您的礼物。”

Y瞪着这些钞票，手半伸过去想接，但中途折回来、提起最后一瓶啤酒。

他一口气暴饮完，空瓶子摔在脚边。那玻璃瓶咕噜噜地滚了几圈，就像Y在走到这里来之前去见的人扔在他脸上的逐客令。

“丧家之犬！”Y复述着被唾斥的词语，“我的妻子管我叫丧家之犬！”

对方的表情并未如Y所想地出现什么波动，反而将崭新干净的钞票放在Y的手边，问他要不要再来点啤酒。

“是个好主意。”Y感到醉意涌上脑门，“我有九年没能这么喝酒了。”

他为那精灵目光中首次浮起好奇神采而自豪：“你没碰过我这种人吧？过失杀人，坐了九年牢。”

“在我的经历中……遇到刑满释放的人次数极少。”

“九年，可以改变很多东西……知道吗？别说九年……一个月就能……所有人都会记得我杀过人、坐过牢……不配回家，不配见自己的女儿……他们巴不得我死在牢里……活着就是他们生活里的污点！”

“您可以去应聘护工。若您在狱中的表现良好，鉴定书上会写……”

“我表现得很好！你知道我原来判几年吗？”Y伸出一根手指，“十年！”

“您争取到了减刑。”

“可这没用。”Y自嘲地抖动起来，“没有人希望我早一年出来。他们恨我为什么不坐到老死。”

“恕我冒昧，您是什么时候出狱的？”

“今天。”

“我能看看您的证明书吗？”

Y猛然清醒了。这个人知道出狱要有证明书。Y半信半疑地拿出自己叠成八块的证明书。

“送给你算了。”见那精灵认真读着证明书上的字，Y渐渐发觉自己真的碰到了一个不该碰的人，酒醒后的冷汗濡进外套，“喂，你该不会刚好是个条子吧，专门办公室里填表的那种？”

“您希望我是吗？”对方淡然地反问道，“您是不是还没到社区警局里登记……您最好在明天早上赶紧去登记，给治安警留下良好印象。狱警给您的评语不错，您能用这张证明和评语争取社区劳工的岗位……就我所知，您的住址所在的街区有一家敬老院正在招聘门卫。”

Y惊讶得张大嘴，然后哈哈笑起来。

“我不会去做这些的，没有人会招我，你在做什么美梦，还以为这个世界会亲亲你的脸，恭喜你出狱？”

“先生……”

“你运气好，小子。你知道我为什么找上你吗？我就想看看在我明天一大早去实施我的计划之前谁有这个运气听到它。你要是个条子就更好了——去好好保护你们的市民呗，明早八点钟，守着经过城市中央的地铁线。我就会在那里！我要让你们知道不相信我、栽赃、抛弃……的下场！”

“先生。”那精灵将出狱证明叠回原样，放在自己之前的钞票旁边，“我相信您不会伤人。您有妻子和女儿，也在与我共进一顿餐点后向我付钱。您的妻子或许一时不愿接受您，却不意味着您已经被世界完全抛弃。我想您身上仍存有重塑生活的价值……您还站在越过这片困境的帆船上。假如现在我手中有面镜子，我很乐意让您看看您在镜中的身影——您疲倦、困苦，面容憔悴，可您并未因压迫而萎缩、畸形……只要一颗火星，我还能在您身上找出于人间不朽、天上不灭、心中昌炽的景象。”

Y觉得自己在看一个神经病。这人是个什么东西？在胡说八道些什么？

“这是我的名片。”

精灵族没有回避Y的目光，抽出一张小卡片。

“明早我可以在您去报道登记时做您的介绍人。八点如何？”

Y确信这个人是个神经病了，开始后悔自己跟对方说了这么多话。他一股脑捞走桌上所有的纸片，保护好他身为“罪犯”的最后一丝尊严，拔腿就朝街角的暗处跑去。

天空被城里的灯光映成紫红色，月亮恹恹牵着几颗孤星，排布起来活像中毒后的人脸。Y以为自己在逃跑，明明已经出狱了不需要逃跑，跑出好远之后却还感到那个精灵族男人伫立在后方用一种手术刀似的目光望着自己，比狱警每日用来敲牢房门赶他去上工的铁棍还要可怕。

Y一直跑到巷子被铁栏和垃圾桶挡住去路才停下，喘着气擦汗。

“他在想什么？九年里这个城市生了这么多病人，还是圣子真的降临了，给他们洗了脑袋？操，都该去牢里蹲一蹲……”

他拿出那精灵族给他的名片，打算扔掉。

“于里昂热·奥居雷……妈的，还真是个条子……”

Y暴躁地想要撕掉名片，却在撕开一个小口后制住手，重新看了眼名片。

「假如现在我手中有面镜子……」

Y悻悻地将名片塞回衣兜，叹了口气。和那精灵的声音联系在一起的是前妻那句“丧家之犬”的斥责与躲在院门后的女儿看向他的怯怯目光。

“他说八点……”

一辆车从巷子外头经过，灯光一晃，将Y的影子诡异地扭曲后投射在墙上，让Y抬起了头。

“他相信我……他相信我吗？他刚才是说了他相信我？”

要是被木桩从头顶往下钉，垂直着贯穿、切割，将躯干分成两半而人不死，说不定就能获得一种全新的感触：心绪通明，视野清朗，不再有什么郁结堵塞气血。Y想也许眼下他就经历着这样的体验，还以为对方是满身浴血的刽子手，却发觉自己已然迈过被辞藻轰击的苦痛，呼出的气息带着清凉。

他仰头看了看天空，满目的紫红色。

 

【2】

桑克瑞德不睁眼也知道是谁蹑手蹑脚地靠近他打盹的沙发，谁叫那人总裹着一身福尔马林味，就是今天还带了点烤肉摊子的碳味儿。

他不准备马上说自己醒着，就想看看对方在这个时间点到办公室来做什么——托政府和总局长的压力，他可忙了两天两夜没合眼，追着五个流窜抢劫犯满城跑。好不容易把人逮回局子里，还得跟人斗智斗勇，晓之以情动之以理磨破嘴皮——负责整理证物和口供的同事已经打着哈欠回家了，而桑克瑞德只想在沙发上做个美梦，不然他连提腿出门开车去找东西吃的力气都没有。

进来的这人肯定去过烤肉摊，桑克瑞德的眼睛轻轻掀起一条缝，不意外地瞥见对方手里的外卖纸包，不动声色地合上眼皮。

“桑克瑞德。”那人走近沙发，声音随俯身的动作拉近距离，“桑克瑞德？”

桑克瑞德没有出声，感觉到那人审慎打量自己的目光在身前上下游移，仿佛把沙发变成了核磁共振的躺床。

对方唤了几次都得不到桑克瑞德的回应，又试着推推桑克瑞德的肩膀。以对方对自己的了解，这时候桑克瑞德差不多没法再装下去了，但桑克瑞德还是倔强地闭着眼睛，一副笃定对方没胆子拿开水来烫他的死猪模样。

那人难堪地停了停，又用指尖按按桑克瑞德的手背。

男人想象得到那人碰到自己时总像在检查什么损毁得一触即碎的证物，下腹紧紧锁着气息。

而后他听得那人发出一声极小的惊呼，一块手掌拂开额前的短发、盖上他的额头。

“在发烧……”

哪有发烧啊，桑克瑞德在心底无奈地翻起白眼，举起手准确扯住对方因探过来查看而掠过自己下巴的领带，向下拽了一把，在对方额头碰到自己时对上了那人的嘴唇。

他一睁眼便能看到于里昂热藏不住的无措，两片嘴唇紧贴着好似正被桑克瑞德灌着毒药。桑克瑞德觉得好笑，舌尖在精灵的唇瓣上舔了舔。

那精灵表情显露出“真的吃到毒药”后的动摇，桑克瑞德甚至能从对方这种动摇里找到冰块砸在地上碎裂的声音。而后他又对自己解释说这是精灵的手表秒针发出来的，手指抵着于里昂热胸口将其推开时接收到的极快鼓动也只是因为被吓着了。

桑克瑞德在沙发上坐起身，看了眼于里昂热带着的三明治纸包，忽而觉得索然无味。

“特意不让我睡觉，想干嘛？”

于里昂热才入职没多长时间，仔细算来大概也就一个季度。这一个季度中桑克瑞德从这精灵手里接过的麻烦可不少，譬如性格古怪导致和其他同僚产生不必要的误会，以及过分较真与刨根问底的习惯让不少人难以接受。原本就他们的工作本质来说，较真不仅不是坏事，反而属于面对部分疑难案件时应有的素质，但桑克瑞德观察了几回，不得不承认“可能是人和人之间的接受度存在一点差别”。

「我们就事论事，于里昂热。」为此桑克瑞德特意找他这学弟、同事、多年的友人出来喝了一杯，「我知道你没有恶意，我们也习惯了你这种说法方式，可很多人跟不上你的节奏，你可能得试着让他们听懂你说的话。」

其实桑克瑞德明白，这不算什么好建议。要是于里昂热能做到这一点，也不会从小孤僻地自己看书、长大后只与他们这些少数派交好，对上其他人则一派爱理不理的模样。于里昂热并非寻常意义上的刀子嘴豆腐心——真要是刀子嘴豆腐心，桑克瑞德还能在别人面前以“他心不坏啦”开脱过去，可“说的话听不懂”就另当别论了。和人们对未知事物怀有恐惧感一样，听到听不懂的话语也常常会往负面的方向理解，久而久之，于里昂热就成了难说得上话、更难交往的怪人。

不管出于少年相识的友人，还是同学、同事的角度……或者出于别的什么立场，桑克瑞德都不愿见到这种结果。与同事闲聊谈到他和于里昂热的求学生涯，被对比着评价“都在同一个老师手里长大，你们俩的差别是不是有点远”的滋味并不好受。

他向于里昂热提出了这个不算太合适的建议，本也不指望精灵能采取对应行动，只能算个提醒，让于里昂热认识到自己以后也许会落入被同事无意间排挤和冷落的境地。可于里昂热的像是听懂了，又像是没听懂或者没放在心上地——等桑克瑞德注意到的时候，于里昂热干脆就只把认真交流对话的对象限定在他们这几个故交之中了。

「我无法替他们决定‘听懂’的意义，桑克瑞德。有些人迎风而立，解读风的味道和声音……有的人背风而立，只听自己想听的事情。」

久而久之，于里昂热入职后在流程和业务上一切难解的麻烦，就这么被其他同事默认为交给桑克瑞德来处理，成了局里不成文的规矩。

而相对地……桑克瑞德在外头勾引来的某些麻烦也会被同事默认着丢到于里昂热那儿。法医、鉴定师、验尸官……随便一个头衔都能把桑克瑞德摘来的花儿吓得凋谢。

桑克瑞德再自然不过地接走于里昂热的三明治，没对刚才那个吻做出任何发言——反正只是个玩笑。一个会在半夜陪着他一块读着书值班、精准地在无用表象与关键讯息中做最简单和直白交流，并肩构筑通往真相的铁轨的同事、朋友、老同学，桑克瑞德对这样一个人开的玩笑。

又反正，没有人会相信他在公事以外的私人关系。在大家眼里，桑克瑞德的“私人关系”就是“谎言”的代名词。

于里昂热亦是从善如流，坐到办公桌旁。

“我想打听一个人。”那精灵说。

桑克瑞德嚼着稍微冷掉的三明治，找来一瓶矿泉水：“这倒新鲜，你犯事儿了？”

“不……”

“那就是对方犯事儿了。”

“他刚出狱。”

“年限？”

“根据他的说法，判决十年，减刑至九年。”

桑克瑞德嚼着嚼着，目光慢慢移到于里昂热脸上，一寸寸观察精灵的头发、表情和双手的动作。俗话怎么讲来着？太阳从西边出来了。桑克瑞德可不记得于里昂热过去认识的人里有一个被判决十年的犯人，就算有，也是名为“于里昂热的脑子”的数据库中小小一节，不到用时就不会从存储体里调出来。

“前因后果说来听听。”桑克瑞德看不出结果，只得从头开始问。

他听那精灵说了一次自己的见闻，记下其中提及的名字。在记忆中搜寻一阵后，桑克瑞德扔掉吃空了的三明治包装，拿起手机给熟识的狱警拨号码，又赶走于里昂热——那精灵就坐在他的办公椅上——打开电脑。

“你去了我上次介绍的三明治篷车。”在电话接通前，桑克瑞德插嘴说，“吃得惯吗？”

他没等于里昂热回复，先从狱警嘴里问清楚情况，再看看电脑中提取出的人员资料。等这一切工序全部完成，桑克瑞德松弛了一下肩膀。

“还不错。”他简单说。

“还不错，是指……”

“我不知道你为什么对那家伙这么上心，于里昂热。但你下次不能这样……”桑克瑞德抱着双肘，吞下一句安慰。他本想说，恭喜你于里昂热，在你心血来潮对一个陌生人展现和AB型Rh阴性血一样稀少的关爱时没有上当受骗，但到了嘴里就变成——“你这样不合规矩。”

“我以为这是一个公民，兼一位公职人员……巧遇受困于饥饿与冷眼中的同胞时应尽到的责任。我想其后我的阐述里也说明了，他可能有报复倾向……”

“我是说，你该先联系我，马上就联系我。有专门的职员去接待他，让他去他该去的地方，而不是像你这样，放跑他，连他会不会照你说的明早八点钟去辖区警局报道登记、服从一份社区劳工岗位的安排都不知道。还有，万一他真是来坑你的钱怎么办？”

“钱还是小事。”

“对，钱还是小事。万一他吃了你请的饭，收了你的名片，明早还是去炸了地铁，顺手在现场丢下你的名片转移警方视线，怎么办？”

“一切证据都可证明我的清白。但，桑克瑞德……他是真的一心向好，在牢狱中的表现能说明一切。”

“他可以撒谎！他是活着的人，活人比死人难搞多了，因为活人会撒谎、欺骗、伪装，明白吗，于里昂热？”

于里昂热歪过头。

“噢……”

“行了，这件事就放在我这里吧。要是他明天不去警局报道递交出狱证明，过些日子就会有人去找他……”

“万一他决定实施报复……”

“你借他一百个胆子他也不敢。搬运工出身，入狱九年，今天刚出狱，进不去家门，没朋友探望，身上也没钱。要在不到十个小时内买够能做炸弹的素材和器械，还能根据地铁通过的时间掌握好起爆时机……你觉得可能么？”

“我想我们要讨论的不是这个问题，桑克瑞德……是我相信他有机会做回一个好人，同时也相信他可能再犯罪。当然，于情于理，我更倾向于前者，亦乐意为实现前者出一份力……”

“那我们不谈程序，我就问你，你负得起‘万一’的责任吗？”

于里昂热居然在他的注视下周身一震。从精灵的反应就能看出，于里昂热根本没料到桑克瑞德会这么对他说话。

“我以为你会支持这件事。”他微妙地眯起眼，在镜片下的瞳孔散发着薄薄的金色，“尝试与人平等地沟通，在倾听之时给予鼓励和帮助……而非自说自话，只看到自身学识所涉及的世界……我以为你希望我就此改变这个缺点。”

“是，我确实如此。不过……”

桑克瑞德有些不甘地搔起脑袋上的短发。这令于里昂热瞳孔中的光更明亮了。

“你想我从身边的人开始？你说的会被人欺骗……”

桑克瑞德发现他说得太多了。再说下去，他会陷入一直以来不愿意面对的局面。

“对，我只是担心你被人骗，可以了吧？”

男人匆匆堵住话题，却见于里昂热的头更歪了，借那精灵族的脖子长度，这一歪能让精灵的脑袋几乎与脖子平行。

桑克瑞德心底的不甘像被吹胀的气泡，越吹越大，内里却空荡荡的。

“我记得你很喜欢交朋友。”他听见那精灵说，“要是你不介意，今晚不加班明早也没有约会……我记得你们破了抢劫的要案，分局长特许，给大家放了一天假……为了防止我被骗，也见证一次我失败率高达99%的选择，我想我们明早可以结伴去那个街区的警局等一等。”

桑克瑞德不愿说自己紧张。

“别开玩笑了，如果他去炸地铁呢？”

“刚才你不是这么说的，桑克瑞德。你刚才说……”

“啊行了！我去，好吧？”

桑克瑞德急切又焦躁地加大了声音。他知道于里昂热总能记住短时间内人们与之交谈过的每一个词，可桑克瑞德没法——他就是没法——承认它。

他在一切过场式的感情中都是胜利者，即使事后对方愤怒、痛苦、满腹委屈，也得让步地说是她或他忘了他们本就定义为“不真实”的起点，然后桑克瑞德道歉，然后对方消失……归于风平浪静；再往后，桑克瑞德想说自己拥有“真实”的时候，已经没人再相信他了。就像他十几分钟前给于里昂热的吻，冠以“真心实意”便无人认可，若说“虚情假意”则一定能让所有人接受。而于里昂热呢？他极少直接表达对外界的关心，可熟悉他的人都很清楚这精灵一直关心着外界，只不过人们看不懂，于里昂热亦羞于多言罢了。倘若于里昂热表达清楚了，桑克瑞德会为之高兴……但这点珍贵的、清晰易懂又分量沉重的关怀，在出现时，也是平等地降临在每个“他人”身上的，正如桑克瑞德平素里从未停止过的做法一样。

狼来了的苦果正塞着桑克瑞德的嘴。

“我跟你去……去看一看。”桑克瑞德觉得自己心跳很弱，只有嘴巴还硬着语气，“不过下次别这样了。”

“下次我会先征求你的意见。”于里昂热认真地颔首，“不过，桑克瑞德？下次我叫你起床的时候，请不要再假装自己不醒。”

桑克瑞德正想用检查车钥匙和明早替换他们这群休假警员的小兵的排班表来调整自己步调，听了这话反而一头雾水。

“什么？”这种玩笑不是经常有的吗？于里昂热又开始较真了？

“我经验不足，尚且无法快速地分辨这种仅凭一念之差就造出的、非物质上的谎言，我也不喜欢被欺骗，更不喜欢装聋作哑甚至装死的行为。”

桑克瑞德不屑地嗤笑：“什么跟什么啊？我可没有装死，就是开个玩笑，是你自己紧张过头……”

“难道叫不醒你，我不该紧张么？”

又来了。他不会上当的，他自己就经常干这种事，用看起来特殊对待某个对象的方式让别人信以为真，最后陷在自己的困惑之中。他在这种事上惹的债够多了，他可不打算再在于里昂热身上惹一次。

桑克瑞德褪掉情绪里的杂质，换回他执行任务时才会露出的表情。

“不该。”

 

【3】

他们从七点半开始就在Y所属的辖区警局门口等着。

桑克瑞德先跟值班的巡警打了招呼，又厚脸皮跟刚来交班的另一个巡警抢了两杯咖啡和一支烟。

“那个家伙？啊，是的，我们是接到了监狱那边传来的资料——昨天晚上。该不会是你干的吧？还真是你干的啊，沃特斯？怎么了这是？”

“对方存在激情犯罪、报复社会倾向。”桑克瑞德敷衍地回答，“我们尽力降低这种可能性，万一他真的去犯罪了，锁定目标也容易。”

“就一个晚上，他干不出来。”

桑克瑞德抽完烟的末端，踩灭烟头：“但愿如此吧。”

他拿着咖啡走出警局，给柱在门外的精灵递了一杯，自己站得稍远一些。

“还有二十分钟。”男人看看表，“趁这个机会，我给你解释一下吧……以后碰到这种事该怎么办。”

“洗耳恭听。”

“你看，这个街区是城里比较大的一片，有超过六万的住户，还不算上流民、乞丐和一些非法入境、没登记过的人。去年……啊算了，不说去年。今年到现在为止在册的各类刑释人员就有158人。你知道这意味着什么吧？”

“这个街区有158人面临着或面临过昨晚那位Y先生所经历的艰辛。”

“差不多就是这个意思了。你要明白你帮不了所有人，他们最后都得自食其力，获取大家认可。”

“我想我昨天也是这么对那位先生表达的。而且，对特别颓弱的人，额外帮一把……”

“你还不清楚他的具体情况，就不要乱来。这会无形中增加这些小警察的工作量，比如，你请那个人吃饭，如果他是一个大嘴巴到处宣扬，哇哦，分局的法医请我吃饭了！——那么其他人怎么想？”

“……唔。”

“除非你核实过，这就需要程序。他得明白自己的弱项，也得愿意接受程序和法律上赋予他的优惠和义务。”

“桑克瑞德，昨晚你那么生气，就是为了这件事吗？”

“……你觉得是，就算是吧。”

两人并肩站着，眺望道路尽头，朝阳在于里昂热肩上落下一块暖暖的光斑。

又是十分钟。桑克瑞德在精灵不注意的时候检查着手机，以防什么跳轨自杀、引爆煤气之类的突发案件。

其实要实施一场具有规模的报复行动再容易不过，那个Y只要揣上一把从超市里买来的菜刀，去地铁口跟乘客挤一挤，每三秒捅一个人……他只是想让于里昂热忽略这种可能性。

打击于里昂热的积极性并非桑克瑞德的本意。昨晚桑克瑞德想了一夜，还是得将自己的不甘摆在出言不逊原因的前三位上。这让他难以入睡，除了想法子说服自己接受这个过错，还得想法子使于里昂热看不出这个原因来：他的言过其实只是为了掩盖一种……不服气，不满足，不如意，什么都行。

只是不想被看出来。只是不想被发现自己败下阵来。

七点五十五分，桑克瑞德突然有种预感，那个Y就在附近，在来的路上。

他偷瞄着身旁的精灵，而对方恰好也在看他。

“我感觉……”于里昂热似乎被这意外的对视打乱了阵脚，“……他要来了。”

“这么有自信啊。”桑克瑞德扯了个谎，“我去上厕所。”

他往厕所飞逃过去，拧开水龙头徒劳地拍着脸。

要是Y来了，于里昂热会喊他的吧，所以他没必要准时出现在门口。

桑克瑞德拍了好几次双颊，而后果然听见了精灵的呼喊。

只是那呼喊声不太对劲，充满惊慌，伴着警笛，动静大得能让早餐店的手推车翻个个儿。

“搞什么？”桑克瑞德以为于里昂热被那出狱人员在警局门口抢劫了，双腿一跨三个台阶，跳出潮湿的洗手间回到太阳下，“这么快就分出胜负了？于里……”

“桑克瑞德！”那精灵跪倒在警局门外的马路边上，怀里横着一具人体。满地都是血，交班过来的和交班完毕没马上回家的警察端着枪分两个方向追找着什么人。警铃大作，按点上班的另外几个警员也才刚下车，一看这个场面不妙，找救护车的找救护车，围起现场的围起现场，俨然被早晨的阳光点着了放大镜下的干柴，浓烟滚滚。

桑克瑞德怔懵着，低头看着于里昂热臂弯里的人。那精灵的脸色也好不到哪去，从Y脑袋上——现在只能说是半个脑袋了——流下的红红白白的液体弄脏了于里昂热的衬衫。

“还叫救护车干什么？”桑克瑞德拧了一把自己的手臂，抽出手枪挡在于里昂热跟前，抬腿踹了一个看到这番场面后居然想转身去呕吐的警员一脚，“有没有救用眼睛看不出来？封锁现场，去给我呼叫分局，现在！”

他用自己没持枪的手去拽于里昂热的领子。三个多月下来，于里昂热是见过不少形貌吓人又恶心的尸体，可还从没抱过热腾腾的新鲜尸体。涉医的大多数人都有洁癖，于里昂热的洁癖不严重却多少有之，桑克瑞德一点都不想让那精灵在这种莫名其妙的场面里经历如此之多的第一次。

第一次对陌生人展露越权过线的好意，又第一次赌一把这个陌生人会接受；第一次成功地做到了，再第一次直面惨败，见到对方死在自己面前。

桑克瑞德的动作有股他自己当时并未察觉的狂怒。而当他再次和于里昂热的视线相对，却反被精灵的镇定往脑袋里打了一拳。

“当街开枪，沙漠之鹰，对头部近距离枪击。两名嫌犯，目击者一人。有摄像头，桑克瑞德。”于里昂热用下巴朝街角扬了扬，“从两侧包抄过来，也从两个方向逃跑。我们得回局里录口供，这里交给他们。”

精灵放下尸体，叹着气，指尖捻起Y捏在手心中的名片，看看上头被撕过的一条裂口，又还给遗体。

“请借我你的外套。”

他用桑克瑞德的外套给Y盖上了脸。

 

【4】

“男性，高地人族，45岁。身高178公分，体重122千克。曾从业于城郊的码头，做搬运工。九年前涉嫌过失杀人，判十年监禁，因表现良好获得减刑机会，昨天出狱。他提到自己有妻子，在我们见面前，先去看了妻子和女儿。”

“我查过了，那不是法律意义上的妻子，只能算个同居人。现在那名女士有自己的家庭，不过她认可女儿是Y亲生。那女孩11岁，在蓝宝石街公立小学就读。”

“有一点我很不解。Y的住址登记在这个辖区，可他的同居人住在我们的街区内，中间隔了二十多公里。”

“登记上的住址是假的。”桑克瑞德靠在审讯室门边有气无力，“判监禁之前他一直和那个女人住在一起。”

协助记录口供的警探看看桑克瑞德，又看看于里昂热。

“我没法记录了。”警探说，“这不是口供该有的样子……这根本就是在勘察推理。”

“那就别记。能看到的都说完了，还有什么可记？”

“按理说您也需要录口供……”那警探微弱地提醒，被桑克瑞德冷然削了一眼。

“冷静点，桑克瑞德。”

眼刀剜向那精灵，固定在于里昂热脸上。

“对不起。”于里昂热迅速道歉，“这件事因我而起……”

桑克瑞德无言地站了一会儿，而后放下一直抱在胸前的双臂，走到于里昂热身旁拍拍他的肩。

“说什么傻话。你出去吧，我要录口供。”

男人用了自己惯常的轻柔语气，手指侧不经意地擦过于里昂热的耳朵下方。

“出去吧。”

那精灵不再推辞，遵从了这个要求。等于里昂热的身影消失在铁门外，桑克瑞德便代替那精灵坐在铁凳上，撑着额头长长地呼了口气。

“那个，前辈……如果法医在这里你能高兴点的话，让他进来也……”

桑克瑞德重重地扬起脸，一瞬间扫过警探身上的目光令后者畏缩着颤抖起来。没等警探来得及说什么，桑克瑞德就捉住了他的下巴，上身也越过铁桌朝那警探凑了过去。

他可以看到这年轻的小子发根下冒起的汗珠，翕着睫毛和嘴唇。这个人专门负责记笔录和口供，和外勤警员比起来细皮嫩肉的，皮肤还挺白。

桑克瑞德只消稍微让自己的视线垂下一个浅浅的角度，手指再轻柔一点，这记录员就会知道他想做什么。但他没有实行这些，只是扳着那小子的下巴，从上方直勾勾地俯视到对方眼底。

“你最好专心一点。”桑克瑞德说，“我们在工作。”

十五分钟后专职记录的警探逃也似地跑出审讯室，留下桑克瑞德独自关在屋里。

昨天只有Y一个人出狱，桑克瑞德尽力去思索，排除同狱的犯人寻仇。没有欠债，排除放高利贷的人逼债索命，况且一般高利贷者不会这么猖狂。释放证明书上登记的住址已经是废屋，据街区居民指认那个屋子早在十一二年前就被废弃了，屋内除了杂草和藤蔓，没有有价值的线索。Y的女人对关于Y的事讳莫如深，还将女儿藏在卧室里不让她出来问东问西。

“我想……可能与他犯过的案子有关。”

桑克瑞德面前摆上了一杯新的咖啡，一支烟和一个杯底盛了点清水、可以充作烟灰缸的纸杯。

“他提到过‘栽赃’。没有人相信他，或许也因为这是‘栽赃’。”

于里昂热的回忆和口供事无巨细，这些要素也早记在了本子里。

“那么我们就得从九年前的案件查起，看看他替谁顶了罪。”

那精灵就站在桑克瑞德边上，颀长的身影挡着审讯室刺眼的灯光。

桑克瑞德没接话，点起烟慢慢抽完，再迅速喝掉咖啡，手指捏住纸杯揉作一团。

“你在家呆着。”他所指的是警局，“那帮人胆子太大了，没人能保证他们没盯上你。”

“我也去……”

“你不能去。”

“你还没告诉我你要去哪，桑克瑞德。”

“别管我去哪，你就在家呆着。尸体死得明明白白，现场清清楚楚，不需要你作为法医跟出去。你现在是涉事人，证人，所以——”桑克瑞德戳着于里昂热的胸口，“呆在这儿。”

他不去看于里昂热的反应，丢下那精灵反手就关起审讯室，一路呼唤着同事，让他们拿来跟Y相关的案卷档案。

他要查的事情非常多。九年前发生了什么，Y出狱后又发生了什么。九年前死了什么人，这个人背后还有什么……案卷很薄，看起来事实清楚证据确凿，陪审团结论一致，辩方也没说什么有用的辩词……不到一天的审判，结论是十年监禁。

可那只是个意外，一台起重吊臂和一个集装箱，落下的时候没有估算好与其他集装箱的距离，放不稳，跌落，砸扁了一个人。案卷里还有监控录像的图片，摄像头正好拍着Y在操作机械臂的脸。

口供也都条理清晰，Y认罪了。

可Y又在出狱后说自己被栽赃，还妄图报复。他说自己有个计划，赏光讲给于里昂热听……

那时Y还喝了酒。他真的想去炸地铁么？城市中央的地铁线可不是能让人随便放个煤气罐就能炸开的，不用警卫员，安检口就能拦住他。一个刚出狱的九年监禁犯，撑死只有十小时准备时间，没有钱，没有人脉……他能做到什么？

他能做到买一把菜刀去地铁口到处砍人。可是不对。他根本不需要等到白天才做这件事。于里昂热跟他一起吃过饭，他完全可以当场就对于里昂热动手。是什么原因？快想，快想，快想……是什么妨碍了于里昂热，让他这只伸出去的手没能拿到应有的回报？没能亲眼看到Y如他所说地改过自新，也没能听见Y说一句谢谢。于里昂热不常这么做。他这么做了却得到这个结果，他以后就算继续这么做下去，也不会忘记这一次。

桑克瑞德抓起座机打给地铁站，以分局要开展调查的名义要求地铁线提供全部员工的资料，然后他抓来两个同事一张一张地查，终于查到一个与Y同期，在码头做搬运工的检票员。

这个检票员就在城中央线上班。

此时已是午后两点半，他的同事去找那名检票员，临出门前嘴里叼着饼干。

桑克瑞德想抓自己的外套去另一条线调查，却想起来外套给Y盖着了，身上只有一件短T，盖不住腰上的手枪包。他不能就这么出去……桑克瑞德在办公室里转了一大圈，冷不防撞上守在门口的于里昂热。

“从你家里拿来的。”那精灵只说了这么一句，塞给男人一件牛仔外套，“我没翻你的东西……它的布料跟你给我的钱包有点像，所以我……”

桑克瑞德夺走自己的外套。对，他买这件外套的时候，就顺手买了那个牛仔布的钱包——它们是一整套的——给于里昂热当作就职为法医的礼物。

但桑克瑞德偏偏不想告诉精灵这件事。他不想说，更不想在工作时间说。怎么于里昂热就是能在工作时间里用这种方式提醒他这些？

那精灵又在絮絮叨叨：“我跟你一起……”

“去”这个词还没出口，桑克瑞德就甩手打断了对方。

“我刚才怎么说来着？呆在这儿。你去我家已经是犯规了。”

他没注意到自己的声音大得让整个办公室都在看他们。于里昂热替桑克瑞德扫了眼大家，将男人拉到外头。

“听我说……你可能是为了我这次……”

“谁说我是为了你？”桑克瑞德反驳道，“这是因为他们在警局门口开枪。”

于里昂热执拗地按着男人的肩膀，不为桑克瑞德因烧着火气而僵着的肌肉所困扰。

“……真的是为了这样？”

“让开，我要去工作。”

于里昂热果真让开了，却在桑克瑞德上车时紧紧跟着，一甩手就进了副驾驶座。

“下去。”

“我来开也可以。”

“下车去。”

“耗着时间合适吗，桑克瑞德？为这点小事？”于里昂热扣好安全带，“还是说，只是因为我在这里，让你不自在。”

“对，你让我很不自在。我说这些了你就能下车么？”

“显然不能。工作不为感情所动，我也有我要做的事。”

另一辆警车在他们面前慢悠悠地倒车。桑克瑞德在喇叭上狠狠地锤了一响，摇下车窗。

“散步去呐？”他笑眯眯地问着警车的司机。

缩回脖子时他还是板起脸。

“你去哪，我载你去就可以。”

“Y的同居人家。”

桑克瑞德不想发动车子。那也是他要去的地方，绝对没有要带于里昂热过去的意思。

于里昂热也要去的话，说明他们俩都在想同一件事。

“我还没有证据。”桑克瑞德尝试着劝说，“那个女人也不配合，我这么带你过去，你是不能问她什么的……”

“他想见他的女儿。九年里没有人去探望他，他应该清楚自己在同居人心里的地位，就算这样他也想见他的女儿。他对我说的所有话里，唯独这个女孩只是提到过，却没说过他见没见到，或是见到后对方的回应。”

“如果他没见到呢？”

于里昂热靠在椅背上，小声吸气。

“那就等新的证据。桑克瑞德，我想就试这一次。”

“试什么，这是查案，不是去孤儿院搞活动。你忘了之前你说要考法医的时候我说的话了？你管证物，我在行动里拿到的东西交给你来思考，不是让你——”

“证物不仅仅是死的，桑克瑞德？退一万步来讲，那女孩也该是证人之一。哪怕我们要去向她确认她是不是真的没有见到自己的生父……”

桑克瑞德扭动车钥匙，踩下油门。

“要是你失败了。”男人冲着车前玻璃说，“就给我老老实实在家里呆着。外头可是拿着沙漠之鹰当街杀人的恶棍，我没空保护你。”

于里昂热抓着车玻璃旁的扶手，透过后视镜望着桑克瑞德的双眼。

“我只希望你保护好自己。”

 

【5】

Y的前任同居人再来开门时显得全没好气，桑克瑞德提出要见Y的女儿，同居人便尖声叫着拒绝。

“你们没有搜查证，你们不能——”

“你想要搜查证我现在就可以做给你看。”桑克瑞德扬出腰包里随身带的空白搜查证，上面还盖好了印章，“想看拒不配合调查、妨碍公务的拘留证也有。”

这根本就是违规的，于里昂热苦恼地在一旁戳戳桑克瑞德的后腰，想提醒男人不要随便拿自己的警号出去给人投诉，还宁可桑克瑞德用点手腕，比如嘴巴抹点蜜。

“我只问她一句话。”桑克瑞德反复强调，“还有，我们已经查到城中央的地铁站了。我不想再问你Y昨晚到底跟你说了什么，要是被我发现……我有的是时间，在审讯室里听你告诉我。”

他拨开那女人，大步走向Y的女儿的房间。但在敲门之前，于里昂热先一步拉住了他。

“你擅长的是让女性在舒适的环境下与你交谈。”

“我还擅长让所有人老实说真话。”

于里昂热耸耸肩，示意自己来。

精灵曲着手指敲门，从木门侧开的缝隙里看着那女孩，蹲下身躯。

桑克瑞德的手机响了。他在同居人身上停了会儿视线，拦在于里昂热和那同居人之间接起电话。

“……知道了。”

挂断电话后桑克瑞德忽然笑了笑，做了个“请”的手势。

“女士。”他让自己的表情亲切，像在吧厅请客喝酒，“独自带大一个孩子，一定很不容易。说真的，我也不是很喜欢对单身女人说重话，这都是为了工作……希望您能理解。”

“不是说只问一句？问完了就快走。有那么个爸爸已经让她很伤心了，现在你还想问她什么？”

“我想问的是您。这女孩的新爸爸……对她好么？”

“没什么特别的。”

“家里很干净……生活很平静吧。”

“你想问什么……”

“准时上下班，收入稳定，比在码头搬货赚得多。最关键的是——安全。跟您的前任，在码头招惹的那些坏家伙没有任何关系。”

他满意地看到对方脸色发青。

“据我们所知，您不清楚您的前任被栽赃……又可以说，不相信。说起来，您明明养着他的孩子，却不相信孩子的父亲是清白的。”

桑克瑞德离开于里昂热一步，轻柔、却带着一道能跟扣手铐的动作相联系的力度牵起那位女士的手。

“不是不愿和他见面，让他不再打扰您的生活，而是‘不相信他是清白的’。”桑克瑞德用拇指腹贴着女人的手背，“九年里您一次都没去探望……我理解，女士，有些人确实不希望再见到给自己的生活带来伤痕的人。而他出狱的第二天，他死了。您不悲痛，也不想让女儿再说起他。背负这一切，是不是很辛苦？”

桑克瑞德松开对方的手，退回到于里昂热身旁。

“走了，于里昂热。”

 

【6】

回警局路上，于里昂热一直注视着手机里的相片。

桑克瑞德没去问相片里拍的是什么。凶手的作案手法并不高明，破绽也很多，等到时候到了，于里昂热自然就会给他看。

他只是感到厌倦，从业来他见过的凶手数不胜数，每一个凶手都打破了另一个人、乃至另一群人的梦，有更多的人无法原谅这种行凶，他本就习惯了这些，在庞大的信息流里健步如飞。但这一次不行。

桑克瑞德没想告诉于里昂热原因。他决定就算于里昂热哪天问起来，他咬断舌头也不会说。

七个小时过去了，七个小时里的情报在办公桌上汇流。Y在九年前工作时的过失，当时死者的身份；如今他的同居人的新对象，也就是他女儿的继父；两个持枪杀人犯的去向，沙漠之鹰的来源。

“在公路入口抓到了。”一个警员扣下电话，朝桑克瑞德点点头，“正在核对身份。”

“拼图就差这一块。”桑克瑞德将线索纸条和照片贴上白板，画出人物关系线，“喂，于里昂热。”

“嗯？”

“这是我们的办公室，回你自己的屋子去。涉事人不能听案情分析，这是规矩。”

于里昂热正从记录员那儿接过咖啡杯。

“我不会插嘴的。”

“……算了吧，桑克瑞德。”另一个警员开解道，“都是自己人……”

“我啊，从昨晚开始就在容忍他乱来，连让你们守规矩这点权力都没有了吗？”

“分局长听到你说守规矩，一定很高兴。”于里昂热安逸地坐在桑克瑞德的椅子上，“所谓贼喊捉贼……我猜你没开执法记录仪，因为你也不敢让大家知道你在当事人家里都说了什么。”

桑克瑞德撇开头，敲敲白板，声音毫无起伏。

“把他连我的椅子一块送出去。”

两分钟后，所有同事面面相觑，没人乐意去看桑克瑞德那张没有椅子的办公桌。

“九年前的死者是一个放高利贷的。”桑克瑞德开始在白板上画圈，“谁看了Y当时的口供？”

“我。”

“看出问题来了吗？”

“细节不一致。他原本不负责那台吊臂，那台吊臂的负责人是……Y同居人的现任……”

“城中央地铁口的检票员。”

“但是Y在口供中说自己负责。”

“不是他负责的，却坚称他负责，这是其一。当时死者的账本呢？”

“在案卷里没有列入。”

“这是其二。同居人的债务纠纷查完了？”

“往前追溯十年的话，仍能查出每个月定期划拨一笔钱出去，持续一年，到九年前停止。划拨目标账户是死者的名字。”

“这是其三。债务不在Y身上，是同居人。”

“真不好查啊，桑克瑞德。你还只给我两小时……欠我一餐。”

“找法医说去。回头我们还得跟当时的检察官对峙，有得你头疼。”

“啊，那个检察官我找过了，口供在这。”

“有长进嘛。”

“他们当时怀疑过同居人的背的高利贷问题，但Y一口咬定自己就是过失，也有操作机械的监控录像，所以他们没多问。”

“加上辩方顺水推舟，判过失杀人，案子就这么结了。”

“那么你们觉得，这个检票员扮演什么角色？是当时真正的杀人犯，还是只是一个涉事人？”

“我倾向于后者。”

桑克瑞德低低一哼。

“不管是前者还是后者，我们都没有证据了。”他清了清嗓子，“总之现在这个检票员和当时的同居人在一起生活，不用还债，平平静静，除了——提前出狱的Y。”

桑克瑞德环视着同事。

“我们猜猜Y可能会对这个女人说什么。‘我回来了’，‘让我见见孩子’，‘你怎么这么多年了都不来看我’，‘我是无辜的，你很清楚’……”他特意咬着最后一句，“‘我不会告诉别人的，只要你让我见见我的孩子’。”

办公室里的空气变重了。桑克瑞德看了第二圈，摊开手，恢复轻巧的口吻。

“不过没事，这都是推测。得等那两个枪手回来，让他们交代清楚才能判定这些。”

“可他说要去地铁，到底去干嘛？”

“我猜他想去见自己的前同事，也就是顶罪的对象。既然宣称报复，又在短时间内做不到大规模的伤害行为，怎么着也得有个明确的目标吧？比起同居人，我想……说不定检票员才了解当年的真相。”

桑克瑞德在检票员的照片下着重点了两笔。

“假设这个人替那个女人‘清理’了债务，又告诉Y，只要Y去坐牢，女人和女儿就都能好好生活——Y和同居人没有结婚，却将同居人称作妻子，出狱后第一件事就是来看望‘妻女’，可以想象他有多看重对方。所以可能Y就这样同意了。”

他又竖起笔强调了一次：“这还是推测。”

“那么Y在八点时到辖区警局是出狱者必须走的流程，没必要杀了他吧？”

“关于这一点……”桑克瑞德犹豫了，看了看办公室门，“……我得想想。”

“你知道答案。你知道买凶者用了一晚上联络枪手，而枪手在早晨找到了Y……他们本打算威胁Y让他闭嘴，却看到Y去了警察局。”

桑克瑞德垂下手臂：“谁让你进来的？”

“……他们以为Y就是要到警察局说出当年的一切。”

“你不是说不插嘴吗？”

“这仅仅推测……基于人情，在共感对真相的恐惧之后所做的推测。”于里昂热合起门，将自己关在办公室外头。

 

【7】

凶犯在凌晨时才押回警局，但桑克瑞德没去审问，而是翘着腿躺在物证室外头的长椅上，等着于里昂热登记完。

他很想睡觉，可是过多的咖啡因和尼古丁在血管中作怪，大脑无法停止运转。

晚上的风很冷，一件牛仔布外套不够御寒；而警局内又开着一点暖气，躺了一会儿，桑克瑞德的腋下就开始发汗。

冷和热交错着，让他想起某些私密的场面。有些是他和别人，有些属于他的梦。活着的时候，所有人的身体都是热的；许多时候，因为各种因素，心又是冷的。他试过让自己的心热起来，却总是不成功。于是桑克瑞德学会了让自己的表情热起来，让人们以为他的心也是热的。

许多人通过许多方式伪装自己的冷，桑克瑞德就是其中之一。做爱时会有人问他，你会对谁发热呢？他就热切地笑着，搂紧对方。

但前天晚上，于里昂热过来用指尖按压他的皮肤时，他在发热，令于里昂热以为他在发烧。

桑克瑞德翻了个身，面向墙壁，考虑着以后还是别让于里昂热看到自己睡着的样子比较好。

“卸下防备的代价很大啊，于里昂热。这次你知道了吧……”

可他在生气什么？

是那个精灵的好意并不仅对自己，还是被另一番恶意践踏？

要是前者，就属于无意义的吃干醋。嘿，他们俩还什么都没有呢，哪来的干醋？要是后者……

桑克瑞德感到恐惧感在心底张开獠牙。

……要是后者，就意味着有些东西已经多得、大得、重得超乎他的想象。

“不是。”桑克瑞德对着墙壁否认道，“才不是这样。”

“不是？”于里昂热的声音从他背后传来，“你在对谁说话，桑克瑞德？”

“没什么。”

于里昂热挤着桑克瑞德的背，在长椅上坐下。糟了，桑克瑞德脑子里的警钟哐哐哐地摇，这样会很热。

“你在发烧么？”

“我好得很。登记完了？”

“啊啊。手机……得留在里头一段时间。”

“明天去买个新的吧，它出不来了。”

于里昂热端端坐着，后腰和桑克瑞德的脊梁骨挨着，随两人呼吸产生不同方向的起伏而摩擦。

“Y见过他的女儿，给了她一个十字架，是在牢里听普道讲经洗礼时，从牧师那里拿到的。”精灵突然屏住呼吸再放松肺部，这下他们的呼吸节奏就一样了，“他送给自己的女儿……我看过那个十字架，背面挖出一个凹槽，里头塞了一张纸条。”

于里昂热又在吸气，这回他好不容易调好的呼吸节奏再次和桑克瑞德错开。

“你说得对，我负不起这个责任……”

“我说得不对。”

“嗯？”

“他搞不好会成为真正的杀人犯，没有人知道。认识他的人不承认他的本性，不认识他的人不了解他的本性。可能只有他的礼物才了解他……所以我说得不对。”

“抱……”

“干嘛？不是这个案子就是那个案子，没什么差别。”

“你在发烧吗？”

“我好得很！你让开，挡着我翻身了。”

于里昂热让开了几公分，几乎是半吊在椅子上，坐得很不安稳，而桑克瑞德也没翻身。

“你该休息下了，桑克瑞德。”

“我当然知道。”

“那么，我载你回去？”

“说起来你从哪找到我家门钥匙的？”

“你放在办公桌上。”

问了个蠢问题。桑克瑞德暗骂了自己一句。

“现在看来是个正确的决定，今晚的风向变了，带来山阴的冷风。”

“拜托，那叫北风。”

他听到于里昂热嘴里漏出的笑声，不禁叹起气来。

“你没事就行了。”

“我大部分时间都遵照你的要求，呆在局里。”

“我不是说这个。”

这次是于里昂热不接话。精灵挤回长椅、后腰重新贴上来，呼气的时候皮肤隔着衬衫碰到桑克瑞德同样在呼气中后靠的背脊。

“要睡就快睡。”桑克瑞德简直快疯掉了，“明天我们还得看口供，有证据了才能去抓人啊。”

 

****信天翁-02.染血十字架 END.** **

 


	3. 03.不规则的旋律

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *警告：含里奥尔→桑克瑞德、OC→桑克瑞德暗示。含非CP关系R18暗示。  
> *含暴力血腥、易引发不适场景。

【1】

等了半个小时也不见另一边派人来取尸检报告，于里昂热只好亲自送过去。他没想到那个“另一边”此时正像被人放在锅炉上烹煮一般，人声闹哄哄的乱作一团。见于里昂热拿着文件夹来了，平素专责接待访客的探员先站起身。

“您来啦？不好意思，同时出现两场突发事故……”

于里昂热谅解地点点头，在门外眺望着。

“那个……”

“噢，来了啊。抱歉，我们人手不够，又麻烦你送来。”从走廊另一侧赶回的警员接过于里昂热的报告书，看了眼结论，立即提高声音冲入办公室。于里昂热认得这个人，记得他叫里奥尔，前不久刚从别的城市调入。桑克瑞德在闲聊时提起过，里奥尔特长和桑克瑞德类似，在串线索和搜集情报上很有一套，劳班在统筹人力之后让里奥尔暂代一个分组长，等他跟同事磨合几个案子，就能从桑克瑞德手里分一组人马，提高整个案件组的办案效率。于里昂热让里奥尔先进办公室，观察他给下属发指令的方式，“法医的鉴定结果在这里！里头那个撂了没？”

“快了。”

“拿去，让他看结果，看完他就该说了。”

从里奥尔手上接走文件夹的警员不太有信心：“这样是不够的，里奥尔。他的不在场证明很圆满。”

桑克瑞德也说过，里奥尔在组里的威信还不高，组员不太乐意听他的。

“其实……”于里昂热将里奥尔好笑又略带尴尬的表情看在眼中，慢悠悠地说，“……通过特殊手段伪造出的死亡时间，经不住多次核验。核验使他的不在场证明凸显破绽，足够翻掘开他自信与抵赖的根源……我想您不会不知道这一点。况且……这才是尸检的意义，不是么？”

里奥尔用文件夹拍了下精灵的肩膀。

“谢了。”

“区区一句证供完美，亦非多么罕见的造假手法，明明不足以充当停止审讯的理由……”于里昂热的嘴张合得很轻，只有里奥尔能听见他的话，“……不过是反射性反对你的决定而已。”

“我知道，我才是新人嘛。噢，你来找桑克瑞德吗？”

于里昂热扶好眼镜，再看了看忙乎乎的办公室，确认里面没有那个男人的身影。

“他去医院了。”里奥尔继续说，“公路边上四辆重卡连环车祸，你做尸检的时候他给分局长拖去现场，刚又打电话过来说是给车门扎伤了肩膀，得去缝针，所以这边的案子我来接……除了伪造死亡时间外，尸体还有别的疑点吗？”

“作案工具。”于里昂热刻意表现得没有被影响分毫。怪不得桑克瑞德没在解剖室外头等，于里昂热从解剖室里出来时还觉得门外的走廊寂静得像是冬日被冻结的湖面，“大型，直径超过四十公分……面平，有铁锈和铁钉痕迹。而嫌疑人藏匿尸体的车后备箱里的匕首，崭新而锋利。”精灵觉得自己对凶器的原貌非常陌生，没有妄下定论，“谜语热爱以倒序和乱序的花裙迷惑人眼。”

“……那个，麻烦……”

于里昂热记起面前的人并非桑克瑞德，只好详细解释一次。

“……按顺序来说，应是用凶器活体辗轧致死后，再在短时间内辅用匕首，刺戳人体要害形成假象。另外……有两块腿骨，不属于现场的遗体……这便是凶手写在你们面前的谜语。”

“等会儿，你的意思是，实际上有两具尸体？”

“复古式翻折高领围脖，森系浅淡碎花裙，摇滚风皮裤。”

不止里奥尔，在一边准备去审讯室和现场的三个旁听者都露出了不解的表情。

“总共有三具遗体。”于里昂热竖起三根手指，“头部、躯干、腿部……如果找到了其他部位的尸体，说不定还会有第四、五个受害者出现。”

“我的天……可是为什么还会有别的受害者？”

于里昂热感到这场对话在额外消耗着他的体力。对着拼装起来又被辗轧和刀扎过、再泡进冰水里尸体纠缠了将近四个小时，还干干等了半个钟头，即使是伊达也会喊着要先吃饭才能往下思考。他不明白为什么里奥尔和其他警员要直接问自己这些他已经写在报告书中的内容，“直接问”则是桑克瑞德才做的事，毕竟桑克瑞德和他的沟通方式与别人不同。换了别人，随着“提问”而来的“回答”会延长对话时间，徒劳地纠结于无用的词语解释上。

他决定换个方向。

“我到桑克瑞德所在的医院去找他……看来，我跟他解析详尽后，再由他来跟你们交接的方式，尽管多了一项不必要的步骤……却总归比我们站在门口一问一答、再问再答有效得多。”

“可是……噢！等一等。”里奥尔对他未能跟得上精灵的节奏而歉意地抓抓下巴，支开同僚，走近于里昂热低声道，“他搭上了一个新的线人，最近都去那家线人工作的医院转悠。所以，你到老相识所在的医院去的话可能找不到他哦。”

这出乎于里昂热的预料。他必须得用更快的反应速度来表现出镇定：“不介意的话……请告诉我地址。”

“有点远，得到艾拉里格那条路去……要经过艾斯泰姆珠宝街……你不知道？”

于里昂热不太乐见里奥尔的眼神。那像是在问，“你竟然不知道桑克瑞德的线人在哪”。

“你”竟然不知道桑克瑞德的线人在哪。

毫无疑问，知道与不知道，都具有许多层意味。而里奥尔这么看着他……就算于里昂热心如止水惯了，也会生出些许不悦。

“我正苦恼于自己……‘竟然’不知道。还是说，我不便去了，在这里与您谈一谈我早已写在报告书上的疑点和解答建议？”

“啊，喔……不了不了。”里奥尔显然还不想这么快失去一个能替他缓冲人际矛盾的同事，快速写好地址交给精灵，“就这儿。”

于里昂热谢过对方：“您应该已经没有还需要提问的内容了。”

“你没什么要说的，就没有。”

——这就是于里昂热就职的第三个年头，人际和人事变了又变，“和法医沟通最好得通过桑克瑞德”已成为加入队伍的新人要学的第一门课。于里昂热办公桌上的盆栽从多肉植物变成小金桔，再变成仙人掌、紫锥花、铃兰和鼠尾草，而后再换成芦荟、薰衣草和长寿花，好像给钦慕对象送盆栽是桑克瑞德交往对象的共同特征，而桑克瑞德则将它们挨个儿往于里昂热桌上摆。什么时候于里昂热一清早进办公室发现盆栽被人拿走和换新的了，就意味着桑克瑞德开始、或是别人对桑克瑞德开始了一段新的恋情了。

唯独于里昂热和桑克瑞德的关系没变。

只是在一年多前，于里昂热和桑克瑞德突然一块儿请了一个星期的假赶往另一座遥远的城市，整个局子都在传言他俩度蜜月去了。桑克瑞德听到这个传言后瞒着于里昂热开了一场酒会，第二天也没来上班，倒是几个小家伙耷拉着脑袋，战兢兢地找于里昂热说自己并不知道于里昂热和桑克瑞德同时请假出门是为了参加穆恩布瑞达的葬礼，要为他们过分的玩笑郑重道歉，哪怕于里昂热马上就将他们绑在停尸房里彻夜悔过也诚恳接受。

那天于里昂热还听闻桑克瑞德借那场酒会把办公室里的同僚灌了个遍，最后醉得酒吧的门都没能出。这在于里昂热眼中是不必要的行为，但既然桑克瑞德出于好心，精灵就觉得自己该去探望一下。遗憾的是，意味复杂的感谢没能说出口……他赶到酒吧外头，还来不及下车和给桑克瑞德打电话，就碰见桑克瑞德在路边插着口袋，低头与一位穿着迷彩服的男人说话，两人的脸离得非常近。

于里昂热离开警局前，在对方没发现的情况下，从窗外看了眼里奥尔，关上车门，

要是桑克瑞德确定了一个“认真的对象”……像里奥尔这样有共同专长、聊得来亦合得来的人，是不错的。人的经历累积到了一定程度，多少都需要一个能倚靠的对象……并为此而慎重选择。

会的吧，于里昂热一边等待发动机加热一边想，就像在海滩上的白骨歌唱，“早晨我和丈夫相遇，打过呵欠，伸过懒腰，两人面面相觑”；像在女神的诱惑下拿走金苹果的帕里斯，沉眠于海伦的臂弯，不愁全世界的惊慌。

总比他这种，连青梅竹马的心都未能看清的人合适。

 

【2】

里奥尔给他的地址指向一家相对城中心荒凉得多的医院。于里昂热停好车，注意到进出医院的病人大多是妇女和儿童。他想起这家医院所在的位置在养老院、公墓和学校附近，临边界上有两条外来人口聚居的小巷，成年男性和稍年长的孩子大多在附近准备要新建的卫星城打工，是这一两年来治安水平比较低的地区。

“不好意思，请问……”他见当前出诊的医师仅有一名，担心着会影响其他病人而先向接待台询问桑克瑞德的名字，得到一个方向和一句劝阻。

“医师十分钟前过来说自己要休息，一小时内暂不接诊。”

“病人离开了吗？”

“我哪知道。”

于里昂热考虑了下，先转向外科医师的办公室。暂停接诊的牌子放在走廊入口处，挡住了不少病人，除了于里昂热和推着医疗垃圾的护工，没人在走廊上停留。

精灵对着各个科室的门牌一个个找，在找到后停下脚步。外科急诊门上小窗的帘子透着灯光，也有人说话的声音。于里昂热重看了一眼当值医师的名牌，准备敲门。

“……那就给我点奖励吧？就算是上次的情报……还有今天的份。天呐，你这到底是怎么弄的……”

“我哪知道那个车门还会砸下来……嘶——”

“嘘嘘嘘……别乱动、别乱动。不行，你不能再打麻药了。”

“那就不打。要是我就这么睡着，错过你去的时候的好脸色，不就亏大了嘛。”

“说的是要奖励我，而不是奖励你，桑克瑞德。你得醒着，表情也是要给我看……”

桑克瑞德吸气的声音有点大，亦不像是被痛觉逼发出来的。

“啊……呃——”

于里昂热在屋里传出奇怪的水声时退到走廊对面，手指迅速拨号，再拐回走廊的入口处。

铃声响了两下就遭人挂断，于里昂热没有放弃地拨了第二次。

这回铃声欢愉地在走廊中回荡，而精灵突然奇怪起来，自己为什么会站在这里。既然他不是合适桑克瑞德的那一个人，站在这里打断别人的好事就纯属多余，甚至是极不礼貌的。他没必要越过这条线，就像去年桑克瑞德替他出头澄清谣言之后再见到他时，面对于里昂热的道谢也仅粗略地回复一句“行啦，只是朋友该做的”，画着明确的分界。

现在马上离开还来得及——于里昂热又退了一步。但桑克瑞德已经打开了诊室的门，不到一秒就找到了于里昂热所在的方位。

“嗨，这边。”他的表情不存在任何不满和阴郁，反倒带着点饶有兴致的意味，对于里昂热展露亲昵的笑容，“还没缝完针呢，干脆过来等我一会儿。”

于里昂热怔愣着，没能立刻到诊室那边去，便被桑克瑞德从诊室里跑出来往回拖着走。男人没穿上衣，精灵侧下头就能看到对方右肩上还咧着一个血红的口子，足有十公分长，血迹已经干涸。

“没缝完的话，四处走动是不明智之举……”

“你干什么啊。”医师也在诊室门口，满脸怒气，“裂开了怎么办？”

“安啦，我对自己的控制力有十足的信心，还是自己开车来的呢。”好像两分钟前根本没发生过什么似地，桑克瑞德坐回办公桌前的位置上，“这是我同事，他要是来了，就说明局里的案子光交给其他人比较难搞定，不能让他乱走啊。”

男人将光裸的背对着于里昂热，右肩则留给医师。办公台上罗列着他的病例和多余的X光片，有用的那张则挂在另一侧的灯下。

医师打量着于里昂热，手上拿出缝线用的工具。看来他们之前只给伤口止血和消毒——于里昂热避开桑克瑞德背上和伤口附近暧昧的红色指痕，目光落在男人左肩的刺青边，沉默着观望了一分来钟，接着走到阅片灯旁，侧身观察着光片。

光片显示出桑克瑞德左侧的肩胛骨和两根肋骨都有折伤，不过都已是旧的了。精灵回忆着这些伤痕的来历和雅·修特拉在诊治时的建议：要打钢钉。而桑克瑞德那时回绝了这个建议，态度坚决又恶劣，像个厌学的孩子。

“你能来这就说明，已经出验尸报告了吧。”

桑克瑞德的声音微微发着颤，促使于里昂热朝他那边投去目光。麻药收效甚微，于里昂热在心里辨认着男人肩膀线条随针线穿插时抖动起来所代表的意味，并怀疑他的体质不适合打麻药。他没告诉医师这些吗？

“里奥尔他们跟你配合得不好么？”

“他努力过了，但长足的距离仍横亘于理想效果之前。桑克瑞德，我怀疑受害者不止送来的这……这个数字。”考虑到案情的保密性质，于里昂热模糊了自己的说法，“情况较为紧急……像这样与里奥尔、其他警探的沟通，事倍功半得令人心焦。”

“大概是怎么回事。”

“……若是被打散的布娃娃，需要用别的玩具的零件来修补，那么就该有新的、被损害的玩具。再者为了不让玩具被损害的事实被发现……”

他见桑克瑞德垂下脸，侧脸出现呲开的牙，汗水顺着发梢往下滑。

“我知道了……等会我们再讨论这个……我想想……”

医师停下来穿针的活儿：“忍不了的话，我再补一针吧。”

“没事，还差多少？”

“一半。喂，桑克瑞德。”在等待男人调整呼吸放松在伤口附近绷上的肌肉时，医师突然用手指压住伤口旁的红色指痕，往下按出一个小小的窝，“……你刚才不是这个反应。该不会是因为这家伙在这里吧？”

他拿开手指后那红印色彩更深了，让于里昂热联想起突破大气层摇摇欲坠的流星。医师顺着精灵的目光回望过来，在桑克瑞德看不见的角度，五官对于里昂热比出“胜利”的神情。

“别说傻话，他一来我就得工作。工作的时候不要说这些，赶紧给我缝好，我得回局子里一趟。”

医师不屑地哂笑着，一面描着桑克瑞德等待缝合的伤口走向，一面将鼻尖和嘴巴靠到那男人耳垂和肩膀的中间，无限而又不必要地拉近着这个敏感的距离。

“真的是这样吗？”

“我没必要在这种事上骗你吧？”

“你越这么说我越信不过。这条街的人，从外头移民进来也没有居住证的人……经常这么说，要工作啦、要挣钱啦、要争取市民权啦……但他们总在奇怪的地方进出，你就跟他们混得很好……不是吗？你们这些生在下水道里，靠老鼠养大的——”

诊室之中有什么东西炸开了，尖锐而充满敌意，仿佛在加油站点燃打火机后触发的消防警报，又如同即将坠毁的客机划过城市上空，所有乘客、所有目击者和防空长笛都在嘶叫。

医师呆住了，竟在那么几个瞬间里找不到错乱的根源。桑克瑞德倒是一如往常，眼珠子转了转。

“我负责赔偿。”于里昂热站在阅片灯旁，戴着进现场取证采样时用的胶手套。导光板被不知道什么东西砸了一个洞，而精灵的手指间则抠着几根从洞里扯出来的导线。

凶手不言而喻。

医师呆然望着精灵，随后才有所反应、怒火中烧地跳起身。

“你这个人怎么搞的——”他想冲到于里昂热那边去揍这精灵一拳，却被桑克瑞德用尚挂着缝线的右臂按了下来。

“行啦，我来赔。”

“这不是你赔还是他赔的问题！”

“够了。你想让我这么流血到死吗？”

桑克瑞德指指自己的肩膀。为了拉住医师，这个位置的肌肉失去了大脑的操控，扯坏了没固定好的缝线也绷出了血。只不过男人仍是无动于衷地坐着，左手支着脑袋，好像于里昂热砸坏一盏X光阅片灯的案件天天都在警局里发生。

医师鼓瞪起眼睛，面容被扭曲。当他看向被毁掉的X光阅片灯时，脸上的神情可以用憎恨来描述，先前的漠视和赢取胜利品般的傲然荡然无存。于里昂热深信不疑，要是这个医师能拿出枪，现在就能将自己打成筛子。

“你的手没事吧，于里昂热？”桑克瑞德平静地打破弥漫在诊室之中剑拔弩张的气氛，扭过头来，微微眯起双目，“注意有没有划伤。”

“……没事。”

“看来我这线还得再缝一会儿。你到外面去等我，顺便找前台给你的手抹点消毒水。属于法医的手是要用来探索真相的，别乱折腾它们，好吗？”

于里昂热听从了他的要求，回到走廊上去，也跟前台接待员出示自己的工作证，拿到一瓶免费的消毒水，在户外的龙头前清洗——尽管戴着胶手套不会有什么损伤的——双手。

面对龙头流下的清水、将胶手套从皮肤上剥去时，于里昂热才意识到自己头脑就如此空白了几分钟，也许除了辨认和记住那名医师的激愤以外，他对自己做了什么、会造成怎样的后果都没有深入——不，甚至可以说是连表皮都不曾有——地思考。

精灵能想象到桑克瑞德的评语：“这不像你。”那医师是桑克瑞德的线人，桑克瑞德容忍着对方总归有他的道理；桑克瑞德还有许许多多这样的线人，他会在信息可控的范围内，交替、更换、刷新着的线人名单，总之不该是于里昂热为了什么特殊理由去冒犯的对象。

他用清水稀释掉消毒液、浇上手背，又茫然地想起这绝非正确的消毒方式，正如他听到那医师对桑克瑞德说的有失体统的话语，砸碎一盏阅片灯也不是正确的发泄方式一样。

当于里昂热从龙头旁扬起脸时桑克瑞德就在洗手槽旁站着，半披着外套。男人的右肩没有吊绷带，缝线也是草草几针了事，从精灵的角度看去，还能见着桑克瑞德那个受伤的口子正在发肿。

“你可把我的线人气坏了。”桑克瑞德一派轻松，“上车吧，用你的车。我这还打了麻药，不能开。”

“那你的车呢？”

“回头让里奥尔开走，他知道怎么处理。”

桑克瑞德似乎不想计较于里昂热的失态，姿态安逸地一步步跟在精灵身后。但他一打开车门坐进副驾驶座，就在发动机的声音中低沉而冷淡地开了口：“你听见了，对吧。”

于里昂热的双臂搭在方向盘上。

他答或不答桑克瑞德都无所谓：“因为听见了，所以才打两次电话。你知道我在干什么。”

“……抱歉。”

“不用。”男人不像是要追究的样子，车子慢慢驶出医院的停车场，“只是下次别这样了。”

“情况比较……紧迫。局子里，你的同事……不完全理解我说的话。”

“让他们看报告书就够了，剩下不懂的他们会来问我。其实你也没必要过来。”

于里昂热无言以对。他的到来——从各方面角度而言——确实是多余的。

“不说抱歉也没关系，我们都不是小孩啦。这点小场面，很容易应付过去。”

“一般怎么应付？”

“啊……正常人不会碰到这种场面的吧。大概就是……给他点他想要的东西。”

“桑克瑞德……”

“没事。那家伙兼职黑市医生，胆子挺肥，要碰到这种家伙做线人可不容易啊，所以开高价格也很正常。”

“不是因为那个原因。”

桑克瑞德的脑袋在车轮压过一道坎时随着车身抖动而摇晃起来。

“……不是什么原因？”这种摇晃令桑克瑞德的声音也跟着发出不平稳的颤动，“不是你看不惯我和那家伙有什么，还是别的？……别介意，做这条线的活儿就是得付点价码的。”

“要用鲜果去交换腐败的粮食……不符合等价的规则。”

“你这么讲本来没什么不对，不过太拘泥这些东西的话，会忘记‘价值’的本来意义。于里昂热……只要我觉得有用……喂，红灯啊，你刚才是在加速吗？”桑克瑞德瞄着码表，伸来左臂，在精灵握方向盘的手背上拍了拍，“再怎么着急也不要忘记拴好安全带，而且绝对不要超速。且不说我要去交警队接一个法医是一件多丢脸的事，你也不能保证自己那一脚油门下去会害死多少人。”

男人手掌转向在于里昂热的脑袋，柔和地抓了抓。

“你是有点失态，不过……谢谢你。”

“我以为你很在意，那种说法。”于里昂热平视着车前盖上的一点，“关于你的出身……我记得你之前对别人提起这件事十分抵触。”

“啊这个，在必要的时候，就得忘记这种事。”

根本就不是忘记。于里昂热无声地否认道。在朋友提及的时候会大声笑着、或者慌乱地试图掩盖和打断这个话题的桑克瑞德，和放任着线人用同一个话题来拔高对方地位、让对方用羞辱他的方法来获得快感的桑克瑞德，本质上是不同的。他不会真的去计较朋友们说起这些，也不会去阻止交好的线人为了某种目的而说这些。

前者是朋友们慨叹他从小到大的变化，后者则是一道价码。

红灯灭了，桑克瑞德的手也从于里昂热的头顶上拿开去。

“下次别这样了，于里昂热。”

 

 

【3】

桑克瑞德对着拼凑起来的尸体转了几圈，朝验尸房外头喊：“里奥尔！”

“这儿呢。”

“人是审讯室里那家伙杀的，这点算肯定了吧？”

“肯定。”

“报告也看了？不止这一个受害人。”

“已经增派人出去找其他尸体了。”

“我估计凶手也不止他一个。”

“他说只有自己。”

“同伙。里头那家伙已经细查过资料的真实性了？有法医的从业资历吗？”

“没有……”

于里昂热在工具架旁抬头，看了看门里门外的两人：“这个说法，我同意……凶手还有其他人。”

“啊？”

“对，就像他说的。这具拼起来的布娃娃……瞧这儿，”桑克瑞德的右臂活动不便，只能用左手摇动报告书，“这种拼接的手法，我们在现场都没看出来，于里昂热也得到了这里才发现。体型非常相近，就算男女有别，也是体型差距微小到必须得用DNA检测和胫骨识别才能发现的程度。明白了吧？拼接手法很高明，要是审讯室里那家伙没有类似的从业资历，真的就像资料上所写的做厨师和屠夫出身……作案时间这么短，尸体新鲜度保持同步……各项数据看来，得有至少一到两名同伙。厨师、屠夫、医生一类的职业经历……去查，快、快、快。马上查。”

“不是吧……”里奥尔吐吐舌头。

“受害者目标是身高170-175、年龄在25-35之间、体型匀称的男女性。”桑克瑞德比着报告书，“以嫌疑人被发现持有遗体的位置为中心，查白玉和黑玉、国际市场、广场路和流民区一周内的失踪人口。遗体冷冻过，伪造死亡时间……再放一组人出去找可疑的位置，要有封闭空间，能放得下两到三个冰柜……等一下……嫌疑人以前做厨师的酒店是哪儿？”

“白鲸大饭店。”

“是‘白鲸头冠’，出自古时的一个外族地名。”

“……不是，桑克瑞德，你难道觉得他会把尸体藏在以前任职的酒店里？”

桑克瑞德抬头审视着于里昂热夹在扫描板里、被投影和放大过的遗体皮肤轧痕，手指和思维同时描绘和勾画着它们可能的原貌。

“条件合适，还有，这种碾压过的痕迹……这是……呃……”

于里昂热赶上一步，稳住桑克瑞德的后背。男人在刚才的一刹那中像是被割断了气管，也失去了重心。精灵快速捉住对方左腕按下去，过快的脉搏在他的指头下打着好一阵鼓点。

“你没事吧？”里奥尔也吓了一跳，但桑克瑞德推了推于里昂热，摆摆左手，手里的报告书啪嚓啪嚓地吵闹着。

“麻药的作用，等会儿吃两颗药就行了……蒸汽房。要去酒店的蒸汽房。这东西……这轧痕可能是蒸汽房机器里面的东西。”

“他们把人放进蒸汽机里？”

“不一定。但螺丝上的字母缩写……城里符合这种缩写的螺丝厂可不多啊，就这么一家。他们的五金器具专供重型仪器，其中就包括蒸汽锅炉。反过来说，假设我们把目标地点锁定为酒店，能跟厨房、冰柜挂得上钩，也能在轧痕上反推形状的，就是蒸汽机管道了。”

桑克瑞德推了里奥尔一把。

“快去看啊！嫌疑人抓进来已经超过二十四小时，他们要是有同伙，这个时间足够他们清理证据了！”

男人又往于里昂热的肩上一搡：“你也跟着去。”

“你怎么回事？”于里昂热反问道，没有放开托在桑克瑞德后背上的手，“我不知道你有麻药的过敏史。”

“这不重要，很快就好。”桑克瑞德咬着牙，“我还有一大堆事，你得跟里奥尔他们去那家酒店。”

桑克瑞德扣紧身上仅有的外衣，拔腿冲向挂在验尸房外头墙上的固定电话。

“局长？公路那边……我没空，我给你换个人过去。什么？要是等会儿嫌疑人能撂我就过去。”

他扣稳话筒，再抢起来打第二个号码，期间朝着于里昂热用力挤着眼睛，催促精灵跟上里奥尔。

“审讯室，把4号嫌疑人拿出来，我要问话。律师？让他找，投诉算我的……你怎么还在这儿？”男人几乎要对于里昂热发脾气了，“你最好跟上他们，到现场去。”

“我可以调其他法医过来。”

“别开玩笑，他们不了解情况。还有……你得学会和他们配合。”

桑克瑞德定了定神，晃晃头让发丝盖住有点失焦的眼睛。

“等搞完这些，我会跟你说这麻药是怎么回事。”他用了点安抚的口吻，“我没关系，喝点水就好了。”

这类借口于里昂热听过很多次，但今天精灵不太想让对方糊弄，尽管平常桑克瑞德糊弄得够多了，而今天，除了那场跟医院医师——也就是桑克瑞德的线人——发生的不愉快之外，也没什么特别的。

于里昂热找不到任何理由让桑克瑞德停下这种糊弄的行为。他还担心这可能是桑克瑞德的计谋，让他这个前不久刚从穆恩布瑞达的离世之上学会体味他人心情的榆木脑袋灌进点水，要变成无用的木桶似地、拿起来一摇便咕哩咚隆响。若非于里昂热太了解眼前这个男人，可能还会以为这就是桑克瑞德的报复，利用他们在信息上的不对等给他出难题，净想看他的洋相。

只不过，不论桑克瑞德用上多少带着安慰色彩的马虎眼来掩饰，坏就坏在于里昂热知道真相。于里昂热知道这个男人能用一个动作和眼神来让别人相信他就是“在玩计谋、在弄什么报复、在刷小手段”，而实际上——

桑克瑞德只是想工作而已。

好像不这么做就呼吸不畅、站不稳脚跟、直不起腰似地，无论如何一定要工作，如此而已。

要是给谁颁发一个“工作狂”的奖励证书话，这张证书多半会递到于里昂热面前，因为桑克瑞德许多时候看起来不在工作而在娱乐。可真要清算起来，桑克瑞德似乎把娱乐也当成了工作。

他只是想工作而已。

证据便是——当于里昂热怀着这样的想法，临出发前再看一眼那不断地往各个环节上拨电话的男人时，后者明显地退缩了。

“……要是你现在脑子里正想着和我一样的事，”桑克瑞德背对着验尸房门，挤上面孔的表情想要保持平和，却像喷发过后趋于冷却、却还吞吐着热气泡的岩浆般不太自然，“就不要再说了。”

于里昂热在自己的文辞库房中左挑右挑，最终只剩妥协。他面对的终究是只老狐狸，简单和复杂，复杂和简单，在对方手中总能混淆定义。

“你完全不必这样……”

“不，这样挺好。”桑克瑞德继续他的打电话行动，“喂？我给你半小时，把那家叫‘白鲸头冠’的酒店所有在册职员履历都找来。”

 

【4】

往白鲸头冠酒店的路因公路出入口暂时封闭而发生了堵塞。想要赶赴外地的轿车和没来得及改道的货运车与普通市民的自行车、摩托车一簇堆着一簇，谁也不想先让谁。

里奥尔按了两次喇叭无果，只得先用通讯器安排同僚找合适的地点停放车辆，设下警示牌，再分两三个人出去搭一个临时指挥岗疏散交通。这几趟通讯并不和平，针对要不要拉警笛的问题，里奥尔就和同僚争论了不下五分钟。

“不能开警笛。”里奥尔坚决地反对同事的建议，“这样是打草惊蛇，隔着两条街他们就会跑。要是你们没把握，我就徒步走过去，反正这儿已经跟酒店离得不远了……你们非要开的话，就跟拉开距离，一到那里就得想法子封锁出入口。证明？不需要那种东西……”

于里昂热在自己的手册上划拉着等会儿抵达酒店后该做的事项。左轮枪、生物检材发现仪、宽幅测光源、备用的鞋套和手套、有可能被作为杀人工具的机器、荧光粉和刷子、动力室必须关闭、桑克瑞德正在追查的履历表、桑克瑞德的伤口、倘若凶手同伙中确实存在和他有同样资质经历的人他要怎么思考、桑克瑞德对麻药的过敏反应是从什么时候出现的、必须要查看的地点……

他听到里奥尔催促自己下车，还有打开后备箱拿便服外套和备用工具的声音。车子被藏在离酒店还有两个街道口的小巷里，下车前于里昂热多看了几秒自己的手机，确认桑克瑞德没有给他发什么信息。

桑克瑞德是不会给他发信息的，那男人早就已经开始工作了。

“噢，于里昂热……桑克瑞德发消息来了。”

精灵在车顶上望着里奥尔，翘起眉毛。

“他让你小心点。”

“是像他会说的。听起来他是审出什么来了，但信息不多，还不够让他给我们具有结论性的建议……请替我回复，致以感谢，同时提醒他……注意审问的手段，不要轻易越界……勿要让宝贵的证供递交到审决的锤台上时，因他过火的追逼行为而折扣了价值。”

“嗯……哼。很多事情在军队里不算什么。”

“您不在军队里了，里奥尔先生。”于里昂热紧追着对方的步伐。

“我知道。这种职场环境和军队相似，破案的能力决定领导地位。警局的孩子们可不太容易接受得了军功章直接压上他们头顶让他们乖乖遵命……毕竟他们还在升职的路上，我就这么过来，挡着他们的路了。”

“但您的调职不是由您自己决定的。”

“这当然由不得我。我退伍有一段时间了，不过闲不住，大姐头……雅·修特拉——推荐我应局里的请。有的人就是适合做这一行，你看桑克瑞德，天生就该做这一行。”

“我不否认。我们的老师，也是看中他这一点……”

“但是心术不正的人则做不了。”

里奥尔陡然降低且带刺的语气让于里昂热警惕地在心里分析起这句话。

“您指谁呢？”

“你和桑克瑞德，你们各自为了什么而拼命工作？”

“提问的原因是？”

“别介意，好奇而已。有的人工作是为了混口饭吃，有的人则有理想。”

于里昂热跨大了一步，经过里奥尔身边、走到对方跟面。

“您可能不需要来问我。”

“那么桑克瑞德呢？”

“我也无权回答。”

“是无权回答，却不是不知道啊。”

两人一前一后的位置交换了一次，里奥尔的笑容在这个失衡的话题中竟还带着求知的色彩。

“啊，不过……他的成绩大家都能看得到，我想大概也没什么可问的吧。就算他好像经手过绝大多数的案子，量多得有点超过普通警员，说他拼命工作也不是解释不了……我以为能在你这儿听到点不一样的说法。”

“桑克瑞德愿意说出口的事情，会挑合适的机会说给对应的对象听。”于里昂热记得那个给桑克瑞德缝伤口的医师，心情隐隐阴郁起来，脸上却透着点狡黠，“您来问我……就没意思了。”

“呜哇，你好像在炫耀？”

“这不是交换破案的情报，或者共同许下考取高分的目标，彼此携手并进。”

“你不是把我当成竞争对象吧？我正在从他那里分一些案子过来，不少东西都还在适应期，要调和很多已经在他手里、跟大家一起形成习惯的思维方式……”

“那你更应该自己去问他。那个人……就算是我也不敢说了解。也许我了解一具从水里打捞上来泡得近乎四分五裂的尸体，还比了解他来得多。”

里奥尔还没能接着说什么，通讯器就渣渣响着吵起来。劳班·阿尔丁从公路上的车祸现场发来新的指令，要让桑克瑞德或里奥尔或任何一个仍在局里闲着能抽得出手的警员给他增援。

“不是我说，局长。”里奥尔握着通讯器。跟面对共事同僚不同地，态度大条得让于里昂热觉得这个人与桑克瑞德一样把劳班当作能用拳头打招呼的兄弟，“我和桑克瑞德都在为未知身份的新受害者奔忙呢。”

于里昂热刻意忽略了这句在他听来有些刺耳的话。这只是自己的臆想，于里昂热告诫自己的脑子，这不过是寻常的表述，是里奥尔和桑克瑞德惯常用的玩笑话，没有其他意思。

“局长的脑子估计被绕晕了。”里奥尔盖住通讯器的话筒，对于里昂热挤弄鼻子和嘴，“公路上四连环撞成了一滩浆糊，载的还全是木料石料和燃油，后头跟着两辆观光车堵着没法动。祈祷别爆炸吧……堵塞和救援怎么着也得弄到晚上了……”

于里昂热回敬对方以“聊表同情”的手势，里奥尔则友好地接下这个手势，耸耸肩膀。

“帮我接桑克瑞德。”这新加入的探员笑闹完了，迅速调着频道，却在下一刻被频道里传来的溃堤般的哭声吓了一跳。

『开警笛吧，开警笛！求你们……让他知道他该逃跑……我发誓他不会再犯罪了，这次的罪名我来担着……』

『做梦也该醒了。』

“喂，桑克瑞德，你把人给打哭了？”

『这家伙不肯说实话，袒护他的共犯。酒店在职的名册和履历表也拿不过来，真是浪费时间……』

“你就这么确定共犯在酒店里？到出发前为止还是推测呢。”

『眼下我不但确定，我还确定共犯和我们手里的嫌疑人关系不一般，搞不好是情人。你听见他的用词了，共犯是个男的。至于共犯仍在酒店里的依据就是，首先……』

于里昂热在这一瞬明白了什么：“酒店就是第一现场。”

『啊……哈。你好好地跟着里奥尔啊。』信号对面的桑克瑞德高兴地笑了声，『看嫌疑人的行动轨迹就知道了，如果用你检查出来的杀人时间往回推算，再加上作案用的工具和嫌疑人职业的前提条件……要是能有车子出入的监控记录给我慢慢画图，我就能肯定是在酒店里。』

“为什么排除屠宰场？”

『屠宰场的冰柜可不是他一个人说了算的。而且……嫌疑人用轿车后备箱运送尸体，要是从屠宰场出发，他可以用载货的车子。他们条件这么充足，完全能做到将尸体藏在牲口肉堆里而不被发现。好了，既然里奥尔这么问……你承认吗？』

『我承认！我承认！』那嫌疑人哭着大声嚷，『您只要……行行好……让他走……我是凶手，我就是凶手……』

『酒店的事他也承认了。』

里奥尔皱起眉：“你不怕他故意骗你？”

通讯那头有其他警员间接地回答了这个疑问：『桑克瑞德！监控图像和行车轨迹画出来了，最早拍摄到的就是白鲸头冠附近的路口。』

『你瞧。』

“证据比推论出得晚还能给你猜对啊。”里奥尔叹了一声，“你就该干这行。”

『你该抱怨今天人手不够，换做是你的话，这东西早在两小时前就能做出来，我们也不用这么被动啦。』

“我这不是还有点困难嘛，要不是你的搭档全力帮忙，我们谁都没法这么快追到这里啊。”

『他是大家的搭档，不是我的。』

“啊，也是。”

于里昂热勉强一笑。

『你们好好相处噢，然后……喂，你别哭了。就算你保证你的同伙不再犯罪，我们也得找到受害者，但你没告诉我们受害者是谁。——小心点。我还在催名册，这家伙不肯说受害者的信息，我猜受害者信息可能跟共犯的现任职业有关，他在尽可能截断能给我们联想到共犯身份的佐证。保持联络！有什么新发现马上通气。』

于里昂热估摸着他们要挂断通讯了，打算利用自己的通讯器单独跟桑克瑞德说两句话，问问对方是否还有打过麻药后的不适症状。但却发觉自己所拨的频道号未能跟桑克瑞德和里奥尔正在通话的频道接起来。

他马上明白这是里奥尔与桑克瑞德所使用的特殊频道，而于里昂热之前从未听说过这个频道。

精灵收起自己的小动作，将思路拧回案件上。

“有什么想法么。”里奥尔查看着于里昂热的脸色，随口问道，“你似乎想说……”

“猛禽不居危楼……换位思考，要是那位共犯愿意逃跑，在嫌疑人被捕之时就已逃之夭夭。而如今嫌疑人仍在包庇共犯，说明共犯实际上，可能打实施罪行之初就没有要逃跑的计划。”

“即使知道自己的同伙在牢狱里蹲着了也不想跑吗……”

里奥尔查好配枪的子弹。

“你的配枪呢？”

于里昂热展示着自己别在腰包一侧的巴掌大的左轮作为回答。

“桑克瑞德教过你怎么用的吧？”

“我做这一行，荏苒时光……已经三年有余。”

“那也别离我太远啊。不知怎么回事……总觉得预感很糟。”

“人类的命数，早已被神秘的笔写入时间。”

 

【5】

里奥尔在厨房和客房之间的走廊上与酒店总经理交涉搜查事宜，外面拉警戒线的同伴则争取着搜查令。每个赶到里奥尔身边的人都在问，为什么搜查令来得比警务人员晚，不……为什么只需要出示警员证就能进行局部搜查的工作，却被总经理理直气壮地拒绝。

也许这个总经理的态度非常可疑，于里昂热安静地等待着，怀着一丝疑虑。这名总经理自信务必，就算里奥尔用配合警务的理由，甚至摆出“如不配合则需要负责任”的架子也不松口，强硬地指挥保安和其他工作人员拦在警员面前。

于里昂热不敢保证、却也担心着这名总经理有意妨碍他们。

“我们已经得到证词，嫌疑人指认酒店里有其他尸体。”

“那你们应该带那个嫌疑人和合法的搜查证来跟我说。”总经理毫不退让，里奥尔也表现出了些许犹豫。

这家酒店可能有什么后台，于里昂热不无担忧，时间分分秒秒流逝的速度在面前变得缓慢，却会在桑克瑞德那边加快数倍。桑克瑞德还得休息，他不太好……他得休息。不止如此，劳班的车祸现场也必须增援，附近的辖区警员和医疗人员赶过去了，可还是不够。于里昂热可以不着急，但他有能做和要做的事，而这些事能帮大家许多忙。

趁里奥尔力图控制场面和交涉节奏，也没什么人注意到自己，精灵压低身影潜入厨房，目标明确地去找冷柜。

厨师和帮厨都在外头吵嚷，声称警方的行动影响了酒店营业，必须有人来承担损失。于是厨房便冷清着，厨具和食物素材各自失意。于里昂热快速环顾一周，没有在厨师抬手可及的位置上找到冷柜。

他在墙边的地面上找到滑轮拖拽的黑色轮迹，轮迹新鲜，起点处则存在灰尘和油腻长时间积累而留下的冰柜轮廓。

“前不久才移动冷柜。”于里昂热顺着轮迹向前走了几步，一拐弯便看到了仓库门。

要是冷柜放在仓库里，于里昂热自然要进仓库，而仓库亦如他所祈愿地没有上锁。

精灵打开冷柜，端出工具箱中的发现仪拧开开关，扎紧手套、捏起镊子，拨开覆在上层的冻霜、火腿肉、鱼肉和牛肉块，沿着内侧的柜壁细细观察，拾起一根泛白的长条形物品。

于里昂热刮去表面上的冰，凝住呼吸，眯细视线，将那根长条形物体——他判断这是一根人类的手指——翻转过来，摩挲了下断面。

走廊上的争执声从流水似地冲刷过来，却进不了于里昂热耳廓一滴。他要开始思考，手指可能属于哪个种族、哪个性别；切下来的时间有多长，又为何孤零零地躺在这个冰柜里。

“您该跟您的主人……更多的部分……在一起。”

已知的尸体，亦或该称之为尸块，拼凑和缝合的针脚之细曾令验尸的于里昂热惊叹。这需要由一个经验老到、技巧娴熟且效率极高的人来完成，否则以这种工作量，还没缝完尸体就会腐败。要缝合的部位也不能多而碎，太多碎块将让缝好后的“成品”经不起搬动。

“疑云重重，狼藉斑斑……”于里昂热摆好这根手指，拍下照片，接着再次捧起它，小心地往断面内抠了抠，指头感觉出这根残骸少了一小段骨头，“少了……”精灵用手机电筒朝那个空位照去。

他看清了里面的东西。小如针眼、极难辨认，但确确实实存在着——一根导线。

那一秒的玻璃被人打碎了。如同山石在脊梁骨上倒塌，轰然巨响。于里昂热只觉视线一黑，未能识别得了这种倒塌感的源头和所作用之处，身体各处的神经亦不能为之反馈一二。它们像是被麻痹了，又仿佛遭到入骨入肉的一刀两断，就此失却了应有的职能，让被染黑的视线无法找回光亮，耳膜也接收不了除轰鸣以外的其他有用声音，灵魂亦被恶鬼的大锤砸碎。

于里昂热得等到意识清醒才理解这一切的意义，但这也已经晚了。

 

【6】

人们的脚步声在他的头顶上来来回回。于里昂热发不出声音呼救，击晕他的人用胶布封住了他的嘴。

他用来防身的小左轮正被对方拿在手里，枪口指着他的脑门；离他最近的一个硬物是用以挂手铐的铁柱；于里昂热在醒来后动了动手腕，这根铁柱就发出空洞和锈蚀的声响。

“我不知道他在哪！他一转眼就不见了！”里奥尔的喊声从于里昂热的斜上方传下，被地板——天花板——地板——阻断了一部分音量。要是有其他可以让他用鞋子敲击的铁柱，于里昂热认为自己还是有希望让里奥尔发现这个地下室的。然而绑架他的人显然抱有一样的想法，小左轮得意地顶了顶于里昂热的额头。

“他们找你快找得哭出来了，也许我捡了个宝贝。”

是吗？于里昂热以目光反问。两眼慢慢适应地下室的光线后，他看得出面前的人与桑克瑞德审问着的嫌疑人有着相近的面容。

桑克瑞德认为嫌疑人和共犯关系不一般，那么……就是同胞兄弟了。

“我的弟弟很傻。”那人替于里昂热说出了要问的问题谜底，“他是厨师，处理生鲜食材的能力作用非常大，冷冻和初步分解尸体的工作由他完成。而我……原本和你一样，负责缝合……所以你能找到这家酒店，我就知道你们这群人不简单……”

头顶上的人声加入了桑克瑞德。

“家里那个小子什么也不肯说了。”桑克瑞德匆匆从左边走到右边。

“到底怎么回事，为什么没有搜查令？”

“回去再细谈这些。现在于里昂热不见了……警员在你们的酒店里不见了，就凭这一点，我们必须搜查。”

“别着急，他们找不到这儿。”精灵面前的人悠悠地吹了声口哨，“我听他们说，还得查蒸汽房？是的，你们的方向没有太大毛病……”

于里昂热的手背贴上背后的铁柱。这是一根管道……大约四十公分，周围还有更粗的管道。有铁锈。辗轧。

但是没有烫伤。

他发现了这个推断的误区：就算这家酒店的蒸汽室使用的是桑克瑞德认为的那种管道，可尸体上没有烫伤，只有铁锈；而且导致人死亡的管道可不细，要能压死人又能冷却得完全不使受害者皮肤有烫伤，还不影响蒸汽房其他零件运作……现场应该相对空旷，有充分的空间。

杀人的地点不在蒸汽室，蒸汽室最多只能佐证第一现场存在于这家酒店的某处。

真正的现场在这里；也是这么空旷、封闭的地方，深居地底，滚动一根超过四十公分直径的铁管杀死一个人的动静传不到外面。

“……我弟弟太傻了。我们本来是能成功的……我们分工，研究了好一阵子，分析、挑选，等万无一失才动手。其实我们已经成功了，你们抓到我弟弟时看到的那具玩意儿……就是成功的例子。可是我弟弟他害怕了……他想让自己冒顶着进监狱，让我跑掉。”

那人停下话语，看了看于里昂热的眼睛。

“你是不是在好奇我为什么不跑。”

精灵点了点头。正如他历年来在书里和案卷里读到过的，人们的想法总这么千奇百怪。他也正为一个奇怪的男人苦恼着呢。

“我们跑不掉的。计划不成功，我们就得死……成功了，我们就能大富大贵。这么简单的道理……我弟弟不明白。他以为顶了我的罪名，就可以在监狱里终身老死。只不过他偷偷带着我的杰作跑出去时我没发现，直到一个多小时前，你们查到这里，却拿不出搜查证，我才想明白这一点。但我也跑不了……”

“桑克瑞德！”于里昂热头顶上的里奥尔大叫，“我来想办法，你回去吧！”

而精灵面前的人则吃吃地冷笑：“他们肯定进蒸汽房了，没有结果。可惜啊，就差这么一点。”

那人放下左轮手枪，转动了下胳膊，走进地下室的黑暗中。再回来时，那人手里多了一个工具箱——正是于里昂热带来的。

“我有点怀念这些。”那人低语道，找出一把小刀，回到于里昂热身侧，“都是干过这行的人，我告诉你我怎么做的……”

小刀在精灵的右前臂上切了下去，慢而逐渐地加大刀刃压进皮肉的力量，冰凉的温度一丝丝深入。

“这样就不会流血太快，你知道吧……不过你放心，我不会现在就切了你。你的体型跟我们要找的不一样，而且我已经没有继续‘组装’的必要了……”

于里昂热忍着喉头滚动而出的呻吟，闭上眼睛。他听不到桑克瑞德的说话声，但里奥尔的呼喊一直提示着桑克瑞德就在附近。

“你带药来了吗？你刚才吃药了吗？喂，你脖子上这是——”

“你在妨碍我思考啊，里奥尔……”

“再有十分钟，他们还找不到你的话，我们俩就都得死在这里了。”

于里昂热不解地微微睁开眼。刀子还在他的手臂里，由浅入深地割开了至少十公分。他不能挣扎，不然刀口就会拉宽。

“应该还有个协助你的人，不然仅凭一个法医做到这一步，你就可以去开侦探事务所而非做一条看门狗了。他是谁？要是他来了，他就该想得到你在哪的。”

“你清醒一点，桑克瑞德！于里昂热不在蒸汽室里！我们在酒店里找了，他们出不去，抓了他的人出不去……”

不对。于里昂热蜷起手指，指甲碰着结着锈的铁管。不要只管行动而不顾思考。不要停止思考。于里昂热知道那个人不止是动作快而已，他有自己的思维方法，在飞速掠过的信息海之中抓取最关键的一粒沙、又能和累积在海里某一滴看似无用的水融在一起。于里昂热观察和记录，桑克瑞德观察和行动。不断地往前走、不断地追寻表象下的真相——

所以，不要停止思考，不要因为走得太快、被愤怒和焦虑蒙蔽双眼。

从前是他们的老师教会桑克瑞德这些，而于里昂热是要提醒他这一点的那个人。要是于里昂热在那男人旁边，他就会提醒这一点——

“——把酒店的规划设计图给我找来。”

在精灵手臂的肌肉中滑动的刀停住了。

“啊。”持刀的人说，“被他想到了。不过，来得及吗？这家酒店建了十多年，规划设计图早就遗失了……那个年代可没有U盘和光盘，城建局也换了一个仓库。”

于里昂热偏过脸，被胶带封闭的嘴动了下。

“你想说什么？难道是相信他们？”

精灵再次合起眼。这个人不会明白。

那人直起身，刀子却还插在于里昂热的手臂上。经过了一定时间，刀口的血流得再慢也还是止不住越流越多的趋势。

“我不用告诉你十分钟后这里会发生什么，就当给你个惊喜吧……让你死的时候也不用太恐惧，毕竟我也没有给人施加恐惧的兴趣……我只是想，不管我死在哪，难得留住个前任同行陪陪我也不错。”

那人第二次打开于里昂热的工具箱，又好像找不到趁手的东西，便合起箱子，将其高高举起。

“还有不到五分钟了。”

箱子朝于里昂热的左腿沉重地叩击下去。

 

【7】

于里昂热再醒过来时感到自己正被人半拖着跑。那双手汗涔涔的，其中一只就包覆在精灵的伤臂上，汗水渍进伤口，引发钻心的酸痛。

他还觉得自己一条腿像根空心的木梆，里头装了几颗碎石子。于里昂热马上就知道这是因为他的左腿骨头出了麻烦，并被这个意识唤醒痛觉。

他想发出点声音抒发忍得太久的痛苦，却又在视线映入桑克瑞德的白色发尖时生生吞下，试着先看对方的脖子。

他只看了一眼便后悔这个决定，因为他仅能看着桑克瑞德脖子上遍布的小疙瘩和发烫的右肩而无能为力，

“究竟从什么时候起……桑克瑞德，你对麻药过敏？”

桑克瑞德没答话，脚下使劲一蹬，将这比自己高了一个头的精灵扔出地下室外。那男人的手臂就这么一晃，于里昂热便瞧见了对方右肩和脖颈连接着的一大片深深浅浅的红色。

于里昂热第三次醒来，面前是雅·修特拉冷白冷白的脸。

“好孩子。”他这猫魅族的好友敲敲自己手里的文件夹，“头部钝器重击挫伤，太好了，没给你敲出根裂缝来。右手小臂刀伤，长15公分，深度2~6公分不等。”雅·修特拉指指于里昂热被包成绷带冰棍的右臂，“左小腿胫骨骨干骨折，周围软组织挫伤，淤血。”她又指指于里昂热挂在病床前的石膏左腿，“拐棍还是轮椅，你挑一个。”

“能治好吗？”

“你自己学过，你说可不可以？”

于里昂热微笑着歪了下头：“对于这一点，我还是很有信心的。”

“间隙还算小的，玛托雅老师说‘这种小事情就交给你来办吧’，所以我可以想法子。但你得老实地遵循我的诊疗方案，手术是跑不掉了。”

“砸它的是我心爱的工具箱。”于里昂热说，“我与它相知相伴，纵使被罪犯所操控，它也是我心爱的工具箱。”

“哦哟。割你的也是你的解剖刀，你知道再等多久你这只手以后就没法拿刀了吗？”

“我更感兴趣……我住进这座安全又卫生的牢狱多久了。”

“十二个小时。——别找啦，桑克瑞德不在这里，他在另一个病房。我给他打了一针，伤口也重新缝过，再晚一点他那个位置就得切除。”雅·修特拉带着种冰冷的怒意审视着于里昂热，“对，和你想的一样，感染了，干得好，真漂亮。你劝过他了吗，于里昂热？”

“怪我不够尽力。”

“那我明白了，你们俩，自作自受。”

“被疑犯劫持怎么能算自作自受呢……”

“算啊！我差点被大姐头和桑克瑞德吃掉。”

里奥尔的脸在病房门外出现，疲倦地笑着。

“他睡着了，你要去看看嘛，大姐头？”

“哼。”

雅·修特拉踢踢踏踏地出了门，留下里奥尔在房门旁尴尬地搓搓手。

“谈谈？”

于里昂热的左手接着输液管，右手也动不了，取水的动作格外艰难：“请坐。”他礼貌地同意了里奥尔的建议。

里奥尔替精灵拿来了水杯，插上吸管。

“对不起啊，我没看好你。”

“也是我自作主张。”

“想听那两个嫌犯的后续吗？当然，都在牢里锁好了，一个在哭一个在笑……我猜你更宁愿听桑克瑞德跟你说这些？不过没办法，他现在烧到了差不多四十。”

于里昂热的神情凝重下来。

“我们没找到剩下的受害人，只提取了酒店的入住名单做监控记录的比对。”

精灵低着头，前后思索了一个来回。共犯说的话——“跑不掉”，不是因为法律的渔网洒满天地警局将全力缉捕。没能马上拿到的搜查令，以桑克瑞德的习惯，为了应付这种紧急情况而事先备好的搜查令绝不会缺席。总经理的僵持态度，仔细一想，可能是仗着某种势力和手段迫使里奥尔及其他警员在没有真正的搜查令和证据证言下不敢轻举妄动……

“你被关的地下室跟蒸汽房有一道暗门相接。那个地下室是旧的蒸汽房，设备都已经被废弃，可是在前两天，酒店改造了现有的蒸汽房线路，按改造计划，每到一个定点就从现有蒸汽房排出一部分蒸汽到地下室，今天……咳，昨天，就是这个改造工作测试的第一天。所以要是再慢一点，你和那个共犯都得被蒸死在里头。”

于里昂热想到了自己背靠的铁管。可能就是那儿……至少得烙死。

“桑克瑞德要的职员名册，和申请搜查令的手续……这期间发生了什么？”

“调不出来。”里奥尔撇了撇嘴皮，“上头，有人作梗。我不能再多说了，这也是桑克瑞德透露的，他在局里拿不到凭证和依据，劳班局长忙得焦头烂额帮不上忙。最要命的是，先被抓的那个嫌疑犯，好像是听了谁的建议，突然对桑克瑞德提出交换条件：放他的同伙走，才告诉我们你的位置。上头居然同意了，你能想象吗……上头同意了。”

“那么，劳班局长在外忙碌的情况下，有这个决定权的‘上头’是谁？”

里奥尔苦笑了下：“比警局的级别还高的人。”

“所以桑克瑞德就到现场来了。”

“对。违抗命令，到现场来了。哎呀，这在军队里可是要命的。”

于里昂热目光平淡地望着眼前的新同事，忽然记起对方问过自己，“但是心术不正的人则做不了。”“你和桑克瑞德，你们各自为了什么而拼命工作？”

“在军队里，为了执行任务，会根据上级的命令放弃难以拯救的同伴吗？”

里奥尔不带感情地回了个眼神。

“看情况。”

“利益便是利益。利益本身是否存在罪孽，与获得和持有它的人是否背德之路上行进有关……在某些人眼里，我，或者桑克瑞德……抑或其他陷入同样境遇的警员，抵不上‘他们’要在那家酒店里做的某件事，是吧。”

“不能否认的结果是，桑克瑞德选择去找你，给了某些人转移证据的时间。冰柜不见了。”

“我有照片。”于里昂热还打算透露他在手指骨位置找到的导线，告诉里奥尔自己的猜测——这些尸体残骸有可能被用作恐怖袭击，要是细查，说不定能揪出一个庞大的、将那家酒店作为据点的组织。

但里奥尔做了个噤声的手势，示意不管于里昂热在取证时发现了什么，现在都不要说出来。

“你得藏好了，那张手指头的照片。”

“为什么？”

“我看过照片。”里奥尔的声音还是不带感情，“它不能作为证据。要是你有拿出来的打算，等会我前脚离开这个病房，后脚就会有人用你的左轮手枪敲你的窗户。”

“里奥尔先生。”

“嗯？”

“桑克瑞德信任您，故而我本也该信任您。”于里昂热轻轻地问，“你们都干这一行，并且适合、就该干这一行。你们的嗅觉很相似……但是‘心术不正的人干不了’。您为什么要拼命这么做？”

 

【8】

于里昂热第四次醒来在当晚的后半夜，吹在他脸上的夜风分外干冷，每经过他的脸一次，就吸走一部分水分。

精灵困倦地偏过头，却见桑克瑞德就站在窗边，白色的短发映着月光。

看到于里昂热睁眼，桑克瑞德背着光的脸一抬，就这样埋了一半到阴影中。

“我就想假装你什么都不知道地呆一会儿。”那男人也穿着病号服，右臂终于被绷带吊了起来。

“过敏。”于里昂热不依不饶。

“……被打过量那次的后遗症。”桑克瑞德沉吟一会儿，“是后来才发现的。”

“药物过敏重可致命。为什么……不告诉给你缝合的医师？”

“是价码。他有那种兴趣。”

这就让精灵不高兴听了。

“为了价码，还有什么不能付出的？”

桑克瑞德的眼睛变得比阴影还暗。但这种暗色仅仅持续了两三秒，那跟树脂结晶一般凝聚着“观察结果”的颜色就重新亮起。

“……假装不知道吧，于里昂热。如果说出来了……反而就没法坚决地实行下去。”

“我不知道自己该假装不知道什么。”

“我不是在开玩笑。”

“说来和苹果掉在头上一般凑巧，我也不是。”

“你是说我该同意‘上头’和嫌犯的交换条件么？”

“我希望你能公平对待一切，包括自己。”

“我很公平……”

“你背后的月光在看着你，她知道谁在撒谎。”

桑克瑞德眼睛里的光闪了又闪，而后幽灵似地滑到精灵的床前。

他用了几秒钟来说实话。那些实话印在于里昂热包在厚重绷带里的右臂上，隔着布，用传达不到的热度传达过来。

他们都知道嘴唇上的温度不用半秒便会在绷带布料中消耗殆尽，不管桑克瑞德这个动作保持多久，都会如此。

但那男人低着脸，离于里昂热的右臂如此之近。精灵已经看不到对方右肩伤口的状态了，越过桑克瑞德的发尾，他能看到的唯有男人的肩窝。他懊恼于自己右手一根指头都动不了，并在无效的尝试中，让整条右臂类似于抽搐地抖动了一下。

桑克瑞德顿起的样子像被枪声惊飞的鸟。他亲吻别人手背表达亲昵时往往是潇洒倜傥的，却在此时犹如当着班主任的面打小抄的坏学生，不敢用大动作收回小抄，也不敢老实回头向班主任认错。男人面前的班主任也默然望着他，一时不知该不该呵斥这个坏学生，还是该容忍一下，让这学生的考试成绩不那么糟。

明明“打小抄是错的”这件事，有目共睹、众所周知。

桑克瑞德在呆滞中和精灵对望，住院楼下的树林打了好几声鸟鸣，是猫头鹰。于是桑克瑞德的脖子与猫头鹰一样硬邦邦地歪了半圈，并发现于里昂热也是如此。

“你的手是用来探索真相的。”那男人咕哝道，“别太折腾它啊。”

“你也是……”于里昂热按下嘴里的苦涩，“请珍惜为我提供思考依据的资本……而非不公平亦不计后果，全部交付。”

 

****信天翁-03.不规则的旋律END.** ** ****  
** **


	4. 04.疯狂

 

【1】

桑克瑞德端好枪。“毒蝎”的交易网覆盖全国，有一小支伸过了国境线，首领的亲卫队火力自然充足——桑克瑞德手上这支猎枪能打飞一头熊，而离首领最近的几个副手拿的则是军用武器。

杰林斯带的特警将楼道围得严严实实。都是好素质，桑克瑞德嚼着口香糖想，劳班没有让他失望，他们志在必得。

他扔下猎枪，爬进通风管，沿着自己规划好的路线潜入三楼与四楼，同两名特警想要突入四楼却被占据制高点的首领副手以连发冲锋子弹压回的场面擦肩而过。桑克瑞德没有立即暴露自己，在特警队员的视线死角瞄了几眼。他们是该谨慎点，如果这些黑帮的核心人物不抓活的，这场搏斗的意义就打折了。

桑克瑞德换上随身带的格洛克——这可是把好枪，他很乐意将这种手枪推荐给于里昂热，总比用射程过低还容易卡壳的左轮好——藏在消防栓后，擦亮装在格洛克枪身上的小镜子查看反方向楼道的动静。四楼和五楼被蛇头的亲卫队占领，杰林斯的特警冲不上去，看情况已经有人负伤。楼道不适合从下往上冲，桑克瑞德希望杰林斯能沉住气。

他们努力了一年多，先用一年时间砍掉“毒蝎”的左臂，揪住两个躲在政府层给“毒蝎”做保护网的官员和一批在城市外围与流民区肆虐的抢劫犯、毒贩与暴力团伙。每一场追击和逮捕都伴随着弟兄的血、检方与法官的不眠不休和民众愤怒的浪潮。每一张罪行列表被公布在网上时，人们更关心其背后漂浮着多少亡灵。而今这场战争终于收网，成败在此一举。

“喂，你。”

桑克瑞德的肩膀被人拍了一下。他反射性地回过枪口，却见是“毒蝎”首领的秘书和一个保镖站在自己身后。

“你鬼点子多。”秘书紧张地靠近，“有没有办法到头儿那里去？”

“哪来的办法？上面全是条子，进去就要做靶子，活下来了也得吃牢饭。”桑克瑞德故作遗憾，“你们俩怎么搞的，不跑吗？”

“下面也是警察。噢……”

首领在楼道中对楼外的喊话传进他们耳中，桑克瑞德警觉地收紧了目光。

“头儿抓到了人质。”保镖哼哼着，“他早就怀疑那小子了……他好像跟外头的警方承诺卖掉账本。”

桑克瑞德面上没有表情波动：“原来就是他啊。”握着格洛克的手指却悄悄用力。

潜进“毒蝎”内部做卧底以来，桑克瑞德一直在寻找这个匿名地向警方寻求交易机会的线人。他查了很多次这个线人留给警方的讯息，却对此人神经质一般的谨慎无可奈何。他只能猜到此人胆小如鼠，可暗地里追寻了四个多月，都没能从身边的黑帮成员中观察到符合条件的人——直到眼下桑克瑞德才明白，那个握有关键证据、准备向警方自首和供述帮会细节的内线，就在蛇头的牙尖下。

“真是的……糟糕到不行啊。”

“也不算糟吧？有人质在手里的话，我们就还有机会。今天预定要在东市区交易过来的枪不是还没到么？要是……”

桑克瑞德冷笑起来：“您还指望那些枪啊？我实在想不出警方大睁着眼睛放那些军火进来的理由。喂，真的。”桑克瑞德一副好像确实在关心这两个人未来的口吻，“你们现在跑还来得及吧。头儿不是在黄昏湾大桥的码头边上安排了船吗？嘘——趴下。”

他按下秘书的头，枪口对着消防栓。即使是卧底，他也得做到最后一刻。

杰林斯带着三个特警追赶着两个人从桑克瑞德藏身的门扉旁奔过，随之是短暂的交火、杰林斯退了一段距离，又奋勇地抵上前去。只是在一顿混战间，杰林斯落下了对讲机，也没注意到这一点。

桑克瑞德暗自咬下舌尖，趁杰林斯和三名特警冲到走廊外时悄然跳进走廊，拾起对讲机，在快速示意身后的秘书和保镖不要出声时拨弄对讲机的调频。

“我想办法上去探探风，你们在这儿等着。”

他找到这栋楼的电梯井——楼是老式的住宅楼，虽有电梯井却达不到能开通电梯的标准。在劳班发布行动命令前，桑克瑞德就到这里踩过点，知道这里会成为一个死角。他的运气很好，电梯井的一面墙正对着住宅楼外的休闲广场。桑克瑞德就在这面墙上挖了一个小洞，让他能在和警方接线时看得到楼下的警力部署。

利用短暂的两分钟，桑克瑞德拨通了杰林斯的对讲机。

劳班在另一个区域缉捕和“毒蝎”交易的团伙，那么这边除了杰林斯，在现场拥有指挥权的就是警督。说来这个警督算是杰林斯和劳班倚重的自己人，也是在斩断“毒蝎”一部分中下线的行动中、将躲在警察系统内充作保护伞的前警督一并办下来之后，背负着民众期望走马上任的。

“呼叫。是督察？……接线号：野玫瑰。”

透过小洞，桑克瑞德看得到那位新警督的身影。索尔克扎吉尔是杰林斯的前辈，从警多年而经验丰富，也有面对和承载威胁与危机的胆识。但桑克瑞德还得另想办法，同时要做到保护一个线人和保住蛇头活着两件事，会额外增加警方的负担。

他嗅嗅墙洞外的风，舔了下手指，测试风向。

会有狙击手。当然会有狙击手。桑克瑞德调动着半年来收集到的一切情报。方位、风向半年来被他称作“老板”、“头儿”的蛇头的脾气习惯、劳班的承诺、劳班给他的权力……而后再次对索尔克扎吉尔说：“别找了。杰林斯的对讲机掉在楼道里，他没事。外头那个不是人质，只是蛇头拿来做挡箭牌的喽啰，不用听他的。完毕。”

男人揣好对讲机离开电梯井，顺手从垃圾箱里掏走一个塑料瓶，换了另一条路回到他出发的地点。

居然没有别的警员发现他，也不知该不该为此高兴。

“嘿，情况怎么样？”躲在门后的保镖和秘书紧张兮兮地问。

桑克瑞德摇摇头：“上不去。”

“二三把交椅都在上头，应该还有五六个人……”

桑克瑞德将这些话记下来，侧靠在楼道窗户墙边扫视着楼下。

高度很危险，有两根晾衣杆，斜下方二楼窗户伸出来一顶塑胶棚。按理说这属于违法建造物，桑克瑞德记得这家住户想用这顶塑胶棚搭一个花台，天知道这种想法是从哪得到的灵感……不过等会儿保命可就靠它了。

“你在看什么？”保镖问。

“头儿在我们正上方。”桑克瑞德简短地回答，心里计算着下一步行动所需要的数据。

两个人的重量，要是搞不好，他就算活下来也有可能瘫痪。

“啊……那么……”

桑克瑞德端稳他的格洛克。就算冒着瘫痪的风险他也得动手。他必须要这么做。

“你能不能从这里打中下头的警察？”保镖还在发问，“你的枪法是可以——”

保镖的话没能往下说，从格洛克嘴里弹出的子弹击穿了他的胸膛。但楼道并未被枪声震动，子弹出膛的声响被塑料瓶闷成一种石子击打墙壁的效果。

第二发子弹打中还未反应得来的秘书。桑克瑞德跨上前去，扯住秘书的领子让对方慢慢倒下而不至于撞到楼道门。

他本该一击毙命，但桑克瑞德刚混进帮派里的时候，这名秘书照应过他，请桑克瑞德到家里吃饭。桑克瑞德知道这个人有一位长得不漂亮却忠实于婚姻的妻子，就在行动开始的前两天，桑克瑞德还替这秘书带他的妻子到医院去检查腹中胎儿是否健康。

“给你一口气的机会……让你和你老婆说说话。最好是在牢里……好好交代的话还可以争取减刑。你明白我说的是什么，对吧。”

男人注视着这个秘书惊疑不已的双眼，往对方额角砸了一枪托使之晕死过去，而后又检查了一下保镖的情况，同样砸了一下。

外头的呼喊声和楼上的杂乱混交着，在桑克瑞德的思绪墙上拍打。桑克瑞德望望窗外上方，再次算起线人的脚和自己的距离。

“打他的手。”桑克瑞德对索尔克扎吉尔说，“我准备好了，打蛇头的手。”

索尔克扎吉尔的犹豫也在男人的意料之内，任谁都会犹豫，毕竟那是珍贵的污点证人，而该死的蛇头已经坏事儿地将人质的身份喊了出来。

『你是谁？』

“别废话。再不打那家伙就会伤势过重。”桑克瑞德将格洛克放在窗台上，扣着墙皮，脑海一遍遍演练着跳跃和下落的路线，“快打！”

但索尔克扎吉尔仍在犹豫。毫无疑问，索尔克扎吉尔没有把握。桑克瑞德理解，他简直太理解了。过去的半年中，他和劳班都在做着没把握的事。开始时只是警察系统和政府层里的两个败类，而后他们觉得不止是这样，没有这么简单。被查处的两个败类不过是“上面”抛出来的炮灰和弃子，甚至在抛弃这两个弃子时还恶毒地反咬一口，让劳班为此付出了一条手臂，桑克瑞德则是一只眼睛。

他一点都不愿意去回想于里昂热用指尖碰这只眼睛时的表情。

还有更多的掮客。财团、议员、小帮派势力乃至要害部门……牵涉其中。这一棒槌打下去可能会让这座城市的执政系统晕眩上好一阵子，但没关系，生病的人换一换血，到底是有益健康的。

他们要对得起很多人才行，那些牺牲了的——威尔雷德——桑克瑞德想起里奥尔，也多亏了里奥尔，威尔雷德被嫁祸的偷盗罪名才能洗清，尽管……洗清了的时候，威尔雷德已魂归故里——帕帕力莫——莉瑟的控诉还在桑克瑞德耳畔回荡——敏菲利亚——带着他的思念和悔恨、隐姓埋名被秘密地保护起来、他也许今生再也见不到了的希望之灯……

桑克瑞德动了动嘴唇。

“血荆棘。”

他将背脊绷成张满的弓，为自己和狙击手倒计时。

「我希望你能公平对待一切，包括自己。请珍惜为我提供思考依据的资本……而非不公平亦不计后果，全部交付。」

只是那精灵族总会在他工作的时候打乱他的阵脚。这个时候他最不想看到的，反而就是于里昂热的脸。

那精灵在干什么呢？应该不会像个等在考场外的家长一样紧张巴巴地看新闻吧。毕竟在于里昂热的认知里，桑克瑞德此时还在拉札罕列岛上与国外的警员队伍友好交流呢。

「你是不是有话想对我说？」半年前的晚餐桌上，于里昂热对着被桑克瑞德嘲笑过像从火灾里拖出来一样又老又硬的牛肉问道，「你知道我不擅长察言观色，然而我的求知心向来不太爱被控制，跳脱于人情常理之外……若它长久地在崖壁上悬挂，多么地……叫人为难啊……」

还不行啊，“说出来”本就是需要巨大勇气的事，而真的说出来就要失去更多勇气了——桑克瑞德对那精灵摇摇头，可能会被那精灵当做胆小鬼吧。他本来就是给不出承诺，也害怕着做不到承诺时的溃败而不敢承诺的胆小鬼。

桑克瑞德的倒计时结束了。他对对讲机说“开枪”，而枪声近在咫尺、来自他的背后。是保镖，还是秘书——桑克瑞德无暇理睬，去计算有多少东西打中自己也没有必要。

这些对他的归途造不成任何影响。

 

【2】

『历时四天的围剿行动落幕……正值‘白鲸头冠’碎尸杀人案一周年祭日，民众自发来到已被停业调查的酒店前，送上鲜花以纪念一年前死于非命的受害者，将幕后行凶者被绳之以法的好消息告慰亡者在天之灵……在行动前两天，警局分局长劳班·阿尔丁伤愈并秘密出院，并逐步策划、亲临指挥收网，围剿行动代号‘斩臂’，正对应给分局长留下终身残疾的重伤……现在阿尔丁分局长在酒店的纪念会上，与民众一起承担伤痛、祭奠逝者……』

『出于执法者的立场、信念、荣耀，绝不坐视罪孽在人们身边和心中肆虐。请大家保持对执法、监察和审判系统的信心……绝不姑息任何一桩犯罪……』

『就目前的消息可知，涉案的政府官员正接受检察官讯问……仍有两名充当保护伞的疑犯在逃。一名为伊尔伯德……』

『警方将全力缉捕疑犯。我们有底气承诺，绝不放任、姑息，即使埋进地心，我们也会将它挖出来，斩除邪恶的种芽。』

『上一任警督被查处后，应该会有新的警督到任。请问分局长，是否对新任警督抱有公平待事的期望？』

『不止是期望，这是必须做到的。做不到则永远无法取信于民……新任警督，索尔克扎吉尔，曾任特警队队长、指挥官，多次从恐怖分子手中保护住现任市长和数名议员，其忠诚可表……这次的事件中，为了揭露真相而牺牲的威尔雷德探员令人心痛，也有数名警员受栽赃牵连。新任警督正是为了杜绝这种现象再次发生而……』

电视机画面突然归为一条直线，然后化为一块黑炭色。

“您该休息下眼睛了，沃特斯先生。”

“我才看不到半小时呀，亲爱的护士小姐。”

“但您还看了一个小时的照片和四十分钟的书，先生，那些照片全是杂乱无章的零件和血迹，还有毛发和尸体。您的眼睛不能在这种情况下恢复。”

“人不动脑子就会变成外面的树，我只要醒着就得看外头的树，再看下去我就也要变成一棵树了。”

“我宁可您变成一棵树，先生。”

护士帮桑克瑞德拆开左眼的绷带，查看眼球、眼皮和眼窝周围皮肤萎缩程度后一一记在表格上，再给男人换药，围上新的绷带。

“我们护士组，没有谁愿意您真的变成瞎子，因为您就算变成瞎子，也不会选择哪位护士照顾您度过余生，对吧？”

“谢谢你们的好意，不过我好像听说，是雅·修特拉在吓唬你们。”

“您的好友出于关心，哪能叫吓唬呀。”

“谢谢你们。”

“这是……这是我们应该做的。要这么郑重地说谢谢，虽然很高兴……还是有点不太好意思。”

“谢谢就是谢谢。你看雅·修特拉，救我一命回来，我说个谢谢，她就非常受用。”

护士的手温柔地翻卷着绷带，不时挑开桑克瑞德逐渐长长的头发。

“……您刚才看完书再看电视，感到眼睛胀痛和晕眩吗？”

“今天一切都很好，女士。”

“明天还需要再拍一次片子，已经没有发炎和流脓的迹象了，主治医生刚才说……”

“请问现在几点？”

“唔，四点半。”

“复健室还没关门吧？”

“您不太适合这么快就去复健！”

“没事儿，我好多了不是么？这两天去复健也没再出现别的毛病……您瞧瞧，我不能看书，也不能看照片，再不去复健室，我会憋坏的。郁闷的心情可不适合康复，医生说过的，没错吧？”

“话虽这么说，不过到五点钟的时候，您的朋友就要来看望您了。”

朋友。桑克瑞德僵着脖子笑了下。

“来了就让他去那儿找我吧。”

 

【3】

算来这是于里昂热在警局担任法医的第四年。去年这个时候桑克瑞德也在医院，为了将那傻乎乎地、自己跑进敌人仓库里找冷冻冰柜结果反被胁迫进地下室、险些给蒸汽管烙成干尸的精灵找回来，还把自己右肩上本来没有多大问题的车门划伤扯得稀巴烂，一年下来，这个旧伤疤变成了一个难看的印子，皮肉长不好，蜈蚣似地咬在他的肩膀后面。

那天“白鲸头冠”酒店的总经理就在蒸汽室外笑话他，看他手足无措，徒劳地在蒸汽室内进进出出。「你们最好快点，」总经理讥讽道，「蒸汽室还有十分钟就要放一次气。别让我们的客人由于你的无能、判断失误而洗不上热水。你负不起这个损失。」

“十分钟”这个词进了桑克瑞德的耳朵，其他的则不然。钱不算什么，桑克瑞德负不起的损失太多了。不管是友情、回忆还是别的什么东西，他承受不起的损失独独不包括金钱。从帕帕力莫提醒他逃避恩师离世事实那一刻起，他就知道自己在某些意义上能承受的东西正慢慢减少。

往往可怕的不是失去，可怕的是意识到“会失去”的瞬间停止运转的大脑和冻结的脚步，反令“失去”成真。就是那不慎的、因害怕生出迟缓、牵绊住的一秒，而后他也许会忘记自己为了什么在向前走，向前走之后和触及目标之时没有志向与喜悦，只在意着身旁身后空空的位置。他会发现自己原本并非孑然一身，并不像同事们所钦佩的那样丝毫不为什么人和什么事左右、全身心地投入到守护一方水土的事业中，他有守护不了的重要的东西和只要静下来细想便会凭空发出畏惧颤抖的恶梦。桑克瑞德知道自己一旦停下思考，就会变回那个躲藏于街角的白发少年，怀揣着小刀，以偷窃和抢夺维生，只敢挑懦弱的目标下手，回避着人们审析的目光，永远在黑暗的地方逃跑。

没有路易索瓦老师称赞过“令人印象深刻”、“你可以将它用在更好的地方”的天赋，共事同伴依赖的洞察力、执行力、刚正或勇敢，仅仅是一个连自己什么做得到什么做不到都分辨不清的——

所以快想。快思考。要是害怕就要继续思考下去。桑克瑞德踱起步子，他漏了什么？他为什么认为蒸汽室有问题来着？是那颗螺丝钉。螺丝钉上的字母缩写指向一个五金厂，五金厂做大型器械的生意，就包括蒸汽机和及其管道。酒店的蒸汽室里空无一人，应该是他想错了；而想错了就必须收队回去另想办法，那他反复闯进蒸汽室搜查的原因是什么？是他必须得找到于里昂热，否则于里昂热有危险；但蒸汽室里没有人，促使他不断在原地踏步的那个东西……是蒸汽室中的确还装着他见过的螺丝钉；螺丝钉的确接在蒸汽管道上；蒸汽管道很旧，生着铁锈，机器却是新安装的；他在踱步，鞋底的声音有时一样，有时不同……桑克瑞德高声要求酒店提供规划设计图，果不其然遭到拒绝；酒店建造时间是十年前，要查资料非常难……

但是桑克瑞德可以。用手机接收卫星对酒店的俯瞰图，转接进城建局数据库比对着建筑结构搜索规划图存档。十多年前的规划图显示这家酒店的实际占地比现今的建筑面积要大。原计划要建造的面积，到现在反而少了近八十平米，并且在地图上，这缺失的八十平米环绕在酒店的一部分围墙外——也就是蒸汽室外面。这意味着蒸汽室不止桑克瑞德看到的这么大，也可以说……

「这个蒸汽室，不是原本建造酒店时要用来做蒸汽室的位置。」桑克瑞德从手机屏幕上扬起头，冷冷地直视着隐瞒了什么的总经理血色渐退的脸，「你们的蒸汽室，在地下。」

他就是查得到，因为这就是老师一直以来力争培养的他的特长。他能用一张纸的碎片猜出那张纸原来的模样，也知道悲伤、贪婪、诚实、忠诚……绝大多数的特质在人和物品上表现起来时都是什么样。

他向酒店总经理发出警告，要求对方关停蒸汽室的机器；总经理拒绝了，桑克瑞德便呼喊里奥尔去执行这道命令，自己冲进蒸汽室，掠过对他撒谎的机器，踩踏着同样对他撒谎的地板。后来他因肩膀伤口撕裂和高烧未能参加审讯，但里奥尔为那个组装尸体的凶犯转达了一个问题。

「你怎么找到的？」

桑克瑞德逐渐习惯自己仅有的右半边视野，在复健室中做起小幅度的热身运动。

「眼睛看到过的谎言比真相多出一倍。」

他活动开筋骨，脑子记录着这一小段热身运动过后身上发汗的量和心跳速率的变化。

值得感谢的是，除了再也不能挽回的左侧视野，其他部位的损伤都恢复得不错。接下来他得克服左边死角的障碍，重新变回原来那个行动起来无懈可击的警员，守护好敏菲利亚——如今由特殊的安全部门改换身份后隐秘保护起来了——留给他的，需要进一步深查的内情。

他必须得这么做。如果不这样……他就只剩“停下来”这一个选择。然而他不能停下。他的老师没有停下，即使身亡也在用自己的理念影响着大家；威尔雷德也没停下，他去了另一个世界，却开辟出大家一个彻查阴谋的路口；敏菲利亚改换身份，依旧不止歇地在她力所能及范围内努力着。那么他桑克瑞德有什么资格停下？

桑克瑞德数着自己的俯卧撑个数，配合关节的复原程度，一个个地超过大前天、前天、昨天的上限，再试着从双手俯卧改换成左手。顺利的话，明天就能变成三指和两指撑地……

“生命旅途过于漫长，人类身躯过于脆弱。远水托于浮叶，一步不稳便翻覆无存……桑克瑞德，有心康复，追赶队伍是好，但请适可而止一点。”

“……150。”桑克瑞德拉直左臂，弯起膝盖站起身，“来了啊，于里昂热。”

“我在你的病房内扑了空。护士小姐告诉我，你不听劝阻，硬要到这里来，并给我留言，让我到这里来见你。”

桑克瑞德转脸就对上于里昂热递来的毛巾。那精灵在进门前就脱掉西装外套搭在一边，底下的背心露出一截怀表的银链子。

“怎么今天这么正式？”桑克瑞德望着对方这一身庄重的宝石蓝三件套，“等会儿要去参加局里谁的婚礼么？”

“牧师以正装彰显对信仰的尊崇……而我不过是，以此表示对自己所做决定的重视。”

“你的决定。”

男人扭开矿泉水灌了两口，给运动半小时的身体稍事休息的空闲。

“你是说你发到我邮箱里的辞呈？于里昂热，我没有资格收一名法医的辞呈，你得递给分局长。”

那精灵没有说话，一手挂着西装外套，正正站在门口进来十步的位置上，距桑克瑞德恰好三步。

“还是说，你这份辞呈是给我看的？”

“原因我都写在里面了。”

“我看过了，不过我更想听你自己说。”

“再背一次？”

“你自己说。”桑克瑞德重复道，“诚心点告诉我。”

“我无法原谅……自己的欺骗行为。理由充分、目的明确、不经商量地……伤害他人、决定他人……把随时可能置你们于不利的情报作为交换条件，放任嫌犯实施罪行、坐视市民陷入危险，最后……”

于里昂热打住话语，桑克瑞德正抱着胳膊。

“说下去？”

“你并不想听。”

“嗯，啊哈。”

“桑克瑞德……”

“你寄给我，不就是要说给我听么？”

“你的话前后矛盾。”

桑克瑞德感到好笑。在他认知里最诚实的一个人，前不久对他说了谎。面不改色、沉着冷静地，和身份不明来历也不明的情报团伙互换了一次交易，为敏菲利亚争取到由安全部门保护起来的机会。等这一切揭示于桑克瑞德面前时，“敏菲利亚还活着”、“再也见不到她”的忧虑，还有“于里昂热造成了这一切”同事困扰住了桑克瑞德，促使他认识到自己以为不费力就能看透的这个精灵族，其实根本没被看透。

如同光芒中的影子，最亮那一处的盲点。

做出那些有违于里昂热品性的决定是很困难的。还好这件事的处理情况被当做机密封存起来，上级考虑到结果向好，决定不追究也不奖励。但辞呈不给上级反而先给桑克瑞德，说明于里昂热这个举动的根源有很大程度上起于他。

桑克瑞德移开目光，插在胳膊缝里的手指交互擦了下。

“我们换个话题。今天上午里奥尔趁我睡觉的时候送来了一封信，里面有几张照片，分别是上周两起被指认为‘毒蝎’主使的枪击案现场、遗体和证物。”

“我听说了那两起案件，现场由指纹鉴定科经手，弹道分析结果决定了凶器来源。”

“对。那两起枪击案所使用的枪械分别是AK和一把沙漠之鹰。”桑克瑞德顿了几秒，“想到什么了吗？”

“想到了。”

“很好。三年多近四年前前辖区警局门外的枪杀案里，凶器也是沙漠之鹰。这本来没什么联系，到现在为止沙漠之鹰也是不少军械收藏爱好者的心头肉。可是沙漠之鹰早就淘汰出绝大多数帮派的枪械交易圈了，在这座城市，这么多年来……往回追溯到我们还读书的时候吧……破获的持枪犯下的案件中，沙漠之鹰出现率只有不到0.2，用精确数字来讲则是——5起。”

男人扳起指头，一件一件地念给于里昂热听。

“其中两起发生在我刚进警校和你读研二那两年，还有一起是你刚毕业。第一起是家庭纠纷，祖父枪杀儿媳。第二起发生在圣柜堂街的加油站，一个大学生偷走父亲的收藏品实施抢劫。第三起则是拍摄电影的片场，演员拿错了真枪。这三起案件中的沙漠之鹰来源分别是……收藏、收藏和道具借鉴，合法合理。”

他又停下来，喝了口水。

“至于最后两起，则是被害人为Y的那一次，以及……里奥尔给你的照片所指的这一次。”于里昂热替他说完，目光闪烁着思路相接的火花，“你想告诉我，两张飘落在不同方向上的落叶，来自同一棵树。”

“没错。Y的案件中，Y的妻子与现任丈夫如何在一夜之内联系到杀手曾经困扰我们和检方一段时间，后来检方把这件事的枪击者当做流氓来起诉。不过我这三四年经手的情报线显示，这座城里的流氓可没那么多钱买沙漠之鹰，能拿枪的流氓大多使用简易的组装枪。”

“我有个问题，桑克瑞德。”

“嗯？”

“那件案子已经审结，凶手伏法。而你还对之持有怀疑，一直将之挂在心上……留意它的蛛丝马迹？”

桑克瑞德有些挫败地垮下肩膀。这精灵还是老样子，在工作时说一些看似跟工作息息相关却能打乱他步调的句子，桑克瑞德还不能直接驳斥什么。要是他指责于里昂热自作多情，反而会暴露自己在自作多情。

“疑点就是疑点，别忘了我是干什么的……熟悉所有能熟悉的东西，时刻放进大脑的数据库里以便随时调取，情报不止是这几分钟内听到和看到的才叫情报。”男人强打起阵势，“你不也是？看过那么多书、拼图、卷宗、画片，甚至是画展、博物展，没事就拿奇怪的小玩意儿放进分析机和扫描仪……不就是为了充实自己的数据库，让你能尽快搞明白别人搞不明白正体的事物么？”

但那精灵指了指自己的头：“我们两人的这个位置，处理的信息不同……我收集的是‘无机’的成品，而你面对的则是‘直观’，没有过滤过其中‘感情’的存在……”

“喂，喂喂喂。”

“‘感情’左右人的行动。送到我手里需要我查办的，大多已是无机的死物，而将这种死物放回现场，就还能看得到行凶那一刻的‘感情’……叠得再好的织物也有撑破皮箱的一天，桑克瑞德，你的大脑会疲劳。”

桑克瑞德的肩膀又塌下一分。“我们能话归原题吗，于里昂热？”他轻声轻气地问，真是无奈之举，“我们重新谈谈沙漠之鹰？”

于里昂热将西装外套换到另一只手上，示意继续。

“……那么Y的案子里，沙漠之鹰的来源就是个疑点。根据里奥尔给我的情报，这次枪击案出现的沙漠之鹰，是‘毒蝎’淘汰出来、专门给帮会底层的新手和混混用的零头。这种枪特征明显，一查就中。想要把什么人推到警方面前做炮灰，就在交任务的时候给他们这种枪。明白了吧。”

“确认对Y实施枪击的人属于‘毒蝎’指挥吗？”

“很遗憾，时间太久了，确认不了。那两个枪杀Y的‘小流氓’……一个在前年给其他犯人打折了鼻梁，据说送去医院时都凉透了。另一个则吓成精神分裂，保外就医。至于去哪保外……没人知道。”

“黑帮的手伸进牢房，执行他们的‘判决’。”

“我本来祈祷不要是你说的这样。但那俩家伙不是强奸犯也没对儿童下手，说是不听‘牢头’的命令就给欺负得这么惨，同牢房的其他人风险也太大了。不过你要想成是黑帮铁了心不给一个炮灰漏口风的机会……于里昂热，你觉得，入狱的犯人在牢房里组成一个小社会，和入狱的犯人与监狱外的犯人勾连创造一个新社会……哪个更可怕？”

“似乎都要依靠体制内成员的包庇行为才能做到。”

“好，里奥尔今天送来的情报也是一个道理：这棵杰克的魔豆从云端扔进城市底层，长出参天藤蔓，毒素深入城市的土壤和水源。犯罪不止体现在突发的事故上，还扭曲人们的心灵。没有公正，感受不到安全，人命不值一提，慢慢演化成一种疾病……少年队要教导孩子如何识别伪装成糖豆和碳酸饮料的可卡因与冰毒，辨别蓝精灵、白天使、蝴蝶、亚当、鸽子、恐龙之类的词语在什么情况下代表的是摇头丸而非动画片演的小童话，以及开心水的意思代表‘开心一刻、自毁终生’。半夜在小巷里被抢劫和性侵时不能喊救命，得喊‘着火了’。女孩们在显眼的位置上打纹身成为不做无名尸的自我保护，人们带包逛街有多少种降低被抢劫概率的姿势……”

桑克瑞德深呼吸两次，感到体温降了下来。他的复健运动没有完成，这么快就让肢体冷回去不是一个好现象。他找了根杠铃，用脚推着它让它在地上滚动，试着它的重量。

“这座城市的悲伤一天不减轻，我就一天无法停下……去实现敏菲利亚曾为之付出一切的目标。你认为呢，于里昂热？你赎罪的方式，就是停下来吗？如果你说‘是’，那就把辞呈交出去吧。”

杠铃的重量比想要用来练习的轻，桑克瑞德加了两块杠铃片，在给于里昂热酝酿答案的安静中做着事前准备深蹲。

“桑克瑞德……你的问题，是否出于私人理由？”

“喔，那要看你直接给我看这份辞呈的理由是不是私人的。”

“不完全是。”

“哪一方更重？”

“没有意义的抉择。”

深蹲的次数够了，四肢再次灌入饱含活力的温度。桑克瑞德决定将对话推到下一层，掌心在杠铃横杆上擦了擦。

“喂，于里昂热。这次是为妨碍揭露真相而栽赃陷害。以后还有什么能阻止我们？”

“最严重不过一死。”

“可你不是为了超越死亡对真相的掩盖才走上这条路的么？”

他尝试着做首次托举，脖子后仰时留长了的头发顺下后背，搔着痒痒。

那精灵跨前了一步，令两人间的空气流动产生变化。

“你想成为我的解剖对象吗？”

桑克瑞德为此朝于里昂热转过脸去，这句话的分量加在杠铃两端，使他的膝盖沉下一毫。观察于里昂热的表情给他一种和观察一株古木化石长出新芽一般的错觉，交替着干枯无聊和绝不让人失望的惊喜。

“要是你下得了决心的话，那也不坏。”

男人说完举起了杠铃，接着收回、再托举，循环四次，维持每次间隔和用时平均稳定。

到了第五次循环，桑克瑞德想着这个精灵已经做好决定了，为了和对方交换视线而侧过的脸没有偏离正前方多大角度。人类是用一双眼睛无法看透的生物，而仅仅看脸的话，用一只眼睛就够了。

“到时候你一定要记得，我把行动和思考的权力都交给你了。”

 

【4】

出院后桑克瑞德得到了被全局警员歆羡的一个月假期，尽管大家心中都很清楚，身处这种职位的桑克瑞德多半很难好好休完一个月假。

“啊，桑克瑞德！恢复得怎么样……”

“看到我站在这里还这个问题，就显得很无趣了。”

“不好意思嘛。大家都很想你，总有不同姑娘问你情况呢。”

“我很好，还被局长用休息的名义禁足了——就这么告诉她们吧，顺便替我谢谢她们的关心。”

“我看到莉儿威特在你抽屉里放了小礼物。”

“是牛奶糖，我看到了。想吃吗？……我听说莉儿威特小姐向护士打听我的出院时间。”

“她是……”

“来的路上我给她买了苹果，在这儿，麻烦替我转交给她。她去看了我两次，真是个温柔的女孩。……这是买给大家的蛋糕，你们送去的花都很好看，我只能买蛋糕来回报你们。”

“桑克瑞德，你是不是还没好利索？”

“比好利索还要好——里奥尔在哪？我跟他说几句话就走。”

“苹果……不该是你自己送出去么？”

桑克瑞德的手插在兜里。

“牛奶糖也分给大家吧。”

“哎……喂！这家伙在想什么啊……”

他到警局的时间还早，一部分警员尚未上班。桑克瑞德一路朝里奥尔经常泡咖啡的休息区找去，跟照面的同事只用点头来打招呼。得知里奥尔在鉴证室等待测试结果，桑克瑞德幽幽掉了个方向，站在鉴证室外，隔着门玻璃打了两个手势，吸引里奥尔开门出来。

“……你安静得有点吓人。”里奥尔挠着脸，“平常你到哪个办公室，所在的走廊一定热闹得像明星亲临的电影院。”

“先别说这个。休假前你还有什么别的情报要给我吗？”

“有啊，听好了。”

里奥尔作弄着自己的表情。

“法医——于里昂热·奥居雷先生，好像想辞职呢。”

“哈啊……”

“你这个反应，是早就知道了吧。”

桑克瑞德不太想谈这件事：“喂，里奥尔啊……”

“奇怪了，你不问我怎么知道的吗？于里昂热可没有递辞呈出去哦。”

“……没有递辞呈出去的话，”桑克瑞德往这战友肩上捶了一拳，“你黑了我的，或者他的邮箱……不对，我的手机没有入侵报警。我想想——”

里奥尔揉揉被桑克瑞德捶痛了的肩膀，含着笑等待。

但桑克瑞德想了不到一分钟，再看向里奥尔时的表情就失去了温度，嗓音也带上了点嘶哑。

“你找‘他们’来监控警员的电脑和网络数据流向。”“他们”指的是有权调用和监控特定对象的部门，许多人不愿提起的秃鹫。桑克瑞德将口型和音量压到最小，“分局长觉得还不稳妥？”

“小规模地查一下，看看在之前‘斩臂’的行动前后谁出现过不正常的查阅和联络行为。”

“有范围了吗？”

“有啊，是于里昂热。”

桑克瑞德又给了他一拳：“别老拿这个名字来磨时间。”

“啊——呀，市民袭警啊！”

一个刚上班的警员从办公室内探出头看了看他俩，被桑克瑞德讪讪地挡了回去。

“休假了就早点回家休息，桑克瑞德。”那警员礼貌地点点头。

“会的，谢谢。我和里奥尔探员谈事情，请关上门好么？”

事实上不需要桑克瑞德多说，这个警员也会按惯例关紧门扉。警员之间私下就有流言并形成不需明示的习惯，里奥尔和桑克瑞德捏着一些警局里见不得光的情报，在他俩小声而严肃地谈事情时，旁人最好不要去听。

“照老规矩来，赶紧说，不要惹事。”桑克瑞德似笑非笑，“于里昂热的事情不用讲了，你，我和分局长心里有数。”

“我只想看看你的态度，桑克瑞德。之前要是在工作里说起这个人不太对劲的地方，你的态度就会变。怎么，现在不一样了？”

“这是私事。”

“啧啧啧。和我们的目标放在一起，就是公事。不过你放心啦，监控记录显示他达到目的后就不再与那些不明身份的人联络了——”

里奥尔及时打住，越过桑克瑞德的肩和男人后方的女警员道早上好。

“早安，里奥尔、桑克瑞德。您要咖啡吗？桑克瑞德现在还不能喝咖啡吧？”

“如果方便就帮我带一杯过来吧，谢谢。”

“我确实不用，不过也……我在那边的办公室放了蛋糕，要是没吃早餐可以去切一块。”

女警员惊喜地拍了下手：“真的？”

桑克瑞德点着头：“去吧。”

两人目送着警员走开，里奥尔拿手肘捅了捅男人：“你害得我没有咖啡喝了。”

“想喝咖啡自己去拿。”

“但是，真的……你话变少了啊。”

桑克瑞德不想接里奥尔扔过来的这一球，低头看表遮掩过去。

“剩下的监控记录还在分析当中，分局长会安排上头的人着手调查，这部分不需要你参与，放心去休假吧。复健情况如何？要不要我介绍靶场和搏击馆给你？”

“不用，我有自己可以去的地方。就是……这次大行动之后不排除‘毒蝎’反咬的可能性，有什么别的线索记得联系我。”

“一个月休假啊。”

“警员休假，黑帮则在恢复元气。我和局长都这么觉得。”

“加我一个——瞧瞧里面的弹道分析，我估计‘毒蝎’只给我们逮了小半部分干部，关键的头领和二三把手都还在逃，外面通缉中的伊尔伯德我也不太放心。我了解他，那家伙和黑帮不同，是个狂热分子，黑帮当他是棋子，他也把黑帮当做棋子。”

桑克瑞德做出接电话的手势：“我随时在线。”

“要走了？”

“去休假。”

里奥尔便准备回鉴证室，而又在桑克瑞德临走前叫住了他。

“有件事得跟你说，小道消息，不是监控来的。”

桑克瑞德一看对方摆出那种洋洋得意的神情就直摇头：“于里昂热的？”

“啊。昨天分局长到你办公室去跟大家宣布你出院和休假的消息，于里昂热后脚就交了一张休假申请，一个月。”里奥尔吹起口哨。桑克瑞德忍不住作势踢他，却被里奥尔蹦蹦跳跳地闪开了，“连最好的法医都休假了，我们真忙啊……死角！”

桑克瑞德手势迅疾，擒住里奥尔从左侧挥来的一拳。

“你离打中我死角的距离还很远呢。”

“嘁。”

 

【5】

休假第一天，桑克瑞德在街上漫无目的地闲逛了一个多小时。他本应昨天就将住院产生的行李放回家，然而好巧不巧，家门钥匙在那场导致他住院的火并里遗失了，想进家门还得另找修锁的工人来处理，亦或是发挥桑克瑞德自己的本领撬开。

“进自己家门还得自己撬锁。”

回不回家的念头在这个事实面前转变为“不想回去”，因休假而从警务人员变成普通市民的桑克瑞德呆在大街的十字路口旁，由于意识到自己只是个平凡人而苦笑起来。

他考虑着要不先去找家咖啡馆坐一会儿喝一杯饮料，再给小半个月不曾踏入过的家添置点日用品转换心情。凑巧的是他所在的十字路口与他原来一个线人开的咖啡厅很近，按照桑克瑞德对那名线人的了解，充作无事去打发下时间，对方还是很高兴的。

桑克瑞德看看表盘时针指向上午十点半。上班高峰期已经过去，街上来回跑动和行走的路人大多由游客、跑腿的业务员和无所事事的老人组成，那一场让黑帮瘸条腿的执法行动使城市的空气清新了不少，阳光耀眼得让街道像宫廷御道一样金碧辉煌。

写字楼和购物商场的大屏幕播报着新闻，通告检方审讯被捕黑帮成员的最新进展。桑克瑞德驻足听了几分钟，回身推开咖啡厅的门。

“欢迎光临……啧，是你。”

“好冷淡，莫莫蒂女士。”

“香草拿铁？黑巧芝士？”

“还不能喝带咖啡因的饮品，您给我果汁就好。”

“呜哇，左眼这个布条看着怪吓人的，你到里面去坐。”

“吓人啊。”桑克瑞德不顾莫莫蒂的要求，硬是坐在吧台边，信手松开左眼上的布，露出左眼窝，“是光荣证书哦。”

店里没有别的客人，莫莫蒂止住拿柠檬的手，端详起桑克瑞德的左眼。

“辛苦了。”莫莫蒂轻轻说。

“我的荣幸。这几周晚上这附近安静多了吧？”

“至少没有人在附近卖药了。很不错，我不用再担心警察三天两头来店里找我问照片上的这个人那个人是不是进来卖过药。加冰么？奶泡？”

“普通就好。”

桑克瑞德安然绑好眼带，没注意到咖啡厅门铃又响了一次。

“欢迎光临……咦？”

靠近桑克瑞德左边的气息带着一股消毒水味，并在身高的影响下，投射到桑克瑞德身上的目光来自于斜上方。

“香草巧克力芭菲。”

桑克瑞德想扎稳眼带的结，手指却不太听使唤：“一大早就吃这么甜……”

于里昂热帮了他一把，将眼带的结调至松紧适宜的程度。

“放假了……就不用勒这么紧。”

“哎喂，我也不是为了拿情报才来的啊，只是想喝点什么而已。”

“是么。”精灵拉过另一张吧台椅，“两杯吧，莫莫蒂女士，和他一样的饮料。”

“芭菲呢？”

“照旧。”

“要花点时间来做哦。”

“没关系。”于里昂热托着脸，只能看到桑克瑞德左侧的黑布，“你想吃份点心么？”

“三明治。”

“那就三明治。”

两人并肩窝在吧台前，一个盯着手表，另一个望着吧台后面的玻璃杯架。

“……放假有什么打算。”静默得久了，桑克瑞德感到后颈一阵寒颤，“旅行？”

“如果有空的话……考虑去看看当时……被牵连进我计划中的受害者家属。”

“他们在另一个辖区是被保护人，你不能去。”

“抱歉。”

“真觉得抱歉就好好干下去，别没事往外递什么辞呈。”

“我还没想好……自己是否还有资格。”

“会有目标的。”桑克瑞德不再看表盘，跟于里昂热一起看着玻璃杯架，“休息一下也不错，说不定还没休息两天，你的新目标就来了……”

莫莫蒂从吧台里侧拐出来，送上两杯柠檬汁和一张字条。

“还不算太严重。”在桑克瑞德阅读字条时莫莫蒂说，“只有一个人有点问题。”

“我让里奥尔去办。”

莫莫蒂同意了，转回厨房制作于里昂热要的芭菲。桑克瑞德看了两遍纸条，给里奥尔发完短信就点燃纸条，直接握在手心里。

“咖啡厅禁烟。”于里昂热指指门口的禁烟标志，抽走了桑克瑞德顺手摸出的烟盒，“还在康复期，也不宜抽烟。”

“哈……呃唔。好吧。”桑克瑞德一股子找不到话题的局促，喝了两口柠檬汁，“其实康复期也没那么长，出院前诊断还说康复效果不错……啊，喂！”

桑克瑞德没能阻止精灵将烟盒捏成一团扔进垃圾桶，精灵动作夹着无比的决意，等桑克瑞德看着自己的烟盒团子躺进垃圾桶了，思绪还觉得即使拉得住于里昂热的手也救不回盒子。

“雅·修特拉给我信息，尽职尽责地指出……出院前你左眼患处尚存一个出血点。尽管它在愈合，势头不坏……桑克瑞德，我建议你稍微向友人展现一下你的自制力，而非在诵读激励之词的背后，做着不对等的行为？”

“那你也太快了……”

“来，芭菲。”

于里昂热愣了一愣。摆在桌上的芭菲是很大的一份，满满地盛在玻璃杯中的冰淇淋和高高的香草奶、厚厚的巧克力屑油挡住了他的脸。

“你的三明治。”

桑克瑞德接过三明治，一边咬一边看着于里昂热举起勺子，找不到向芭菲下手的合适角度。

桑克瑞德咬着咬着，禁不住的笑声冲破情绪关卡直冲出来，在咖啡厅内回荡。

就像这场碰面正应了桑克瑞德要改变心情的打算似地，从咖啡厅出来的两人结伴去了超市。

“天气真好啊。”他们站在街边，不良少年轰鸣着改装后的摩托车从两人面前呼啸而过，后头的警车紧追不舍，“也很和平。”

“是很好。”于里昂热赞同道，一副少见的悠闲做派，“十分适合休假第一天的氛围。”说完两指夹出一张纸片，“毛巾、牙膏、清洁剂、洗洁精、刷子、皮带夹……备用的食物。”

“听起来你也很长时间没回家了？”

那精灵在桑克瑞德前头先迈了一步：“买给你的。”

“哈哈哈哈……什么？”

“很长时间不回家，就要买这么多东西。而在我们之间，符合这个条件的只有你而已，桑克瑞德。”于里昂热回头看着男人，“现在不是工作期间……我说这些，应该不会让你感到不自在？”

“这倒不会，不过——呃。”桑克瑞德猛地记起，自己从急救病房被送进普通病房那天晚上就和守在病房外的精灵提起过请他帮忙关掉自己家里的电器，“……我忘了。”

“是的，我发现这一点了：你不记得我有你家的钥匙，因此在街上白白走了这么长时间。”

“那你还钥匙给我，我自己去。”

“恕难从命……钥匙我……忘在家里了。”

桑克瑞德笑脱了气：“也就是说，我们买完东西还得去你家一趟。”

“不会耽误你太长时间？”

“大部分时候是你比较忙吧，这么好的钟点，换我的话我就会看会儿书。”

他的发言招来于里昂热讶异的斜视。

“干嘛，觉得我不会看书啊？”

“不……”于里昂热想说什么而没说出来，桑克瑞德会意地让他不用真的说完。

“对，我平常不告诉别人我看书。我一般都会说，你在看书。”

桑克瑞德擦过于里昂热的手臂走到前面。不用他明说，想必于里昂热也看出他有哪里不一样了。但于里昂热和别人不同，桑克瑞德不必去听这精灵像别人一样问为什么你不一样了，也不必费劲口舌去回应。若是于里昂热想问，桑克瑞德便给点儿暗示，那精灵就能马上明白桑克瑞德到底想不想一遍遍解释这些。

时间一长，桑克瑞德自己也忍不住反省起来，是不是他在和别人拉开距离的同时，不经意……甚至在潜意识中有意地侵入了于里昂热的空间。

他将这个想法写进目光里，投送到精灵的眼镜片上。

“你觉得是这样吗？”男人意有所指地问。

“……请稍等。我可能得用上点儿心思，给你填一张答卷。”

“也不忙。”

“这是必须要做的。”于里昂热说着，一步就跨回到男人前方进超市，推着超市的购物车，一件件填入要买的日用品。

精灵的动作熟练得让桑克瑞德吃惊——他是想过于里昂热可能是个居家型，却几乎从没正面看过对方居家的样子。任意妄为地让于里昂热打理自己照顾不来的一些事情次数多了，这种想象好像在桑克瑞德的视角中自动成为一种不必多加考虑的现实，包括过去几年他催赶着着精灵多跟别的警员合作也是，单方面地认为于里昂热应该就是这样。

桑克瑞德被自己的醒悟镇在原地，凝望于里昂热在货架前挑拣清洁剂和刷子的手，说不出地懊恼和厌烦。

“当前流行趋势使然，无香精型的清洁剂较为难买。在供需对等推动资本家趋便利与快速出货若鹜的规律作用下，倒是可以理解……特意叫你过来一起采购，很大一个原因亦在于此。桑克瑞德，我用过这种清洁剂，香精含量不高，你觉得……”

于里昂热左右手分别拿着两种不同包装的清洁剂站在桑克瑞德跟前。见男人眼睛滞留在不知焦点的何处也不知作何打算，于里昂热选择站到不妨碍他人的一侧等着。

桑克瑞德没让精灵等多久。看清于里昂热手里的东西也想清楚于里昂热问的问题后，男人的思维不情愿地扭开了。

“……那你觉得呢……”

“卷心菜香型。”

“哪有这种东西啊——你决定就好了。”

于里昂热把浅蓝色包装的清洁剂扔进购物车。

“牙膏和毛巾都得换新的。”那精灵用一种掌握了主动和决定权后的外交口吻宣布，“另有换洗和贴身的睡衣和休闲服，尚在我家里晾着……你平素不常拉开窗帘，潮湿气在屋里盘旋成灾。住院半个月下来，被窗户窗帘与木柜三重闭锁的衣物想必已成霉菌的窝点。”

“噢，好……”

桑克瑞德应承着，忽然下巴一振。

“贴身的也？”

“啊。”

于里昂热的表情像是在反问，当桑克瑞德反复给他办公桌换盆栽又把家门钥匙丢在办公桌上的不良行径保持了这么四年之后，替桑克瑞德多买一套换洗用的贴身衣服哪里存在不妥。

 

【6】

要是桑克瑞德回头再去跟雅·修特拉提起这件事，那猫魅族保准会用听诊器抽打他的脑袋。

你觉得你还有什么是不能让于里昂热去做的？桑克瑞德能想象得到雅·修特拉教训他的话——在你为了获取线人信任交换情报把所有该说的不该说的全说出去，唯独把自家家门钥匙丢给他之后？

桑克瑞德试着想掌握着自己病历也救过自己命的雅·修特拉好像也差不多跟于里昂热在一条水平线上了，却被脑海中的猫魅族好友斥责得体无完肤。

“我可没帮你打理你的约会。”雅·修特拉在桑克瑞德的脑袋里说教，“你惹出来那些桃花债在我眼里都是笑话，不成熟的滑头鬼。”

桑克瑞德被想象中的好友斥得除了羞愧外找不出其他合适的可选项来，不自觉地往于里昂热家的沙发里缩了缩。

在要买给桑克瑞德的日用品之外，于里昂热自己也买了不少东西。一个有意义的、本可以看看书的明媚上午就这样被超市占去，接着是相顾无言的午饭，和谁也不想先喊出租车的徒步回家之旅。

「我也没带车钥匙。」于里昂热和和气气地说明道，「今天上午我决定采用健康而环保的出行方式。」

桑克瑞德没多少可用来反对的理由，毕竟他作为警员守护着这座城市，许多时候却只能在警车上，从搜索疑犯线索的角度去看待它。而在于里昂热提出同样的看法后，桑克瑞德只得顺应那精灵的建议，并屈从于“得去于里昂热家拿钥匙否则就要自己撬门”的初衷。

进家门还要发挥自己老特长撬锁的话，桑克瑞德不无颓丧地想，他那本来就没什么家庭温暖的房子也不剩多少非回去不可的理由了。

他开始思忖着跟劳班申请一个员工宿舍，不用太大，单人间就够。然而于里昂热在他耳边清点着晚上他该带回自己家的东西清单，又让他有了新的念头。

“我还不如就住这里。”

于里昂热的声音刹住了。

“那你就先去洗澡吧，我准备晚饭。”精灵从等待打包的衣物中抽出一套睡衣和内裤放到桑克瑞德膝盖上，外加一条干净的毛巾，“热水一开就有，小心不要让伤口沾水。”

“你不反对一下？”

于里昂热在沙发边上直起腰，不说反对，也没有劝桑克瑞德接受，而是点了点桑克瑞德膝头摞着的衣服和毛巾，再点点沙发和茶几之间已经整理好了的生活用品。

“它们在这里，和在你家里……这点，我没资格决定。”

“那你觉得你有资格决定什么？”

“你让我决定的东西，譬如说，我该不该留在现有的职位上，能不能继续做一名与你合作的法医。”

于里昂热又指指自己家的门。

“飞鸟择址而栖，却没有任何树枝和屋檐能选择停下的是燕子还是猎鹰。向来是你决定我的去留，桑克瑞德……但你自己的去留……从未交给我来决定。”

“突然说些什么啊。”桑克瑞德有些惊慌地读出了于里昂热语气中隐而未发的不满，“不是一直都这样吗？”

“好像是的。那你期望我反对什么呢？”

“不好意……”

“你决定我不该只跟小范围的友人交往，想增加我和其他同事的默契。你决定无视所有朋友的担心、不分昼夜地工作好让你忽略老师过世的现实。而让安全局将敏菲利亚隐匿起来的决定……你原谅了，然后你决定让我继续从警。我想穆恩布瑞达同样不希望我放弃大家曾共同许诺的事业和梦想……”

桑克瑞德尝试着平衡好在超市中苏醒的内疚、不安与躲开这个精灵的冲动：“于里昂热。”

“我没有意见。”

“啊？”

“要是你觉得住在这里好一点，我没有意见。”

“嘶……”

男人嚯地跳出用柔软的布制成的沙发，捞起从膝盖上滑落的衣物，拔高自己视线的水平线想和于里昂热尽可能持平地对望。但他在对方浅色瞳孔里找到了同样浅色的怒火和锐利的、解剖刀似的光，不由得皱紧了右边眉毛。

几年前做他线人的黑市医生后来怎样了来着？噢，他们分手了。「你的承诺留给谁了你自己清楚。」那黑市医生安装好新的X光阅片灯，提出分手，「本来我觉得不要这些承诺也无所谓，我们都是玩家。不过现在我发现你不是，你就只是个骗子而已。」

「你自找的。」雅·修特拉则这么说。

桑克瑞德一言不发地退进浴室，挂起才穿了不到三分之二天的T恤衫和牛仔裤，扭开浴缸的水龙头。

“我自找的。”他对着水龙头上自己扭曲着笑容的倒影低语，然后高高扬起音量，“于里昂热！”

“在这里。水不够热……唔……”

和他最后一次和这精灵玩睁眼就接吻小游戏一样，桑克瑞德扯紧了于里昂热的领带，迫使后者屈下腰来，让他能顺利捉得住精灵的嘴唇。

 

【7】

他在舔湿于里昂热下唇时感到对方环住了自己的腰。这就像接通了一条轨道——桑克瑞德算是明白过来，白天给自己找借口陪着于里昂热慢慢走这走那，也是他想多呆一会儿的结果。

如果不，他早就离开了。

朋友有朋友的定义，他不是第一次拒绝至亲的朋友由衷担心而发的建议。他擅长扭头就走，可他没有从于里昂热旁边走开；等于里昂热想走了，他又变着法子让精灵留下来。

给于里昂热一个对方承受不起的责任，正如桑克瑞德一直以来这么对自己做的一样。他也在痛惜至亲后学会珍惜朋友们的痛心和关爱——这个代价太大了，险些赔上他视如生命的信仰——但他还是只停在朋友的边线上。

早该在发现不对劲的时候就采取逃跑行动的双腿；早该在觉得不愿意听的时候就被紧紧捂住的耳朵；早该在觉得害怕就慌忙闭上的双眼——没有一个感官听从他的指挥。

精灵族微热的指腹按上了桑克瑞德的耳际，又缓缓移到黑布旁。

“想看吗？”桑克瑞德舔去两人唇瓣间拉下的银丝，“准备好了？”

“你来决定。”

“……是你决定要看。”桑克瑞德握住于里昂热的手腕，“决定了就做吧。”

于是那精灵正如将桑克瑞德的烟盒抛进垃圾桶一般利索地挑松黑布的结，手指曲在布条两端。

“你从没见过吧？每次都是在护士包好绷带之后才进来。”

“五点钟才是探视时间。”

“噢……”

“如果你不愿意给我看的话……我也没意见。很多人看过了，不是吗？护士、雅·修特拉、里奥尔，乃至你的线人。如果区别对待是一种……”

“我还会对看过它的人说它发作起来很痛，不过好像只有你听我说一点也不痛。”

那精灵闭上嘴，轻轻松开布条。

左眼是给弹片划伤的，雅 ·修特拉好一番努力才保住眼球，让桑克瑞德不至于在下半辈子靠着假眼球过活。但眼窝旁不可避免地发过脓，院期间做过小手术，在一个来星期的时间里凹陷得堪比古稀老人。

于里昂热陪着桑克瑞德度过了那个过程，唯一不同的是，桑克瑞德从没给这精灵看过解开绷带后的样子。

而今于里昂热的目光解剖着那个位置，伴随着轻柔的吻。可几次来回，这精灵居然停下来、将脸埋在桑克瑞德的左肩上。

“我没准备好……猎鹰将要筑巢的屋檐，没有准备好迎接猎鹰折断的翅膀。”

那精灵在发抖。桑克瑞德知道他想起了许多他们一并经历过的离去。

真糟糕，桑克瑞德责备起自己来，他就是忘了，以为自己经历过世间不幸、有资格用玩家的态度对待一切的时候，这个精灵也在他旁边，跟他看过同一种不幸。

“……嘿，我说……喂。”

桑克瑞德拍抚着精灵弯曲的背。这样弓着身会很不舒服吧？男人将于里昂热引到浴缸边，扯了扯精灵后脑勺上的短发。

“我一个人干不来，帮我个忙。”桑克瑞德又扯扯自己的长发，“洗一洗。你看，我拿捏不准，万一左边进水了……”

他等于里昂热的呼吸平复下来才背过身，从镜子里看着那精灵。对方的脸垂在他的头顶上，随着喷在发顶的呼吸思索着什么。

然后于里昂热从浴缸旁的挂杆上取走了自己的毛巾，关掉龙头沾湿热水，自男人的发尾起一遍遍擦拭、擦到头顶再顺着擦回来；接触到左脸的头发时，还特别将其拢在手心里，隔开流下的水。

“稍微低下去一些。”于里昂热换了张干毛巾披上桑克瑞德的肩膀，拿起洗发液的瓶子，“按你平常的习惯……”

他还是护着男人的左侧，有两根指头别扭地配合另一只手五指在桑克瑞德的后脑上揉开洗发液，不时捧起一点水加湿，像在实验室操作试剂，均匀地铺开泡沫。

水和泡沫终究是没有感情的东西，不听操控地流出于里昂热的指缝。

“这种程度我自己来就行。”

桑克瑞德察觉到于里昂热的僵硬，自己用肩上毛巾擦干脸。

“没事，你看。”

他对着镜子里的精灵笑起来。

“没事。”

 

****信天翁-04.疯狂 END.** ** ****  
** **


	5. 05.双重奏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *含R18内容，请未成年人离场。

【1】

于里昂热·奥居雷摘下胶手套，正打算打开死亡现场的客厅门，却听见门对面传来杂乱的争吵声。

“那个菜鸟还没弄完吗？这都半小时过去了！”

于里昂热听出这是和桑克瑞德一块儿来排查线索的警员，脾气不太好，说两句就会跳起来的中年男人。

“再等一等。”这次是桑克瑞德。

“等不了了啊！你看看家属，再等下去……”

死者家属应景地嚎啕起来，隔着门扉，于里昂热都感到地面为之而震动。

“这不就是意外死亡吗？还要验什么？”似乎是死者的母亲，“警官先生，该不会还要拉去解剖……”

“要看法医的鉴定结果。”

“喂，桑克瑞德，那菜鸟行不行啊？他才没接手多少案子吧，之前不是只负责伤患鉴定吗？”

“他总得要上前线。现在，好了，别叫这么大声，他的耳朵很灵。”

于里昂热抿了下嘴打开门，迎向所有人即刻转向的注视。

“已经完成了。”他看看正扯着另一个警员后领子的桑克瑞德，微微颔首，“头部重击，可以找到完整痕迹，呕吐物窒息死亡……”

在场的大家都愣住了，但于里昂热还得尽职尽忠地解释下去。

“二号位置和三号位置的滑动擦痕连贯，导致死者摔倒。但头部重击并非死因，经查验是摔倒后头部撞到桌角，仰躺昏迷时因呕吐物堵塞气管……死者身上的物件我也检查过，没有别的伤痕。不过出于对死者的尊重，我更希望请一位女性法医来……”

“等一会儿，你这小子！”

于里昂热也顿了一晌，求助地望向桑克瑞德。后者在新一轮的哀嚎声贯彻公寓走廊时拉开了他，迅速推回现场客厅内反锁上门。

“我……说错什么了？”门外的哭声响亮得令人心惊，也让于里昂热有些不解，“这是现场的事实……”

桑克瑞德上下打量着于里昂热，而后闭上眼叹了口气。

“你别说话，在这等我会儿，什么也别动。”

男人搔搔短发，重又开门出去。一阵疾风骤雨般的叫嚷自门对面扑来，但于里昂热还是听见桑克瑞德坚定地用背部顶住门扇的重响。

“那个菜鸟怎么搞的！”中年警员盖过家属的叫喊，冲着桑克瑞德咆哮，“他的脑子是用稻草做的吗？他怎么能在家属面前这么说？”

“冷静！这本就是他的职责所在。但这点我可以道歉……”

“让我们进去看看我儿子！他竟然让女人来验？我的儿子是个正常人！”

“请冷静下来，太太……太太！”

于里昂热感到胃里一重。正常人；女人；儿子。他回头看了眼还躺在自己呕吐物中的尸体，环顾陈列着神像和龛炉的客厅、墙上和柱子上挂着的辟邪装饰品，忽然明白了什么。

“那个精灵族会遭天谴的！神呐、神呐……”

“太太！我理解您的心情……但是您——”

“让我见我儿子。为什么不让我进去？”

“警方还没勘察完现场。”

“他要安息！他必须要安息！”

“带他们去休息，探员。这里交给我，有事我会通知家属。”

“桑克瑞德，你这不是多此一举吗？”

“现场还存在疑点。听我命令，探员！我需要你的协助。太太？太太？您看，我在屋里的那位搭档不慎冒犯您了，请收下我的歉意。我向您保证，我们再花半小时就将您的儿子还给您。请您看着我……看着我……好吗？您是个好母亲。我会让您儿子安息。他是不是还怀有怨恨，只有我们知道了。”

门外的哭声渐渐平息，接着另一个男人小声说：“我们走吧，妈妈，到楼下透透气，休息会儿。这里交给警方……他承诺过的。”

“我可怜的……”

“你也跟着去，探员。”

“你只有半小时，桑克瑞德。里头那个呆瓜究竟……”

桑克瑞德面对的警员语气软化了些：“他不是呆瓜也不是菜鸟，只不过在行使自己的职责，告诉我们事实。方式是不太好，但这不意味着他这么做是错的。”

“从这个角度说他还是菜鸟。你瞧见了？死者的母亲快疯了，她一直不肯承认自己的小儿子做过变性手术。这有违他们信奉妮美雅的教义，她害怕自己儿子因此会进入水狱。”

“如果于里昂热不说真相，那便属于滥用知识为恶为猖，那才应该进水狱。”

“我要是跟这家人有仇，就专拣让他们痛心疾首的话来说。”

“可你知道于里昂热不是这样。这只不过是一个简单的陈述，在他嘴里根本没有任何喜悦或者仇恨的情感色彩。”

“说真的，桑克瑞德，他真的跟你一样，是那个有名的犯罪学教授教出来的学生吗？还是说，说那种‘事实’会让他有快感？”

“……他当然是老师的学生。你快去跟家属说说话吧。”

于里昂热又等了五分钟，才在桑克瑞德叩响门扉时让对方进来。

“不好意思，我没注意到。”桑克瑞德一进客厅，于里昂热便开口道歉，“给你们添麻烦了。我也是刚刚才……”

“没事。”桑克瑞德甩甩手，跨过门垫戴上手套，弯腰从尸体旁捡起一本书翻了翻后装进证物袋，又走到茶几旁低头注视着塞满烟蒂的烟灰缸，捻起其中一根放在鼻孔下嗅了嗅，再放回原位，自个坐到沙发上点起烟，拿一个纸杯装水接烟灰。

“……我认为这是意外。”于里昂热说，“也许我们可以收队了。”

“你在检查尸体的时候看过这本书吗？”桑克瑞德答非所问，举起证物袋。

“看过。”

“对这个场面有什么感觉？这是你第一次在现场检查尸体。”

于里昂热一时未能破解桑克瑞德的话外音，只得据实以告：“根据过去经验，这属于一个神明安排的悲剧演绎舞台。没有搏斗和挣扎，一滩没风干的肥皂水扮演了死神的镰刀。”

“不过这是个有感情的现场哦。”

于里昂热知道桑克瑞德说的“感情”是什么。他曾从诸多犯罪学著作中读到过“有感情的犯罪”，也见过一些假借宗教和实践挑战断案神手能力的名义、刻意制造出布满奇妙蕴意线索现场的疑案卷宗，还有许多心理学专家为重案犯做的侧写。但“意外”的现场极少存在感情，有的多为神之一指生杀予夺的苍冷颜色。

桑克瑞德看出于里昂热的疑惑，摇摇举在半空中的证物袋。

“这个家庭有两个儿子……噢，说是一男一女也不为过。‘女孩’——接受过变性手术的原‘儿子’——喜欢这本书，这是他哥哥告诉我的。我比较好奇，打翻肥皂水之后不去擦干净地板，拿着这本书干什么？”

“也许是读书时不慎打翻了肥皂水。装肥皂水的塑料瓶就在墙角，受害人似乎打算用来擦窗户……抹布在窗台上。”

“那就更不应该拿心爱的书了，它该躺在一个干净的地方，像是床头。而且，瞧，这本书很干净。”

于里昂热睁大了点眼睛。

“它在呕吐物中躺着，却很干净。”

“它是在呕吐物被晾干后才……”

“有人将它放在死者身旁，可能是当作送别礼吧。”

“可区区一瓶肥皂水……和平坦的客厅地板，很难构成谋杀。凶手很难预见死者倒下的角度和撞击强度……换做是我……”于里昂热不喜欢将自己比作凶犯的思考角度，但他得找到佐证自己观点的说法，“我会想办法在楼梯上制造这种意外。”

“死者摔倒是意外没错。”桑克瑞德点了点头。

“但……”

“可他的死未必是意外。”

男人点起第二根烟。于里昂热打开了玻璃窗。

“死亡时间是什么时候来着？”桑克瑞德又问。

“两到三个小时。”

“家属说他们合家外出购物，死者则在家打扫卫生。楼下卖烟的小贩也证实了这一点。于里昂热，你觉得这屋子的空气怎么样？”

“眼下……浸满你的烟味。”

“你刚进来的时候呢？当时我可没抽烟。”

“味道很重，恍如刚爆破完的战场……”

“很好。你看这儿。”桑克瑞德朝垫着一层烟蒂的烟灰缸扬扬下巴，“卖烟的小贩还说，死者的哥哥在下楼后先跟他买了一包烟，小贩这才看到他们一家人——除了死者——出门购物。”

“难道你认为是他们全家……”

“不是的。你还没来的时候我给死者的母亲做过一个简单的测谎……嘿，于里昂热，你喜欢我吗？”

“没有讨厌的理由——”

桑克瑞德用一种可与扑杀猎物的金钱豹相比的迅猛动作蹬到精灵面前，于里昂热的视线仍残留着对方坐在沙发上的身影，而桑克瑞德已经抬高了手臂撑在于里昂热颈侧，脸部逼得和于里昂热的鼻尖只有不到五公分距离，就算是自下而上望过来，也具有不对身高认输、向精灵族眼底插进一把匕首的气势。

“……就像这样。”

“噢……”

“我问她出门时她的小儿子是否安好，我也不认为她在说谎。”

桑克瑞德慢慢退到一旁，于里昂热便扶正自己的眼镜。

“让我说说你来之前我的勘察结果吧。”桑克瑞德坐回沙发，伸长腿勾来垃圾桶，“这里面的烟蒂有一整包的量，却有两个烟盒。根据死者哥哥的证词，他之所以会去找小贩买烟是因为他昨晚刚抽完最后一包，这最后一包的烟头都在这垃圾桶里。而垃圾桶和烟灰缸里却还分别有一包烟的残骸，并有两个烟盒被丢弃。你进门的时候闻到了烟味，想想看，于里昂热。”

“……死者的哥哥回来过一次。”

“嗯，在大家都没注意到的情况下。不知道为什么，他在极短的时间内迅速抽完了一整包烟。要是他慢慢抽，昨晚到现在十几个小时，家里还开着窗，残余下来的应该只有被家具吸收的旧气味，而非像你所说，像刚爆破后没散尽的硝烟。”

“也许我习惯了你的，对烟味的辨别变得迟钝。”

“那么还有第二个证明……这一缸烟蒂，和垃圾桶里的烟蒂新鲜度与气味明显不同。况且，既然倒了一缸烟灰，为什么不倒第二缸？刚才你在里面验尸，他在外头可是一根烟也没抽。你知道吧？烦躁的时候，许多人会不停吸烟。”

“你的意思是……”

“一家人四小时前出去购物，期间死者独自在家，不慎滑倒，撞到脑袋昏迷。昏迷期间发生颅内出血症状，并逐渐被呕吐物填塞气管。此时死者的哥哥由于某种原因回家，看到了这个场面……”

“稍等一下，桑克瑞德。窒息死亡的时间很短……也许他回来时死者已随死神离去。”

“要是他做过心肺复苏，使死者短暂恢复呼吸呢。”

于里昂热簇紧了眉：“他为什么不找急救？”

“也许情急之下尝试过，也许是在等待的时候尝试过。但无论如何，他对着可能还没死亡的弟弟不停地抽烟，抽完一整包，并没有向任何人求助。等一切尘埃落定，将死者最喜欢的书放到死者身边，作为饯别。人很难一下子抽完一包烟，我猜他至少回家呆了一小时到一个半小时。”

桑克瑞德轻描淡写却咬字清晰：“我建议你不要去揣测那段时间里这个人的心理活动。”

于里昂热无法再安然站立假装自己什么也没听出来，在桑克瑞德准备烧第三根烟时夺走了男人的打火机。

“有什么证据能证明这一点？”

“没有证据，就是几个对着这些烟灰和一本书想出来的推测。”桑克瑞德扣住于里昂热的手腕，掰开精灵的手指拿回打火机，“一个变性人弟弟，一个信教的家庭，一位为此不停哭泣的母亲……你说我该不该去问那个哥哥，他回家来的理由？”

“无凭无据终归是猜测……我不明白你的自信从何而来。这本书可能是家属发现死者后放下的，烟也可以是等待警方到达时抽的。为什么你不就此求证于他们？”

桑克瑞德后仰着靠上沙发，匕首似的目光直视着于里昂热，没有一丝对待亲爱学弟和后辈时的温柔，唯有洞悉后的自信，乃至自负。

于里昂热当即确信桑克瑞德已经做过相应的取证。结论早已在这个男人的心中成型，就像于里昂热就事论事地向死者家属阐述死因一样，找一个能听懂这些的对象说出来。

半晌寂静之后，男人像是很满意自己所看到的一般搓搓眼角，给出最后一张牌。

“这家人说，死者的兄长一直和他们在超市，超市是公共场合，不能吸烟；而这家里有两个烟盒和两种烟蒂，其一是旧的，其二是新的。他们声称自己回到家一发现尸体就报了警，而警方到达此处不过十分钟。”桑克瑞德好像已经认定了自己的想法，每说出一句话，这个想法就不断在他心里坚固，“他们可能不清楚，进这个住宅区一定会经过一个路口，而那个路口的电线杆下有摄像头。这种摄像头……在信教的许多人眼里是恶魔之瞳。我现在唯一的问题是，我该不该去查那个摄像头。如果我查了，一切如我所说……死者的哥哥在购物中途回过家，我又该以什么罪名提交逮捕申请呢？”

男人的神气让于里昂热极为不适：“我不能将这些推测写进报告里。侦测现场是你的工作，而你对我说的……凭这些对死者家属做出的有罪推定，不能写进我的报告里。”

“你还认为是意外？”

“就死亡本身而言。”

“于里昂热……你只写意外的话，我无法直接带他哥哥去警局索取供述，也没有足够的理由去调查摄像头。如果我去黑监控系统提取摄像记录，程序不合法，也不能做有效证据。”

精灵冷漠地看着他。

“你在怜悯他们吗？”桑克瑞德定定地承受这精灵的凝视，“是从怜悯的角度去思考，得到这个结果？”

“要是你不相信我对死亡原因的分析，就换一个法医吧。”

“我不是说这个。”

“原因就是这个原因，在我手里不可动摇。”

“那其他可疑因素呢？”

“我们有必要再重复一次刚才的对话么，桑克瑞德？”于里昂热指着肥皂水残迹和上面明显的滑动脚印，以及桌角上撞击后留下的血迹，“我的分析结果表示这位不幸的青年就是这么死去的，它不会因为你认为谁应该有罪而我认为谁应该无罪而改变。你要是想继续查下去……大可以向分局长提出你的疑问，不需要过我这一关。还是说你打算让我像你一样，先认定一个凶手，再沿着凶手的脚印倒着走，直到你找到凶手之所以是凶手的证明？”

桑克瑞德考虑了一会儿，拍了下膝盖，长呼着气站起身，把装着书的证物袋连同袋子一起放回死者身旁，摆上一个物证标识牌。

“我猜那位哥哥可能和我一样，并没有想好自己应该怎么做。毕竟这还是一场意外。”

 

【2】

于里昂热记得那时他们的老师都还在世，桑克瑞德觉得真相是囊中物，当他看到现场和物证后，真相便等同于地图上多条大街小巷必将经过的那桩标的建筑物。

只是这种自负正被逐渐磨平，桑克瑞德如今已不像从前那般锐利带刺，否则于里昂热还忧虑起来，再见到那种“我猜到就是这样，事实也是这样”的神情，反而不知怎么应对才好。于里昂热从冰箱里取出鱼子酱，舀出两勺盛进小盘子，和餐桌上的小面饼、蛋黄清和鲜柠檬片摆在一起。

他又忽然意识到这种搭配在历史上具有某种不便启齿的含义，改换菜单又已来不及，只好祈求还在浴室里泡澡的男人回头不要看出来。

入职第四年、一个月休假的首日，桑克瑞德对自己的不坦诚让步了。这看起来是个好的开始，但于里昂热做好晚餐的一切准备后，面对这一桌清雅的餐点却不住地担心，浴室中的洗澡水能洗掉半小时前桑克瑞德说过和做过的所有事情，怀疑起那个吻的真身不过是浴池的热水沸出的蒸汽。

桑克瑞德还没从浴室出来，于里昂热怕鱼子酱被气温同化，将小盘放回冰箱；他想到沙拉酱用的是超市新买的那瓶，桑克瑞德不一定喜欢它的味道，寻思着换回自己平常吃惯了的旧沙拉酱，那么还得再做一盘沙拉……

等精灵想完这些，菠萝已经躺进他的掌心等待宰割。于里昂热拿起水果刀对着菠萝比划，然后将它们双双弃置于砧板。

他得找回自己，他不是要依靠不断行动来清理多余情绪的人。于里昂热将过去这半小时中自身的安逸如水归结为“不正确”，坚信其本质仍是被投入巨石动荡不安的湖面。

为此于里昂热动身走向那块巨石的出处：“桑克瑞德？晚饭……”

里面无人应声，也没有洗浴的水声。于里昂热连着敲了两三次，在一阵翻涌上来的，对“自杀于浴室”、“一氧化碳中毒”、“突发性脑溢血”之类的记忆敦促下撞了进去。

他先看到空空的浴缸，然后是叠好了的、似乎没被使用过的衣架架上的毛巾和睡衣，接着才是木立于镜子前的男人——什么也没穿、身上的水分也没干透，用一只手捂着左眼对着镜子练习笑容的桑克瑞德。

于里昂热还看见自己找到对方时桑克瑞德那一闪而过的轻浮，对方却觉得不够满意似地摘下了那个表情，再肃然看着自己的倒影，重新摆出别的笑法。

“于里昂热。”

“穿上衣服比较好……”

“谢谢你。”

寒意扑上精灵的后背，他记得雅·修特拉告诉过自己，桑克瑞德在离开监护室后在清醒状态下对那亲手抢救过他的猫魅族所说第一句话便是“谢谢你”，用的也是这般笑容。

“它若是几何体，便具有写入证明完美与存在公式的资质。但是……和其他诸多公式一样，它还会被证明为不够完美。”

“我不太明白你在说什么啊，看我笑觉得哪里不够好吗？”

于里昂热竖起手指：“我不喜欢。”

“我可不是在糊弄什么才说谢谢。”

“是的，它发自真心……我看得出来。但我不喜欢。”

“你这人啊……”

于里昂热从衣架上取下给桑克瑞德穿的睡衣与毛巾，先确认男人的头发正处于半干不湿的状态再给对方擦净背上没干透的水。

“道谢不需要经过练习，笑容对你来说也非难事。怎么……你的信心随左侧的视力一起失落了吗？”

“要我用实话来说的话，某些时候是的。”

于里昂热用毛巾盖住桑克瑞德的上半张脸。

“我相信要求我在这座城市的阴霾中为清风引路的人，自己也做好了觉悟……这‘某些时候’的殊荣，我想拒绝。”

“收下吧。”

“拒绝。”于里昂热坚决答道，“晚饭快好了。”

桑克瑞德不说旁的话了，搓搓自己头发长长出来的那一串，套上睡衣。

“随便吃点就行，还得吃两颗药。”

于里昂热故意保留自己的步伐宽度，落在桑克瑞德后方一点，目光隔着眼镜，不带卖弄糊涂的聪明。布料挡不住伤痕，于里昂热检测着自己穿透桑克瑞德的睡衣数清对方背上爬着多少条蜈蚣的能力，直到桑克瑞德走出他的视线范围，在饭厅里询问他为什么不削好菠萝。

于里昂热赶回饭厅，桑克瑞德已然将片成片的菠萝放进碗中，洒上淡盐水。

“我觉得桌上的菜够好了。”桑克瑞德说，“这盘就做消食水果吧。”

他用刀的速度并未下降，但于里昂热还是不住地瞧着对方的手指。

“……我挺好，于里昂热，既不是快死了，也不是少了什么就成废人了。说句谢谢和切一块菠萝不意味着我现在就要换衣服回自己家，所以你放自然点吧。”

男人看看桌上的小面饼，提醒于里昂热去拿鱼子酱，并在精灵转身照做时露出和从前一样的、因对某种局面了然于心而自信满满的微笑，只是不带嘲讽，也不酸刻，也不像从前那样将这种微笑用于特定对象的注意力。他好像在和镜子对话的时间里领悟了自己的真正年龄，同在一个目标下，咬牙坚持和急迫不甘达成和解，在笑容中留给所见之人的就剩下安心。

他用叉子卷起小面饼，夸奖于里昂热的手艺之余又问“居然吃得这么精简啊”。

“我不觉得一位靠快餐度日的探员具备评论餐点精简的立场，正如抢劫犯质疑霸凌行为。”

“难道你不觉得抢劫犯改过自新后还是可以质疑霸凌行为的么？”

“这意思是说，你终于要改掉自己吃快餐的习惯了？”

“看情况而定，这不是我能控制得了的啊。我可以开电视吗？”

桑克瑞德抄走装鱼子酱的小盘，得到于里昂热许可后往沙发上一靠。

这一坐就意味着温度恰好的鱼子酱和柔软度适中的小面饼在他嘴里和快餐没什么区别。于里昂热含着鱼子酱，略带遗憾地摇摇头。

“我注意到我们好像……从没一起好好坐下来吃过饭。”

“看开一点，于里昂热。把我们在办公场所吃的饭都算上的话就是无数次了。”

桑克瑞德的舌头卷起鱼子酱，和着小面饼吞下肚，眼睛锁着电视屏幕上的新闻。在医院时基于休养眼睛的关系，桑克瑞德能跟得上的新闻只与案件有关，其他时事几乎没能接触。看到当局政府正为中心广场竖雕像事宜征求市民意见时桑克瑞德乐得直笑，于里昂热问他笑什么，这男人便笑得在沙发上歪下了身子。

“你想想是谁出钱立雕像。”桑克瑞德说，“是罗罗力特的财团啊。”

“发自金钱的审美。”

“对啦。”

“还要面饼吗？”

“加根香肠，行不行？”

“只能水煮，不能吃煎炸食物。”

“那就算啦。”

于里昂热给对方的面饼卷上点番茄酱和蔬菜，起身送过去，同时在桑克瑞德身边坐下。

“平常你在家吃饭是不看新闻的，对吗？”

“人有别于电脑。你该知道肠胃消化期间思考过甚易导致消化不畅。体检的时候医生告诉过你……你有过劳倾向吗？”

“我们不是在相亲，于里昂热。”

于里昂热半冷不热地哼了一声，提议喝点饮料。

“健康的饮料。”精灵补充道，“无酒精。”

“劳驾，连同我的药一起拿来吧。”

“那你就只能喝水。”

“不用这么严格吧！”

于里昂热用实际端来的饮品表达了他的回答，然而他以为的，桑克瑞德会全力反对非要用饮料送药不可的现象并未出现。男人平静地接过水喝得一滴不剩，还为了让药片能顺畅进入肠胃而站起来，在客厅里听着新闻、散步似地溜达两圈，返回沙发时把泡在淡盐水里的菠萝拿到茶几上。

“……重工厂的建设提案还是不容易被接受。”他望着电视播报出来的民调数据随口评价，“大家希望当局更关注城内市民的居住环境。”

“重工厂面向外来流民开放岗位，将有一定劳动能力的无业者集合在一起，使……人们自力更生，降低犯罪率。但这也许更像水流与土木的关系，它们并不总是相辅相成的。”

“如果用服务业来代替重工业，还会有人认为这种活计应该优先留给原住民，而非外来的……”

“那么腐朽根源应产生自不该存在的上下等级观念。”

桑克瑞德张口结舌地看了电视好久。

“改变一个人的想法就已经很不容易了，要改变许许多多人的想法，其实可能性很低很低……老师带给我的那种机会，我能带给其他多少人？”

“风雨激烈，席卷大地却无法让每一块石头翻滚；春秋温情，花叶开遍却仍有惠及不到的冰窟。你把这种机会带给了敏菲利亚，再由她带给更多人……同时也得面对与期待截然相反的现实。”

他听到桑克瑞德吸吸鼻子，好像想摸烟，但又努力克制自己。

“晚上我睡哪？客房？沙发？地毯？”

“客房。我去收拾……”

“我洗碗。”

“那就有劳了。”

“白吃白住我过意不去。”

桑克瑞德背着电视机发出的广告声，拖沓着脚步收捡餐盘刀叉，堆进洗碗池拧开龙头。

“一定要用热水洗吗？没有这个要求吧？”

于里昂热抱着要给客房铺上的薄被经过客厅。

“请务必用热水洗。桑克瑞德？热水。”

他见男人在洗碗池旁回了下头。

“那被子怎么看起来这么眼熟？”

“是从你家拿过来洗晒的……”

“你先前没说你连被子都拿来了。”

于里昂热觉得自己脚跟被地板黏住了，笨拙地解释着：“上一回……再上一回拿来的。”

“我还有哪次住院这么久吗？”

桑克瑞德边洗着碗边回忆，忽然像是失手扳到电门一般僵了起来。

“……是那次。”

于里昂热闻出了这种僵硬的含义。那是许久以前的一场对桑克瑞德来说充满黑暗的记忆，除了桑克瑞德自身和造成结果的元凶，无人知道当时发生了什么。唯有一点是肯定的：所有朋友和同事都在一段时间内为“桑克瑞德再也回不来了”和“桑克瑞德回来后该怎么办”两种可能性组成的矛盾而苦恼，而这男人的从业生涯也留下了降职处分的记录，伴随着被锁进机密柜的一大叠问讯资料、一个谁也说不清“到底怎么回事”的谜题。

“不用去回忆它。”于里昂热抱好怀里的薄被不让它滑到地上，“都过去了。”

“是吗？”

桑克瑞德垂下头，刷子挂着盘子，呱滋呱滋地唱着粗哑的歌。

“被无条件信任其实也不那么让人开心。”桑克瑞德在刷子的歌声中低声道，“我好像有很长时间都没建立起回报这种信任的信心。”

“信任和付出是对等的。万物信任晨曦，即便晨曦遮蔽于阴云。”

“我不是晨曦的光。”

“指南针与磁场相离，冬夜极北之星屹立……可曾对旅人的信任欺瞒背弃？”

“你说点不那么费脑子的吧，于里昂热。”

“令人诚惶诚恐的要求。”

桑克瑞德将洗好的盘子一个个叠上滤水架，盘子们的歌声清脆而愉快。于里昂热判断这男人暂时没什么话要说了，准备接着去客房铺床。但他还未跨出一步，桑克瑞德又开口：“不过我的信任是有条件的。”

“你是说……”

“做了错事却被无条件原谅和信任，有许多人会侥幸，还有一些人虽然感激，但也会恐惧。”男人排好滤水架上的盘子，朝于里昂热转过身，“我的条件就是……”

“在那之前，桑克瑞德……我有这个资格接受它吗？”

对方原本没什么表情的脸像被泡在水中、由阳光折射而改变轮廓一般扭曲了一瞬，随后在沉默与思考中观察起于里昂热的神色，再逐渐变回平和。

“我以为是你在安慰我，结果是我们俩同病相怜。”

“关于这一点，我也颇为惊讶。”

“不过我想你大概没事。”

客厅的台钟响起了提示音，电视机也随即播放出整点新闻的开场音乐，冲撞掉屋内略微沉闷的气息。

桑克瑞德偏开脸笑笑，擦干手问：“要我帮忙吗？”

“要是你不打算听这次新闻的话。”

“九点钟的新闻比八点的新闻好看。我来帮忙吧。”

男人随于里昂热走进客房，攥住被单的另一头，协助精灵平整地铺开，再给枕头套好枕套。

“虽说我没有认床的习惯，不过看着这些本来放在自己家的东西出现在你家，还是挺奇怪的。”

“想带回去？”

“不了。可能我连自己有多少床单被套都不记得。”

于里昂热摇摇头：“这可不好。你柜子里多余的被套和床单多得像雨林中的蘑菇，伴随而来的是对皮肤有害的病菌。”

他发现桑克瑞德听着这话低头看着被单若有所思，不禁生出一种复杂的预感。这种预感难以名状，正如雷暴雨迟迟不来，却用重重的闷热笼罩着城市低空，人们心情烦闷、闭门不出，恨不能用空调和冰水铺满室外的每一寸空间。可能他们走在街上熙熙攘攘的人潮中，猛然止步，怀疑自己未来的另一半就在身边，在某个不知名的方向；那一瞬间心潮澎湃，又迅速被惶惑取代。他们不知道那个未来的另一半在此时愿不愿意应承一句邀约，肯不肯赏赐一个微笑，会不会回应自己的问候，或者将自己的一切行为看做性骚扰。于是他们得克制，承受住这一秒内骤然爆发的预感和对未来一无所知的焦躁。于里昂热便在这秒内收回自己的目光，祈祷着面前的男人能像以往一样，不断找出让两人都轻松带过的话题。

然而他记起桑克瑞德不再这么随意了。既没有他们老师还在世时男人喜欢表现于外的尖锐和活跃，也没有因沉浸于思考而褪色的风趣潇洒。桑克瑞德只是比过去更敏锐地察觉到于里昂热那一秒的视线，用沉淀了什么决定的回望使精灵那未能言说出实体的预感变得更加迷雾缭绕，并在于里昂热的思绪里替过去的“这个人”与现在的“这个人”划清分界线。

“你脸色不太好，不舒服？”

于里昂热用指头碰碰自己的脸：“我看起来不舒服么？”

“也许是灯光太亮了。”桑克瑞德关掉了一盏床头灯，“……客房很干净嘛，平常经常来客人？”

“只是有将其与主卧一并打扫的习惯。”

“不过我觉得这里是很适合给朋友们聚会的地方。刚才洗碗时我就发现了，客厅和餐厅都能看到挨着卫星城那个方向的新工业区，视野挺不错。”

“从前就因为视野好……俯瞰下去能将市区与工业区、住宅区的交接点收入眼底，夜间灯光的色彩具有不同意义。”

“不过那个新工业区是意料外的规划吧？大家都以为那里要做人工湖，搞得地皮和商品房价格一路攀升，结果动工启示一公布，人们就不乐意了。”

“实话实说，我本人……尽管在开挖人工湖的传闻流传开来之前就已在这里住了一些年头，但还是得承认我对这个传闻抱有过美好的期许。”

“从颐养天年的湖景房降格下来，谁都会失落的。”

“‘失落’难免有之，‘颐养天年’却从不在规划内。”

桑克瑞德讶异地张了张嘴。

“我还觉得你……可能就是那种在摇椅上给小孙子讲历史的人呢。”

“我确实有许多历史故事可讲。倘若天意垂怜，我有幸活到那个年纪……大可到教堂去，像你曾说过的那样……当人们走进教堂聆听神诲，门外等得不耐烦的孩子们也许有兴趣听听我这满嘴奥妙的老头子说话。”

“考虑到你一生大部分时间与死尸对话，不到教堂里头去跟神父聊聊天？”

“用行动践行信念，向神祈祷的必要性便大大减小了。”

“给战友的亡灵祈福也行。”

于里昂热警觉性地眯细了眼睛。

“为战友的亡灵祈福本不是坏事，但有一只蜜蜂在我耳边悄悄告诉我……你的本意不在于此。祈福的对象……希望你没有使用弦外之音的技巧，将自己包括在内。”

“我不能成为被祈祷的对象吗？”

“是空气中尘埃飞舞，使得声音和词句的含义也被曲解？”

那男人似乎能夹住于里昂热狭长的视线，像是徒手夹住于里昂热捏造出来的蜜蜂。于里昂热分明看得到对方在安静里摇晃着的摆锤，左边是“可不可以说实话”，右边则为“该不该说实话”。寻常人根本不会犹豫许多的东西到了桑克瑞德这里就成了性命攸关的抉择，换作别人，耐心就会这么被消耗光了。只不过桑克瑞德运气不太好，站在他面前的是于里昂热；而于里昂热自己也感到运气逆转，不情愿地意识到他先前的预感正与桑克瑞德的犹豫相切合。

这绝非好兆头。于里昂热试图开声辩解。

“桑克瑞德……我不打算成为……”

但那男人截断他的话：“我记得小面饼和鱼子酱的搭配，在古时候是宫廷的特别餐点——在进行床笫之事之前——对吧？”

“……你……”

“别说话。被看出来了，就要认输受罚。”

 

【3】

于里昂热知道自己被袭击了。

和去年在白鲸头冠挨一记锤头一样，桑克瑞德将这一锤头砸在了于里昂热的腰上，凶狠残忍地一下，让精灵以为自己才是那个袭击者，用一把尖刀贯穿了男人的身体。

“就算……就算你决定要这么做……”于里昂热也不觉得舒服，对方的肠壁一反男人的本意坚决地抵抗着他的入侵，挤得他透不过气来，甚至错认了加害者和受害者的角色，“至少……不是这样……”

他想提醒对方做点润滑，他本人即使技巧生疏，也可以试着通过一些前戏缓和这种行为造成的窘境。然而精灵未能如愿，男人诡计得逞，在客房外的电视机开始播读彩票中奖号时桑克瑞德粗重的喘息将那些号码严严实实挡在于里昂热的听觉之外，抬起臀部再次强逼着肠道容纳精灵的硬挺。

于里昂热忍不住疑惑起自己什么时候勃起的，他得像根据尸斑和体温推算死亡时间一样用这个算法来让自己保持理智，指挥身体在桑克瑞德胡来的时候以正确的方式让对方平静。只是他在行动强度上不如对方，没一会儿就败下阵来，不得不在男人用腰带将自己的手腕绑上床头时呢喃几句诸如“一切心境因仰瞻银轮而得安宁”“行善道且得其善者永居乐土”之类的经文，好提醒桑克瑞德对方此刻为恶，最终会反伤害到自身。

他好不容易保存下来的理智通知他这全是徒劳，并遗憾地声明早在桑克瑞德将他拽进浴室里时这一切就在对方的计划中，只不过于里昂热那时表现委实糟糕，对方才退缩让步；而他在平底锅里摊煎小面饼时潜意识里也烹煮着同样的事，否则他就该用清水煮透的鱼肉搭配这些小面饼，而非会让桑克瑞德识破这个潜在目的的鱼子酱。

“桑克瑞德……”男人又一次强制地将自己钉在精灵性器上。于里昂热不安地转动着自己被困于床头的手腕，“没有这个必要……”

对方将全部欲求灌注在亲吻中，卷曲舌头堵住于里昂热出气的通道，迫使精灵仅能尝试用耳朵呼吸，并提起自己臀部顺手在于里昂热腰下的器官上攥了一把，指腹按按黏黏的铃口刮擦几下，扶正那柱体后再次坐了下去。

这回好多了，好得令于里昂热眼前冒起白光，也想起自己勃起的时刻——几分钟前桑克瑞德要求他别说话，松开他的裤带袭击了他的下腹。用轻柔、湿黏而绵长的一次舔舐，从肚脐直到囊袋边缘，又把住歪扭的性器使其贴上皮肤一气舔回到肚脐眼，拔撩起精灵的性欲。算起来男人只用不到半分钟来干这件事，而于里昂热的心跳则发了狂，将台钟的秒针走动和窗外车流的响动快进了好几倍，而后一切声音回归于无，唯有——他在给仅剩的声响定性时不可抑制也挽回不了地硬了——男人嘴里的肉块在他皮肤上和性器上滑动出的甜腻、诱人和饥渴。

于里昂热吞下桑克瑞德灌给自己的吻，唾液里带着浓重的腥气。男人的脸背着光让他看不清对方左眼四周还不平整的部分，也没有能用的肢体碰得到它们。他的手为此而挣动，却被桑克瑞德拍住。

“我可以让每个想看的人看它。伤痕是残缺，对很多人来说是军功章、男人的魅力和好奇心的甜点。”桑克瑞德啃咬起精灵脆弱的耳朵，“只有在你这里还是伤疤，所以如果……你没有准备好，就不能碰它。”

“我要做多少准备？”于里昂热反问，“准备到什么时候？是否像你刚才暗示的那样，到我老迈昏聩，到神父面前……祭典包括你在内的亡魂？”

他不等桑克瑞德回答，偏过头努力用嘴唇够到了那一小片软而微褶的皮肤，同时终于克服掉肠壁的挤压，向深处顶到尽头。桑克瑞德搭在精灵手背上的指头攥紧了，口中一阵急剧的吸气，好似落水者被救上岸，借人工呼吸找回生命的动力源。

于里昂热给这个人的反应吓了一跳，微微往回挪动，撤出自己。那男人在他脸旁吃劲地耸动着腰身和肩膀，不知是想放于里昂热出去，还是打算再做一次尝试。

“别、别怕……”桑克瑞德闷声咕哝着抚摸起于里昂热被皮带磨得有点破皮的手腕，“别弄伤……”

精灵照做了，将下腹的紧张感转移到手腕上，想学会不动如山的本领；而后他发觉即使他不动如山，仍有一个什么在颤抖。他辨认出这种颤抖的来源并非自身，而是在他身上为非作歹的男人。

“别怕。”这回是于里昂热在说，“欢愉和苦痛乃一胞兄弟，形影相随、永不背离……你开启欢愉的魔盒，必定将苦痛唤醒。它蛰伏于转瞬之间……是双双接纳，还是舍两者而去，全在于你……”

桑克瑞德压着精灵的拳头直起上身，额前的头发挂了下来。

“谁在害怕？别逗我笑……”

但他的嘴角自嘲地瘪着，后穴口擦了擦精灵的分身，重新吞入，并在把自己逼到死角时难耐地拉高胸膛，发出呜咽声。

“动……动一动。”他的两只手都扒在于里昂热高悬的双腕上，灯光给他留下的暗影再重，于里昂热也能看到对方憋红的眼角，“不要愣着只看我……动一动啊……”

“其实你大可放开我。”于里昂热力图无视随桑克瑞德的扭动以及分身与肠壁相摩擦而捏咬着神经的奇妙感觉，“这样我们就都不会这么难受。”

“少说、这些……快动！”

于里昂热不知道还能怎么拒绝。他没法反抗，箭又给桑克瑞德拉上了弦，除了僵持，还能怎么办？也许是两人就这么保持同一个姿势聊一宿，直到其中一方先睡着为止——又也许是他的手臂先被吊到脱臼。他可不想再脱臼，尤其是眼前的男人一再强调过重要性的手；并且——真的出什么事，对他们要解决别的什么事没有任何好处。桑克瑞德会把他的伤当成自己的伤，会在于里昂热的手臂撑到极限时先放开他，而后各自关上门、各自辗转反侧一整夜，第二天天还是会亮，他们却仍在黑夜中。

于里昂热只好动起自己的腰，起先是小幅度地进出，激活男人的内壁，苦劝它们接受自己，冷汗濡湿了没脱掉的衬衫，胸前呈现一大片暗色。随后他的分身尝到了肠液，也有他自己的体液助阵，让一切都不那么困苦，添了点做爱的味道。他感到那男人将手指塞进皮带和自己双腕的皮肤间，固定住它们不使摩擦造出进一步伤害，同时也给身躯找到一个支点，用绝妙的角度承接于里昂热的撞击，不时摆动臀部配合，长发因接连不断的动作散乱。

男人好像也将自己的手困在床头了，硬是不愿让它们辅助。他用脸磨蹭于里昂热胸膛的行为因此受阻，但于里昂热亦看出要教这男人在此刻承认自己失策实属登天难度，还不如帮他一把……所以精灵选择高抬起下身，深深捅进对方体内之时提醒着桑克瑞德其实他们的身高距离并没造成多少阻碍。

而实际上于里昂热同样失策了：数次冲击之下桑克瑞德正迈向失去神智的边缘，双唇微张而双眼半睁，全然未意识到于里昂热帮了自己什么。两人间的交流只剩下器官厮磨互换而来的热度以及桑克瑞德滴落在精灵衬衫上的唾液的凉意，而桑克瑞德只能注意到那一滴滴下的位置和于里昂热左胸前的乳尖很近，汗水和涎液让布料变薄，透出的那点点痕迹吸引了男人所剩无几的注意力。桑克瑞德挣着去够到它，这才发现于里昂热提供给自己的便利。

“……天……咕……”

这道认知仿佛解开了男人设在什么地方的枷锁，啃起于里昂热前胸的牙尖像是失控一般，但这也阻挡不了齿缝间泄露出的呻吟声。

精灵吃痛，拿自己脸颊边的须发去碰着对方：“把它给我，”于里昂热杂乱地恳求道，“我准备好了……请把它给我。”

桑克瑞德听懂精灵在说什么，顺从地掀起脸庞。于是于里昂热得到了那只眼睛，在下体的交合黏腻着、使他体会着强烈快感时，吮吸起那只左眼的苦痛。越近的距离越看不清桑克瑞德的表情，但精灵知道男人也在做着同一种交换。

肌肉紧缩与张弛之间，桑克瑞德扣住了精灵的十指、双腿曲折跪在精灵的腰侧，别扭又竭尽全力地一次次拉开和靠近两人下身的距离，最终将留下的最后一丝力气用来解开束缚精灵双腕的皮带，自己瘫软在于里昂热身上，任由着后者抱紧、牢牢箍住，肿胀的阴茎填充进后穴。

谁也没去鉴别水声究竟来自深吻还是交媾的脏器。于里昂热唯一的清醒仅留存在自己的衬衫上，悲叹过这件很少穿又价格不菲的休闲衬衫可能只能当作抹布之后，这一点清醒便随桑克瑞德的低喃声远去。他听着那男人鼻音与哭音交杂的呻吟，舌头在对方的口腔与颈窝之间来回。若是桑克瑞德呜咽得重了，于里昂热便安慰地吞下这些呜咽；而在男人平复一些时，精灵又起了坏心眼似地狠狠顶弄，将自己从桑克瑞德嘴里夺来的涎液全部抹上对方脖子的刺青。

他总算获得解放的左手仍与男人右手相扣、压在枕边，自己的右手则扶在桑克瑞德的腰际，不时探出抠弄指尖能触摸到的疤痕，再试探性地感受着阴茎和肉穴相接的位置；可他找不到桑克瑞德的左手，四下抚触找寻了好一会儿才在两人腰腹间感受到它。它在抚慰桑克瑞德自己，模拟着什么——也许是个飞机杯——于里昂热事后为这一秒的下流念头而忏悔许久——而实际上精灵默然阻止了它，冷酷地将之反扭到桑克瑞德身后，教它与自己一同触摸带着肠液抽插的位置。

“是这样的……看啊……它们是这样的。”

他让两人的指头都探进穴口，换来桑克瑞德近乎崩塌的颤抖。

“啊啊……不——”

“它们是这样的。”于里昂热坚持道，忽然改变节奏细密地抽送起来，前端刺击着男人的前列腺，“欢愉的魔盒被打开……”

“放……让我……”

“再等等。”

精灵固执地钳制住对方，含着满足地叹息、亲了亲男人的额发，舔去对方眼角沁出的水，再塞住桑克瑞德的嘴。

“两个入口的所有权。”他的舌头划过对方的上颚，吸吮男人的舌尖，“两个。”

“唔、唔嗯……”

于里昂热不再花心思去宣布什么，专注地填满他所索求的孔洞，下身抽送得更为激烈，喉间发出的低哑嘶声听上去与他对自己声音的概念相去甚远，像是追逐过太长路途的猛兽终于咬得到羚羊的喉咙以一声长啸告知全世界自己的胜利，因此而发出连桑克瑞德本人也感到不妙、尽力用身体其他部位去安抚下来的战栗。

于里昂热的脑袋开始混沌，临界点正迫近。他咬下牙尖，操控着自己从桑克瑞德体内抽离。男人不悦地喃喃起来，却也阻止不了精灵射在两人腰腹间。气息浓稠的白浊粘在于里昂热腿根上，精灵畏惧地抖了抖，忽而瞧见自己还咬破了桑克瑞德的嘴。

“你真的很紧张啊……”那男人苦笑着，从于里昂热身上翻下滚到一旁，“而且感觉……很久没做了？”

于里昂热平顺着自己的呼吸，从余韵中挽回理智。

“你知道我不喜欢耽溺肉欲。”

桑克瑞德弯曲起身体，一条手臂揽了过来：“啊，对。那些……淫乱、低俗、害人上瘾，不知不觉间遗忘自我的……你在干什么？——喂！”

男人难得地显现出慌乱，于里昂热猜测桑克瑞德可能没料到自己的决定——他推开对方的臂膀，将那根没释放的阴茎含进口中——这大大超出桑克瑞德的构想，通过男人脸上涌现出的无措和迅速升腾的羞红色就可以知晓。也许没想到是于里昂热在这么做，而他将迎接的高潮即来自这种意外。欢欣和成就感沿着精灵的后背反啮至顶，精灵包起牙齿，舔舐和吞咽桑克瑞德性器的动作冷静得连他自己亦深感惊异。

桑克瑞德口齿不清地叫出声，手掌也推着精灵的头，像在要求于里昂热停下。但他同样不自觉地摆动起下腰，顺应着于里昂热的允许，深深浅浅地刺戳精灵的喉部。在于里昂热用指尖托起男人的囊袋、含直连嘴唇都能碰到双球的程度时，桑克瑞德发出的回应大约与崩溃的悬崖无二。

“我……动了……于里昂热、我要动了……”

精灵吐出那根硬挺，以唾液涂抹一层水色，在铃口上深吸一口。他见那男人因此绷紧了腿上的肌肉，便玩味地分给桑克瑞德的膝窝一个轻吻。于是桑克瑞德的胸膛反仰起来，如果这胸膛是一层包装，于里昂热认为像桑克瑞德这样翻折自己身体的姿势，能把心脏暴露到空气里。

“你动吧。”精灵搀住桑克瑞德的腿，垂直吞入，看着桑克瑞德用手臂挡着自己的脸，不堪地往于里昂热口中挺动。在于里昂热因不适感而反射性收缩起咽喉时，桑克瑞德的呛出了一声被勒住般的低吼。

他射在了精灵嘴里。意识到这点的男人忍住全身的酸软弹了起来，却见于里昂热捂着嘴。

“喂——”

桑克瑞德想叫也来不及了；于里昂热就这么将那些东西咽了下去。

 

【4】

桑克瑞德愣在那里，于里昂热则过了好一会儿才慢慢有了点反应，明白过来自己刚才都干了什么。

“……快去漱口！”

于里昂热给那男人推着下床，再被拽进浴室。在用自来水清洗口腔时桑克瑞德快速给自己冲了个澡，腰间围上一圈浴巾就踉踉跄跄地冲到厨房烧开水。

“你有麦片吗？有……是甜的吗？唔……”

精灵透过浴室门看了那男人一眼，瞧见对方握着一包速溶麦片，双耳涨红。

“微甜。”于里昂热好心提醒道，“这样就可以了……我建议你先坐一会儿。”

他合上浴室门淋浴，安静地洗净自己身上残留的各种体液。水温热着他的皮肤，从他的脚背上淌过。在用沐浴露擦拭四肢时，那些和另一个人交缠的场面也像泡沫似地在精灵脑海里翻腾。

于里昂热看看镜子，发觉自己正在微笑。他望着自己的笑容，突然不敢继续笑下去，赶忙扭开脸，为了否认自己脸上的热度而强作镇定地深呼吸。

换好浴衣的于里昂热一开门就看到桑克瑞德捧着麦片在沙发上发呆，电视频道播着购物广告也不换台。

“……你这……家伙。”将头发留长后，“愣头愣脑”一类的词和桑克瑞德已不相适应，但他此时说话的神态确实是呆滞的，“你第一次这样吗？你不知道那是什么东西？你这……”

“慢慢就会适应的。”于里昂热接走麦片，靠着对方坐下。桑克瑞德的肢体还是热的，那温度能烧掉精灵身上的浴衣。

“你对别人也这么干？”桑克瑞德唐突地问，“你干过这事儿？”

于里昂热朝他转来视线。“没有。”精灵说，“但我见过别人这么做。”

“见过……”

“……很久以前。”

“我不知道你有偷看的恶劣癖好。是和别的人吧？”

于里昂热知道对方并非有意给自己难堪，只是在对一些事情做新的调查、在了解、在试探……翻开全新的书页。就像于里昂热此前做过无数次想象，到了今晚才看得到和碰得到。

“鉴于这种问题的私密性……请允许我先问你另一个问题作为交换。”

“啊。”

“别人对你这么做的时候，你也会给对方冲甜品吗？”

桑克瑞德瞪圆了眼睛，然后交叉起十指，将脸埋进去。

“没有。但是我自己这么干了之后……就会找甜的东西。”

于里昂热沉默地喝了几口麦片，奶香味冲散了清水不能彻底消除掉的腥膻味。

“那么我的回答是……别的女人。在……好几年前。嗯……”

“街上的？”

于里昂热惊讶于桑克瑞德并未问他对方是不是穆恩布瑞达，亦悄悄松了口气。

“不是。像在风雨中碰在一起的落叶……碰到，之后分离，再也没见过。对方……我请她喝了杯咖啡，我们聊得不错，但她看上去很寂寞。”

“我猜你这么对她说实话了，而她说‘你也是’。”

“呃……”

桑克瑞德似乎感觉好多了，躲在十指间咯咯笑了几声。

“我小看你了啊，好几次。”

于里昂热觉得这个话题如果再持续下去，自己就得用浴衣包住头，好逃避掉排山倒海般的羞愧。

幸亏电视广告拯救了他。画面上播放着太阳海岸的美景，澄蓝色的海水和金黄色的沙滩，黝黑的肌肉与惹眼又不失优雅的比基尼。

他记得拉诺西亚是桑克瑞德的家乡，但桑克瑞德不喜欢提及自己的过往，说话也是标准不带口音的通用语。要不是于里昂热所知的某些特殊情况——他一点也不情愿去回忆——和档案，绝大多数同事还不清楚桑克瑞德就来自拉诺西亚。

“一个月的假期。”于里昂热轻声提议，“白白禁足于家中，浪费至极。要不……去旅行？”

“我们还有去旅行的余裕？”

“对自己努力的成果抱持点信心吧。劳班分局长准许我们休假，也是一个认清自己能力所及与所得的机会。长时间身处棋局中，容易失去对棋局险关的焦点……短暂置身局外，也许能让你找到破局的关键。”

“这倒是其次。我要问的是，你真的想去旅行吗？比起我，你才算足不出户的那个吧。”

桑克瑞德将放广告的频道换成了家庭伦理肥皂剧，乜着眼。

“不必特意调换自己的生活节奏，于里昂热。”

“这并非‘特意’，不过凑巧。”

“在咖啡屋见面、不带车钥匙也不带我家的钥匙，这便罢了……连申请休假也是凑巧吗？”

于里昂热绷紧了双肩，和脖子凑成完整的九十度角。

“要是你不愿意去，那就……”

“不是愿不愿意去的问题，我只是——”

“你只是在忧虑，自己并不如你所想象的那般愿意和我同行。或许不仅仅是同行……”于里昂热又喝了口麦片，“你已经逐渐后悔，跨过自己这么些年来设下的防线。”

“生气啦？”

“我们仍并肩坐在这张沙发上，说明‘气恼’、‘愤怒’尚未占据我此刻情绪的主导。”

“……我没什么可反驳和辩白的。不过……”

于里昂热的九十度角更僵硬了。

“请不要用‘感谢’来搪塞自己。”抢在桑克瑞德往下说之前，精灵将盛着麦片的杯子递给对方，“希望你先前喝过水，而且……到你睡前吃今天最后一次药的时间了。”

他起身打算去给男人拿医药包，浴衣的腰带却被攥住了。

“晚吃那么几分钟也没事。”桑克瑞德语气舒缓，“我们还没谈完。”

“原谅我态度不尊，但这也许是我听过的最有意思的事情之一：将自己关在门外的猫，想和他一直躲避的狗谈一谈。”

他执拗地掰开桑克瑞德的手指，取来对方该服用的药丸和温水。期间精灵感到男人的视线追随着自己的背影移动，可在回身时，桑克瑞德又在看电视了。

“其实……一时说不出口的话，可以等机会成熟了再说。桑克瑞德……我并没有让你现在向我确认什么的打算，只觉得适当的调节是必须的。出于……”于里昂热咽了一下，“……朋友，任何一个我们亲爱的朋友，都希望你通过正确的方法调节好自己。理解、包容、原谅、陪伴……我们……我能做的不多，但和你一样，只要有任何能提供帮助的……”

“我没事。有些……是我的负担，不是你的。我想我们在考虑的不是同一个问题，但这也没关系。你就是……”

桑克瑞德冲着电视合起眼，再对着于里昂热睁开。

“在这里。就像这样，无论发生什么，都保持你步调、风格和思考方式。你明白的吧？我们无条件信任你的资本……还有你们无条件信任我的。”

于里昂热奇怪地望着他：“我们又在谈论公事了吗？”

“——我说的是，无论发生什么。”桑克瑞德抬高了声调，“无论什么。”

男人的目光有了种决绝。于里昂热猜测他可能正准备走进一场暴风雨，亦或是引发一场暴风雨。对于桑克瑞德来说，明天会怎么样、工作上要面对什么敌人，都还是未知数。桑克瑞德只是把后背交托过来，如此而已。

但于里昂热又知道这样不够。仅是让桑克瑞德放心地向前走还不够。

“人有去处，亦有归途……你能保证自己无论发生什么事，都不轻易将自己划分到保全的可选项之外吗？”

“说什么呢，我不是一直都是努力活下来嘛。”

“桑克瑞德？不要糊弄我。”

“糊弄啊……”

桑克瑞德弯起眼睛，露出的笑容模糊而不具有“同意”或“不行”之中的任何一个意义。他关上电视机，让整个房子陷入深夜特有的宁静，接着走近于里昂热身边，抬手拍拍精灵的后脑。

“低下来，于里昂热。……对。”

男人用唇瓣擦过精灵的，不轻不重地一下。

“到睡觉时间了。”

 

****信天翁-05.双重奏 END.** **


	6. 06.锁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *含R18内容，请未成年人离场。

 

 

【1】

有人在他身旁，气息很陌生。

“整体上说情况还不算稳定……我发现他曾经有神经类药物服用过量的病史……轻微麻药过敏……就他目前状况来说这点很容易致命……不管怎么说……”

噢。

桑克瑞德迷迷糊糊地想，是医生。不是哪个神指引的魂之归所或惩戒熔炉，而是医院里与神对抗的领头军。那么他活下来了，在从三楼陪着那污点证人一起下坠之后，没能直接掉进好久以前拉哈布雷亚给他准备好的大铁锅。

不过那家伙留下的痕迹还在，什么短时神经性药物过量和麻药过敏症状……无一不是那桩无头案的鬼影。他从拉哈布雷亚的诡计中逃脱出来时那家伙就阴沉沉地嘲笑过，总有一天桑克瑞德会回到他那儿，自愿走进他用来炖熬人们在现存世界中求而不得、奋力追求的自不量力又在颠覆常识之凶险面前畏惧不前的愚蠢苦果的坩埚，让悔恨的烈火无穷尽地将自己的血肉脑骨熔成一团浆糊。

而今拉哈布雷亚自己已经先去了那个世界，桑克瑞德则还活着，又只差一步——再一次只差一步——距离拉哈布雷亚的诅咒应验还差一步。

还有哪些事情没能如愿？桑克瑞德绞尽脑汁。他的思考能力正在下降，医疗器械和混进血管中的安定药阻止他继续回想——老师和帕帕力莫的嘱托、因为自己的疏忽而连累同事后的赎罪、敏菲利亚遥远的城中河对面说的“谢谢你”……

“综合这些天的观察和手术结果，脊椎的损伤比我们想象的要……”

桑克瑞德努力竖起耳朵，清理耳道内嗡嗡的杂音，想听清医生的话语。

“……所以还得等他醒了以后……子弹打过的地方……运气太好了。”

桑克瑞德试图告诉那医生自己醒着。就算不能动也说不出话，至少要让医生告知自己脊柱之类的要害部位是否受到损伤、程度如何。

但有人按了按他的手背，触感柔软。接着是桑克瑞德熟悉的声音，有点恼怒又无奈。

“就是说整体情况还比较乐观。”是雅·修特拉。桑克瑞德的意识略带害怕地佝偻起来——雅·修特拉。没有哪个人喜欢看自己的朋友半死不活地被送进医院，不管这个人是不是医生——听上去雅·修特拉不是这一次主治医生，桑克瑞德又松了口气，如果雅·修特拉不是主治，那么她至少看不到他被送进来的样子，否则他好了之后可有得受的，就像之前两次，光是她的表情就让桑克瑞德胆寒，“那么剩下的弹片等他脱离危险期再安排手术……”

主治医师又说了什么，声音渐渐远去，而按在桑克瑞德手背上的温度却没有随之离开。

桑克瑞德试了几下，不确定自己是不是睁开了眼。可他又感觉自己的确看到了雅·修特拉，那猫魅族穿着一身防菌服，蓬蓬松松的一点都凸不出她的好身材。尽管很多事情属于不可抗力，但桑克瑞德确信自己和所有不喜欢看到朋友进ICU的人一样，不喜欢在ICU里看到自己的好友，尤其是从躺下的角度来说。雅·修特拉经常穿白色，上下班都是。可她的白色衣服，即便是医用白大褂，也在利落中消不去她的俊俏和多彩。而今她疲倦得整个人都褪了色，看得桑克瑞德没有知觉的身体都像被这种神态化成的盐水浸泡着。

不是的。他不是为了让朋友们露出这种表情才努力。每一次他犯了什么错，或是被哪个逃犯放出的冷枪咬了一口，雅·修特拉就会教训他。表面上她总是精神奕奕，但桑克瑞德读得出来她的潜台词。“快长大点吧，桑克瑞德。”“再谨慎点吧，桑克瑞德。”“别再乱来了。”“真是愚蠢……你总是做这些傻事。”有那么一段时间桑克瑞德自己也想不通，“明明很努力了，为什么她还会这么说呢？”再变成“该怎么做，她才不会这样啊？”最后则是“再变强吧，再变强吧。”

恰在那时，拉哈布雷亚出现了。那来历不明的人说“我们做个交换怎么样”，接着通过某些手段，让自以为能控制得住场面的桑克瑞德落进了一个过后回头来看其实再简单不过的陷阱。一支外派的执勤小组因此全数牺牲，桑克瑞德自己则渡过了连他自己都不知道发生了什么的六十个小时，被营救出来时一身伤痕，外加差点让他连脑子都要废掉的药物过量症状。那之后桑克瑞德醒来看到的雅·修特拉也很疲倦，据护士透露，她趴在办公桌上睡觉时说的梦话都是要用听诊器把桑克瑞德的脑袋敲成蜂窝蛋糕。

上一次桑克瑞德在左眼的手术后对她说了谢谢。那么这一次，他该怎么说呢？

眼皮很重、抬不起来。搞不好他之所以能看到雅·修特拉，是因为意识已经离开躯体了……可睁不开眼睛，又怎能告诉好友自己已经醒了呢？就像回到小时候，站在落雪的街头饥肠辘辘，却不知该怎么办。他左思右想，只得先凝聚注意力，让它们向好友触碰着自己的手背上流去。

雅·修特拉猛地抬起头，定定看了他几秒。

“……我知道你能听见，但我建议……”她的手按得重了些，“先别着急睁眼，再多睡一会儿，让身体机能适应过来。你们都成功了，所以你有很多时间休息，休息好了你才能继续行动下去。”

那么他的污点证人也活下来了，雅·修特拉亦不像是要马上给他来一顿说教。接下去他得遵照医嘱让自己好起来，好起来之后还要将这半年来搜集到的证据交给检方，要出庭，得帮劳班将“毒蝎”剩下的骨干和首领送进监狱……做不完的活儿。

桑克瑞德的意识慢慢下降，降到和雅·修特拉坐着的高度同一个水平上。他还是搞不清楚自己现下的身体和精神状况如何，这种奇怪的脱离感意味着什么……不过雅·修特拉说得对。

“你早就该想到自己从三楼跳下来之后会有什么后果……那么你就没有着急的资格。”

好吧。桑克瑞德的意识懊丧地垂下脑袋，而后又小心地飘起来。

“……于里昂热不在外面。听说在你们的行动后，这两天还发生过小范围的交火和袭警事件，他要给很多伤员开鉴定书。放心吧……他没有因此耽误工作。”

桑克瑞德听到自己的心电仪发出安稳的声音。

那就好。他的意识隔着看不到的墙对雅·修特拉答道，那就行了。

 

【2】

临出门前桑克瑞德翻了翻日历。

“到今天为止，”于里昂热在他身后打着领带，“入职总共四年五个月。”

桑克瑞德没有接话。四年五个月，意味着他在于里昂热家也住了四个来月了。

除开他自己家，这是他在能称之为“家”、其他人组建的房子里住得最久的一个地方了——学生时代和从军特训时期的宿舍不算。

警局里有少部分人看出了什么，但这些看出来了的人没多嘴来问他俩怎么回事。有时候桑克瑞德和于里昂热会错开到达警局的时间，以此表示出让别人闭嘴的信号。谢天谢地，猜得出来的人舌头都不长，譬如里奥尔。这帮了桑克瑞德大忙，不是说他不肯对外承认他和于里昂热的关系，问题在于他不乐意被别人拿这种事开于里昂热的玩笑。

“再不出门，就要迟到了。”于里昂热指指自己的手表，打断了桑克瑞德的思绪，“在想什么？”

“一些无聊的事。”桑克瑞德耸耸肩。

“你的表情告诉我，一切都不是你口中所说的那么无聊。”

桑克瑞德像安抚一个吃不到汉堡包的孩子一般揽住于里昂热，揉了揉他的后脑勺。

“上班啦。”

和这精灵族住在一起超过一个季度好像也没什么特别的，无非晨跑、复诊、上班、吃饭、看电视、洗澡、睡觉……或者做爱。假期中于里昂热提出的旅行建议没有实现，虽然连着看了三四天介绍全国各地风景名胜的广告，桑克瑞德在夜里对着天花板发呆时一度产生同意的念头，却在次日被里奥尔的连环电话击震醒，不得不浪费一天去给警局里新兵闹出的警民纠纷擦屁股。这件事让桑克瑞德意识到自己没有随意离开辖区去享受一个完满无暇假日旅行的资本，尽管这个世界上没有对工作来说不可替代的人，但人们都不愿轻易放掉近在眼前的经验丰富的帮手。并且——对他自己而言，回到工作中反而比直接和于里昂热去旅行容易得多。

直到现在桑克瑞德也说不好自己是不是真的接受了这段关系。也许只是“习惯”了而已，他们互相认识了这么久，不存在所谓热恋的火热新奇和新婚的激情欢喜，不过是跨过“朋友”的定义，给自己的言行和选择加上点沉重的东西。就像每个花花公子终于在结婚证上贴照片，必须得按全世界共有的潜规则请其他单身好好友喝一顿、听他们庆祝自己从此失去了拈花惹草的自由那样，在听着这些话时一口气闷掉一大瓶泡沫黑啤，一边晃着脑袋一边思索自己要为未来的生活负多少责任。所幸桑克瑞德尚未真对于里昂热开口说出那道承诺来——“为了什么而前进”尚可，“为了谁而停下”则不行，所以他们无法冲着放松身心的目的去旅行，大不了回头给那精灵点补偿……

桑克瑞德对自己点点头。互相了解就是这么好，于里昂热不会和其他人一样对他抱多少幻想和色彩斑斓的期待。这点挺好，挺不错。他又对自己点了好几下头，以至于在回过神时，得向好奇地看着自己的于里昂热解释几句他在考虑晚餐的菜单。

“我昨天在网上看到一种简易的果冻制法。”于里昂热掏出车钥匙，“素材容易收集，做法也不难……如果今晚就放进冰箱，明天晚上的甜点便有着落了。”

“好啊。不过非得是甜的吗？”

于里昂热的笑容在脸上晕开：“我没听说过咸味的果冻……我以为甜点的存在意义便是激发味蕾的舒适区域，令食用者的大脑感到愉悦。”

“好像是这么回事儿。”桑克瑞德也拿出自己的车钥匙，在精灵身边解开车子的警报锁。

他们用同样的角度坐进各自的驾驶室，再以同一种速度驶出停车场，最后抵达警局的时间有十分钟的差距，很好地隔开了一些同事的视线。

刚踏进办公室，桑克瑞德就给里奥尔送来的案卷扑了一脸。

“抢劫、故意伤人和交通事故，还有一桩是家庭纠纷，你选哪个？”

“家庭纠纷。”桑克瑞德咧嘴笑笑，“治安类的比纠纷好办多了。”

“说得对。当事人在接待室，天刚亮就来了。”

桑克瑞德接走报案登记单扫几眼，顺路泡了杯速溶咖啡，正好和稍后一点才进大门的于里昂热擦肩而过。

“鉴定科。”于里昂热做了个手势，“以忙碌为起始的一天，注定将以安枕为终。”

桑克瑞德不以为然：“做你的美梦吧。瞧，今天的份。”他对着自己来的方向一甩头，“里奥尔那里，估计要做鉴定的单子就有两个。”

“除了恭敬从命，还有别的选择？”

“可能真的没有了哦。”

他一俯身，在接待室的警卫员发出惊呼时捉住了个从自己脚边蹿走的小身影，单手将那小身影提起来。

“我抓到你了。”

“桑克瑞德！”警卫员气喘吁吁地从接待室跑出来，“这是来报案的当事人……”

“对，是当事人本人。”桑克瑞德眯起眼，无视了手中那孩子踢打的拳脚，“十二岁就懂得以家庭暴力为由报警……真不简单啊。”

“要帮忙吗？”于里昂热问。

桑克瑞德将速溶咖啡塞给精灵：“不需要，你去干你的活。”

“放开我！我是来报警的！”那男孩在半空中嚷道。

桑克瑞德将这孩子揣在腰间，像揣着一个皮包：“是是是，我知道你是来报警的，而我就是你要找的人。”

“请小心点，他的手脚看起来硬乎得紧……活力虽盛，却不友好。”

“他根本就不打算和你友好，对吧，小朋友？”

“放开我啦！”

“这不是对帮你办事的人说话的语气。你也别看了，于里昂热。这小子不简单，你越看他他就越来劲。”

那精灵族不解，头部歪了个微小的角度，比男人手里的鲁加族男童更像个孩子。

“我回头再跟你说。”

桑克瑞德边走边掀起这鲁加族男童的衣服，观察几眼后迅速盖回去，冷冷地哼了一声。

“有意思。”

他在接待室里见到了这男孩报警投诉的父母：一对高地人族夫妻，从衣着和举止上看不像是高素质的家庭。妻子在警员问讯时不停啼哭，而丈夫则大着嗓门说话，带着一股淡淡的酒气。接待室的警员让他们遵守秩序无果，只得求助地望着桑克瑞德。

“这孩子声称昨晚养父喝酒后打了他，但两夫妇并不承认。”

“养父。”桑克瑞德把男孩按在一旁，望望夫妻两人，“你们是领养关系？”

“是的！养了不到半年。”

桑克瑞德又冲警员吩咐：“拿记录来，能找得到吧？户籍警那儿会有入户的一切证明材料。”等警员走开，男人给两夫妻和男孩各自倒了一杯水，交叉着手指，心平气和地等那妻子哭完才说，“各位，你们看，大多数时候是成年人报警。小孩报警，还是举报自己家人的案例非常少见。我平常负责刑事案，经手的多为杀人犯之类之类的凶残人士，他们为了让自己和同伙脱罪，经常编造些稀奇古怪的话来蒙骗警方，所以我不喜欢在谎话上浪费精力……”

他的右眼球咕噜噜地朝那男孩转去，后者在坐凳里瑟缩了一下。

“我想，你们三人中会有一个人告诉我一些跟这张报警记录单上所写的不太一样的事情？”

夫妻俩不安地对望，而男孩则一副忌惮着桑克瑞德的气势的模样。桑克瑞德则好整以暇，先看表再反复看着报警记录表。

“既然闹到这里了，应该没人打算对我说假话吧？离我同事拿你们领养和入户资料回来还有至少十五分钟，我可以听你们再说一次案情，或者等我拿到资料，分析完后直接交给检方……”

“我没有打他。”那丈夫开了口，“对，我是喝了酒。可我平常很少喝醉，也从不打我妻子。”

“他打了！”男孩则叫着，“用竹条！看！这儿！你刚才看过了的。”

“我是看过。”桑克瑞德点点头，“您怎么说，女士？”

“我丈夫昨晚凌晨两点多回到家……因为工作不顺，喝多了酒……醉醺醺的倒头就睡，在客房……”

“也就是说您没有和您丈夫一块睡。”

“他觉得自己身上的味道难闻，也不想打扰我。”

“那您怎么知道他回家的时间？”

妻子嗫嚅着：“我等他了……他回家来洗了澡，吐了酒……就提出要去客房睡。”

“当时他脾气怎么样？”

“很……暴躁，但是……没有对我发火。”

“那也就是说，您只能证明他在回家后到入睡时这短短的一段时间里没有使用暴力。”

“当时这男孩也睡了！他们并没有交谈！”

桑克瑞德注意到这位女士并未称呼男孩的名字。

“这孩子，平常顽皮吗？”

“还……还好……”

“还好是指？”

“我不闹事！”

“我没问你，孩子。”

“平……平常不吵不闹，不爱说话。”

“您两位作为家长，和学校交流过吗？”

“很少……但是没有错过过家长会。”

“学校的开放日、师生家庭交流活动？”

“唔……”

“这意思是，很少参加？”

“是的。”

桑克瑞德将这些对话一一写在纸上，给三个人看过一轮。

“应该都没有异议吧，这些内容。”他特意在男孩面前多敲了几下纸张，“尤其是你，我觉得你应该很有经验。”

男孩眼神突然流露出了恐惧。桑克瑞德将这些看在眼里，却不指出来。

“现在我们的疑点是这位先生究竟有没有打过这孩子，而这还需要经过鉴定程序。”桑克瑞德说，“把这杯水喝完，我们就要去找法医。”

“法医？是专门切尸体的那些人吗？好酷哦！”

桑克瑞德冷笑了一声：“他们不仅解剖尸体，还会看活人的伤口到底怎么出现的。”

男孩听了不做声，桑克瑞德亦不在意。等到另一名警员取来这家人领养男孩办理户籍手续时提交的资料，桑克瑞德就将它们拢在手臂里，引着这个奇怪的家庭到于里昂热的地盘上去。经过走廊时他们碰到扭送三名卢恩人的警员从大门外进来登记，桑克瑞德随口问了问，才知道近期另一地区分局正和本地联合进行打击倒卖非法音像制品的行动。

“本来这些不用我们直接管。”扭送嫌犯的警员说，“但他们暴力抗拒执法，直接当扰乱治安的现行犯抓回来了。”

“卢恩人？那你得当心他们的爪子。”

“会的。另外，伊修加德分局的局长委托我问你好。”

“请他们派来的执法队长带我的感谢回去吧。”

快到鉴定科的办公区域时他们又被里奥尔挡住。“忙完后来一下局长办公室。”里奥尔招呼道，“不用急。”

“班主任要找学生谈心了？”

“可能是要给你升职了吧。”

“你信啊？”

“不是吧，你一点都不期待？”

“说真的，我一点都不期待。”

里奥尔讪讪地缩回头，桑克瑞德则表示无所谓，继续朝前走；被举报的夫妻从未经历过警察的问讯调查，战战兢兢地跟着，而举报他们的小男孩则来了兴趣，一双腿在桑克瑞德身后晃晃悠悠。

“你很受欢迎？”男孩说，“每个人都认识你。”

“你在学校里和同学们好好相处，或者干一票大坏事，也会有许多人认识你。”

“等会儿要见的法医也是这样吗？很有名？”

“是很有名，没有哪个人——不管是死人还是活人——敢在他的手里撒谎。”

“哇啊啊……”

桑克瑞德弯起眼，对这男孩露出的笑容有了点温度。

“就是刚才我抓住你时跟我说话的高个子。怎么样，进他的门之前，你还有一次机会对我坦白。”

“坦……坦白什么？”

桑克瑞德仍是笑着，往于里昂热的工作室门外一站，扬扬手里报案记录表：“里头忙着吗？”

办公室里还有其他的法医，其中一个是新来的实习生。桑克瑞德记得这个实习生胆子挺大，却缺少一种对可疑痕迹的敏感，总的来说不太适合在警察这条线上工作，外头私营的鉴定机构和医院才更像这实习生该去的地方。于里昂热和桑克瑞德聊过这名实习生，在肯定实习生的工作热情之余也对对方的思辨能力直摇头，说他也许更适合呆在安定的办公室里做一些不需要太花脑子的活儿。

听到桑克瑞德发问，这实习生倒是先热心相迎，又公事公办地给桑克瑞德找登记单。

“奥居雷先生是在里面，但不算很忙。”

“‘不算很忙’？——你们几个坐那边。”

“原定这个时间点要送来给他鉴定的东西还没到。”

“那好。”

桑克瑞德抓起那男孩敲敲于里昂热的门，等门一开便将男孩往里头塞。

“给他背上那些伤痕做个简单的分析。推测一下工具，记录好损伤程度。”

他见于里昂热满脸疑惑，赶忙伸头看了眼精灵身后的工作区，确认里面没有其他需要解剖和鉴定的物品。

“我是不忙。”于里昂热将男人推回原位，“可我不擅长对付孩童。”

“你乖乖听话。”桑克瑞德对那男孩说，“这房间里有监控，要是让我发现你在里面捣乱，我会第一时间用他的解剖刀剃掉你的头发。”

“桑克瑞德……我不是这个意思。”

“我不是让你陪他玩，他是报案人啊。”

两人同时低下头，打量着这男孩。“他听得懂多少？”精灵谨慎地问道，“以一个孩童的年龄来说。”

“超出一个孩童该听得懂和该做得到的程度。和我那时候有点像，但比你那时候差一截。”

“明白了。”

于里昂热让开一条路，让男孩进自己的工作区，锁好门。桑克瑞德站在门外听了听里面的动静，没听见男孩大吵大闹后才放心地转回办公区，拖来一张凳子，面对着两夫妇。

“说说吧，这孩子的基本情况。”男人迅速看完接待室警员给自己的领养入户资料，对男孩所经历过的事有了个底，但他还需要两夫妇的一些实话，“我有个推测，可它需要您两位的佐证。否则等法医出具鉴定结果，这次报案就会被移交给政府对应部门，由他们提出起诉，再让法院判决你们抚养权的去留。”

他不意外地看出，两夫妇似乎对失去抚养权这件事并不难过。

“……我可能失礼了。不过，你们领养这个孩子……是为了减税？”

夫妻两人不约而同地垂下头。“惭愧地说……是的。”那丈夫答道，“在被我们领养之前，他已经被领养过两次了……可我们条件不算好，没有多少可选的余地。”

“两次。每次都是类似的原因，让某个家庭失去抚养权吗？”

“好像是的……向邻居和老师暗示自己在家中受到冷遇和虐待……之类的。”

“果然，是个老手啊。”

“我们……我们没有多想。只想好好地养大他，给他我们能给的。”妻子的脸上还挂着泪痕，“我们以为尽量参加家长会已经……其他时候我们真的没有时间……但我发誓，我们从没有殴打过他。就算是为了减税优惠的政策……我们自己……生不出孩子……”

桑克瑞德静静地听着，在手册上写写画画。平凡无奇的家庭，丈夫靠工薪养家，妻子做针线零工贴补家用，两人因某种原因没有后代，加上税务和债务，几经考虑决定按享受减税的优惠政策条件要求去领养一个孩子，亦即这个鲁加族男孩。他们清楚这个鲁加族男孩过去曾两度因“遭遇家长殴打”而更换过领养家庭，也觉得自己有目的的领养行为对男孩有所亏欠，故而力所能及地给他良好生活条件。

但是，显然——这一家人不姓莱韦耶勒尔，妻子也不叫“芙·拉敏”。

他遗憾地合起手册，拒绝说出一切这两夫妇希望听到的肯定性回答，并要求两人耐心等待。等到于里昂热从屋里出来，桑克瑞德先接走了那个男孩。

男孩脸色发青，显然是给屋里的什么东西吓坏了，躲在办公室角落不敢吱声，已然没了先前的故作老练和得意神采。

桑克瑞德暗地里笑了声，转身对上那精灵族男人。

“你看过他背上被‘鞭打’的痕迹。”于里昂热以肯定的口吻说道，“我想你也有了自己的推断。”

“而我猜……你的推断和我相似。”

于里昂热递出他的分析记录，扶了扶眼镜。

“估计是竹条。”精灵说，“不深，只达到让皮肤发肿的程度，软组织没有多大伤害。”

“垂直型。”桑克瑞德模拟着反手甩东西到背后的姿势，同时眼角瞟见那男孩的脸再次浮现出惊慌，“而如果你要鞭打一个人，则是这样……”他变着几个角度甩动胳膊，最后将记录还给于里昂热，抱起手臂。

“你想怎么提交这份调查结果？”

桑克瑞德摇摇头，叫来那男孩，蹲下身和对方平视着。

“小子。”他慢慢地吐字，又不让两夫妇听见，“自己打的吧？”

男孩抠起了衣角。

“熟练地报警，还明确地提出是暴力殴打，你很清楚这个罪名会让你的养父母背上什么后果，然后你就能换一个家庭……你想再在第四个家庭这么玩下去，还是……只是想用这种方法找一对天天陪你玩的爸爸妈妈？”

男孩咬住嘴唇，扭着脚跟。等了半分钟后，男孩才承认了自己的行为。

“……可我不是他们的孩子。他们是想用领养我来……”

“我知道。所以你觉得他们不够真心，不能做你的爸爸妈妈。”

于里昂热在男人后方犹豫地想要制止，却在伸出手的瞬间被桑克瑞德反扣在自己肩上。

“我明白你的心情，但你知道自己哪里错了吗？”

“……我撒谎了。”

“对，你不仅撒了谎，还在给这对本来就不宽裕的夫妻增加负担。如果我陪你撒谎，他们就会失去对你的监护权，在领养的档案里也会留下污点，而这一切都是假的，由你造成。你今后还会一直这么闹下去，直到你再也没有资格拥有谁给你的爱。听过‘狼来了’的故事吧？”

“是的。”

“我也不是不能理解你。你不喜欢他们，强迫你和他们一起生活也不一定是完美的选择。我问你……你敢不敢和他们道歉？”

男孩恐惧地缩起了肩膀，想点头又连连摇头。这不能怪他，桑克瑞德想，直接道歉意味着三个人的生活可能就这么破碎了。

“那你长大后，敢不敢和他们道歉？”

“长大后……”

“还不知道，对吧。我给你个建议……我有个朋友在少年队工作，用军营的方式训练孩子们。这会有点辛苦，不过挺能锻炼人。”

桑克瑞德感到自己肩上的精灵的手指抽动了下，表示于里昂热也想到了同一个人。

“我们有一条程序，要是你收回今天的举报，我就可以介绍你去少年队跟我朋友一起训练，这样你既不用一直和你的养父母在一块住，也不必再换下一个家庭，接着做这些骗人的事。而反过来……我先声明，我和我同事都不会陪你撒谎，而法官会根据这张纸上写的分析裁决，也许这一次裁决结果和你之前经历过的两次都不太一样。”

男孩思索了几分钟，低声同意了。为了让这男孩放心，桑克瑞德给了他一张写有埃马内兰·福尔唐联系方式的名片。而后他与两夫妇简洁地解释几句，出具一张调解书。

目送三人若即若离走出警局的背影时于里昂热就在桑克瑞德身畔。其他警员从他们身旁穿梭而过，却没有人出言调侃，好像他们这么并肩站在警局大厅里是再寻常不过的模样。他们最多会说——

“啊，桑克瑞德，好久不见你在大厅里当招牌了。”

“为了看我专门来警局？这不是个好的选择。”

而于里昂热则望着大门问：“人海影子层层叠叠，不全相同却不尽相似……想到了敏菲利亚？”

桑克瑞德觉得满肚子都是能说的话，可到了嘴边只剩下：“不全是。她从不因自己是弱者，去伤害同样是弱者的人。”

“埃马内兰先生……在现在的岗位上做得不错。”

“虽然还不太成熟，但他培养出了奥诺鲁瓦，再培养新的不成熟的小鬼应该不是问题了。于里昂热，局长他们好像找我有事，就麻烦你跟埃马内兰联系，跟他借个人情，请他接收刚才的小男孩吧。”

“不成问题。”

桑克瑞德撇头看了看这精灵。警察局大门外阳光正好，投进大厅里让于里昂热的脸有了种透明的质感。

 

【3】

劳班的分局长办公室装潢简洁，别家官员喜欢挂名画、雕塑和奖杯的墙壁，到了劳班这里则是一张古老的军旗。桑克瑞德进门时，里奥尔正喝着皮平给他泡的甘茶，劳班则严肃地翻阅着一沓案卷。

“我来了。”桑克瑞德对那沓案卷封面上的字样皱起眉，知道这一场谈话绝不是聊聊职业生涯这么简单，“有新动静？”

“在这几天查获的非法贩售军火和药物案里，发现了……”

“等一等，局长。”里奥尔先张嘴截断劳班的话，望了眼桑克瑞德，“你先坐，喝点水。”

“干什么？”桑克瑞德狐疑着，“是什么我不该听的？”

“我怕你听了会生气。”

“哈哈，我们是新兵么？”

里奥尔的目光变得意味深长，静静地注视着男人。

“你知道这个名字——‘艾里迪布斯’。”

“什……”

“皮平，还有茶么？”

不等里奥尔提醒，皮平就先一步给桑克瑞德端来一杯冒着热气的甘茶。劳班疲惫地揉着头：“坐下说吧，桑克瑞德。”

“我就知道他对这个名字有意见。在拉哈布雷亚死了以后，能让他换个态度对待的案子好像也就……”

“别说了，里奥尔。”桑克瑞德坐到劳班办公桌旁边的沙发上，抽走劳班拿着的案卷，“告诉我大概情况。”

“在这几单案子里有他插手的影子，有几个犯人供述，我们端掉黑手党‘毒蝎’一部分窝点和贸易暗道之后，最近一个月，这个艾里迪布斯给某个人做中介，往市郊和两个治安不太好的村镇运送违禁物资。”

“缴获的交易物资里包括零装的太恩，成品雷管、导爆索。而没能找到、列在清单上的甚至有批量的TNT、奥克托金和黑索金。”（*3）

“等一下。太恩和TNT可以理解，奥克托金和黑索金……造价太贵了吧？‘毒蝎’还有这么多钱？”

“总价值的确让我们很惊讶。当然，更重要的是，这个总价值所代表的量……”皮平担忧地补充道，“如果由专业人士经手制作，威力足够毁掉半个城市。”

“是‘毒蝎’在酝酿什么吗？”

“我们不太确定，因为……有趣的是，这几场交易的购买方，由‘毒蝎’直接出资的金额不占多数。实际占大头、并且确认为购买者的是另一个组织——‘铁面’。”里奥尔顿了顿。这一回，桑克瑞德和里奥尔都同时看向了劳班·阿尔丁，“‘铁面’原本是在逃通缉犯——伊尔伯德的代号。所以，这个案件涉及到了一个直接关系人——恕我冒昧，就是分局长您本人。而另一个间接关系人——桑克瑞德。”

桑克瑞德一口气喝完甘茶。

“哈。”他嗤笑了一声，“那我们应该回避。”

“到起诉阶段是该回避。而眼下，我需要的是你们两个对艾里迪布斯和伊尔伯德的全部情报。”

“这桩案子交给你负责了吗，里奥尔？”

里奥尔咄咄地面对着男人：“没错，你不能从我手里拿走它。”

“桑克瑞德，里奥尔是对的。等线索移交过去，我会申请让索尔克扎吉尔督察来接受这件重案的指挥权。”

“我知道你想亲手逮捕那个傲慢的艾里迪布斯……”

“我没有这么说过。”

里奥尔怔了怔，赶忙举起手认错：“对，你没这么说过。好吧……”他仰面长叹，“你没有这么说过。”

“现在外头有一批军用火药在黑市交易，去向不明，购买人又是一个通缉犯，你总不能指望他拿着这些火药帮城建局拆一栋烂尾楼。”

“冷静点……”

桑克瑞德唰地起身，喝完皮平给的甘茶后又倒了一杯。这个停顿使他的情绪有所沉淀，语气平复了一些。

“其实，涉及到伊尔伯德我就没有多少发言权，是我话多了。局长？”

男人看到劳班在椅子里的姿势像块化石，顿时对自己的失言感到后悔。艾里迪布斯只是一枚催化剂，是一个就他们目前掌握得到的信息量而言、没有十足把握和足够机遇便抓不到的影子，与桑克瑞德除冲突以外没有其他交集；而伊尔伯德是劳班的老战友，两人原本都怀着同一个理想，是从并肩而战的立场和出发点上反目成仇的复杂关系。他不该在劳班面前表现得不够沉稳，至少得替劳班考虑，相信劳班的决定。

“……抱歉。”桑克瑞德说。

劳班·阿尔丁苦笑着摆摆手：“我还不了解你吗。不过，回避归回避，该帮忙还是得帮……里奥尔需要的信息，你都得提供过去。”

“我怎么会对那些家伙的情报有所隐瞒。”桑克瑞德沉着声音，“这已经不是拉哈布雷亚了。”

所有人看着他的样子都有点哀伤。

“过量药物的后遗症……恢复得还好？”

“小问题，别给我打麻药就行。”

里奥尔干咳着，而劳班释然地拍了拍手。

“那么，我宣布下面的计划。里奥尔负责这次的军用炸药交易案，你有调派人手的权力，记得选那些好用的家伙。皮平负责与各分队联络和审讯工作，如果需要调动特警队，就跟索尔克扎吉尔申请。稍后我会和督察谈话，总指挥权交给他。桑克瑞德——还是老样子，提供情报。时间紧迫，动起来吧。”

 

****注（*3）：太恩、黑索金、奥克托金都是军用炸药成分。后两者很贵，看情况和TNT混合使用。百度来的。** **

 

【4】

“上午的谈话，涉及到了艾里迪布斯。”

于里昂热的发言让桑克瑞德惊得险些打翻盘子。

“你说什么？”他朝饭桌对面的精灵瞪着眼睛。于里昂热不仅在提问，那语气分明意味着确认，令桑克瑞德掩饰不住不安，“分局长也找你谈话了？还是谁又嘴巴漏了风？”

“你的表情告诉我如此。唐突地说……这让我有点怀念，你已经很久不这样——将心事写在脸上了。”

于里昂热沉静地划动刀叉，切开羊肉排。他们在回家前讨论了半个小时才决定吃这个，但烹制羊肉排很花时间，于是他们选择在回家路上去超市买来速食包装——顺便购入于里昂热计划要做果冻的素材——将等吃的功夫缩短到一小时内。桑克瑞德以为自己藏得不错，至少没跟于里昂热提及任何关于今天在局长室内谈话的词句；回到家后他洗完澡出来就一直在看电视，于里昂热则忙于厨房，很少与他对话。

桑克瑞德分出一丁目光观察着那精灵，揣测对方从哪看出的蛛丝马迹。于里昂热真的开始解剖自己了吗？

“若是我猜错了……”似乎是给桑克瑞德盯得起了毛，于里昂热终于放下刀叉，喝口清水，“不谈也罢。”

“倒不是不能谈，只不过是不太确定你愿不愿意。”

“但愿你谨记在心：我对‘那些自称无影’的狂妄之人，将其击溃、绳之於法的迫切绝不亚于你。即使在一定程度上，我与他们存在可归纳为私情的仇怨……也应是为处理公事加分，拿出更坚决的态度。”

于里昂热多看了几眼面前的男人：“难道……你不是这么想的？”

“我是这么想没错。”

“那我们还有别的需要讨论斟酌的吗？”

“……你觉得那家伙怎么样。”

桑克瑞德从餐盘上抬起眼，扯过纸巾擦擦嘴角。他们对于“态度”一事是没什么可讨论的了，与其说是讨论，不如说桑克瑞德从五个月前发生让他失去左眼和于里昂热私下跟艾里迪布斯交易情报的事件以来，就得换一种眼光看待这个精灵族男人。他要对于里昂热的行动力和决断力保持崭新而清楚的认知，正如他对敌人必须做到知己知彼一样，否则他将落入情报缺损的下风。

“我问你，你觉得艾里迪布斯那家伙怎么样——你和他的来往中看到的。”

“他的理念难以让普通人理解。话语冠冕华丽，看似全意为你着想……可我认为，多少人会无所忌惮地饮下罂粟熬制的糖浆？遗憾的是……我的目光和谋略还不及其深远，那大约要用一种将全部时光累积下的经验汇集于一点的无骛……才能做到。”

“要胜过他的话，我们得付出多少？”

“蛮力不可取，须得用他绝不相信的事物。”

“是什么？”

于里昂热刚要张嘴，忽然一停。

“……我刚才说得……可能有些草率。”

“我感觉得出来，你方才想说‘信念’、‘人理’、‘正面的理想’，诸如此类。然后你又发觉，其实艾里迪布斯不是没有这些东西。他不仅有，而且不比我们的少；他只是……将它们当做工具，一切可以利用的东西。假如我们与他拼这一点，胜算不大。”

桑克瑞德把吃空了的餐盘推到一旁，倒了点稀释过的葡萄酒。自从他暴露出轻度麻药过敏的症状，“适度”、“慎重”、“节制”一类的词语就将他层层环绕，时时有个声音警醒着他不得放纵、要跳出自己的局限、胸怀宽广。他如约照做，将社交酗酒的次数降到冰点，逐渐断绝所有伴随着情报往来的纵欲行为。在别人看来他慢慢变得像个修行僧，一心扑向工作，绝口不提外事，还笑话他提前知了天命，过起健康养生的日子打算延年益寿。桑克瑞德大多对此付以一笑，只有至密的友人偶尔用忧虑的视线看着他，正如于里昂热现下的这一秒。

他只啜了浅浅的两口就将高脚杯放好，靠上椅背，承接那精灵的目光。

“我们肯定得想别的办法，削弱他的羽翼，尽可能打破他每一次计划。”

“……不止在于此。他更多的是向周围人传达另一种理念，宣扬‘平衡’，却不惜为‘平衡’夸大恶的可行。不制约、无规则，为一个目的，无视旁人生存空间……分发恶魔的果实。”

“他和劳班那个被通缉的朋友合作了。”桑克瑞德冷不丁发话，“那个想法本质不坏的通缉犯。”

“……那便是……扭曲……”

“不必勉强自己说出来。”

“……以堂皇入室的缘由，行无理无法之事……最后对世人解释得再好听，历史也记下了这残酷的一笔。重提起时，会至少有一个人无法原谅这种行为，不论是旁观者，还是受害者……总有人无法原谅。”

“够了。”

像是没听到似地，于里昂热的目光和语气都含着冰冷，如同法官锤下的音符。

“永远都无法被原谅……”

这好像又回到了桑克瑞德的复健室，那精灵表达着辞职意愿。桑克瑞德起身时把住了椅子，没有让它随自己起身的动作而翻倒，但他的面部已然僵硬。

“我不是说我不想听这些吗？”

“你问我如何看待艾里迪布斯，告诉我关于伊尔伯德的信息。而事实是——我们都做过同一种事，同样放任可控制的罪恶，为信奉自己的正义做了奠基石……你能拔掉时钟电池，却停不住时光。纸张能被胶带修补，历史的笔尖依旧能将之写破。桑克瑞德……我们都活在群星的注视下，谁能挡住它们的眼睛？没有人，桑克瑞德……没有人。”

于里昂热款款站起身：“我想先洗个澡……盘子和刀叉……”

“我来洗。”桑克瑞德生硬地回答，“交给我吧。”

“或许可以加一壶开水，等我洗好，就能冲泡一壶甘茶。今天……皮平先生给了我甘茶的茶包，说是有助安神。要是它对你也有效，那我诚挚邀请你一起品尝。”

“这个建议是不错，我今天喝过。”

“那太好了……”

浴室和厨房同时响起流水声，屋里剩下的电视机才讲人类的语言。他们在假期最初的几天里形成了普通人家常见的默契，一人做饭，一人洗碗，然后看电视、看电影、读报纸、读书……恬静得好像离完美退休只差一小段路。桑克瑞德已经习惯了在厨台和卧室两个窗口看到新工业区写字楼和尖塔的不同角度，辨认它们在早晨和夜晚的两种面孔。但在清晨出门跑步时，桑克瑞德从下方仰望所有比晨跑步道高的物体——商铺、住宅楼、大树和花架——观察每个与他站在同一水平高度上的人的面孔，在脑海中构筑自己存在于何时何地的概念，询问自己是否真应站在这里，安逸的感觉便会离开，将“格格不入”替换回来。

他得去思索这种感觉的根源，审查自身是否满足于现状而忘了初衷，是不是被休假和几个月的平静生活骗走了警觉性，并一再和自己脑中的另一个声音——听上去和拉哈布雷亚的粗哑嗓音很像的声音——争辩，他鼓励于里昂热留在岗位上究竟是对是错。到底放任那精灵辞职和用理想为由敦促对方留下，哪一个选择才不会造成伤害？而奇怪的是，他总以为这个问题早就不必再讨论了。

理应不必再讨论了才对。桑克瑞德注视着餐盘从滤水架上滴下的水珠，刻意无视掉拉哈布雷亚在他脑海中残存下的残忍讥笑，反复对自己强调：不用再讨论这个问题了。于里昂热同意留下就说明他自有打算，不需要桑克瑞德多话。那精灵并非木讷无知，他有着充足的知识储备和从不令人失望的思考力，并在这数年来慢慢蜕变，使夹杂其中的感情和与生俱来的理智保持绝妙的平衡。这是好事，也不必再讨论了。或许在他们一同参加完穆恩布瑞达的葬礼那天，于里昂热就开始了这种蜕变，不因感情突然充沛而崩溃也不因极端地客观而钻入死角。桑克瑞德甚至可以想见那天精灵在葬礼后将自己关入酒店房间时脑海中都发生了什么聚变，如何计算这场葬礼的得失，怎么支撑起无法计算出结果时塌陷下去的理性，用什么来稳住四肢和呼吸，再在最后，以什么来重塑自身外表，让自己仍是那个业务和精神上获得他人称赞和仰赖的法医。

桑克瑞德一直看着那精灵，所以他明白于里昂热会留下来这一点，没有什么可讨论的必要。

他们要讨论的是——

“水开了，桑克瑞德……为什么不从电热炉上拿下来？”

那精灵带着浴室湿润的气息靠了过来，就在桑克瑞德的左侧，取下叽叽叽尖叫的开水壶。在开水壶与冰冷的厨台稳稳接触的那一瞬，温润的水汽仿佛凝结成了小冰珠，硌楞硌楞落在地上，随后是一缕碎发和反射着精灵浅金色瞳孔的刀刃。两人间的距离改变了。

于里昂热微怔着，吞咽的动作都为之紧缩。桑克瑞德手中的水果刀斜在他的脸侧，向下能划开精灵的喉管，向上则可削掉对方耳朵。

“你……”精灵嘴唇羸弱地张合了一下，“想从我口中听到‘绝不以一己之义为庇护，与你为敌’的承诺吗？”

“你不会……”桑克瑞德也觉得自己声音古怪。他们明明从不怀疑这点，即使他们都做过让人不得不怀疑的事，他们在之前与之后、过去与未来要付出的血也皆可证明他们的赤诚，再说均是多余，但桑克瑞德并没因此而收起水果刀向精灵道歉，“……再用老师和穆恩布瑞达留给你的东西去做那些会让你不被原谅的事。”

“你正用他们的名字铸成利刃。”

“如果再一次……”

“私刑不为法律所容许。”

“即便那样，我也会割下去。”

“那会让你成为另一个罪人。桑克瑞德，我猜想你思考的方向是不是……”

桑克瑞德摆正水果刀：“回答我，于里——”

他没能说完，茶几上的手机就喧闹着阻截了他的话语，响的是平日里很少打扰他的铃声，来自两三年前桑克瑞德和里奥尔为交流特殊情报启用的一个独立频道。

于里昂热大着胆子侧了些头，面对刀刃也不出现波动的脸忽然生出些暗色。

“工作为上……先接电话。别的……我们有很多时间慢慢聊。”

 

【5】

里奥尔在电话那头的语速和打印机一样快，噼里啪啦地往桑克瑞德耳中一顿猛轰。

『我们在网络社区里追踪到了伊尔伯德的账号，那家伙真是狂放呀，好像就等着我们去找他。』

“最后一次发布言论是什么时候？”

『就在半小时前，伊尔伯德在社区上声称对我们这几天查到的军用爆炸物交易案负责，也承认是他在购买爆炸物。看那语气是有大动作，皮平已经跟斯威夫特和杰林斯的特警队那边联络过，两边都在待命。但是情况不太乐观……我们的分析结论是伊尔伯德那家伙肯定得有一队同伙，都是危险和极端分子，按伊尔伯德的网络社区发言来说，他们手上除了军用火药以外，还在境外购入了一批轻型和中型枪械……』

桑克瑞德套好作训服，掏车钥匙时倒吸了一口冷气。

『……现在情报和安全部门也介入了，安全警戒级别正往恐怖袭击上靠……还有，你还记得去年‘白鲸头冠’酒店那边的拆解尸体案件吧？』

“怎么可能忘记。”

『伊尔伯德的发言真劲爆啊……他连这件事都承认负责了。也就是说，在‘白鲸头冠’酒店制造的分尸拼接案是为了在尸体内植入炸弹的准备……啊，这点……』

桑克瑞德听到于里昂热在他准备开门出去的刹那似乎说了点什么，回头向那精灵望了一下。

『前年于里昂热还住院，头天晚上我私下找他聊过，当时你在发高烧，我没告诉你。』

“什么？”桑克瑞德按了下手机，“你们私下聊，然后还有事瞒着我？”

『嗯……抱歉，当时我考虑到我们在侦破时遭到上级阻力显示出系统内有大头挑了保护伞的梁子，怕时机不对，擅自说出来会让于里昂热……』

“好了。你们聊了什么？”

『于里昂热还没被绑架前，在仓库里拍了一张照片，是受害者被切下来的手指。你们俩都住院后我查了那张照片，还叫他收起来。那会儿我看他的反应，好像不止发现了一根手指，那根手指还有问题……我怀疑当时他就看到尸体内有拼装和填装炸药的痕迹。』

桑克瑞德几乎要大叫了：“为什么不早点说？”

『这……我以后再……』

“那么现在不谈这个，总之我尽快赶过去。还有什么是我不知道的？”

『没有了。拆弹组正赶来……你认识的。是帕帕力莫先生。』

“好。”

桑克瑞德扣了手机，给靴子绑好鞋带，于里昂热端着打算拿来做果冻的水果站在客厅边上。

“……很紧急吗？”

“还行。……于里昂热，你刚才在我打电话的时候说了什么？”

“我问，要不要带块三明治，以防夜里加班饥饿。”

“不用。另外——前年，你给绑架到‘白鲸头冠’酒店的地下室之前，发现了什么？又瞒了我什么？”

一个橘子从于里昂热的手心里掉了下来，滚到桑克瑞德脚边，但没有人去捡。

“我不是有意要隐瞒，我和里奥尔谈过，我同意他说的……时机尚未成熟，不应该马上就公布出来。”

“那你现在可以告诉我了，你除了给一根断指拍照片，还发现了什么？”

“骨头的位置被掏空，并且有导线的残……”

“这么危险的事，为什么要瞒着我？”

“我认为——”

“我是说，干嘛不和我商量一下？我可以帮你保留它，但你知道这情报捏在自己手里，谁也不告诉，我怎么保证你是安全的？你又凭什么认为这样就是安全的？执法系统有内奸，我们还无法保证所有内奸都被清理掉了，你还和艾里迪布斯交换情报，艾里迪布斯是什么人、他帮的又是什么人……你以为他们是因为脑子秀逗了才这么大胆吗？要是怀疑到你头上，我怎么帮你查？”

“直接告诉你也不是万全的出路。我假设你能妥善处理好我搜集到的证物和证言并有充分准备以应对绝大多数的意外，但你毕竟在明处，一直在一线，相比我而言，更容易成为目标……”

于里昂热迈了一步，俯身捡起掉落的橘子。他用这个间隙吸了口气，再与桑克瑞德正面相对时就更为自若。

“我不知该不该这么与你对话，但……选择应形势而生。我还未告知于你，当时潜藏在系统内的恶敌就已决定将你……还有身在监察部门的敏菲利亚当作劳班分局长的附属视作眼中钉，乃至本在医院的雅·修特拉、拆弹防爆组的帕帕力莫，我们之间的关系也被他们察觉，划入狩猎范围。我差点失去你们……桑克瑞德。就差一点。”

“难道我们安全了，你就没事？”

“……我希望如此。人总会怀着美好希望去做一个哪怕让其痛苦万分的选择。而事实上……”

桑克瑞德的脑门揪紧了，他对于里昂热的了解此时显然不能帮他分毫，反而——该死地及时——替他补全了于里昂热的后半句话。

“你把你在那根指头里发现的东西告诉了艾里迪布斯。”

他看到于里昂热点了点头。可这还不够，桑克瑞德知道于里昂热对艾里迪布斯说的绝对不止这些，那精灵会把自己掌握且并未告知外界的情报当做跟艾里迪布斯交换的第一笔资本，让艾里迪布斯认可他的中立和超脱的沉着，误以为他有资质和艾里迪布斯站在一起……

桑克瑞德捏紧拳头，指甲塞进肉缝里。

“是的，你是能做到。哪怕这很危险，从人身安全和你一直以来相信的东西来说，而你也不打算向我们任何一个朋友求助。”

于里昂热的眼睛眯细了，瞳孔也随之缩小，像是直面一束劈在脚尖上的闪电，也显露出一副另有话说的趋势。可比起辩论，于里昂热还擅长克制。

“今晚有紧急行动，对吗？”于里昂热轻声催道，“你该出发了。”

桑克瑞德无精打采地望着他，不论他上一刻火气多大，这时也没办法了。

 

【6】

他赶进分局大院，一看院子里整整齐齐停放着的装甲车和两架直升机，心里就直叫不好。不是所有需要出动特警的任务都会接着动用直升机，桑克瑞德祈祷事态还没在他和于里昂热交谈与赶路的过程中演化到惊天动地的程度。

“你可来了！”里奥尔从大厅里匆匆跑过，见桑克瑞德进门，便指挥着随行的警员先往指挥室去，自己停下来与男人交换信息，“安全部刚接管一部分指挥权，威胁警报提升到黄色。我们把掌握到的线索全部移交过去了，我看他们的脸色，估计警报级别还得提升。”

“对外发布的预警信息是？”

“不算完全，为了降低民众的恐慌度。按现有信息，直接发布公告造成恐慌可能会让伊尔伯德更兴奋，安全部门的分析师打了个侧写，说那家伙就希望人们的关注点全在他身上——”

“里奥尔！里奥尔！伊尔伯德在网络社区上发视频了！”

桑克瑞德抓住里奥尔的肩膀，两人同时向分析室冲去。

“看得出视频的背景吗？……那是什么地方？”把持了分析室大权的安全部门长官正调动自己带来的部下全力从视频里吸收一切能找得到的线索，“让拆单组和防爆队上飞机，一有结论立即出动。这天杀的混蛋在耍我们玩……”

“是连接森林保护区和入境公路的巴埃萨大桥。”桑克瑞德抢走鼠标，放大视频背景迅速绕着看了一周，“那里有一个军事基地，上个月刚完成一次和邻国的反恐联演。伊尔伯德怎么说的？有空炫耀自己的武力，却不对他的家乡遭空袭伸出援手。而森林的另一头是边境线，加雷马在那边除了岗哨还新建设了个野战训练营。我想他的目的很明显了，长官。”

安全部工作人员纷纷朝他这边看来，而他们的长官将手压在桌面上。

“将警报升级到橙色。”他又对桑克瑞德问道，“疏散任务有多重？”

“因为有林区在，附近百公里范围内分布两个村庄，然后是军营和林区管理站。疏散工作我们来做，长官。”

“那就这么办吧。”

桑克瑞德抽身从电脑桌旁离开，拖上里奥尔找到皮平，再和索尔克扎吉尔通话，得到许可后分两路安排人手。

“新闻发布由索尔克扎吉尔警督负责。”皮平补充道，“警局的力量已经是次要的了，这种事普通警员应付不了。”

桑克瑞德将这些话听在耳朵里，眼睛却飘向大厅外，从层层叠叠的制式靴之中辨出一个小小的身影。

“帕帕力莫……”

对方也看到了他，朝他挥挥手，凝重而又温和地微笑了下，带着莉瑟登上防爆车。直升机的螺旋桨嗡嗡地搅动着空气，一出大厅，人们的头皮都快被这狂风掀开。

“拆弹组出发了。”里奥尔说，“我们也走吧，”

桑克瑞德脚步动是动了，却挥不去某种阴沉又刺骨的不祥预感。他突然觉得自己应该追上帕帕力莫的车跟对方说点什么，譬如从前帕帕力莫一直关心着他而他却没跟帕帕力莫说过的话，像是——

“谢谢你。”

跑在前头的里奥尔回了个头：“你刚才说了什么？”

“没……”

“那快跟上来。虽说你现在清心寡欲了，不过疏散群众的那一嘴技巧我们可都比不过你。”

桑克瑞德勉强挤出笑容，一边跨大步子跑上前一边抽出手机，拨通帕帕力莫的号码。

一声拨号音，两声拨号音……接着是无人接听的系统回复。再拨第二次时，电话被挂断，估计帕帕力莫自己也有别的事要忙。桑克瑞德无暇再挂怀，同事们早已带好装备各自上车，就等他一个人，他也只得抽身跟进，抛却须臾的不安。

疏散工作不算顺利，桑克瑞德认出有小部分居住在林区周边的居民实际上已不是真正的户主，而是由伊尔伯德的手下假扮充数的。甫进村庄，桑克瑞德就闻到空气中飘着不对板的味道，凭着长年在一线办案积累下的直觉，他让帮忙疏散的警务和医务人员先别用广播，采取分组推进、一个个敲门询问和认证身份的方式。没五分钟，村子一角就响起枪声，进而演化成小范围的枪战。桑克瑞德再分出一队警员将普通民众和医护人员隔离到村庄的警戒线外，自己则赶往枪战区增援。

这一场突发的交战让桑克瑞德折损了两名同僚，要不是斯威夫特带领特警队抵达现场，桑克瑞德也不敢保证自己能毫发无损。

“我有理由相信伊尔伯德把交易来的军火藏在这些村落里，得马上通知各分队。”

斯威夫特略略一点头，抓着对讲机嚷嚷。桑克瑞德护着他的侧面，子弹和照明弹擦肩而过。照明弹让被敌人刻意掐断电源而陷入黑暗的村庄一时亮如白昼，桑克瑞德也趁此时看清了斯威夫特肩膀上接近脖子位置的一块血迹。

“擦伤而已。我命真大，嗯？”斯威夫特苦笑着，“比我哥大多了。”

男人给自己的手枪换上新的弹匣，撇撇嘴：“继续保持吧。”

“伊尔伯德他们是让手下打扮成村民的样子偷袭，好分散我们的火力吗？”

“各种理由，不过现在得想法子压下去……”

桑克瑞德抽了只手压紧耳机，听见乱哄哄的频道里传过几条关进讯息。

“拆弹组进去了。”他沉下脸，这意味着帕帕力莫也在其中，“军方派了特种兵过来，给他们打通入口。”

“这种场面真不适合管治安的片儿警呀……”

“让分局长听到你说这种丧气话你就别想在下个月升职了噢。”

“拜托！”斯威夫特端正了枪口，“这是合法抱怨！”

桑克瑞德跟着斯威夫特冲进集火最重的范围，将敌人挨个打压下去。警枪的后坐力大得让桑克瑞德虎口发疼，但这也能短暂地分散他在听到帕帕力莫名字时重燃而起的怪异感觉。

交火虽猛烈，可实际计算起来不过二十来分钟。没等桑克瑞德腾出空来安顿好这个村落疏散出来的普通民众再喘口气，新的通讯就急匆匆地打进他的耳机。他听那声音是和里奥尔一起做的特殊频道，接起来随口埋怨了一句里奥尔净在这时候添乱，却立即愣住了。

“……帕帕力莫？”

桑克瑞德疑惑地仰起头，视线穿过村庄后的林子，投向通讯频道里提及的伊尔伯德所在地的方向。有个声音提醒他此刻该抓紧时间对帕帕力莫说点他之前觉得应该要说的话，他也下意识地摸出手机打算重拨帕帕力莫的号码，但这一切都为耳机对面的人所说的一切所阻止。

桑克瑞德沉默下来，退到警戒线附近，爬上待命的直升机，升入色彩凝重的夜幕里。这回他离螺旋桨太近，只觉得头顶那三条啪啦啪啦作响的金属条子已经把他的脑袋给搅碎了。他从机舱口俯视下方，满眼净尽是滚着魑魅的丛林和子弹出膛的闪光。

从这个高度，桑克瑞德没法分辨下方的形势，而驾驶员也遗憾地告诉他直升机只能在预定地点降低高度，让桑克瑞德自己通过绳梯下去。男人无可奈何地只得照做，并在登上绳梯前问了问直升机能靠近目标地点的最近距离。

“我要你一直在那个位置上呆着。”桑克瑞德说，“随时待命，搞不好这里也要疏散。”

“可这里是目标的引爆点啊！”

男人垂下头，感到帕帕力莫在自己脚下、安装着伊尔伯德“想让这世界看到他们的力量”的炸弹的位置上远远地望着自己。

“听我的没错。”

到他第三次拨打帕帕力莫的电话，已是出发的一小时后。

桑克瑞德拽着莉瑟，后者正吼着“他怎么能丢下帕帕力莫！”拼命想从桑克瑞德手里挣脱出来，冲回冒着浓烟的爆炸现场。

男人低着头，没听见手机里返还的“无法接通”系统音，将手机挂到耳边。

“……我将莉瑟接回来了。”他对实际上根本听不到这一切的帕帕力莫说，“她安全了。她就交给我……”

然后桑克瑞德慢慢将莉瑟拉回自己身边，手机则被他丢到草地上，孤立无援地嗡嗡响着新的来电。无人接听、再来新的电话、再无人接听、再来新的；屏幕上的名字从劳班·阿尔丁换到里奥尔，接着换成雅·修特拉，最后是于里昂热·奥居雷。

桑克瑞德把莉瑟拉到角落里，避开来回奔跑的军官、警员和医护人员。他和莉瑟身上都挂着零零落落的脏污，晚餐前清洗过的头发里填着子弹射出枪膛后弥漫开的硝烟。他有点后悔没带上于里昂热提议的三明治，否则这时候他还能找出来交给莉瑟，让莉瑟有更多力气挥发此时的悲伤。

安全部门的工作人员探过头，想拉莉瑟去做个笔录，却被桑克瑞德挡了下来。

“你怎么能丢下他？”莉瑟还在质问，“你们不是朋友吗？”

“我陪着你。”桑克瑞德找来一张折叠凳，又跟医护人员要了消毒水和纱布，“……你说什么都没关系。”

“找到了！是伊尔伯德！”

“还活着吗？”

“正在确认……死了！”

桑克瑞德将这些声音屏在脑后，专心用消毒水涂抹莉瑟手腕上的擦伤。空气里全是火焰燃烧枯枝枯叶和人体的味道，后援的消防兵一波接一波地从他们身侧冲过。

他的眼角捕捉到手机屏幕反复亮起的光，光亮里隐隐打出一串长长的字母。这么长一串，不可能是劳班、里奥尔和雅·修特拉。

莉瑟好像再也没有什么可说的了，安静地抽回自己的手腕，蜷到救护车里，两眼直勾勾盯着爆炸点升起的浓烟。

“……你恨我也没事。”桑克瑞德见不得她这副模样，仿佛看到了路易索瓦老师过世后的自己，“要恨就恨吧。”

莉瑟过了好几分钟才慢慢回答：“就算要恨，有人比我还恨你。”

“啊啊，谁呢？”

莉瑟将目光的焦点移到桑克瑞德身上，好像爆炸后的浓烟就在桑克瑞德周围。

男人动了下手指，又被另一个人叫住。他一回头便看到分局长劳班站在不远处，替他捡起手机。

“要接电话吗？”

“不。”

“那借你两分钟，我有话要告诉你。”

 

【7】

连着三天，政府系统忙乱忙成了一团乱麻。外交、国防、情报和安全、治安各环负责人轮流召开新闻发布会作各类声明，也对公众解释发生在森林保护区的重大爆炸案和这几日没下过黄色级别的反恐警报，安保工作重得让分局上下一片哀嚎。发布会上记者的闪光灯一通轰炸，安保的警员在小休时都得转身找个洗手间揉眼睛，或是将耳朵里挥之不去的快门、笔尖划擦和记者们“先生！这里是某某某邮报，请问”之类的声音掏出去。

这一切终于告一段落后，桑克瑞德把劳班转交的材料和警用枪锁进保险柜，关上办公室的电脑和灯。隔壁专案组的警员还没能下班，见桑克瑞德要走了，透过玻璃窗拼命朝他挤着羡慕的表情。

男人想了想，还是朝门里伸头问道：“要帮忙吗？”

“不用不用，你也几天没回去了吧？瞧你身上这股味。”

“说起来你也不轻松啊，拆弹组那位……”

“那我回去了。”桑克瑞德不想听完，“有事电话。”

他给专案组掩门时听到里头窃窃私语，里奥尔低声谴责那个提及帕帕力莫的同事不知变通。

“不必批评他们。”桑克瑞德给里奥尔发了个信，“那天各组都有牺牲。”

这是他这三天来头一次在工作时间外用手机。实际上，要不是这三天里劳班不时打他电话要他去办公室密谈，桑克瑞德也快忘了自己还有一台手机。

他划拉几下记录，三天里的十好几个未接来电大多属于于里昂热。算起来在帕帕力莫牺牲的头一小时、政府尚未公布人员伤亡数字，于里昂热和雅·修特拉接连打进来是为询问全城戒严的反恐警报，那么接下来的这十多个未接，则一定源于看了新闻发布会得知了帕帕力莫的噩耗。

雅·修特拉代替桑克瑞德去陪伴莉瑟，而于里昂热——

桑克瑞德将这些未接来电全部删掉，装作不知道这回事。三天里于里昂热同样正常上班，却没有直接到桑克瑞德的办公室来同他见面，顶多只在桑克瑞德离开办公室时委托其他同事将两件干净的T恤转交到他的办公桌上。一夜的未接已经足够表达清楚了——桑克瑞德对那精灵的领悟力深信不疑——他不想和工作以外的人与事接触。

不需要安慰，也不必找谁依靠，在一场包括没直接参与进去的劳班分局长都失去了什么的行动里，没有谁的牺牲、谁的悲恸是特别的。

“桑克瑞德。”劳班和他同时进了大厅，看起来也是刚结束某些工作，眼角充血，“还有什么我能做的？”

“照原计划……没有了。就是这段时间要找人补上我的位子，不然里奥尔是忙不过来的。你看看皮平合不合适。”

桑克瑞德看看挂在大厅里的时钟——夜里十一点——考虑着吃点夜宵。

“还想到什么就尽管提。”劳班目送着他的背影，“可能我要求太多，这件事关系重大……”

“作为局长，这种话就不要讲了，况且你不说我也会试着去做这件事。当然，有你发话，我们就省了很多多余手续，毕竟未经许可以‘钓鱼’手法拿来的信息，要成为法律上可采信的证据还得经过一系列麻烦的程序。”

桑克瑞德在大厅外朝劳班回过头，弯起眼睛。

“幸好你提前告诉我，我好有准备。这准备时间不算短，稳妥起见，少说也得三四个月。”他做出大大咧咧的样子挥了挥手，“反正这段日子我是不去巡逻了，你看着安排好啊。”

“你不巡逻我就不会给你报销巡逻费。”

“谁稀罕？……工资还照算吗？”

“做个样子，倒是得照算，但津贴就没了。”

桑克瑞德笑得更大了，骂了句“吸血鬼”，一转身就闪进了通往停车场的路。

手机又震了一次，来电人显示还是那精灵。照桑克瑞德所知，这个时间点，于里昂热要是不加班，差不多也该睡了。

如果他接起这通电话，于里昂热便知道他马上就会回去，十有八九得等在客厅里。就像每个考试不及格的学生的家长那样，等着学生一进家门就摇摇手，要求桑克瑞德坐下谈心。于里昂热就是在这种事情上形象圆满得令人发怵，而要命的是，桑克瑞德也和每个考试不及格的学生一样，根本不愿意去客厅玩“聊聊吧，最近你听课都听哪儿去了”的过家家，他只想把自己洗干净扔到客房的床里，对着天花板发一通宵的呆。

也许在天花板上，他还能看到帕帕力莫，对帕帕力莫说一句从没说出口的谢谢，虽然说出来也没有用了。

桑克瑞德将车慢慢驶进马路，和晚归的车流一起朝于里昂热家的方向前行。行车广播报着某几条路段出现事故引发的拥堵，建议车辆分流，但桑克瑞德没有转向。能多在马路上留一分钟就是一分钟，也许他真可以熬到于里昂热忘了他不接电话的事呢。

他在经过交通事故现场时故意放慢车速，瞥了几眼发生事故的车辆。驾驶员还歪在驾驶座上，那么——桑克瑞德遗憾地叹了口气——这个驾驶员当场死亡了。他又在救护车旁捉到雅·修特拉的身影，那猫魅族不像平常那么活跃地发挥她的牙尖齿利本领，桑克瑞德看到她时，她正对着医护人员从事故车内抬出的尸体沉思。

桑克瑞德没去打扰友人；他们都有不同的对象陪伴，包括工作在内。男人摇起车窗，枉顾医生要他禁烟的嘱咐和于里昂热关于车内不应吸烟的忠告，从储物箱里摸出烟盒，一手把着方向盘，另一手摩挲着纸盒从里面挖出一根烟挂在嘴边，点上火，让车内空间充满有毒的废气。

五分钟后他在另一个十字路口跟其他车辆排起了长队，看这队伍的长度，没有半小时是出不去的。深夜的行车广播除了“今夜与您心灵相伴”一类内容外也没有什么让值得感兴趣的东西，便被男人关起来，换成重金属专辑醒醒脑。他吸了几口自己制造出来的二手烟，百无聊赖地摇下车窗，听着其他司机上瘾似的喇叭和叫骂，环顾周围没有打烊的小店，而后解开安全带、脱掉三天里没换下身的作训服，找出于里昂热留给他却没被他拿来穿过的T恤套着，顶住被人问候家族的压力，将车子移出长队停到路边。

这条路上有一家地下酒吧，前些年桑克瑞德在那里发展过两个线人，但他们命运不幸，一个死于吸毒过量，另一个则在买妓女时惹了“毒蝎”的干部，被打断了脖子，下半生只能在病床上度日。到了两年前，这个酒吧被“毒蝎”收购，开成赌博场和情趣娱乐会所，标志就是通道入口外的皮具店。

桑克瑞德又找出墨镜，冲着后视镜拨了拨自己额前的长发，锁好车走进皮具店内。

“欢迎光临，想来点什么？第一次？有经验？”

“……第……一次。”桑克瑞德装出羞涩的口吻，“听说您这儿有好货。”

“那你问对人了。订购？现买？”

“我……我不知道什么合适……”

店员用鄙夷和清冷的眼神打量着桑克瑞德，在他身上挑选能吸引人的部位：“腰不错，肌肉也好。”那店员肆无忌惮地评价道，“男人？女人？”

“……男人。”

“你是1号？”

“……这……”

“奇怪了，难道还是雏？不过也可以理解，我见过好些个像你们这样装作满不在乎地进门，实际上保守得要命的伪君子。行啦，对方是什么类型的？”

这问倒了桑克瑞德。男人努力压制脑子里分泌的呕吐感，回想于里昂热在床上的模样——在到处都陈列着带倒钩的皮鞭、倒刺项环、肛塞、秋千、手拍、口球乃至特制的锁链和下体套装的店里，闻着放荡与背德搅动而成的香甜气息，去回想于里昂热在床上的模样——倒像是在亵渎什么似的。

“……老实。”桑克瑞德试着描述，却被店员嘲笑了。

“他喜欢哪一口？位置？强度？体格比你大，也比你放得开，还是……”

“保守。”桑克瑞德又说。说起来他们在五个月的床上生活中没有什么花样，尽管那精灵不时会显露出某些出乎桑克瑞德意料的手法，但那更像是临场发挥，而非久经沙场的积累，“没什么特别的。”

“好吧，”店员失望地回答，“我就当你们是第一次干这事儿，先从小一点的来——给，初学者套装。”

这还有初学者，桑克瑞德惊讶地想着，低头看那店员拿出来的东西。

“口球，皮带，鞭子就不用了，项环，可调节的——别一上来就把自己玩死……手铐，附赠个软垫。人的身体需要可回收再利用，对吧？……贞操带，这东西软的……”

桑克瑞德看着那店员演示贞操带上假阳具的柔软度，开始想象这些东西用在于里昂热身上的样子，突然觉得一只脚在抽搐。

“……如果对方是禁欲那一型的，这东西还挺有用。”店员又说，推上一组保险套和润滑油，“这种带放松神经的香精，这种则有催情效果。你选哪个？”

而桑克瑞德还在思索于里昂热到底会不会用这些，并考虑着对方用起这些来后从1号变成0号的可能性。他又试着去回忆自己为什么会走进这里，为什么突然决定买这些东西——实际上他不买也可以，对吧？但等他反应过来，只看到柜台上摆着一叠钞票，而店员正将“初学者套装”和据说是带催情效果的润滑油打包起来，还好心地给桑克瑞德用了个黑色的购物袋。

 

【8】

桑克瑞德踏上于里昂热家玄关门垫时正瞧见台钟显示时间为将近凌晨一点，客厅并未关灯。男人以为早该入睡了的于里昂热就坐在沙发上，穿着绒布睡衣托着下巴，两只眼睛严严实实地挡在眼镜片的反光后面。

这副场面有点像酒醉回家晚了的丈夫被妻子抓现行。还差一个印在衬衫领子上的口红印，桑克瑞德就能收到那位“妻子”尖声尖气“你怎么才回家，都到哪鬼混去了”的逼问。

桑克瑞德放下手里的购物袋，解开作训靴的鞋带。

“还不睡？”他假装购物袋里放着的是——实际上也有一部分是的——于里昂热托人带到他办公室里的T恤之一和作训服，将它们带到浴室中藏进洗衣机，“不要把生物钟搞坏了啊。”

客厅里无人应答，桑克瑞德偷偷从门缝中瞄着那精灵的后脑勺，却见后者以肉眼可见的态势肩膀以上僵硬着，全然没有要回答的意思。

桑克瑞德挠挠头，一时不知该怎么自己打圆场。这种安静绝不是平白无故的恩赐，否则于里昂热也不会这么坐在客厅里。男人能在这份安静中凭空摸到空气里的弦，割手、削肉，每一寸都布着陷阱。

“那我就洗澡了啊，声音会大点儿。要是嫌吵就把主卧的门关上吧，我睡客房。”

于里昂热仍旧没动，似乎已经凝固了。桑克瑞德关上浴室门之前还小心地看了那精灵半晌，确认对方的确不打算回话。

发脾气了，没跑的。桑克瑞德反而还有点心安了：要是谁这样对待自己还不发点脾气，要么是不放在心上，要么就人如坚石。若于里昂热属于前者就好了，说明这精灵族活出了点人味儿，毕竟这世上没多少人愿意被刻意冷落了还不做出点态度来；桑克瑞德自己也落得轻松，一箭双雕、心安理得，有充备的借口离这精灵而去，谁也不落谁欠。

桑克瑞德淋着热水，清洗快四天下来凝结在身上的污渍，顺带滤了下他从皮具店里带回的那些东西，挂在衣架上晾干。等睡觉时他得将这些东西藏进客房，选个合适的时机再拿出来——也有可能不多久就得丢掉。

让他留在这里的剩余功夫不多了，只等劳班一拍板，宣告桑克瑞德从警局里消失。

若于里昂热属于后者——男人擦洗身躯的手停顿了——那桑克瑞德就得把他当做势均力敌的对手，找不到弱点、封闭了缺口。

他看着自己的双手，颇有些不知今是何时。上一次产生这种脱离现状的异样感时，他刚照着帕帕力莫的请求把莉瑟从爆炸物前拽走。而中间这几天——忙着、忙着、忙着——再到这里，具体发生过什么的记忆突然就被洗澡水冲干净了。他还能想得起来三天中的细节，却以为并不是他自己在经历那一切，连挂在墙上的皮具是不是由他亲手买下都成了需重新商榷的问题。

他将双手搭在盥洗台边上，与镜子中的自己对视。一层层、一重重地，无法说清到底是自己看着自己，还是自己看着别人，抑或别人看着自己。为了不让仅剩的这一只眼睛被镜子中的倒映夺走，桑克瑞德擦了一遍镜面，合起右眼，再缓慢睁开。

这回镜子里多了个穿着睡衣的精灵族。

“你得休息。”

“哈啊……还好。你从哪冒出来的？”桑克瑞德扯过浴巾围在腰上，忽然发现那精灵在门外呆呆地杵着。

他看到了男人挂在衣架上的皮具，神情和目光一阵闪烁多彩。

“……出去。”桑克瑞德想这精灵的心情大概变得像在看自己儿子偷偷穿女人高跟鞋一样了，“我自己去客房睡。”

于里昂热的嘴张了又闭，像是攀爬到尖峰顶端，犯起了严重缺氧的症状。

“我以为……”

男人将门顶上，却意外地被于里昂热卡住了门缝。

“我以为……不，我确信，你并不如我们所想象的那么……擅长为自己解忧。”

“没有。”桑克瑞德硬是把浴室门锁回去，隔着门板大声说，“你非要这么说的话，我不正在调整和排解么？根本没你想的那么严重。”于里昂热认为他再去外头找乐子也没关系，担心他没法解忧？解忧的方法多得是，“洗个澡，睡一觉。明天再说，明天再……”

“桑克瑞德。”于里昂热的声音从门外透进来，“我那天……想给你回答，但我看到了新闻……”

“我知道。”

门外的沉默持续稍久，久到男人身上的热水珠子蒸发了，周身裹起了午夜的寒意。

“大家承受的痛苦是均等的，而接受安抚的资格也是一样的、你没有必要非得将自己隔离出去……以修特拉和莉瑟独有之聪慧，你该知道这么做……会让她们有额外负担。”似乎在测试一般，于里昂热短暂一停，“……我也会。时刻关注一位离群索居的人，惴惴不安、无一刻不在想这个人一面发表不给他人带去伤害的声明，是否一面做着伤害自己的事。”

“……是不是我说了你也不信：我没事。”

“没错，我无法相信。你对自己谎称所有人都不了解你，我如何相信？”

“以往也是这么过，现在还是这么过。”

“关爱和温暖如光明可抵达所有愿接受它的地方，而伤害与寒冷则如影随形……你若一味只站在一面上，是没有资格与我探讨‘为了什么目的伤害他人’这个问题的。”

桑克瑞德猝地拉开门：“你说我——”

“睡衣。”于里昂热递来一套棉绒睡衣，“这两天……有雨水的湿气。我估算大约明日就得有一场降雨，按这城市的脾性……降雨意味着降温。”

男人被睡衣堵了个满怀，瞪着眼珠几次想把话题扯回去，却对着怀里的棉绒睡衣发作不起来。

“……罢了。”他挑出上衣披着，裤子还给那精灵，回身将晾衣架上的皮具塞进购物袋，“就按你说的，睡一觉。”

“我来拿吧。”于里昂热接走购物袋，“但你还需吹干头发，我想这点你自己就能做到。”

“我们……”

“先吹头发。”于里昂热坚持道，“不要感冒。”

精灵说完就自个儿带着购物袋去了客房，留下桑克瑞德为难地抠抠下巴，摸到自己三天来没打理过的胡茬。这么加上乱糟糟的长发一看，他的形象确实很狼狈。尽管睡一觉后这些头发肯定还会重新纠结在一块儿，睡醒再去打理也不迟，但照着镜子，说他接下去的睡相会变成病人专属也不为过。

桑克瑞德假设这能给于里昂热带去数不尽的话柄，旁敲侧击的或是直率明白的。不管哪种都会让桑克瑞德不是滋味，想减少麻烦，老实点才是上策。

他整理干净自己，打了个哈欠，做好老实睡觉的准备，迈出浴室、关上客厅的大灯、跨进客房。

但于里昂热就在客房里。坐在床边上，黑色的购物袋放在脚边，还是用着桑克瑞德刚回来时看到的姿势垫着下巴，唯独眼镜摘了搁在一旁。

“怎么。”桑克瑞德呆了下，这精灵族的深沉别有一种不对劲的意味，“都要三点钟了。分局长给我放了两天小假，我睡多晚都没事，但你……”

“我也请假了。”

“喂。”

“你可能不知道，桑克瑞德。从那天晚上……帕帕力莫离我们而去那一夜起，每个人，每个我们的朋友……都在问我有没有看到你，包括莉瑟在内。”

“啊。”

“我们的办公室相距并不远。”

“我也忙啊。”

“我想这之中存在一个误区。”于里昂热的下巴从手背上抬了起来，“当你问我……会不会再赔上自己名誉与信念冒一次险的时候，还有不断向我取证，再惨痛的代价也阻止不了我们朝正道前行的时候……你真的相信我们吗？”

“当然。”

“那……是什么迫使你只对我们打开一扇单向的门？”

“不是你想的那样吧。”

“希望不是。而那天你问我艾里迪布斯的信息……打着工作的旗号，态度却让人难以忽视。我并非怨愤于你可能不相信我，但对自己在行为风格和言语习惯上使你产生不安全感的反省……是一秒都无法停止。”

“也不是，不是你的问题。”桑克瑞德想让自己说得不那么被动，“是我，嗯……”

“你将很重的责任托付给我，希望这不是另一种……摆脱负担的形式。不是你将思考、分析，乃至定夺的权力交给我，自己便能置友人的担忧于度外。你不是这么想的吧？桑克瑞德？”

“噢……让你担心了还真抱歉——”

男人注意到于里昂热听到这句话时显得如临大敌。

“不要做出这种脸。”桑克瑞德苦涩地抓抓头，刚吹干的头发松散地披了下来，“这样我也不知道该怎么办了。”

于里昂热眼睛里的色彩黯淡了许多。“……是的。”精灵低声自语，“你是这样……”

“失望了吗？”

“或许。但也能理解为，在全新的人际关系中……舔上色调不同的一笔。”

精灵恢复了原有的从容，撇下脚边的购物袋起身：“睡吧，桑克瑞德。”即将与男人擦过时他还在叨叨念念，“行动不再只限于你本人……思考者亦有行动的重任。倾尽所有甚至付出生命将胜利献诸于你们之其外，竭力保全一切能保全的人同样是我——”

桑克瑞德拽住了他的手腕。

他们一个头的高度差经常使桑克瑞德没法好好施展他的突袭战术，必须要计算一下拉拽的距离，把于里昂热的脑袋给压下来。地狱中爬出的梦魔，最大的乐趣就是将神父拉下神坛。他捕捉到了对方的嘴唇，牙床失重地一撞——

下一秒桑克瑞德自己被抓住了，这梦魔落进了神父摊开的经书里，遭那些受圣子圣灵祝福过的文段字句困在原地。他发觉于里昂热实际上正等待着呢：双唇间才张开的缝隙，被对方先一步填充，原计划控住精灵脑后的手也被摘下来，反折到自己耳边。

于里昂热堵得太严，不一会儿桑克瑞德就无法吸进空气，腿上的力气迅速流失。那精灵适时地分开他的膝盖，趁他歪歪斜斜滑下来之际撑住他的腋窝，制住了所有能让男人抽身的空隙。

桑克瑞德发誓于里昂热是故意让他缺氧的，好把他拖到床边，扔上去就和扔一个被团那般轻松。他要重新审视对方的臂力了，对——以前巡逻警员从河里把溺死的尸体打捞上来后，尸体因浸泡太久四肢僵硬，于里昂热也是这么用力地扳平了它们，桑克瑞德本就不应该小看这精灵。认识到这点时桑克瑞德胡乱挥舞起手臂，捞到了床边的购物袋一倒，新买的皮具就哗啦啦全掉到了地毯上。

“从哪开始？”于里昂热也不退缩，先拾起那瓶润滑油，“它们不是毫无理由出现在这里的，我想。”他勾起两根手指弹开被他忘在床铺上的眼镜，任由后者随意地跟皮具掉在一起，眯上双眼阅读润滑油的说明，“……调动神经兴奋、无对人体有害成分……是的，是的，你可不能乱喝福尔马林……”

他拧开盖子嗅了嗅味道，考虑了半天，还是把它扔在一旁，换回他们先前一直在用的那一种，仔细地抹在皮项圈和手铐内侧。整个过程风平浪静地持续了将近五分钟，桑克瑞德也惊讶着自己竟然老老实实躺在一旁等。他披着的睡衣掉了，腰上的浴巾也早就脱落，半勃起的分身大喇喇地暴露着。看到于里昂热一脸专注地给皮具湿润和棉垫，男人忍不住侧过身，伸手够了够对方的腰。

“你其实有自己的想法，对吧？你想怎样都行……”

他没说完，于里昂热就再次扣住他、先给他挂上了项环。项环挂着几个铁圈，经过精灵小心调整，恰到好处地贴着男人脖子上的皮肤。再者是手铐——桑克瑞德突然觉得自己作为执法者，被手铐铐住本该是一种完全不同的体验，却给下腹瞬间蒸腾起来的兴奋盖了过去——它们都垫了软垫，但对润滑油的吸收效果不算好，油渍黏腻地粘着皮肤，双手被于里昂热反交在男人背后时发出细微的响声。

桑克瑞德预感到接下来可能是那个光是看着就令他有点胆怯的贞操带，那上头的假阳具软是软，可跟于里昂热比起来，它只是一个死物。桑克瑞德能清晰地回忆起过去别人在他身上用这种东西的感触，没有温度、仅仅是一个硬邦邦的异物塞在肠道里，不时顶到尽头，触发带有诡异味道的快感。

他打起了哆嗦，即便这些东西是他亲手买来的。普通的束缚难不倒他，顶多只算调剂；而如果是于里昂热给他戴这个则不同，他得思考这精灵想把他变成什么样——

他的哆嗦令对方停下手，捧起他的脸端详着。

“是我。”于里昂热小声喃喃，使桑克瑞德的两眼——包括那只失明了的——都停在自己身上，“不管你打不打算反悔，退路都已被堵死。”说罢他在男人的嘴唇上亲了下，脱掉自己的睡衣，剪开袖子。

“没必要搞破坏吧？”桑克瑞德吃惊地叫道，“你这睡衣可不便宜！”

“也许你会……买新的给我？”

男人的眼睛张得更大：“……会是会……”

于里昂热用那根剪下来的绒布制睡衣袖子蒙上了男人的眼睛，妥帖地掖好边角、打结，而后在桑克瑞德看不到也动不了的情况下，腾出双手，以桑克瑞德的鼻梁为起点柔和地按压着他的面部和耳根。

“现在你看不到我，也碰不到我了。”那精灵的声音随双手完成按摩后离开桑克瑞德的皮肤而远去，“你求取的束缚，你想要的制约……而又……”

桑克瑞德感到那精灵的手指在他的下腹处若有似无地移动，经过摸索和调整，将与贞操带连成一体的皮环束上他的双腿。那胶质的玩意儿似乎也沾了润滑液，碰到桑克瑞德的后穴口时凉飕飕的，和于里昂热指尖上的温度差了许多。

桑克瑞德又抖了几下，不等精灵说什么，自觉地张开腿，忍耐这种熟悉又陌生的异物感。

“……而又什么？”这皮带将他的前端紧紧压住，膨胀感和压迫感冲突着。他必须为了让后方的填塞不那么吃紧而挺起腰，却被前方的桎梏妨碍。这时他才再一次明白，这正是于里昂热要的结果——投不进光的黑暗，没有谁在身旁可名为自由。前后方都能放纵，却还存在另一种阻碍；它看起来是于里昂热施加的，可又同样来自桑克瑞德。是他自己默许了它们。“而……唔——”

皮带底部被于里昂热用指尖向内推了下，那假阳具就塞得更深。它带着润滑油，代替于里昂热自身挤开了内壁，却不够深也不够硬，给男人的身体带来的唯有膈应。桑克瑞德得用双脚撑起腰，想让体内这玩意儿别顶得太过，却被于里昂热重重地对着他分身的位置按了回去。

他慌忙吸气，嘴里接连发出缺乏规律的音符，又被口球塞住了出声的通道。他甚至没注意到于里昂热什么时候探到前方来的，还以为遮蔽视野能让他的警戒心更高才对。而现在他想抗议也抗议不来了，它们——这些皮具、过去五个多月乃至认识于里昂热的这十几年里绝对不会出现在他们中间的情趣用品——像是凭空生在他身上一般，他只知道是谁做的，却想不出对方怎么悄无声息地做到。

桑克瑞德知道自己此刻已是困在牢笼里的待宰之兽，要是别人这么做，下一步他就会被要求、他自己也将应着要求摆出一个使对方食欲大发的姿态，比如就这样去给对方口交，用口球滚弄着对方的阴茎，挑逗出汁液再全数吞下。他可以将口交这一行为表演得足够香艳，容许对方把自己操得直不起腰，以达到完全的发泄效果。

而实际上，于里昂热只是完成初步工序就连气息一起离去了。桑克瑞德仅察知得到于里昂热在附近，就安静地看着自己，可于里昂热在看哪里、下一步要做什么，在桑克瑞德的脑子里完全构筑不起可预测的指南针。他扭了扭身体，耸动几下腰身，双腿拉伸起来，让皮带勒紧腿上的肌肉。这一行为成功换来于里昂热掩饰不住的吞咽声。桑克瑞德衔着那颗圆球笑了起来，涎液渗出嘴角。

离他不远，他还以为走远了呢。男人挣扎着努力跪起，只要让他找到于里昂热的位置，他就可以重掌节奏。

“……不。”

精灵的气息扑过来，带了点奇异的香气。桑克瑞德想了好一会儿也辨认不出这种香气的来源，直到滑腻的液体淌到身体表面才恍然大悟。

于里昂热将润滑油全倒下来了。沿着肌肉的纹理、张弛的线条一点点往下滑，流过脸侧、颈侧，胸膛和腋窝的缝隙，照顾到了上身的中心线、下身的人鱼线，最后在皮带的边缘划下长长一条，渗入内侧。

桑克瑞德看不见对方也感应得到精灵就伏在自己正上方，那双淡金色的眼睛化成解剖刀。

“锁骨下方零点四星寸，长度……一点二星寸，深度……零点五……出血量不大。”于里昂热不带温度地阐述道，“豁口外宽内窄，有锯齿痕迹。初步判断由黑市上流通的弹簧刀造成……”

精灵在这道伤疤上添了点油，划过两根手指。

“左腹枪伤，近距离穿透，有绞伤。未达内脏，真是……”

桑克瑞德噎了一口。这个穿透伤可不轻，发生在于里昂热尚未毕业而他刚服役不久时。那子弹不仅打穿他的肚子还搅坏了一块肉，要不是送医及时，出血量能让他因大脑缺氧而变成一个植物人。

于里昂热对男人的呜咽有点满意的意思。半空里伸来一只手，将男人沾满润滑油的身躯翻到一边。

“右肩缝合痕迹，愈合状况较差。背部与肺部对应位置……宽度零点四，深度……”

不好、不好。这个地方一点都不好，多亏他一直受运气神关爱，那把刀没扎进肺里。

于里昂热在那个旧的刀口上涂抹着润滑油，细细地吻过，再放开桑克瑞德，抽开自己。

“左后腰烫伤。”于里昂热的声音远了点儿，到达桑克瑞德的脚边，“左大腿——”

桑克瑞德在精灵抬起自己腿时蜷缩起来，呜呜反抗着，希望于里昂热停下。

“停下？不会的。我们都不会停下……伤害还是安慰，仅仅一线之隔。万幸的是，哪天我终于要解剖你这具尸体时，不需要再重新认识它们。”

于里昂热的声音来源从下方绕到桑克瑞德右方，听上去他在床边走了半圈，就驻足在不远处，不再吱声。安静混着润滑油的香气逐渐升温，一时间桑克瑞德能听到的只有自己因口球撑着嘴、妨碍呼吸后导致的带着涎液溢出的喘息声和被束缚在身后的双手、拉张着双腿对床单的摩擦声，显得孤立无援，如同在舞台中央演着独角戏。他看不到观众在哪，只知道观众仅有一人。这位观众的目光剖开了他的身躯，让目光的刀沿着血管和筋脉滑行，手法娴熟，像这个人切肉排的动作。他还知道这观众在寻找他的心脏，而他的心脏并不在普通人所认识的位置上。

敌人寻找他的心脏是为了将其击破，要是找不到，就会被桑克瑞德反过来制服。于里昂热同样会着急，桑克瑞德为自己从空气中嗅到的来自那精灵的着急而紧张。

他的喘息开始变得粗重，下体被箍得阵阵发痛。于里昂热看着他呢，看他如何把自己整得惨兮兮的，怎么在别人的注视下勃起、弯扭着身体诉说渴求，哪怕不喜欢后穴里的道具也禁不住地强迫大脑指挥肠壁吮吸它，在自然规律面前顽抗，再到于里昂热面前祈求。

于里昂热说“而又”，而又什么呢？桑克瑞德一边蹭着床单，想让前面有点摩擦到什么以缓解胀痛的感觉，一边在绒布的眼罩下眨巴双眼，换取丝许思考的脑细胞。而又什么？于里昂热想说什么？

身上的润滑油正变干，形成一层古里古怪的软壳，他也没法抠掉它们；他做不到的事情这么多，包括对身体的控制权也在一点点失去。他难受，必须得找一个让自己不难受的理由，譬如于里昂热会把他整成什么样……他打算让自己显得具有诱惑性，但一翻身，空气流动的变化就在告诉他，于里昂热走了回来，目光依然深沉而冰凉。

“就算这样，我也不能改变自己的路……”

只有声音的方向是明确的，对方伸来手的角度却不知踪迹。一切都来得极为突然，桑克瑞德在于里昂热又一次将手放到自己下腹上时激烈地反弹起来。

“咕唔……”

“沉痛，不是停止的理由；放纵，不是歪斜的理由……啊啊，真如钢丝上行走，一秒不曾间断过，被惶惶所笼罩……必须得握在手心里。”

于里昂热的手硬塞进了这特制的皮带内，手指在桑克瑞德刚得一瞬透气机会的前端上一掐，是施加疾苦还是恩赐快感，谁也说不清。随后他弯起手指折了下那根肉茎，再将皮套盖回原位，重新推推陷在男人股缝里、安装着道具的皮带。

精灵在桑克瑞德合起腿的那瞬间所回了手，毫不给男人主动触及自己的漏洞。他又把吐息留在润滑油没干透的人鱼线附近，一丝丝上移，来到桑克瑞德的胸前。

“这里该加一条带子。”精灵说，指甲抠着男人的乳尖，“勒住它们……它们凸起得有些放肆……啊，你是看不到的。”

那指甲离开了桑克瑞德的乳尖，取而代之的是另一个罐子被打开的声音，冰凉的液体紧接着从桑克瑞德无法预料的地方滴落，空气里的甜味重量更甚。

桑克瑞德急急扭开自己，又被于里昂热扳回来；这次精灵给他反捆着的双手一个可碰的东西。

“碰一下它，当做是给你一个小小的满足。”于里昂热握了下男人的手指，塞进自己滚烫的阴茎，“通过这种接触去想一想……它本该在你的体内。”

他用极为缓慢的节奏在桑克瑞德手掌中抽动，一面浇上润滑油，一面使前端撞到桑克瑞德的后腰。过了会儿精灵又放开瓶子，勒紧了桑克瑞德腿上的皮带。

男人的皮肤敏锐地锁定了于里昂热手指的温度，它离他的下身如此近，每勒一下都不忘推一推那个安置在桑克瑞德体内的道具。然而不管怎么推，那道具都碰不到桑克瑞德的敏感处，男人只得反复蜷起再伸开，狂乱而颤抖着地接应它，最终被磨得失却耐性，脚趾刨着床单而喉咙咽出颤音。

“好了、好了。”于里昂热倾身附到桑克瑞德耳边，朝里吹气，“要不了多久。”

是要不了多久他就坚持不住了，桑克瑞德迷迷糊糊地在意识内回答。连续翻身使得身上身下都一片湿润，蒙在眼睛上的绒布不吸水，眼眶里沁上去的水分也凉凉地黏回他的眼皮。他快到极限了，再这么下去不是他的头脑先烧糊，就是他的内脏先疯狂。而于里昂热早该进来的东西还在他手里，他看不到也能在黑暗中摸出那根柱体上细小的纹路与撑开的嫩皮，甚至连囊袋都可以一并包进掌中。他在于里昂热的引导下蜷曲手指，模仿阴茎出入的通道，指缝间沾满油腻和体液，浓郁的气味混合着甜香，和五官中的听觉一起像啄食纸张的火那样向上浸染他的意识。

“要不了多久……”那精灵絮絮叨叨，从桑克瑞德掌中撤出自己，把男人翻到正面来。他的目光有了热度，每停留在桑克瑞德身上一处就能激起后者一阵不自制的战栗。桑克瑞德试着正常出声，舌头在口中的圆球上来回舔舐，想借此控制一下唾液溢出的量，然而事与愿违地，于里昂热趁他扬起下巴时抬手掐上，指腹擦过嘴唇弯进他的嘴角，掐开一个小口引出没能吞下的液体。

不知看到了什么，于里昂热就这么停下了话语，让房间重回静谧。偶尔他在沉默里用手心抚着桑克瑞德剧烈起伏的胸口，捏捏两颗乳尖，又仿佛触摸到了火焰似地快速拿开手指；隔了十几秒，精灵的温度移到男人的腰上，拉扯皮带使之重重弹回，对清脆的噼啪响声啧啧嘴。

“你可能还要想象一下……这里面乱成了什么样子。”于里昂热隔着那层皮革描摹起桑克瑞德分身的形状，“我不忍心马上放开它，否则我将眼睁睁看着它溃不成军。”

桑克瑞德又呜咽起来，抽着水淋淋的气息。他实在不清楚自己该表现成什么样才能让这精灵赶快切入正题，别人用小皮鞭、羽毛、蜡油实现的凌辱与意外效果，到了于里昂热这里就只消动几根手指，还使他根本藏不住自己。下身被精灵摩挲时桑克瑞德的脑海也能画出自己那根阴茎肿胀的模样，在于里昂热揭起皮带边缘时如何颤巍巍地哭泣，鼓足勇气喷薄而出却遭无情打击，重被拘束。没有人听得到它认罪自白，没有人给它一纸口供教它签字；它给他后穴内缺少生命力的假阳具逼得丑态尽出，却连坦白的机会也不被赐予。

于里昂热静静地听着，忽然拽了拽男人脖子上的项圈，撇开散在四周的长发精确咬住了项圈环绕的脖颈。那一刻桑克瑞德以为自己的血流了出来，四肢因收到生命威胁的信号而绷紧。他只感到这一口牙尖给脖子烙下的红印，然后松开、跟着于里昂热的呼吸往前挪了挪，咬上离咽喉极近的位子。

桑克瑞德只来得及做一次深呼吸，喉头卡住、等待咬碎它的牙齿。但他等了许久也等不到预料中终结的一咬，反而是精灵的毛发先蹭上了他的脸颊。

刹那间男人晃过神来，迅速察觉到于里昂热还有其他部位逐步与他的皮肤相触。

精灵的膝盖顶着他的膝窝，胸膛贴上他的背，而勒着皮带的手指换成了手掌，撬开皮带挤进其间、揉捏大腿的肌肉。属于于里昂热的味道终于覆盖住房间内由四下流淌的润滑油散发出的甜腻香味。

桑克瑞德眨了眨眼，睫毛湿漉漉地擦过绒布。

他像雏鸟刚出壳时抖着黏在身上羽毛似地颤动，卸掉一层防备。神经松弛开那瞬于里昂热的身躯也跟着欺来，强硬剥开皮套带子、抠掉勒进男人臀缝又占领肠道好一段时长的道具，手指深陷在臀肉中向一侧掰着，插入自己的阴茎。

脱轨的火车就这么磕磕碰碰地回到轨道上，又呼啸着冲出轨道。项圈仍被精灵攥着，陷进桑克瑞德后颈上的肌肤而将男人的脑袋往一旁转向，直送到于里昂热嘴边。

桑克瑞德含着口球的嘴碰到了精灵那双唇瓣，也是湿润而凌乱的；不过即便再加上于里昂热亦阻止不了对方用分身扩开肠壁抽插起来时咽出的啜泣。雏鸟哭求食粮以告慰饥饿，而桑克瑞德只得抠紧背后的手指抓挠着攀附于里昂热随撞击靠来的腰部。他也不顾疲累而抬起一边腿，脚趾在半空中舒张；分身早已被快感没顶却无法射出，在皮套里可怜地摩擦。

他不知自己什么时候能好好地呻吟出来了，连那精灵什么时候解开了皮具也不清楚，意识好像躺在海中央的木板上一沉一浮。于里昂热帮他放平身躯并握稳他的膝盖时海浪的湿意那么明显，他无法逃脱教他身体起伏不止的海浪，只在饥渴到极限同时餍足至极的两个极端里牢牢盯住海浪边上那抹浅金色的光。这是用信任换来的颜色，好不容易能看到了，他还舍不得这么快闭上眼睛。

……是吧。他给得起这份信任，这样于里昂热也就能暂时忘掉别的东西。

桑克瑞德尽力朝于里昂热靠近，下身吞得更深同时挺高胸膛，将要害处全数展露出来。

“过来……”他断断续续地吐字，“过来些。”

 

****信天翁-06.锁 END** **


	7. 07.孤独的幸福

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *含R18内容，请未成年人勿入。

【1】

『接下来出场的是四号选手。啊……这位是去年的种子选手，今年的比赛中也很被看好。这是匹漂亮的母马，但名字却起得很有英气……九岁的常风王子。有意思……原来如此。‘常风’是已经陨落在历史河流中的一个古代地名，‘常风王子’则是那个地名上代表着已绝种的生物……四号选手给自己的爱马取这个名字，同样代表爱马逐渐稀薄的同族血统。……常风王子和四号选手看起来都很有精神，今天志在必得。我们可以看到常风王子的马蹄上——』

“额部左前侧1.2公分皮肤潜在挫伤，未触及颅骨骨折征，无其他外伤。双眼眼睑结膜充血，针尖状出血点，左眼眼球小片状出血斑，鼻孔及右唇角菌状泡沫溢出，嘴唇紫绀，指甲甲床严重紫绀，符合生前入水特征……值得一提的是，死者血液内酒精含量约为65/100。”

“这就是说，坐实了饮酒驾驶。”

“……我没有这么说过。”

“超过标准了，难道不是饮酒驾驶？”

『好！现在常风王子越过了第四个跨栏。姿态非常漂亮！四号选手正在和常风王子交流，夸奖它。下面的障碍是去年常风王子出过失误的一道，让我们看看今年两位的表现如何……』

“造成血液含酒精的原因有许多，并不仅限于饮酒。我只能告诉您，这位死者的血液中酒精含量数值如此，但我没有表达过，死者生前喝过酒。”

“那你给我这个数字有什么用？他怎么死的？”

“溺死。”

“难道不是酒后驾车，把车子开进湖里了淹死吗？”

“我从没这么说过，警官。”

『越过去了！常风王子，顺利地越过了去年失误过的障碍！』

于里昂热的脖子伸直了，声音也随之提高。

“请把那个节目关掉，艾诺尔小姐。”

被点了名的实习生惊讶地竖起了一对猫耳，赶忙将办公室里的电视机关上，嘴里还道着歉：“不好意思！这个是……这是电视台自己转播的……刚才还在放新闻来着……”

于里昂热不再理睬她，话头转回面前的小警官身上。

“我只能给您提供以下信息：这具遗体的基本概况、死因，体表、毛发、血液等存疑的数据。她的死因，我说得很清楚了；至于推敲她究竟是不是饮酒驾车甚至醉酒驾车导致她的车子落入湖水里，则不在我的职责范围内。”

“那么酒精能从哪儿来？”

“部分药物，食品。不经死者家属同意，我不能擅自剖开死者的胃检查里面有没有残余物。”于里昂热忍耐着，一点点解释道，“而我亦无权为您刚才的推断作证，并单凭一份血液内酒精含量草率同意您对事故的责任认定……您若是觉得躺在解剖台上的女性遗体就是因醉酒驾车而掉进湖里，您该离开这个办公室，去查别的证据。”

“你再帮我看看。”小警官不依不饶，“有没有注射的针孔？”

于里昂热的脸色拉了下来。

“我希望您找里奥尔先生来同我对话。”他隐晦地表达出逐客令，想了想又觉得用词不妥。交通事故的案件不由里奥尔接手，里奥尔现在应该还在对铲除黑帮“毒蝎”后的各项后续事宜专案组里，“……或是其他经常与本部门打交道的警官。”

但那小警官自负地拒绝了：“这桩案子很简单，只有我负责。你只需要把结论告诉我，我就能结案。”

“您的话无法取信。众所周知，一桩案件必须由至少两名以上警员共同办理。您让您的搭档……”

“我不明白，为什么你就是不愿意告诉我这是不是饮酒甚至醉酒驾驶？”

“人们生存于世，各司其责。您不会用铁制的酱油瓶子装食醋，对吧？”

于里昂热合起夹着验尸报告的文件夹，叫实习生给这名警官写签收单，以示不想再谈。他看着那警官悻悻离开，也收到了在办公室内其余同事朝自己投来的观望视线。他对刚才的对话没有发表什么后续评论，只是让实习生等死者家属领走遗体后到解剖室里收拾工具。一个将车子开到湖里淹死了的女大学生，死因明显，家属不同意解剖，于里昂热能做的唯有体表检查，花不了多长时间也没动用多少工具。

他想给自己倒杯水，手伸到办公桌上时却记起来自己的杯子在前几天被摔碎了。当时他在电视机前发呆，望着电视画面臆想自己有能力倒转时间，马克杯只是翻倒在桌上而已。他回神后抬腿就赶向医院，稳稳当当地开着车，稳稳当当地站到里面关着桑克瑞德的ICU门前，还以为自己做到了百分之一百的镇定，但他忘了，被他遗忘的马克杯就这么滚着滑到地上，摔成了碎片。

“啊，于里昂热，我觉得你直接去医院也没事，接下来要是还有别的活儿就让我们来……”

精灵族看了眼自己那个负责带实习生的同事，表达过感谢后轻轻摇头。

“他不会乐见……我在工作时间出现于非工作场所，为的是不属于工作范畴的目的。”

“那也只是你认为而已吧？谁在住院的时候不高兴朋友去看望自己啊？而且我听说他也没有家人，你们几个朋友跟家人一样。去探望一下，等他醒了第一眼就能见到你们，总归是好事。”

于里昂热被这些话之中的一部分吸引了兴趣，可真要让他照着去做，他的顾虑仍未改变。

他找来个纸杯应付着盛水，也算是了结了这一话题。从上班时间起他就做了两场不那么令人心情愉悦的鉴定，再往前追溯两天，则是清剿黑帮势力后残余的不法分子零零星星在市内袭警，也有想要从“毒蝎”的废墟中挖出点残羹剩饭的其他小帮派在吸纳交易线时发生的火并事件。分局的执法力量和其后跟进起诉与审判程序的检察、审判部门在这次彻底击垮“毒蝎”大行动里备受市民关注，能不能公正地公布袭警案件的真相、是否属于执法过当、是否能妥善处置袭警的犯罪者……关系到市民是否信任这座城市的司法公信。

无形的压力不仅在分局内笼罩，也在接手伤情鉴定的于里昂热面前盘旋。他得眯细了眼睛，一条条比对观察嫌疑人和警员身上伤痕，辨别哪条是新的而哪条又是旧的，哪些由防暴盾和警棍造成而哪些又是铁锤和水果刀。从他手里发出去的证明材料不能有一丝马虎，否则将会像航天器材中零点一的误差导致卫星发射失败那样，影响到所有人的工作效率和成果。

他能做的，在诸多有关和无关的环节中看起来不算太多，却并未降低它们的重要性。逝去的和失去的，将托付的事物平等地分给还未停下脚步的人。没有谁的失去的特别的；在合眼造梦、看不到现实的深夜里，那些认识和不认识的双眼都在看着他；在水中吐出气泡、火焰灼烧皮肤和内脏、刀尖刺穿心脏、子弹打中人体、绳索勒断颈骨、机器搅碎骨血的声音响成一片，等到清晨回归，摆在他面前的还是静静沉入死地的躯体，一份等待提交的报告。拿到报告的人继续去做别的事，而他则要去面对下一个死者，下一个承受悲痛的家庭。所以没有谁是特别的。

“上午好，于里昂热，我来拿昨天没空来取的报告。”

里奥尔推门走进他们的办公室，跟于里昂热打过招呼。精灵以为对方拿到报告就会继续去忙，但里奥尔站在门边对他打了个手势。

“来透透气吗？”里奥尔问。

于里昂热知道对方有话要私下与自己谈，多拿了个纸杯，给里奥尔倒水。

“我听说刚才有个处理交通事故的警官和你发生争执。”

里奥尔接过于里昂热给的纸杯，靠在走廊的窗台边上。

“不算严重的矛盾……或许只是一个工作方式和思路还需磨合的问题。”于里昂热平和地回复道，“我在这里工作至今，这类问题并不稀奇。”

“幸好你没被他的话带跑思路，这点我还是很相信你的。那家伙手脚不太干净，会用歪门路把事故责任推到某一方身上，获取另一方的好处费。”里奥尔的嘴巴动得极快，于里昂热得专心致志地听才能听清，“跟一年多前一样，警督手下的人开始查队伍里的老鼠了，这家伙也是备查对象之一。”

“那就好。早发现病因则早得根除……”

“监视那家伙的眼线刚才告诉我，那家伙跑来跟你争论了半天，没什么结果。我还担心你现在可能会因为桑克瑞德那事儿……不过显然我想多了。”

于里昂热朝里奥尔点点头：“感谢您的关心，但这场洪峰并非教世界彻底毁灭的大灾难……总有无法摧毁的砖墙。”

“他怎么样了？”

“到今天凌晨为止，没有太大变化。”

“辛苦你了啊。”

“自己种下的苦种，自己吞噬苦果。”

里奥尔一时没有听懂：“你对他那种不要命的做法很生气啊？”

“不……我在说我自己。”

“虽说我觉得不太可能……冒昧问下，你没有后悔吧？”

于里昂热疑惑地看回去，竟不知该不该摇头：“后悔？”

“你看，在家人、朋友、另一方反复陷入麻烦甚至危及生命的时候，有些人就会产生后悔的想法。比如说后悔没有断绝关系啦、没有把麻烦屏蔽在自己之外啦……”

“就我所知，‘惹麻烦’就是桑克瑞德的一个组成部分。”

“好像也是噢。”

“快一周下来……桑克瑞德的情况已成定局，但那个污点证人……”

“醒了，昨天醒的。半小时前分局长和皮平去医院跟他说话，皮平来电说污点证人恢复得不错，就是一条腿要截肢。听皮平的语气，这个污点证人肯定会出庭。据说‘毒蝎’的首领待他不薄，但也猜忌他，特意找人引诱他儿子吸毒，结果他的儿子就吸毒过量诱发心脏病去世了。”

里奥尔踢了踢小腿，似乎因为长时间在办公桌旁坐着，腿部的酸麻感还没完全消除。说起让人心情低落的事情，两人不约而同地叹了口气。

“总之桑克瑞德的做法很冒险，不过也不是完全没价值。这个污点证人很重要……就冲这点，你不会批评他吧？”

“说来有趣，竟然是您来问我，会不会批评他。”

“啊噢，是我多嘴啦。”

“不算，不算。出于朋友之责……又得再次感谢您的关心。”于里昂热说完，意味深长地看着里奥尔，“您……”

“怎么？”

于里昂热轻轻咳了咳。

“嗯……我虽不喜欢听八卦传言，但风过带落叶，雨过留水洼，局里对你有意的新同事……”

“啊哈哈哈，那个啊。说真的，我还没有成家的打算，也只能谢过人家看得起我。这种日子，还有……你想想看，要是不小心让人家做了寡妇，或者退一步，就像现在这样让人担惊受怕的，多对不起人家啊。”里奥尔说着说着，突然想起了什么，瞪大眼睛，“对噢，那时候桑克瑞德也这么拒绝我了啊。哈哈哈哈，现在想想好像能理解他了……”

“桑克瑞德怎么说？”

“他没跟你提过？”

“提过……什么？”

“就是这种心情啦……看起来，他半年前也没告诉你他去做卧底了吧？”

像是又回到了几年前，在和里奥尔对话中认识到自己对桑克瑞德所考虑的事情还了解不足时的不甘一样，于里昂热感到自己后颈上激起了一层小疙瘩。

“是的。”他的口吻淡漠，“他没有告诉我……还有其他几位至密的友人。”

“别在意啊，局里绝大多数人都不知道，这是机密。按照规矩，做这种事之前连至亲都不能告诉。”

“我明白。”

“你知道的吧？这种事会给很多人带来压力。而且意外性也很大，像这次——”

于里昂热又重复了一次：“我明白。但我更感兴趣的是……他是以这种理由拒绝你的么？”

“啊？噢，是的。就是……”里奥尔比划了几下，“所以你是胜者，知道吧？你赢了。我就只剩那个频道可以用用，那是我们专门设置来做情报交流的，连分局长都没有这个频道的收听权呢。回头如果安全部门和警督想监听，我们都得照做，到那时这个频道也不属于我们了。”

里奥尔自嘲地笑了笑。

“我们都是胆小鬼。在军营那会儿，因为时不时要去边境出特殊任务，我也不敢和女兵来真的，跟试飞员搅和反而轻松得多。我们的心态很相似，谁也不知道能不能看到第二天的太阳。安定的家是一个港湾，但换个角度说，也是一种负担。我们会害怕，这样会很痛苦，我们又很害怕痛苦，自己的和至亲挚爱的。”

“然而痛苦无处不在，避无可避。”

“是啊，可这并不妨碍我们胆小。所以如果能让别人少一点痛苦，哪怕只是无关人的，那也不错。”里奥尔笑着摸了摸自己的左眼，“我丢掉这只左眼的时候想到这里，就觉得值了。不过也输了嘛……你看，我输了。”

他笑得无奈又释然：“他倒下了，我接手他带来的情报和后续工作，可这种工作换一个和我们一样熟练的人也能做到，在工作上，我并不是不可替代的。至于别的事，我就不是托付的对象了。”他挤挤眼睛，“快下班了，你不去看他么？其实你上班时间过去也可以，请个假更加……”

于里昂热看着里奥尔的脸也笑了。“分局长和皮平先生……都给过类似的建议。但人一生必将与自己的欲望相斗争。贪欲，食欲、爱欲，性欲……危难之时歆羡安逸，重压之下嫉妒庸碌。但若只顺应欲望而行，则担不得大任……不，不止是大任。一切的牺牲、牺牲的价值……”他指了指里奥尔手里的报告书，“不带回去么？”

“不急，其实这种袭警事件，大家心里都有数，就是那些小喽啰闹事，想威胁辖区普通的巡警。那些被袭击的巡警，我们也看过资料——大多家庭和睦。这种手腕很明显，就是想套局里的人，给他们家人施加压力，想法子让他们变得怯懦。”

“不严惩的话，有没有演变成直接威胁家庭的可能性？”

“不排除这种苗头，所以这阵子压力还没过去。”

“那么，我也没有请假的理由。”

“……你们啊。”

于里昂热耸耸肩，将喝空了的纸杯扔进垃圾桶。里奥尔打着结论说自己也没什么可聊的了，摆摆手出了走廊。

于里昂热又看了眼手表，确认离下班尚有一个多小时。按今天的工作计划，应该还有一名预约要送来检验的遗体。他整整领子，抬头却见走廊另一端走来两个中年精灵族；那两人目无斜视地进了办公室，不一会儿，于里昂热就听到办公室里传出了低沉的哭声和慨叹。

他推测两名中年人是解剖室内那具女尸的家属，安静地望向走廊的窗外。唯有公正的责任裁决才能聊以家属安慰，车辆也许失控，路途中也许发生过意外，这些都必须查明；而于里昂热能做的唯有祈祷这桩交通事故能由立场坚定的警员来办理，查清真相，让家属安心、死者安息。

两名中年精灵族互相搀扶着走出了办公室，经过于里昂热身后时，后者的手机响了起来。悠扬的弦乐一声一声地，化作打破隐隐凝结在空气里的悲戚的小钢锤。

于里昂热抱歉地回头望望那两位中年人，将铃声音量调低，等他们走远了才接起这个来自雅·修特拉的电话。

『好消息。』雅·修特拉在电话对面说，『那家伙可能快醒了哦。』

于里昂热握紧手机：“是什么时候的事？”

『就是一个来小时前啦，我和他的主治医生谈过，也进ICU去看了下他的情况。准备要走的时候发现他对外界的声音有反应，我们又做了一次全面检查，预计他的昏迷指数能提升到9甚至更高。其他数值都很稳定，高烧和过敏现象也退了，主治医生计划明天把他移出ICU，说不定这两天我们就能再见面了呢。』

对面停了下，等着于里昂热吸收信息，而后又问：『工作顺利吗？』

“各方面，都在正轨。”

『那就好，我刚才也是这么对他说的。』

“他听得到么？”

『就是听得到还有反应，我才给你打电话的呀。』

于里昂热试图让声音和手保持平稳，借力靠着墙。

“是怎样的反应？”

『怎么说呢……光感和痛感都恢复了，对声音有主动反应，只是睁眼动作还存在困难。我和他单独呆着的时候，能感觉到他在跟我说话。我告诉他你在忙，他的反应好像……很高兴。』

“啊啊。那就好。”

『还是老样子，下班后过来？』

于里昂热肩膀上的肌肉松弛下来，握手机的力气也放松了。

“是的。”

『来了跟我说一声，我今天不挂门诊，可以请你吃晚饭。』

“食堂简餐？”

『怎么，还有意见啦？食堂今天的菜谱是特制蓝莓面包哦。』

“……真令人期待。”

于里昂热挂了电话，转回办公室，向那实习生询问死者家属的说法。

“现在只做了体表和血液检测，家属同意解剖么？”

“他们说还要商量下，遗体先送回殡仪馆。”

精灵看了眼门外，正巧见着穿殡仪馆工作服的人走过来。

“登记好。”他嘱咐实习生，“还有一个多小时下班，争取下班前完成下一个任务。”

 

【2】

不是每个让人醒来的梦都充满惊惧，于里昂热的梦就显得平凡无奇，只是一个不停地开会和开会的画面。

他被梦里的会议苦恼得只打哈欠，嘴一张就醒了过来。没有会议桌、投影仪、文件夹和笔记本电脑，以及在主座上喋喋不休要求所有警员只能在凌晨十二点下班的劳班·阿尔丁。

他觉得全身都在冒汗，习惯性地摸了摸自己身旁的位置。托那个同居人的福，醒来必定摸一次旁边已经成了种惯性。听上去有些可笑，但他确实得用这个方法来确认自己是不是还在做梦。

于里昂热的手摸了个空。那位置已经凉了，掀开来的被子叠在精灵身上，造成双层效果。怪不得那么热呢——于里昂热无言地扯开这层毯子，扭头看到那男人裸着上身就坐在飘窗上。

这个飘窗外的景色不算特别，却总会在初冬的清晨里变成一张画，画上是远处高新区的写字楼旁挂着太阳的半张脸，不太明亮，橙红色带着睡意。而此时天还没亮，飘窗外仅有一层浅浅的灰蓝色，寂静中的街道打着迷蒙的哈欠，重型货车趁着黑夜这最后一两个小时匆匆开过，共鸣声被放大、震得楼宇轰轰直响。

桑克瑞德在这轰鸣声里从照片中抬起头。

“醒了啊。”

于里昂热望着男人手中的相框。相框里装着的是早年他们几个老朋友都还在学校时的合影。为了庆祝他们的老师喜得一对双胞胎孙子，所有人都从自己的研究项目和训练中抽空赶回来拍了这张照片。镜头里的路易索瓦老师一手抱着一个婴儿，两个小婴儿都在扯他的脸；穆恩布瑞达死死搂着于里昂热，伊达与帕帕力莫在摄影师喊一二三开拍时还互相绞着两条手臂较劲。快门截取的这一瞬间里，敏菲利亚与雅·修特拉各自露着礼貌又不失英气的笑容，而桑克瑞德正看着天空不知名的某一点。后来照片洗好送到他们手里，敏菲利亚还批评桑克瑞德不好好看镜头，说这是大家难得聚在一起的机会，为什么不认真地拍一张照片。桑克瑞德的回答是自己不太习惯对着镜头，感觉好像被枪瞄准，并且人生还长，他们还有很多时间拍照片，如果敏菲利亚想拍，他就用直升机把天南地北的朋友们接到一起再拍一次。

后来桑克瑞德再也没提过拍照片这件事，也尽可能避免在执法过程中被记者拍到。若是为了更换工作证照片而不得不去照相馆，那张小小照片里的桑克瑞德就像在隔着镜头瞄准照片外的假想敌。

“当时……你在看什么？”于里昂热用一条胳膊支起脑袋，“按快门的时候。”

“不记得了，可能是松鼠吧？学校里有很多松鼠。”桑克瑞德将相框放回原位，“我在想个问题。”

“请说。”

“她走了也有些年头……你打不打算再成个家？”

男人说得很流畅，似乎并未觉得这个问题让于里昂热有多为难或是触及什么伤心事。这只是个常规问题，每个认识于里昂热，又正常地生活着的人都有可能问这种问题。“成家”并非必不可少，却终归是多数人会经历的阶段，就算是离婚了的人，也可能在未来不经意的沉沦中选择接受，组建一个新的家庭。“成家”又意味着牵涉众多，从钱财到感情，乃至不同的家庭乃至家族的人际关系。极少有人闲着没事说三道四，就为了嘲笑一个单身笑柄，若是，他们便可能会问“你怎么还没结婚”，或者“再不结婚你就要成老鳏夫了，给你挑的只有老女人”。而若换成“想不想再找个对象”或是“你再这样下去不好，要不要试试其他人”，再放到特定的提问者嘴里，其意味多为担忧。

于里昂热定定望着对方，对桑克瑞德的了解度使精灵面对这个问题时仍保存着理智，绝不会兴奋起来，错认桑克瑞德是在向自己求婚。

“是个不坏的选择。”于里昂热慢悠悠地回答，“如果问这个问题的人，没有将自己排除在可选项之外的话。”

“就外表来说，你也蛮对不少小姑娘的胃口。脑袋好使，工作稳定，见识也广，把你的资料往相亲社区里一贴，保准有不少人给你打电话。”

放在几年前，这话听起来百分百是桑克瑞德在开玩笑，加上此类话题从不会在雅·修特拉和莉瑟的闲聊中缺席，于里昂热也就一笑置之。可现在不同了。

于里昂热支着头的手臂纹丝不动，只在言语上将皮球丢还回去：“那么……你想这么做吗？将我的资料贴到相亲网络上……”

“你要是有这个打算，我可以帮你找找。”

桑克瑞德的态度不像说笑，眼神诚恳而真挚。于里昂热对他的眼神思忖着，终于放下制成自己上半身重量的胳膊躺平，拍拍桑克瑞德平常睡着的位置。

“你的意思是，虚位以待？用你这个……平常使用它的立场来说？”

他有一下没一下地拍了几拍，拍得被单上印出几个掌印。他想自己应该表达得很清楚了，只希望那男人不要固执地假装什么都没看出来。

“哪里的话，我是说万一啊，你确实碰到合适的人了，要先带给我们看看。不要等进教堂了才给我们看……”

于里昂热在枕头里皱起眉：“你要去哪？”

“什么去哪？”

“如果不是要走，为何平白无故……看完照片突然提起这件事。”

“啊，嗯……你这么问，我哪能说要走啊。”

“真的？”

“真的。”

“有心仪的人了吗？”

“……喂。”

精灵的眼帘里映入那男人的脸。

“干嘛啊，别把话说得这么死，只是聊聊而已。”桑克瑞德躺回自己的位置，冲着于里昂热轻柔地笑着，“哪天你想通了，我有个准备。”

“莫非……你的意思是，我现在还未想通？……这不是个好话题，桑克瑞德，我以为……你在否定这段时间的意义。”

“不是啦。”

桑克瑞德笑得带了点愁闷，好像对于里昂热的回应没有对付的法子了，只能用一个吻断开这段谈话。

精灵花了那么十几秒来决定自己要不要在亲吻中加上别的意思，这十几秒内他的嘴唇也没有表现得非常积极，仅抬手摸上对方的耳背。

他惊讶地感到桑克瑞德在这种触摸下生出了轻颤，印上来的嘴唇也失措地张开，溜进凌晨微凉的空气。于里昂热被唇瓣上的凉意扎痛了，这才小心地凑过去，完成这个亲吻的交互。

“……其实，”当亲吻结束，桑克瑞德舔了舔微肿的下唇说，“我没记错的话，今天你入职就满五年了。”

于里昂热的手指仍在男人耳后轻抚，听得指尖一顿，眉毛也扬了起来。

“你是没记错……可记忆与深埋地下的古迹一般，不会无缘无故爬出地表。”

“有原因。五年算一个重要的时间段，回头看看自己做了什么，将来还能做什么。这不是你的习惯吗……”

桑克瑞德在于里昂热吮吸起脖子时闷哼出来，攥紧了精灵背上的衣料。困惑和不安诱发的情欲像撒上火星的汽油，烈火嘭地一炸老高。桑克瑞德知趣地顺着于里昂热的示意翻过身，露出没有戒备的背脊，将精灵的右臂抓到自己身前，引导着探进裤子里。

“入职五年，更重要的是职业规划。”

“职业规划与生活怎能割裂开啊？”

“是不能。”于里昂热舔了舔对方的耳背，现在他很肯定自己不愿错过桑克瑞德在他这么做时抽着气、不自觉侧过头迎上来的样子，“不过，你不像是打算用这个问题催促我将我们的关系推进到下一步……”

他稍微后退一点，让自己可以亲到桑克瑞德背上凹下去的小窝，被对方抓着拨弄阴茎的手使了点力，蹭上男人的腿根。

“我以为你对我们的现状……没什么异议、不然……我想我是听不到这个问题的。”

舌尖忽然被烫了一下。于里昂热抬起视线，见桑克瑞德的耳根发红，身上的温度也升高了。

“养只宠物怎么样？”桑克瑞德改口道，“不那么要费心思照顾的。”

于里昂热知道这一时是问不出桑克瑞德的真实目的来了。“不失为一个有价值的建议。”他褪掉男人的裤子，开拓几下后一点点推进，桑克瑞德骤然加剧的呼吸声使他将话语做了次多余的重复，“是个值得考虑的建议……”

也许在这些令于里昂热摸不着头脑的提问中，桑克瑞德只需要一个——不管哪个——的肯定式答案，一得到这个答案，桑克瑞德就不再说旁的话了，死死抠着床单，连低吟声都被锁在喉咙里。被于里昂热撞到压抑不住了也仅是咬住枕头，将手臂垫在枕头下，肌肉紧张地绷着，皮肤上的细碎疤痕因此而显得异常清晰，那根在愈合过程中经历过一次撕裂，针也没缝好的旧长疤更是古怪地歪曲。

于里昂热也不急于扯断对方克制的弦，有条不紊地变换着节奏，甚至偶尔撤出阴茎，将之置于桑克瑞德的后腰上摩擦。等男人的喘息平息一些，精灵才重新插回原位，体会着阴茎挤开肠壁、拓进深处的过程。他想象这是桑克瑞德的谋略：迷茫时稍微疏离，再另找机会敞开心扉。桑克瑞德和其他人不同，不会傻笑着说一句“嗨，我有点想不通，来聊聊吧”，而是总把自己打扮成“包在我身上绝对没有问题”的模样，并希望这样能让他重视的人们多倚赖自己一些。什么时候桑克瑞德才是需要聊一聊的那个人，对于里昂热来说就成了一个学术命题；精灵也曾无数次思索这段关系和桑克瑞德之前的交往经验有什么不同，写出杂乱的笔记，又销毁那些因根本不符合于里昂热本身思考方式的字符，再在两人交换体温时经过弥乱的声音和外溢的液体重现于他的脑海，恍恍惚惚似乎找到了解题关键。

于里昂热将双臂撑在男人的脸侧，俯视对方浸着汗液的后背。他用自己的枕头垫高了桑克瑞德的腰，现下男人的臀肉正贴着他的腿，黏着精液和汗水，尽管男人忙着用臂弯里的软枕和床单掩饰，下身些微流连和不舍地后靠的小动作却将欲求与脆弱暴露无遗。

精灵悉心地拂开贴着桑克瑞德背脊的长发，往对方的刺青盖下手掌。他突然怀念起去年某天桑克瑞德在午夜时分带回家来的皮具，当他将那些皮具往男人身上套时，它们就如同每个人心底都会潜藏着的阴险恶鬼的化身。他在房间另一侧远远望着桑克瑞德被缚在皮具中，引火上身又一心一意地揣测着于里昂热会做点什么，同时对自身的状态毫不知情，无意识地失控和寻求，纠结于对不自主的恐惧与对完全推倒防线的期待，最后交出定夺大权。但等于里昂热醒来就再也找不到这些皮具了，天知道桑克瑞德将它们藏到了哪里，或是趁外出晨跑时丢进了垃圾筐。于里昂热一度对此松了口气，认为他不必再面对使用皮具时心底同步沸腾着的黑油；然而他也不止一次发现，其实它们还停在原处，像致命性病毒般无法根除，它们的确是恶魔之果的化形，而他也是个要借它们来挥发掉这种恶毒欲望的弱者。

而今桑克瑞德又在策划着隐藏什么了，而于里昂热失去了那些皮具。

他回过神来，注意到身下的男人正试着翻身。

“嘿。”桑克瑞德侧过头，眼角的潮红慢慢消散，“累了吗？”

于里昂热抬起盖着男人刺青的手伸向对方眼角，一下子遮住那只眼睛——那天也是这么挡着桑克瑞德的眼睛，作为剥夺自主权的起点。

然而精灵放开了手，不甘心地垂下脖子，额头抵着男人的肩膀。

“累了……”他意味深长地说，“还是不累呢……如果在探索人与人关系的同时也在探索自己的本性，那么并不能称作疲劳，多少还有些开心的事……”

他还没能说完，男人就用力扭动着拉开两人距离，一个猛翻将于里昂热拽回凌乱的被单里，捧着精灵的脸凝视着。

这片刻的凝视中男人好像确认了某件事，又好像竭力吞下了某些话，但最后桑克瑞德还是什么也没解释，低下视线，将于里昂热相对而言稍瘦一些的身躯揽进怀里，叹出一口充分显现出他实际上比于里昂热年长、阅历也多的气。

 

【3】

要是桑克瑞德不提，“入职五周年”这种时间点在于里昂热眼里并不具有特殊意义。它比不得生日，也称不上退休，五年磕磕碰碰风里浪里，换得办公室的一杯热水和医院的一针消炎剂，实在没什么可庆祝的。

他们还是再寻常不过地一前一后各自走进办公室，各自埋头扎在工作里。重案组安安静静，接待室大呼小叫，皮平皱着眉头快步跑出走廊冲入鉴证科，劳班挥着文件呼喊办文员。在警局内出入的市民上至政治家下至拾荒者，官腔和脏话同时响起，在法律面前人人平等。

午餐时于里昂热没能找到桑克瑞德，却在食堂内听闻近期局里要抽调警员去远方的拉札罕列岛。跨国交流和联合执法对许多一生都在辖区内与小纠小纷打交道的巡警和文员来说几乎是梦寐以求的，而这种机会多半也不会光临于里昂热的解剖台。

那天他做了两场鉴定，一小一大。他把比较简单那场的助手位置安排给实习生，大的则在送交鉴定申请的警员旁证下完成。

于里昂热清洗完工具盘，走出解剖室，时间已是下班的半小时后，而午间不见踪影的桑克瑞德则躺在沙发上等着。

这仿佛回到了于里昂热刚进警局做法医的头一年，他拿着在路边买来的三明治，为一个刚刑满释放的人寻找桑克瑞德帮助那个晚上。精灵放慢步子走过去，打量着男人的脸，试着叫对方的名字。

“我醒着呢。”桑克瑞德闭着眼说，“老远就闻到你那身消毒水味儿。”

“下班了。”

“啊啊。换身干净的衣服，我请你吃饭。”

在同居后，“请谁吃饭”这种界定本也不该存在了，于里昂热眯起了眼，打算问个究竟，但他看那男人的表情就明白，问了也没有用。

桑克瑞德将精灵拉进了一家高级餐厅，吃的是后来被男人抱怨为老得像是从火灾里拖出来的肉排。用餐期间桑克瑞德聊着近期的案子，提醒于里昂热即使是“确实死于事故”的遗体，也要注意上面有没有“不属于意外”的痕迹。

当晚桑克瑞德在餐厅门口与精灵分别，告诉于里昂热自己要回原来的房子一趟。

那天晚上之后，于里昂热再也没见过这个男人。去桑克瑞德的旧房子探访，也仅看到盖沙发的白布上有个新睡出来的压痕。里奥尔含糊不清地说桑克瑞德参加了拉札罕列岛的联合行动，于里昂热便配合着笑笑。其后纵然是雅·修特拉好奇不见桑克瑞德的消息，找于里昂热问起，精灵也对这件事绝口不提。

他已隐隐嗅到那股气味，心里清楚桑克瑞德不可能单纯去执行什么联合行动；唯一让他得到点安慰的是，桑克瑞德临走前没再换掉他办公桌上的盆栽，而从里奥尔的反应来看，桑克瑞德至少不是给警局开除了。既然桑克瑞德问起于里昂热将来的打算，那么对方可能是归期未知，也可能存在回不来的危险。总之，那个人去做了什么没有消息就属于好消息的事。

于里昂热不会像找一只走失的猫那样满大街地贴启示，这毕竟不过是日常生活少了一块，而他们从前则反复确认过，不会停止、不会停止——无论如何，绝对不会停止。精灵顶多在给盆栽浇水时，想起那天桑克瑞德问他未来的打算，若非草草敷衍，男人到底想听到什么样的答案。

 

【4】

雅·修特拉听完于里昂热的陈述和这个困扰了于里昂热半年的疑问，不由得笑得靠在餐椅上。

“别傻了，于里昂热，他根本不想听你说你俩去结婚之类的话。他就是想向你确认万一他真出了什么事，你一个人也能过得很好。真是愚蠢啊……平常人努力不让自己出事，使家人放心，他却反过来。”

雅·修特拉剥开蓝莓面包的包装纸，就着羊奶吃了一口，甜得直皱眉。

“要不是这几天给你们那个污点证人的治疗方案折腾得头痛，我才不要吃这么甜的面包，热量太高了……”

于里昂热含着微笑，用自己那份小麦咸方包替换掉雅·修特拉没拆开的另一块蓝莓面包。

“晚上他们就给桑克瑞德换病房。”猫魅族说，“你多吃点甜的，不容易饿。”

“谢谢。”

“多跟他说说话，试试他的痛觉反应。当然……明天是周末吗？”

“如果有工作，我会先过去。”

雅·修特拉对于里昂热这个说法很不满意。

“你就是这么惯着他。牵挂怎能算是阻碍？不能啊。”

“我明白。我对命运轮盘理解得也不够透彻……以为顺应己方的意愿也是对抗命运的方式。”

“也不完全是错的，怕只怕意外性太强，加上某些人把某些事放在反常的位置上。”

她的对讲机在说话间震动起来，对面的护士喊着请她马上到急诊室去。

“……今晚我夜班当值。”雅·修特拉三两口吃完蓝莓面包，把于里昂热给她的咸方包揣走，“未必有空过去看他。”

“忙完，休息好再去。这里……我在。”

“也别太累着。你们谁倒下了，我都不高兴。”

“你也是。”于里昂热指指自己的眼睛，“记得滴眼药水。”

“哼。”

雅·修特拉扬扬手出了餐厅，餐厅内就剩了于里昂热一个人。精灵用着其他病员家属身上所罕见的怡然自得姿态吃完晚饭，接起里奥尔打来的电话。

“哪一单？……啊，那天的吗。”

电话对面的里奥尔问起桑克瑞德进医院当日那具在于里昂热的验尸房里听精灵念经文的尸体细节，说是要准备下周即将移交给检方的、一部分“毒蝎”干部通过制造意外死亡假象达到清除异己目的的案件材料。

“——死于创伤感染引发的并发症无疑。”于里昂热解释完那天他所做报告中的几个参数，“不是刀伤直接致死。”

『谢啦。那天发生的事太多，一直没来得及跟你确认这些细节。你在医院吗？——那就麻烦你啦。』

于里昂热礼节性地等对方先挂断，起身走出餐厅。他在走廊上碰到一个抱着婴儿的妇女，正要给对方让路，妇人却先喊住了他。

“劳驾您搭把手。”那妇人说，“能帮我抱一下这孩子吗？”

“我不太擅长……”精灵为难地回答，“或许会弄哭他……”

他低下头，意外地认出这名妇女是在桑克瑞德入院抢救那天，哭喊着要在医院门厅里跪拜神明以祈求产妇平安的母亲。

“……我……见过您……”

“啊呀，真巧。”妇人当然记不起于里昂热，只抱着孩子有些忙乱，“没关系，这孩子很乖，不常哭闹。”

于里昂热谨慎地接过婴儿，看着男婴对自己的眼镜片伸出小手。

“我的腰带结松了……抱歉，就一分钟。”

“他的母亲还好么？”

妇人听于里昂热这么问，双眼讶异地睁圆了：“非常感谢您。天佑他们母子，孩子刚生下来时得放在保温箱里，但两人现在都好。”

“那真是……再好不过。”

“不过那已经过去一星期了。您也在这里呆了一星期么？”

“是的。”

那妇人扣好腰侧的结扣，抱回孩子，先是感激地向于里昂热点点头，再用女人大半辈子积累下的认人经验望着精灵。

“我猜您陪护的是个警察。”那妇人观察了一会儿后说，“我听说过，同一天进这个医院来的，有我的女婿的同伙，还有几个受伤的警察。”

于里昂热打了个激灵：“您说……您女婿的同伙。”

“我们也是在那天才知道，我女儿的丈夫是黑帮的干部。那天警察突然闯进我女儿的家，告诉她这件事，要把她监控起来——”

复杂的情绪掺在妇人语气里，令于里昂热一瞬间摸不透她是在愤怒还是悲哀。但精灵猜出了接下来发生的事：那名有孕在身的女士遭到打击，不幸早产。

“我很遗憾。”精灵还是低着头，却挺直了腰。

“没有责怪你的意思。说来，我的老伴去年在街区里也被黑帮的人抢劫过，差点打断了腰，吓得他脑溢血住院，年初才好起来。我也恨他们，只是……”

妇人摇摇头，抱紧了怀里的婴儿。

“孩子还很无辜。”于里昂热放轻声音，“世间的一切，在他眼中还只是纯粹的存在，红即为红，黑即为黑，没有感情，不曾错道失仪……这个孩子没有错，我很高兴他活下来了。要是时间允许而您不介意，我们的谈话也不因身份而略显尴尬，我们还能谈谈神学，打发时间。”

“哪儿到那个地步？我们崇拜神，是因为有时候只能祈祷神助……说我不想去关心我女儿的丈夫是不可能的，先生。既然您了解情况，我能不能向您打听下，这孩子的爸爸会不会……”

于里昂热摇摇头：“我不敢保证。审判，不是我们的职责。但我想我可以问问他的名字。”

妇人踟蹰着，说出一个名字。于里昂热想了想，记起这个名字的所有者是“毒蝎”首领的秘书。按照行动后特警队队长杰林斯和参与行动的里奥尔的说法，这个秘书已经承认自己在行动中从后方向桑克瑞德开枪。要不是那几枪，以桑克瑞德的身手，从三楼掉下来的伤情也许还不至于太严重。

那么这个孩子就是那名秘书的儿子。于里昂热不知道自己看着那孩子的眼神是不是变了，只发现面前的妇人发起冷颤，小幅度挪了挪脚跟。

他为自己没能及时拉上双眼的帘子，任由心境变化体现于眼中而产生些许愧疚，赶忙用手扶正眼镜，折开直视妇人的视线。

“这个孩子，尚且不知罪恶为何物。而对于他的父亲，我若多言便是失职……这座城市一个脱节的部分才刚刚回到正轨，女士……我不想松动它的任何一颗螺丝。可假如那位先生，因这个孩子的降生而重燃希望，诚心认罪……那位先生，应该不希望自己的孩子活在一个……晚上走在街头，被自己同伙殴打和抢劫导致住院的城市里。”

于里昂热放慢眨眼的速度，不论刚才眼神里有什么，他都要将其收回去。再睁开时，他看到那孩子又伸手朝自己的眼镜抓来。

“于淤泥中如莲花般洁净无罪的唯一，便是始降的生命。”于里昂热望望孩子的外婆，得到妇人的允许后才递给婴儿一根手指，“……无论他的父亲犯过什么罪，都不能改变这一点。而……让他在这座城市里，不被罪孽染指，健康、平安地长大，是我们的职责。”

 

【5】

给桑克瑞德换病房的过程出了点篓子，以至于于里昂热总算能在桑克瑞德身边坐下来，已经是预定的一个多小时后了。

于里昂热本以为以桑克瑞德现在安安静静的模样，换病房不过是一个将男人放在推车上从住院区的左边推到右边，盖好被子关好门的流程，但他在护士给桑克瑞德拔管子时，发现那男人睁开了眼睛。

从那眼睛里的光亮来看，于里昂热认定桑克瑞德其实早就醒了，甚至已经清醒到能认得出人和方位、也能思考的程度。他看着那男人一睁眼就迅速合上，再谨小慎微地打开一条缝，朝他这边望来，眼角和眉毛挤来挤去。

“不要告诉护士。”那男人的眼神分明在这么说。

于里昂热挠挠脸颊，不以为意地笑了起来。

“护士小姐……他醒了。”

于是桑克瑞德只得干瞪着眼，看着于里昂热被护士和医师赶出ICU，自己在ICU里再接受一次全身检查，那股无可奈何和不甘愤怒隔着玻璃往于里昂热身上刮。

听说桑克瑞德醒了，雅·修特拉也马上把签好字的文件夹朝前台上一扔，抬腿赶到ICU的走廊，陪着于里昂热听主治医生的教诲。

“你这个人，”终于被护士推出ICU时，桑克瑞德冲着于里昂热做口型，他还发不出声音，只能用脸部摆弄着抱怨，“真的很死板。”

于里昂热转头看了看雅·修特拉：“他说什么？”

“我哪知道。”猫魅族哼道，“我没兴趣安慰闹脾气的小鬼头。”

她刻意说得很大声，让桑克瑞德的脸满是痛苦，而于里昂热只是笑着，即使他对着ICU的玻璃试图将笑容揉散，可到他跟进桑克瑞德的新病房再看看门上的玻璃时，那笑容还停留在他脸上。

换了新病房的桑克瑞德想要努力保持清醒，但没过一会儿就睡着了。于里昂热在医师的指导下给桑克瑞德打点完各项事宜坐回病床前，只看得到桑克瑞德没被管子环绕的睡脸。如果把输液管别到床角，在脑海中给病床染上其他颜色，削去桑克瑞德脸上的浮肿，男人此时的样子就和睡在于里昂热家里没多大区别了。

于里昂热摸了摸桑克瑞德下巴上的胡茬，被扎得指尖一缩。他搓搓指腹，又去摸那男人脖子上的刺青，半年来头一次重拾属于对方的温度。他想趁桑克瑞德听不到的时机发表一些慨叹，便维持着这个姿势，搜刮肠肚里装的词句。

“我……”

但他忘了将手机调成静音模式。幸好病房内只有这一个伤员，于里昂热严肃地批评自己粗心大意，快速按掉手机铃声跑到门外。

『这里是报警服务台。』手机对面传来服务台接待警员的开场白，『五分钟前，八十罪梯长街和西立交交界的桥墩下发现一具男尸，请您马上前往现场。联络警员为#544。』

于里昂热说着收到，向病房内看了眼，考虑着得请雅·修特拉来帮忙照顾，又担心给雅·修特拉添麻烦。

他就看了这么一眼，便被另一道目光捉住了。

“我好得很。”桑克瑞德的目光从被沿上飘来，“快去。”

为了证明，桑克瑞德做了个抬手臂的动作，表示他能够得到应急铃，对于里昂热弯弯双眼。

“去——吧。”他发出砂砾割着喉头般的声音，“没事。”

于里昂热攥着手机，一度迟疑，拿不准这么走出去对一切是否有益。但他看看桑克瑞德从被子里伸出脑袋，睡得发肿的脸颊辗转着陷进软枕，一副慵懒舒适的派头里透出一股送客的意味。

“你承诺过的。”桑克瑞德这回说得流畅多了，“去吧。”

于里昂热这一去就去了将近整整一天，虽是周末，但他一在警局里出现，就像踏进了泥坑拔不出腿。由于桥墩下的尸体身上布满车辆撞击痕迹，巡警认为这是一起交通肇事后抛尸逃逸恶性案件，然而于里昂热查完表征，提出死者也有可能死于突发性疾病。

“但我现如今，仅能确定他的死亡时间。”

他一边说着一边在心里确认自己是否做到了谨言慎行。倘若直接告知巡警死者死于疾病，那么他们不用几个小时就能结案。可在他的检测中，车辆撞击和突发疾病的现象同时出现，他不能贸然给出定论，歪曲侦办方向。

“假如允许，我需要结合附近路段的监控录像来判断。”

幸而这几名警员有着相当高的调查效率，一夜之内就勘察出可能发生过车祸的路段和对应的监控录像，并立即请于里昂热一起观看，经由录像中死者生前的状态，确认死者不幸殒命的根源。

“从发病时的行动特点，加上死者的检查结果……我想夺走他生命的首要原因是脑血栓。”于里昂热靠着椅背，揉揉酸痛的眼睛，“发病后倒进机动车道，随之休克……超过半小时，没能得到救治。加上这段路位置偏僻，又年久失修，且死者倒下去恰巧是路面上的凹洼，夜间的货车视线太高……”他看着画面上接连驶入镜头，撞击和辗轧死者遗体的三四辆货车，遗憾地甩甩头，擦干净眼镜片，“……巧合之中的巧合，说是天意带走死者也不为过。”

“就算这样，也要找出抛尸者。”巡警不放弃地拖动鼠标，两眼紧盯画面，“验尸报告就麻烦您了。”

精灵疲倦地支着站起身，打算加快写出报告的速度以便能再回医院去，却在快要关门时听到里面传来某个年轻警员的咕哝。

“早知道一开始就直接给出病死的结论，不就没这么多事了。”

“那样太草率了，这是所有人都没有罪、有少数几个人犯过失罪还是有其中一个人犯重罪的区别。你不想哪天你老了也这么摔在路边，给几辆车压得七零八碎还被丢到桥下，最后法医只看你一眼就送火葬场去吧。”

“干嘛说到我身上来？开个玩笑而已。”

于里昂热没有继续往下听，关紧了门扉。

 

【6】

再回到桑克瑞德病房前，于里昂热恰巧撞见一名抱着孩子的女人离去。他没能看清对方的长相，却先认出了女人怀里的男婴。

于里昂热站了几秒，听到病房内护士和桑克瑞德的说话声才走进去。

护士正帮桑克瑞德躺下，而后者见于里昂热进来了，张嘴便笑话精灵一宿都没换衣服。

“那是谁？”于里昂热避开桑克瑞德的调笑，先是对男人只过了一晚就能顺利发音感到惊讶，然后明白过来，桑克瑞德大概和刚才走出去的女人谈了一段时间的话。

“嗯，‘毒蝎’首领秘书的妻子。”

桑克瑞德在护士的帮助下躺好，听着护士“控制起身时间，慢慢加长但不要负担太大”的叮咛，谢过护士后继续说：“不知道怎么回事，从哪听说我也在住院，就过来了。没事儿……外头有便衣。”

“是么。”

于里昂热脱掉外套挂在床头，折起衬衫袖口，拿过床头柜上放着的果子用小刀削皮。他不多问，桑克瑞德就不多说，一段能够表达出“这样啊？”“是的，就是这样”的对话结束，病房内就只剩下刀片割开果皮的声音。

精灵眼角的余光感知到男人正盯着自己，想开口却又不知从何切入，困窘的模样和往常在关系内主导节奏的自信相去甚远。

“我还不能……”

“这是我的份。”于里昂热说，兀自咬开削好皮的果子。

“……吃水果。”

精灵吞下一口，眉毛挑高了一些，视线停留在男人的脖子上。

“好久不见，得有半年了？……人们常说‘白驹过隙’、‘指间流沙’……我还记得我们上回见面，去的餐厅并不那么如意；好像一眨眼间，你就因为在那家餐厅里吃得撑坏了胃，才不幸住进医院里。”

“于里昂热……”

“我也习惯了，爱车一身脏泥碎沙，只一场瓢泼便洗褪彻底……真快，桑克瑞德。”

男人的脸皱出了纹路。

“是有点快……我说你是不是……”

“啊，我可以接着问吗？刚才的女士，是你半年前说的未来吗？”

于里昂热抬起目光。他明知道不是，但他兀地生出一种取自不满的苦涩，怀疑他们曾经用过的皮具又回到了手里。

“她的丈夫，也就是‘毒蝎’首领的秘书，组织里的干部——最早我刚进去做卧底的时候，引荐我给特定的干部做事，我才能取得他们的信任。期间他们一家人请我吃过饭……”桑克瑞德从被子里观察着于里昂热的反应，“是为了公事，从我的最终目的来说。”

“啊，原来如此。”

那男人想从被子里爬起来。

“听着，我必须得保密。”

“是的。”

“当然也不是说我没有错。”

于里昂热把吃完的果核扔进垃圾桶，用纸巾擦了擦手。

“啊，对。”

他调好输液速度，看着桑克瑞德挣了几下后还是老实躺回被子里。

“我也只是抽空，在你的病危通知书上签了字。过去这半年多……就如你所愿，车轮滚滚、脚步云云，诸事循序渐进，有稍事停顿而没有停止。没有不可替代的人，没有守护一方之责的终点。”于里昂热脱下眼镜，双眼不带遮拦，“我有这份自信，告诉你我做到了我曾许诺过的。”

他停了停，整理思绪。他能从桑克瑞德的表情看出对方在挨一顿斥责，但于里昂热俯瞰着自己心底那片湖水，既不愠怒也不失望；好像从他一周前踏进这家医院开始，除了打翻一个水杯、忘记调一次铃声静音以外，还没什么脱离他的控制。

“我大概做得还不错，桑克瑞德？”

“挺不错……”

“你不希望我对着解剖台，在动刀子之前说这句话吧？”

“嗯，于里昂热。”桑克瑞德仰躺着，数起天花板上的灯管，“想听听那位女士来这个病房，都跟我说了什么吗？”

“你愿意告诉我，我便听着。”

“哈哈哈哈，你别怪我转移话题。疑犯家属探访涉案警员，还是在卧底时比较熟悉的疑犯家属，这不合规矩，有串供嫌疑。但是你放心，外头的便衣一直在门口录音。”

“你的意思是，我直接去听录音便可。”

“不，我的意思是，就算有录音，我也想这么告诉你。”

于里昂热的嘴微微一张，觉得对方似乎并非像往常那样，通过插入另一个话题来操控节奏。他快速检视自己内心，然后点了点头。

“我是想听。”他承认道。

桑克瑞德的笑容放得开了：“那就好。给我点水？……我不喜欢吸管，先让我坐起来吧。”

他折腾着自己的上半身，支起来喝完水又躺回去，期间护士经过门外，差点尖叫起来。

“您还不能乱动！”

“没事，没事。”桑克瑞德劝走护士，“我自己有数。”

于里昂热干干地咳嗽了一声：“有数得很。”

“……就是说，原本我用的是假名，也染过头发。那位女士一进来，还不确定是不是我本人。”

于里昂热看了眼男人原本就色浅的发丝。

“可不管怎么说，她们一家人，出于朋友和利益两种立场给我的关怀和帮助都切实存在。尤其是这位女士，我还替她丈夫带她做过产检。”

桑克瑞德又开始数天花板上的灯管了。因为睡了很长时间，加上思维恢复活跃，男人的精神出奇地好。

“她问我是否后悔，问我为什么选择去救那个污点证人，却没有先让她丈夫逃跑。于里昂热……这场欺骗是真实的，尽管究其根本，是她的丈夫犯罪在先，她虽毫不知情，但也不算完全无辜。可她险些因此难产而死，或者差点失去孩子。极度悲痛和生死一线之际，她不一定能完全接受我们的做法。”

桑克瑞德数完灯管，扭头数起于里昂热折在额头上的皱纹。

“我还不够强，我没能做到保护所有人，我是说——所有——不被伤害。瞧啊，这次连你也包括进来了。”

“你在为绝对不做不到的事苦恼，而忽略了你绝对能做到的事。”于里昂热反驳道，“想想看，是什么。”

“是的，是的，我知道。笑我是个胆小鬼吧。”

“我已经嘲笑过了，在你听不到的时候。”

“啊噢。”

于里昂热将男人挂着输液管的手拿到自己手心里，玩着两人的指头。

“我改变主意了，桑克瑞德。也许拥有解剖你的权力是一项殊荣，但我希望你将这个权力拿回去。我没能解剖穆恩布瑞达的遗体，同样不愿意在另一个人身上实现它。”

“那就……”

精灵一使劲，在桑克瑞德手背上的针眼处用力捏了下去。

“很痛啊！”桑克瑞德假惺惺地叫唤，“针断在里头怎么办？”

“痛觉，”精灵提高声音盖过男人的批判，“是身体对危险的警钟。发生痛感，人们就会思考许多事，也会想通很多事。”

“……也能学会克服痛觉，去做一些按常规来说做不到的事。”

桑克瑞德抢出自己那只戳着输液针的手，扯了下于里昂热的衬衫领子。精灵一低头便能看到男人眼底沉着的一抹暗色，源自沉睡的黑夜、与黎明相接，有点像他每日在卧室窗前望见的颜色。

“我有点些累。”桑克瑞德碾着精灵的唇角，没轻没重地咬下来，抓着衬衫的手绷得输液针在手背上细细地凸起，“我的苦恼深重，压得我喘不过气，神父，我一个人吃不住。”

于里昂热为这种久违的口气而瑟缩，定下神却不见桑克瑞德露出一丝玩笑的神情。

“圣职者传达天谕，己身却坠下天阙。世间谁坐拥承受力无限，我亦有一腔愁苦，欲诉之与共信的手足……”

“你想说就说吧，我听着……辛苦你了。”

 

【7】

“我不行了，我真得辞职。”

于里昂热从报告书中扬起头，看着面前的同僚。

“我用了一整个假期来考虑这件事，工作强度就算了，不是撑不住。但心理医生说我的状态不适合继续从事这项工作。”

“真遗憾……这是不可抗力。”

精灵将尸检报告换成对方的辞职信，仔细读过一遍后，再次询问这名同事是否去意已决，得到肯定的回答才在信上签字。

“我已经没法好好吃肉了，读书时都没有这种问题。我会忍不住去想凶手到底要恶毒到什么地步，才能对另一个人做出这种事。”

于里昂热看得出这辞职的验尸官情绪低落，温和地宽慰着对方，告诉他这是人之常情。

“而您最后这一次检验，做得很好。”精灵把对方做的验尸报告和辞职信叠在一起递回去，“即使您心中难受，双手也没有犹疑。换一个岗位能使您发挥长处，亦享受其间的话……我将对此致以最诚挚的祝福。”

对方抽着鼻子，开始收拾自己的办公用品。实习生打扫完验尸房出来见了这副场面，洗净双手问着要不要帮忙，又求助地望望于里昂热，好像不情愿送一个前辈辞职离开。

于里昂热摇摇头：“人如工蚁筑巢，一厦高耸，其内无尽殊途。”

“我一来就听到你在绕舌头。”

“里奥尔先生，下午好。庭审顺利吗？”

“还不错，不过一天是审不完的，今天休庭了。我顺便替皮平过来取上午的报告。”

于里昂热在文件架上翻了翻，抽出两张钉在一起的纸。“一眼可见答案的死因。”他瞧瞧里奥尔的表情，解释着原因，“体表的外伤无一致死，连感染都未发生。”

“那就得重新推敲死亡地点，下面就是看物证鉴定那边的结论。”里奥尔甩得报告书嚓嚓地响，见于里昂热用新的马克杯盛水，立刻轻佻地吹起了口哨，“我见过你这个杯子，桑克瑞德那儿有个差不多款式的。”

于里昂热掏出另一个纸杯，打算给里奥尔倒水：“是么。”

“到我这就是纸杯了啊？”

“您要是介怀，我倒可以介绍这种马克杯的卖家……”

“别，谢了，纸杯就纸杯吧——”

里奥尔接过水，脚底打着滑一溜烟跑出于里昂热的办公室。另一名验尸官紧接着也拿起辞职信出了门，办公室片刻的热闹就这样冷却下来，消毒水的气味重占高地。

实习生无所事事，问着于里昂热能不能开电视看看看新闻。

“工作时间，只能看新闻。”于里昂热叮嘱道，端着马克杯坐下，翻开报纸，电视里重播起“本市黑帮‘毒蝎’历时两年彻底瓦解，今日首次开庭”时才粗粗扫了几眼屏幕，“还没有这么快，就能审结落锤。”

“您好像不太关心？局里大家有空就在聊这个案子呢。”

“切割有下刀的角，关注有着眼的度……你在这个法医的办公室里实习也快九个月了，难道忘记了……过去两个月里，从验尸房里推出去的遗体，就有四具与这件重案挂钩，加上袭警和小部分看似意外事故的伤情鉴定……”

“对哦！”

事实上于里昂热碍于工作保密性，并没有完全告知实习生自己还将先前在“白鲸头冠”分尸案里拍下的照片当做补充证物送交出去，又因证物被隐藏的时间太长，还必须做一次新的笔录，视庭审进度安排上一次法庭。由于这些工序尚在进行，不是一个能跟后辈侃侃而谈的既有经验或精彩故事，于里昂热避开了它们，只给实习生讲述他认为对业务来说具有参考价值的部分。要是将来这名实习生继续从事这项工作而他们还有交集，于里昂热不介意在机会适当的时候再和她聊一聊当时都发生过什么，而他们在与犯罪相抗时，除了罪恶事实，还会面对什么。

“——准确记好要案所关联的个体，它们会成为未来你的从业旅程中重要的……”

『现在画面上已经可以看到嫌疑人走出押运车——』

于里昂热瞥见镜头内劳班分局长指挥着不同警员，里奥尔一身正正经经的警服与检察官一前一后走进法院，而桑克瑞德则在镜头一角大步流星，走到劳班身边低语几句，再通过专用通道消失在镜头外。

“……重要的经验。”于里昂热缓缓道完接下来的话，喝了口咖啡。

实习生的学历也不低，很快就吸收了精灵的教导，边收听电视机的播报，边翻阅起自己的笔记。

于里昂热想要接着看他的报纸，没几秒却给电脑屏幕右下角闪动的信息提示捉走了目光。

那是雅·修特拉在桑克瑞德住院期间利用时兴社交软件组建起来的小群组，成员就是他们几位老朋友，在里头闲来没事聊聊他们在市内市外发现的有意思的小店，彼此邀约着一起去玩。更多时候是莉瑟、阿莉塞和修特拉几个女孩谈天说地，阿尔菲诺不时被阿莉塞拉进话题中、桑克瑞德偶尔附和两句。于里昂热很少参与话题，但每当提示图标闪烁起来，他还是会主动点开。托了这些话题的福，他就在桑克瑞德出院后头一个周末，与那男人一道去她们介绍的店里买下了这对新的马克杯。

『什么？灾区耶？』

信息刷得快，于里昂热第一眼只看到莉瑟发送了一个大惊失色的表情。

『我也会去哦。』

『修特拉会去我理解，医院嘛……灾区就需要医疗工作者。但阿莉塞你也去……』

『嗯，我是作为搜救队去的，跟阿尔菲诺一起。』

『我看到招收志愿者的告示了，我也去试试吧！』

『好啊。不过其实志愿者的门槛不低，而且那边还不知道会发生什么样的危险。』

『乍一看我是符合条件的哦。』

『加油啊，莉瑟！要是能一起去就太好了。』

『喂喂，小朋友们，灾区不是春游的好去处吧？』

『什么，你觉得我们不行吗？』

『我不是这个意思。』

『才出院没几天的人就闭嘴吧，好好把那些在我们的家里捣乱的黑帮分子送进监狱。』

于里昂热忍不住丢下报纸，搜索起关于救灾的新闻。看过那些夸张又悲惨的画面后，精灵试着给群组里的朋友发几条注意事项。

『……我们都学过的！你真的是，一开口就操心过头了吧？』

『是吗？我倒觉得操心得不够呢。你看他操心别的谁，结果人还不是……』

『我请你吃饭，修特拉小姐。』

『等我们回来一起吃吧。』

『行，什么时候出发？』

『医疗队是明天。』

『志愿者是大后天拔营，现在还在培训。莉瑟能加入的话应该是第二批，预计在下周。』

『我明天还得上庭，所以送不了你们了，抱歉。』

『管好你自己吧，桑克瑞德。』

『喂，我的真诚天地可表啊。』

于里昂热必须一直举着马克杯。他已然发现实习生不住往自己这边偷瞄，好像看到了什么奇观。

他觉得自己需要让办公室里多加一个成员缓冲一下，或者自己走出去。左右思量一番，精灵选择了后者。

“我就在院子里走走。”他从实习生的脸上看出自己这句话有些欲盖弥彰，却还得因泼出去的水无法收回而坚持着说完，“我带着电话。”

“嗯，那我留在这里，有人来鉴定我就记好登记表，然后找您回来。”

于里昂热对实习生的回应致以肯定，在新闻记者播读黑帮干部基本资料时跨进走廊，鞋尖先肩膀一步，沾上窗外投射下的临近黄昏的光。

他走了一段距离，西晒烧得一侧脸颊滚烫。想要清凉地呼吸，空气也没能褪掉一天的暑气。

“……我非常确定，而且这部分证词检方也过了手续，没有问题。是的，我看过他们的脸，照片都在……”

桑克瑞德见自己说话的对象打了个手势，回过头来。

“怎么，出来散步啊？”

上庭时穿着的制服外套被随意地挂在男人肩上，形象少了一份严肃正经。

“透透气。”

“忙完了？”

“今天不算很忙。”

桑克瑞德摆摆手，做了个口型，转而继续与重案组的警员交谈，一切都自然得宛如流进入海口的河水。于里昂热亦不在旁边探听，独自绕进警局的大院。

当值巡警扭送着一个刚下警车就嚷着要见律师的小偷。于里昂热挠挠耳尖，拨开这些杂音，静静地沿着花圃漫步。西晒还是很重，精灵的额角沁起了一层汗，唯有行走搅拌出的空气流动能稍微缓解一点。

过了大约五分钟，桑克瑞德从办公楼里小跑着跟来，影子斜斜地拉得老长，一下子就盖住了于里昂热的那一个黑影。

“这次的检察官很仔细。”桑克瑞德的步履带着风，让于里昂热的汗蒸发得快了些，“都是精英。法庭上有两个喽啰翻供，都这么被驳斥回来了。”

“听起来进展不错。”

“开局有利。”

男人的精神状态和动作姿态全都毫无破绽，任谁来看都能看出他已经完全康复。但于里昂热清楚，他的膝关节和肘部骨头还没脱离愈合期，仍需尽量避免会造成过重负荷的运动。

“桑克瑞德。”于里昂热放慢步伐，落在男人身后一小段距离，“散步就该有散步的样子。”

“这么点路，不妨事吧？”

“还有更长的路，比这窄窄的庭院小道难走得多的路。你不是这么沉不住气的人……让自己状态万全地行走，原是你擅长的才对。”

说话间精灵暗暗跨大了一步，赶到桑克瑞德一侧，拨开那件挂在男人肩上的外套，将对方往回拉了一把。

“散步便是散步。”他强调了一次。

“有什么准确数值表明，必须要做到每秒多长的距离才算散步吗？”

“是没有，只有感觉。”

桑克瑞德也迈长了一下，扭过脸朝于里昂热咧开嘴。

“那你慢慢想，想好应该是多快和多长。等你想出来了，我再照着做。”

“常规常理，流在血液中，和日落月升一般道理……哪里非要想好才执行？你真打算不听医嘱就算了。”

“有意思啊，验尸官自称医生了。”

“我所负责的，是在你们在侦讯中引导和辅助思考，而现在……我们还没下班。”

“好吧，好吧，法医说，要走慢点。”桑克瑞德作势学着于里昂热的步态，背起双手，“我有点期待下班后了。”

“下班后，只会更慢。”

“慢就慢点，那反而没事。毕竟照你的说法，休息也该有休息的样子。”

他们慢慢地走到夕阳被大楼挡住的角落，与一些刚交班和同样忙里偷闲出来抽口烟的警员打着招呼。桑克瑞德有意让于里昂热停在大楼的影子里，让精灵散一散身上的汗，而桑克瑞德自己一直披在肩头的外套被于里昂热拿了下来，被覆盖着的位置早就濡湿了一大块。

他们不知不觉打发掉了近一个小时，直到实习生真的给于里昂热打来电话，说是有别的警员过来提问，实习生应付不了，于里昂热才决定先回办公室一趟，也顺便拾掇一下桌面，等着下班。

“没有什么比无事一场，收工回家更激动人心了。”

于里昂热同意地点着头，却不见桑克瑞德有一同回办公楼去的意思。

男人环顾着花圃，再望望将夕阳藏在背后的高楼。

“还没结束呢，于里昂热。这只是一个阶段，一场永无止境的战争里的一小步。”

“是的。”

于里昂热把桑克瑞德的制服外套搭在上自己手臂，陪着他向同一个方向眺望了几分钟。到夕阳越藏越深，夜幕的墨水逐渐渗进天幕，路灯的秀场拉开序篇，于里昂热才出声叫着桑克瑞德的名字，对着通向办公楼的花园小道指了指。

“一起吗？”

“……一起吧。”

 

****信天翁 END.** **


End file.
